The Gift
by xJenzaFreakx
Summary: AU. One year after the apocalypse, our hunter heroes thought life had gone back to normal- But Cas returns with a life-changing surprise and a new mission only God knows about. One that'll have our hunters questioning their faith. Sequel to HBSP.
1. Ch1 Is It Good News Or Bad News?

_A/N: I realize this took a while to put up but I went through some major writer's block and I can't lie, I got a little side-tracked and ended up writing another new story. I've wanted to write it since before HBSP, to be honest, and after reading a friend's story, I was inspired to start it. I'm not going to post that one, however- at least, not just yet. It's kind of risky and I doubt I'll get a lot of readers because of it's type. When I feel comfortable enough to share it, I will. So, here's chapter 1 of HBSP's follow-up, hope you enjoy it and plz review!_

**Summary:** A year has past since Sunny and the Winchesters defeated Damian and stopped him from enslaving all of humanity. That doesn't mean their jobs as hunters came to an end, though. There were still demons, monsters and spirits treading around and they still had to desecrate graves and do a little exorcising, but life had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as a hunter's life could be. It was no apple pie life but they still had each other and they were still kicking some major supernatural ass.

What they won't expect is a visit from a certain angel- An angel who will bring them news and change everything they thought was stable and familiar. This news will either result in the end of life as we know it **or** it will be the salvation of it.

**Her Fear, His Love**

**Chapter 1- Is It Good News or Bad News?**

**Late September-**

"When are we gonna be there?" Sunny complained from the backseat of the Impala.

"It's gonna be a couple hundred more miles so...get comfy." Dean replied, calmly, though all he wanted to do was turn around and yell at her to shut up.

For miles, Sunny had done nothing but bitch and moan about being tired or being hungry or being bored. They were on their way to Bobby's from Maine, after a simple poltergeist case. Roxie sat next to her, passed out and slumped against the car door with her arms crossed and her head pressed against the window.

"Relax, Sunny." Sam sighed. "You know how long it takes to drive across the country. None of us enjoy it so just...try to get some sleep or something."

"Why can't we just stop and get a motel for the night?" she whined.

She laid all the way back against the seat with her knees pressed into the back of Dean's.

"Sun-! Uh, _hun,_ could you _please_ stop digging your knees into my seat?" Dean requested, through gritted teeth.

Sam had to give his brother props for being so lenient with her. If it were anyone else complaining and pushing against his seat- he'd be tearing them a new one. She wasn't the only one who was tired or hungry. They were only half-way there and Dean really wanted to get to Bobby's without stopping for anything other than food and gas.

Sunny scowled and dropped her knees, stomping the floor in the process. Dean shot her a warning look through the rear-view mirror and she responded with a sneer. He shook his head and brought his attention back to the road.

They've been an official couple for a year now and everything was going great; they never fought, the sex was amazing, they talked about everything...it wasn't until a week ago she started acting different. Even during the poltergeist case, she did nothing but nag about having to pose as an exterminator, in order to investigate the haunted house. She gave the family who lived in said house an attitude and almost blew their cover. When she wasn't up bitching about something, she was sleeping or eating more than her usual amount.

She had also denied sex. Dean could handle her bitchiness and dirty looks but now he had to go without the sex he's been getting for a year, non-stop? Now, he was going to be bitchy and irritable.

"Dean, maybe it isn't a bad idea to get a room- we've been on the road all day." Sam said.

Dean grunted in response after a moment but gave in and pulled into the first motel he saw. He checked in while the others waited outside, then came out with the keys to their room. Once inside, he tossed his and Sunny's bags onto the floor and plopped on one of the beds. Sam set his bag on the floor next to the second bed and took Roxie's from her, setting her bag next to his. Sunny crawled in bed, next to Dean, and laid her head on his chest.

When he didn't wrap his arm around her, she looked up at him with her big, doe-like eyes.

"You still mad at me?" she whimpered.

He clicked on the tv with the remote, after snatching it off the bedside table, and didn't answer her. Of course he was mad, his plans were to get to Bobby's in one trip. Any other time, she was down for it and she never whined or complained about how long it took or how bored she was. To be honest, it was a little insulting to him. He thought she enjoyed taking long drives with him and traveling long distances with him. He never thought he bored her.

"I'm sorry, okay! I just...I haven't been feeling so well lately." she said, softly.

"What do you mean you haven't been feeling well? What's wrong?" he asked, becoming concerned.

He always feared the worst when it came to things like sickness and personality shifts. The last time she acted out of character, she was being tormented by a dream demon who ended up being the devil's son. Then, of course, there was the whole Cupid thing- he didn't want to think about that ever again.

"I don't know- I'm tired all of the time...and I get cranky when I'm tired. I get really cranky when I'm hungry...then, other times I just get mad for no reason." she explained.

Dean didn't know what to make of everything she was telling him. Did she just need more sleep? He looked at her, thoughtfully, as she went on.

"...And it doesn't stop there- sometimes, I get so sad, I want to cry. I won't even have a reason to feel that way, it just happens. Maybe it's depression." she sighed, heavily.

"Maybe...but what would trigger it?" he asked.

He knew what she meant. She had told him a while back that she was diagnosed with chronic depression meaning she could experience sad or angry feelings at a drop of a dime, without any reason or warning at all. Once she started traveling on her own, she wasn't able to get the medication she needed to help her deal with it.

She shrugged and shook her head, her eyes began to gloss over with tears but she blinked them away.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. I didn't mean it, I swear- I can't help it sometimes." she whispered. "I hate when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, I promise." he insisted. "Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

He kissed her, gently, then moved up to lay a kiss on her forehead. She nodded, sniffling, and nuzzled against him, her arm draped over his torso and her head laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently. He looked over at the other bed and saw Sam and Roxie holding each other, fast asleep. He guessed it wasn't a bad idea getting a room, after all. Spending a whole day inside a car, driving through countless states, really could take a lot out of you- even if you're not the driver.

He yawned, deeply, and kissed an already passed out Sunny on her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, he woke up before anyone else. Sunlight poured in through the mini blinds hanging over the windows, illuminating the gorgeous woman laying on top of him. As he looked down and smiled at her sleeping form, he noticed something new about her. He didn't know what it was or when it happened, but there was definitely something different about her. She had always been beautiful to him, always the true definition of perfect in his world, but...that morning she just glowed vibrantly.

Her dark bangs fell loosely over her eyes and long strands draped off her shoulders onto his chest. The smile on his face deepened when he noticed her bottom lip stuck to his skin, pulling down very gently as she nuzzled him in her sleep. He bit his lip as he slowly and carefully lifted her arm off of him and slid, ever so softly, off the bed. He wanted her to get as much sleep as possible, so she could have a better day than yesterday. He figured he'd get the coffee and donuts instead of Sam, who usually was the first to awaken.

He pulled his boots on and slid on his jacket, then grabbed the car and motel room keys. He was about to open the door when he heard Sunny call him.

"Hey." he whispered, so he wouldn't wake up his brother and Roxie.

"Goin' to get coffee?" she asked, sleepily, rubbing her eye.

"Yeah, I thought I'd let you sleep before we head out." he replied, walking back over to her.

She made a squeak-like noise as she stretched. She arched her back and lifted her knee to her chest as she did so, causing him to bit his lip and smile deviously. He crawled on top of her , in between her legs, and lowered his hips against her, thrusting slowly as he leaned down and kissed her. She moaned, softly, as he shoved his tongue into her mouth and began thrusting harder. She felt him harden with each playful thrust, making a bulge grow in his jeans as he rubbed against her boy-cut panties.

He quickly decided that it was a very bad idea, since he couldn't do anything about it with his little brother in the bed right next to his.

"God, I can't believe you'd pick the worst time to finally let me have my way with you." he whispered, harshly, in her ear.

She faked surprise and gasped in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? I always let you have your way!" she argued.

He glared at her with wide eyes and slowly shook his head.

"No. No, you have NOT! I've gone a whole damn week without your hot, tight, sweet sex." he reminded, kissing down her neck between words.

"I'm sorry, baby." she pouted.

He brought his lips back to hers for another deep, long kiss and slid his hand up her waist- bringing it up and under her shirt, stopping just under her left breast. He pulled up, stopping himself before he did something daring. Too daring. He jumped off of her and took a deep breath. She sat up and began to dress herself, pulling on a pair of black and white Tripp pants with hanging suspenders.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing her ass as she wiggled into the tight part of the pants. They were tight in the top half but ended in baggy flares.

"I'm going with you, silly. What's it look like?" she replied, smiling as she slipped on her baby pink zip-up hoodie.

He smiled at her and watched as she slid on her sneakers then reached out his hand to hold hers. He pulled the keys out of his jacket pocket and locked the motel door before making their way to the Impala and to the Dunkin' Donuts down the street.

On the way back to the motel, Sunny began feeling dizzy. She had just eaten her favorite kind of doughnut, glazed, when suddenly, her stomach churned and she felt queasy. Dean noticed she looked uncomfortable as she grimaced.

"Are you alright?" he asked, squinting at her.

"I don't know." she said after a moment, shaking her head.

Her body began to stiffen and her eyes became wide as she realized she was going to throw up.

"Pull over...now." she warned, slowly, as she continuously swallowed saliva and concentrated on something other than puking.

"What? Why?" he demanded, worriedly.

"Just do it, please! Unless you _want_ puke all over your floor..." she snapped.

He immediately pulled over to the side of the road, he didn't even want to think about his precious car being flooded with vomit. Not even Sunny's vomit. With one hand pressed over her mouth, she pushed the car door open and jumped out- just as a burst of throw up erupted from her body. Dean quickly exited the car and circled it to get to her but she held her hand up, signaling him to stop. She let out one last heave and the remainder of the doughnut she had just eaten.

Dean watched in confusion, wondering what had made her so sick. He had never seen her sick before so it worried him. She spit the last of the saliva from her mouth and stood up, wiping the corners of her mouth with her thumb and index finger. Her face shimmered with tears and sweat. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and walked back over to the car.

"You...you feel better now?" he asked, cautiously.

She simply nodded and entered the vehicle while Dean stood still for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened and why. He returned to the car and continued driving back to the motel.

"That was...weird." he said, softly, keeping his eyes in front of him.

"Yeah...I haven't thrown up since my first hunt." she replied, chuckling.

Dean heard her rustling through the bag of doughnuts so he quickly glanced at her. Surely, she wasn't going to try and eat again...

"What're you doing? Aren't you gonna just...puke that back up again?" he asked.

"I don't think so...I feel much better now." she replied, biting into another doughnut.

When they got back to the motel, Sam and Roxie were already up.

"Yay, doughnuts!" Roxie squealed, reaching for the bag.

Sunny pulled it away, playfully, then gave it to her. She decided she didn't want anyone knowing she got sick and have them all worry about her. She swore Dean to secrecy before leaving the car to go in.

"Everybody ready to go?" Dean asked, grabbing his and Sunny's bags.

The others nodded and shuffled one by one towards the door. Suddenly, a gust of wind swirled around the room, from out of nowhere, and Castiel appeared in front of them. Dean sighed, heavily, and dropped the bags. The angel was obviously there for a reason.

"Cas...let me guess- God has another secret mission for us?" he assumed, none too enthused.

"You can say that." the angel replied, looking past him and at Sunny.

He stepped over to her and stared into her eyes.

"Remember what I said after you asked me to help you by giving up one of my feathers?" he asked, turning to Dean.

"Yeah, you said...you'd only do it because it'd mess with 'the plan'." he remarked. "I have to say, it has been bugging me not knowing what the hell you were talking about."

"Well, you're about to find out what it is..." Cas declared, turning back to Sunny.

He took her hands and closed his eyes, as if he were concentrating on her energy.

"Sunshine." he finally said, opening his eyes.

"What?" she asked, cautiously, unaware of what he could have possibly wanted with her.

"God has blessed you with the ultimate gift of love." he whispered.

She stared, blankly, at him for a few seconds then chuckled.

"What?" she silently prayed he didn't mean what she knew he meant.

"You're carrying the child God sent to save the world from evil and damnation." he explained, seriously.

She chuckled nervously and shook her head, vigorously, in disbelief.

"No, no, no, no- that's impossible- I mean, I can't-" she stammered.

"You're saying she's freaking pregnant?" Roxie demanded, rather loudly.

She quickly walked over to her best friend, who stood still and looked out into space- in shock.

"Sunny- hey, Sunny?" she tried, taking her face in her hands and shaking her.

Sunny blinked back to reality and looked at her friend, confused.

"Huh?" she squinted.

"Wow." Sam whispered, raising his eyebrows.

"How could you not know you were pregnant? Don't you keep track of your...y'know?" Roxie asked, referring to her friend's menstrual cycle.

"the birth control I'm on prevents me from having a period." Sunny said, calmly, only half there.

She quickly snapped out of it at the realization that she had been taking her birth control pill everyday. She made it a priority and even stole from hospital pharmacies when posing as F.B.I. when she checks out dead bodies.

"Hey, how can this happen? I take my birth control everyday- like, religiously." she said to Cas, who gave her a confused head tilt.

"Birth control, a man-made medicine that prevents women from getting pregnant. I make sure I take it every damn day! I can't have a kid...not now- not ever, as long as I keep hunting." she continued.

"God chose you specifically, Sunshine..." Cas said, then turned to Sam and Dean. "...and it's up to you to protect her and make sure nothing happens to the child." he added.

"I'm gonna be...this was planned...?" Dean whispered to himself.

"But why?" Sam asked the angel.

"I can't say right now- The Lord has his reasons, it's best not to question them." Cas replied.

He walked over to Dean and spoke quietly.

"Protect her, Dean. The child she's carrying is very powerful- if a demon were to get a hold of her...bad things will happen." he warned, glaring at the hunter.

"Protect your child."

With a blink of an eye, Castiel was gone, leaving everyone shocked and confused. Dean hurried over to his pregnant girlfriend and took her hand. She looked up at him and swallowed hard. Her throat became dry and her heart pounded loudly in her head. She didn't know how to feel about the situation. On one hand, she had always wanted to start her own family but on the other, she dreaded it. Hunters weren't meant to have families and normal lives and she definitely didn't want to raise her child the way she was raised. She didn't want to train her young son or daughter to fight demons and monsters, she didn't want her family living in fear, looking over their shoulders all the time, traveling the country and living out of motels. That was no way for a child to live.

"Dean- I...what am I gonna do?" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't raise a child like this..."

"Wait...You're pregnant...that means-"

"You can't hunt." Sam started but Roxie finished for him.

"What did he mean when he said the baby is powerful?" Roxie wondered.

"I don't know...but as long as I'm still breathing- nothing is going get Sunny or our baby." Dean promised, looking into Sunny's glistening, gray eyes.

He had to admit, he was stoked about being a father. Sure, it wasn't expected or even talked about but the thought of having something all to himself- his own family, meant more to him than anything else. He always thought Sam would be the one to leave hunting and settle down leaving him alone with nothing to look forward to but the next hunt-job. To be honest, that was his biggest fear- being alone and having nothing. Now, he was going to be a father and he vowed to himself, and his new family, that he will do everything in his power to make life as normal and safe as possible for them. No matter what.

"And you got us, too, babe." Roxie added, hopping over the bed to hug her friend.

"We're all here for you, Sunny. You're not alone in this." Sam said, also walking over and placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"We're already a family, Sunny, we're just adding to it, that's all." Dean assured her.

She gave them a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks, guys...Dean." she said, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you, Sun, and I'll always be here for you." he whispered, before kissing the top of her head.

She, then, pulled away and took a deep breath, using her finger to wipe the wetness from under her eye.

"Let's, uh, get outta here now, huh?" she asked, heading for the door.

"We aren't leaving for Bobby's until you see a doctor and get some prenatal care." Roxie informed her.

"What? No! I hate going to the doctor's!" Sunny whined, as Roxie hooked her arm around hers and dragged her outside to the Impala.

"I'm with Rox- I want to know how far along you are and I want to make sure the baby gets everything it needs to grow healthy and strong." Dean agreed.

Sunny rolled her eyes and sighed as she got in the car. Roxie hopped in next to her while Sam and Dean threw the bags in the trunk.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Yep, there it is! There's definitely a baby in there!" the doctor beamed, gesturing toward the small screen with a moving, circular-being inside.

Sunny looked at the simple picture on the screen. It wasn't much; just a circular, egg-like...thing with a tiny, flickering, heartbeat. She felt her heart slam against her ribs and tears began to pour out of her eyes as the sound of the baby's heartbeat faintly thumped within the small room. Dean couldn't hold his tears back, as hard as he tried, and let a tear slide down his face. He never knew he could feel this way- he was always the macho-one, the tough guy, a typical 'man's man' but looking at this ever-so-fragile, growing life flickering before his eyes...he felt a comfortable, warm, fuzzy feeling in his body and he liked it.

"You're about 8 weeks along, Ms. Thornhart, congratulations!" the doctor smiled. "I'm going to round your due date around April 1...I'll write you out a prescription for prenatal tablets and I'll print you a picture of your baby." he added, handing her a dry cloth to wipe the gooey substance, used when performing an ultrasound, off her stomach.

"Thanks, doc." Dean said, smiling, and shook the doctor's hand.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to find out what you're gonna have!" Roxie squealed, excitedly. "I hope you have a little girl, that'd be so perfect; we can out number the guys by one!" she laughed.

Sunny chuckled and pulled her shirt back down as she sat up.

"No, no way, we're having a boy-" Dean smiled, proudly.

"As long as it's healthy it doesn't matter." Sam declared, looking at a smiling Sunny.

"Exactly." she whispered, nodding.

_A/N: There's chapter one. Yaaaay, finally! Sorry, it was so short- chapter 2 will be longer, promise! I hope it wasn't too predictable- though, it was kind of obvious from the beginning, haha! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted while I was working on this! I appreciate it and always look forward to them! I also want to thank those who replied to my reviews when I read their stories, whether they read mine or not- it's always nice to get a message back! =D Hope you enjoy this new adventure!_


	2. Ch2 Lies My Parents Didn

**Previously: **The Winchesters and Roxie find out why Sunny has been acting so strangely after Castiel pays them a visit. Not knowing just how to feel about it, Sunny becomes confused and scared. Dean, however, couldn't be happier but there's still confusion over what Cas meant about it being powerful and part of God's plan. What is God's plan and what is Sunny's role in it?

**Chapter 2- Lies My Parents Didn't Tell Me**

**Two Weeks Later**

"What about Roxie?" Roxie asked, giving Sunny a smile.

"It's nice but I want her to have her own name- her own identity, y'know?" Sunny shrugged.

The two women spent the whole night thinking of baby names while their men were out _working_. Sunny had insisted for Roxie to go along with them but, like a good friend, she stayed behind to look after her. That, and Dean kind of made her. Ever since he found out she was pregnant, he became more protective of her than before. After Castiel told him that potential demons would want to get their hands on his baby, he took no chances and no risks. Someone was to stay with Sunny at all times, no excuses, no matter what. That particular night, he and Sam were out searching for a Nunki demon.

There had been a dozen killings during the last three days and all were women in their 30's with no husbands and no children. Black, tar-like goo was found at every scene, which were all located in heavily wooded areas. The Nunki demon ejects the sticky substance to paralyze their victim before it feeds off of their flesh. Particularly, the flesh of middle aged women who haven't been scarred by pregnancy. It turned out stretch marks weren't very tasty and even though they can smell a pregnant woman a mile away and tend to keep away from them, Dean still found himself freaking out about it.

The demon is no bigger than the average man but it's fast and highly intelligent, complete with razor sharp 'nails' and jagged teeth. It can take human form and usually lures the women into the woods using some type of hypnosis. In its true form, it's ugly- with pointed elf-like ears, beady, black eyes and a long-snooty snout. Grayish, string hair tops it's flattened head and it walks with a hunch, almost ape-like.

"Yeah, I get that." Roxie nodded.

Sunny set the pen and pad down on the bedside table and sighed, rubbing her belly.

"I can't believe I'm carrying Dean's child. I'm still kind of in denial about it." she said. "Is that a bad sign?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"No. Not at all, I'm sure it's completely natural. Especially for a hunter who didn't plan on having kids at this time." Roxie answered, chuckling.

"Not a powerful, chosen, gift from God anyway." Sunny muttered.

She burrowed her brows at her stomach than looked at Roxie again with confusion.

"Why do you think God chose me to carry this baby? What could God possibly have planned for it?" she asked.

"I don't know- I guess that's when the whole 'mysterious ways' expression comes in. I'm sure it'll be fine though." Roxie replied, placing a warm hand on Sunny's belly.

"I hope so. I mean, if it's as powerful as Cas says it is...doesn't that put us in danger? He said if a demon gets a hold of me..." she trailed off.

"Hey, no demon is gonna get you- I promise. Dean, Sam and I vowed to look after you and protect you. I plan on fulfilling that vow." Roxie insisted.

"Thanks, Rox." Sunny smiled.

She wasn't so sure, though. She couldn't help feeling that something was going to go wrong and she had convinced herself that if a demon came close enough to her, it'd be able to sense the baby's power. She hoped she was just being paranoid but the feeling was too strong, if angels could sense it- wouldn't a demon be able to also?

Just then, the motel room door swung open and the Winchester brothers limped inside, bloody and bruised. Sam kicked the door closed behind him and slumped onto the empty bed next to Sunny and Roxie's. His girlfriend quickly jumped up and sat next to him, making sure he was okay.

"Jesus, what happened?" Sunny asked, sitting up to kneel on the bed.

"Those demons you told us about- you forgot to mention they travel and attack in packs." Dean grunted, wincing at the soreness in his shoulders.

"What? How many?" she asked, surprised.

He shifted his weight and wiped some blood off of his lip with his thumb.

"Gee, I donno- Sam?" he turned to his brother, who had Roxie cleaning and checking his wounds.

"Uh, maybe about...6 or 7 of them?" he guessed.

Dean turned to Sunny and tilted his head.

"I'm sorry- I must've forgotten that part...I haven't hunted one of those in a long time." she apologized. "Did you kill them all?"

"Silver blade to every one of their hearts." Dean confirmed before letting out a pained groan as he sat on the bed.

She quickly grabbed her bag and pulled out her first aid kit. She opened it and had him show her all of his wounds that consisted of cuts, scratches and gashes. They weren't anything serious, barely deep enough for stitches- they were more hurt from the bruisings. The women cleaned and patched up their men before fixing them something to eat and making them as comfortable as possible.

"I hate that I can't go with you anymore." Sunny mumbled, resting her head on Dean's shoulder as he ate his steak and potatoes with corn.

"On the other hand, with you staying behind- we can actually start eating stuff like this more often." he said, smiling, and looking at her.

"Yeah, it's been so long since we had a dinner like this made for us...everything tastes awesome, Sunny." Sam complimented.

"I didn't even know you _could_ cook steak...I think I'm falling in love with you all over again." Dean declared, then kissed her forehead.

"God, Sunny's gonna turn into the domesticated housewife before her second trimester." Roxie laughed.

"How did you cook all of this without a stove?" Sam asked, after taking a sip of milk.

Sunny pointed to the small kitchenette, just a few feet away, and on the counter sat a mini-grill with two burners.

"Electric grill. I cooked the steaks on one and the 'tatoes on the other. Threw the corn in the microwave and presto!" she explained. "Dinner served."

"Shit, Dean, I didn't know you were dating Martha Freakin' Stewart!" Roxie joked, laughing.

"Hey, improvisation doesn't just work on the field..." Sunny retorted, pointing at her friend.

The four chatted for a little while then got ready for bed, they'd be shoving off for Bobby's in the morning since Dean felt Sunny would be safer there. They had stayed for a week before finding the article about the murders in the newspaper and Sunny had begged him to let her come along for one more hunt.

He was convinced having her come with him would put her and their unborn child in danger but he just couldn't say no to her when she batted her lashes and gave him the pouting lower lip. This time, though, he would be strong and make her stay. He couldn't risk anything happening to her and would never forgive himself if something were to hurt the baby.

"You know...you won't be coming with us when we leave Bobby's, right?" he whispered, as they laid together in bed.

"I know." she sighed, sadly.

She hadn't left his side since they met over a year ago. It shouldn't have felt like longer but to her, she felt she had known him her whole life and couldn't imagine being without him even for a day. Hell, she could barely remember life before him but she knew he was right and even her stubborn depression couldn't change that or make her disobey him- the baby was now her first priority. Not her, not Dean. She had to push her fear of being without Dean and her friends aside, along with her thoughts of being lonely and waking up in an empty bed.

"I wish I didn't have to...but-" he trailed off then sighed, heavily.

"It's okay." she insisted, smiling. "We have to protect the baby. Our baby, Dean."

He smiled at the words and kissed her forehead, softly, before pressing his against it.

"Are you scared?" he whispered, looking into her eyes and entwining his fingers with hers.

She chuckled, softly and inhaled deeply before answering him.

"Beyond terrified." she released.

He brushed strands of hair from her face with his fingertips, his smile never left his face.

"Me too."

"We'll be okay, though, right? I mean, as parents? We both agree on the whole 'no hunting- no monsters' plan?" she asked.

"Of course, we'll be great parents. We'll be great _because_ of the no hunting plan." he replied.

She smiled and nodded but couldn't shake those dreadful thoughts of screwing up by NOT dragging their child into their world. Every hunter knows, once you start the hunting business, you're a hunter forever. If another apocalypse was to threaten the world, how would she be able to just walk away from it, knowing she could do something to help stop it? The whole point of being a parent was to love and protect their child and raise it in a safe and stable home. She couldn't just let the world be taken over or destroyed, especially not while her child is living in it. How could she raise a child in a world full of demons and monsters? They were everywhere and could be anyone, even a daycare teacher or a crossing guard.

These thoughts ripped her into her until she found herself being shook awake by Dean. She snapped out of it and sat up, breathing heavily and looking around the room, wild-eyed, as if she were looking for those monsters- the ones from inside her head. Dean took hold of her shoulders and guided her towards him, to get her to look at him. Her eyes softened and her body relaxed but she still couldn't catch her breath.

"It's never gonna work, Dean. I'm not gonna stop hunting...who am I kidding?" she scoffed, which sounded more like a whimper. "As long as there's monsters out there threatening humanity...I'm going to do what it takes to protect our child."

"Sunny, you can't-" he started but she cut him off.

"I don't mean during the pregnancy..." she snapped, startling him. "After I give birth...I'm going to start hunting again." she said, calmly.

He stayed quiet for a few moments, which seemed like forever to Sunny. She had no clue what his reaction would be to her decision but she didn't care. When he didn't say anything, she continued her declaration.

"Dean, what if something happens to us and we never taught our child how to defend him or herself? What if he or she ends up being another hunter's case?" she asked, fearfully.

He never thought of that.

"I mean, I thought our parents were wrong to drag us into their lives but in the end...they were right. They wanted us to learn how to protect ourselves and others, our family...They wanted us to be able to fend for ourselves for when they..." she trailed off. "It sucks...I know, but I can't sleep peacefully when I'm wondering what could happen if we keep the business away from our child."

He pulled her into a tight embrace and closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. He wanted so badly to live a normal life with an actual house and a lawn to mow, a picket fence and even a puppy but Sunny was right. There was no leaving the hunting life after starting it. No turning back, not even for a child. He'll be damned if his child becomes some demon's meat-suit or some monster's snack pack. The family legacy would live on, like it or not.

Sunny buried her face into his chest and cried, softly. She had never been so terrified in her life and it seemed every time she decided this was the worst life could get, something else always had to turn around and prove her wrong. She, then, decided she was cursed.

"Hey- don't worry...no matter what happens, no matter what we have to do to keep the baby safe...we'll do it." he hushed sweet promises in her ear. "I'm here for you and I'll always back you up."

She sniffled and looked up at him, smiling weakly. Her hands, that had been gripping chunks of his t-shirt, had loosened and she slid them around his neck, returning the hug.

"I love you." she whimpered, nuzzling the curve of his neck and pressing a single kiss against it.

He squeezed her and kissed her on her temple before laying them both back down on the bed.

"Love you." he whispered back, wiping the remaining tears from under her eyes with his thumb then capturing her lips with his in a deep kiss.

She snuggled up against him and drifted off with his arms around her- protecting her and keeping her, and the growing baby, safe.

_**10 Years Earlier**_

_Lightening filled the sky with flashes of purple and thunder roared and crackled seconds after. Rain poured from the black, starless sky and crashed against the shingles and windows of a small, white house. The Thornhart home._

_12 year old Sunny wandered the dark halls of her home, making her way to her parent's bedroom. As she quickly rushed for the door, lightening illuminated the hallway- making the glass picture frames- hanging along the walls- shine in her eyes. Another loud boom of thunder shook the house, violently, causing the picture frames to clatter against the walls, rythmatically._

_She swallowed hard and ran the rest of the way, clutching her old, ratted teddy bear against her chest. She entered the room and climbed onto her parent's bed to find her mother's smiling face. _

"_Mom, I'm scared...I saw something outside my window." she whimpered. "I think it's a monster."_

_Her mother, Eva, lifted the blankets for her daughter to climb under. She brushed a wavy, dark lock of hair behind her ear and smiled down at her with light, gray eyes. Everyone in the family knew Sunny would grow up looking just her mother and she did, she was her exact mini-twin._

"_Baby, it's just a storm, there's no such thing as monsters." her mother hushed, taking her shaking child in her arms beneath the thick, warm comforters._

"_Daddy says they're real." Sunny argued, looking up at her mother from under long strands of dark hair._

_Eva tsked and moved the child's hair away from her face. Her big, innocent eyes questioned which parent was telling the truth. Her father had told her about monsters-that they hurt people and that's why he had to leave and stay gone for months at a time._

"_Don't you listen to your father, of course they aren't real." Eva promised, hugging her daughter._

_Eva knew monsters did, in fact, exist but didn't agree with her husband, Gage, when it came to teaching their young daughter about them. She was only 12 years old and much too young to be involved in any kind hunting situation. She supported him in his decision to keep hunting, even after Sunny was born, but made him promise not to drag her into his world of violence and evil. _

"_When is he coming back? I miss him." Sunny yawned, softly._

_Eva's smile disappeared and she sighed, wearily._

"_I don't know, sweetheart. You know when he's working, he could be gone for months." she reminded her._

_Sunny nodded, sadly, and looked down. She didn't know what kind of job her father worked but she knew she hated it and wished he would quit. She hated having him gone for so long and getting just the one phone call a week. He would never tell her where he was or what he was doing, just the usual "I miss you, I love you, and I'll see you soon." It was frustrating and hurt her feelings but her mother constantly assured her everything would be okay and she believed her._

"_I wish he would just...stop working and stay home with us." Sunny grumbled, holding her bear, tightly._

"_Sweetie, daddy's job is very important. Lots of people count on him and need his help. If he were to stay here and quit his job-" Eva stopped herself from going on._

_Sunny was just too young. _

"_He's just needed somewhere else, honey...but when he's done, he'll come back and you'll have him all to yourself again. How's that sound?" she recovered, smiling._

"_He never stays for long, though. Why does he have to leave so much?" the young girl demanded._

_Eva didn't answer, instead, she kissed the child's forehead and tucked her in. _

"_Just remember he loves you very much and he's just trying to keep us safe. Okay?" she assured._

"_Kay." the young girl sighed, as her eyelids began to droop down._

A flash of lightening jolted her awake and she sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked to the window but there was no rain, no thunder and no lightening. Everyone was still fast asleep, even Dean, who had his arm draped around her stomach and still didn't stir when she shot up. She sighed, heavily, and looked up to the ceiling. It had been years since she had a dream about her mother. She remembered that night clearly; the 'monster' in her window, the purple lightening, even which nightgown her mother was wearing. And...the teddy bear. She slowly laid back down and thought about what happened to that bear.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep again but this time, she didn't receive any dreams.

_A/N: So, I don't really like that it's shorter than usual but it is going to be a longer story than HBSP so I guess it kind of makes up for it. In the last story, Sunny's dad was mentioned a lot and even made an appearance outside the flashback sequences but her mother didn't- her name wasn't even mentioned. So, in this story- there's going to be a few flashbacks involving Sunny's mother, Eva. I expect great things for this story and hopefully it'll leave some of you a little teary eyed. If you like that kind of thing than stick around and review!_


	3. Ch3 Like You

_A/N: Hey, everyone! I want to thank all four people for reviewing my first two chapters! Lol, even though about ten people alerted and faved this story, thus far, and other authors promised to, I read and review their stories at every update. I ain't mad, no...just like getting feedback, is all. Right, so here's C3, please enjoy!_

**Chapter 3- Like You**

Sunny woke to the sound of shattered glass, early the next morning. She popped open her eyes and lifted herself up to find Roxie standing in the kitchen with her shoulders hunched and an awkward smile on her face.

"Sorry." she hushed, crouching down to pick up the broken glass from the floor. "I went to put the glass down and I guess I missed the counter."

Sunny sighed in relief and slumped back down on the bed. It was actually kind of funny how clumsy Roxie was during normal days but once she got into predator-mode, she was as stealthy and graceful as a trained soldier. She turned over and saw that Dean wasn't lying next to her. The bed Sam and Roxie had slept in was made, neatly, and their duffel bags were also gone.

"Sam went to get coffee and Dean's loading up the car." Roxie informed, as if reading her friend's mind.

Sunny threw the blanket off of her and climbed out of the bed with her hand rubbing her eye. She yawned as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, since becoming pregnant she found herself having to use it more frequently and she had grown accustomed to morning sickness.

When she came back out, Dean was just coming in and he smiled at her.

"You sleep alright?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

She smiled, sweetly, and nodded as she crouched down to grab her clothes from her bag, under the bed. She pulled out a pair of comfy pajama pants and a plain, white t-shirt with some underwear, since she had been gaining a bit of weight and her old jeans almost didn't fit her anymore. She was only a couple months along in the pregnancy but so far her breasts had grown a cup size and her hips began to widen. She hated the fact that she was growing but Dean made it clear that he was enjoying every bit of it- despite Roxie's jokes about her possibly suffocating him someday.

As she pulled the pants out of the bag, something else fell out and clattered to the floor, a necklace with a silver chain and a small, silver, heart-shaped locket. She went to reach for it but Dean got to it first and scooped it up. He held it by the heart and observed it, squinting at it. She rushed forward and yanked it back from him causing him to become defensive.

"Hey! What is that?" he asked, curiously, reaching for it as she held it out of away from him.

"It's mine- that's what it is." she countered, pressing her palm against his chest in an attempt to keep him back.

"Come on, just let me see it! What, did your little ex-boyfriend give it to ya or somethin'?" he teased.

"It's my mother's." she said, softly, making him stop in mid-reach.

He stepped away from her and swallowed hard, feeling like an ass.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, looking at her with soft, hazel eyes.

She smiled and stepped in front of him, dangling the necklace in front of him.

"My dad gave it to her while they were still dating...he even engraved the date they first met on it...put their pictures in it..." she showed him.

She opened the heart revealing a picture of her teenage father on the left and her mother on the right. Dean peered at her mother's picture and was amazed.

"You look just like her." he commented, softly, looking at her. "She's beautiful- just like you." he whispered.

She closed the locket and held it in her hand, squeezing tightly against her heart.

"My dad used to say that to me." she revealed, smiling, softly.

She pressed her lips against his and kissed him, gently, before slipping away to the bathroom to change. Dean let out a heavy sigh and glanced at a teary-eyed Roxie. She fanned herself with her hand as she fought the tears and shook her head.

"You two are so romantic, it's, like, epic!" she cried, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned as he lifted Sunny's bag up. He preferred his mushy moments to be private, without an audience- chick-flick moments were usually his brother's thing. He cleared his throat, loudly and proceeded outside to throw his girl's bag into the trunk of his car.

The women met the guys outside, after checking the motel for anything they missed and returning the keys. Sam handed a coffee to both Dean and Roxie, then smiled as he handed Sunny a bag of glazed doughnut holes. She found out they were easier on her stomach than the actual doughnuts and they tasted better too. She gave him a quick hug before slipping inside the backseat of the Impala, next to Roxie. Soon, they were on the interstate heading towards South Dakota. They were only a few states away so it wouldn't take too long to get to Bobby's house.

"_It was the last one in stock that was your size." Sunny's mother's voice floated in her head._

_14 year old Sunny lifted the gorgeous, little, black dress up against herself and smiled, excitedly. It had a corset-like top and hugged her body down to her hips, then fell loose and flowing to the floor. A slit parted the center of the dress, ending just above her knees. It had thin, silk, elastic straps and a silk bow in the lower-back._

"_Oh, mom, it's beautiful!" Sunny gushed, checking it out in the mirror on her closet door._

"_You'll be the prettiest girl at that dance- wearing this little number." her mother smiled, laying her chin on her daughter's shoulder as they gazed into the mirror. _

_Sunny had desperately wanted to go to the dance looking like, well, a girl. Normally, at her high school, she was known for her grunge-like appearance; ripped jeans and plain t-shirts with combat boots. She was an anti-social, freak show, outcast to her classmates and if she wasn't getting into a fight with the head cheerleader, she was sitting in the back of the classroom daydreaming. Girls didn't want to talk to her and guys certainly didn't want to date her but she never cared about that stuff anyway. She had more important things to worry about. Like, when her next hunting job was going to be and what she was going to be hunting._

_She missed a lot school days because of weekly hunts leaving her cut up and bruised. If she were to go to school with the black eyes and cut arms, Child Protective Services would surely be called on her parents. She didn't have to switch schools as much as the Winchesters did, because she only did local hunts with her father- she never traveled with him._

_When she'd walk into that gymnasium, though, she just knew all eyes were going to be on her and for once, she was going to be a normal girl._

"_Thanks, mom..." she sighed, happily, lowering the dress and hugging her mother. "I mean it, this is perfect."_

_Eva brushed a strand of hair from her daughter's face and tilted her head, thoughtfully._

"_I want you to do something for me, Sunshine." she said, her smile fading._

"_Anything, mom, just name it!" _

"_I want you to promise you'll give up hunting one day. That you'll find a nice man who will support and protect you- not the other way around." Eva requested. "Promise me you'll live a normal life, away from monsters and demons...that you'll raise a family of your own, in a real home and the only time you'll use salt is when you're using it with dinner."_

_Sunny didn't know what to say. She knew losing her daughter was her mother's worst fear but she felt hunting was the only thing she knew she did right. She felt like it gave her a purpose in life, gave it meaning and she actually belonged somewhere in the world. To be like her father and save people from evil, made her feel...real. She only existed to herself when she was hunting, it was all she had and all she knew._

_To have her mother ask this of her, to give it all up, made her feel stuck, compromised, cornered. She loved her mother with every breath she took and couldn't dream of disappointing her- even if she was asking her daughter to give up everything she wanted, to give up who she was. So, she simply nodded and forced a smile._

"_I promise."_

"Hey, babe, let me know when you start feeling queasy, alright?" Dean's voice shook her back to the present.

"What?" she asked, squinting at his reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"Tell me when you start feeling sick- I'll pull over so you can...y'know." he repeated.

"Oh...yeah, fine." she smiled, softly.

They were just entering Nebraska when Roxie complained that she needed to use the bathroom and since they hadn't eaten anything since leaving the motel back in New Mexico, they figured they could stop and pick something up.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant and noticed a long line waiting for the drive-thru. They decided it'd be faster if they ordered inside and parked the Impala in front of the entrance. They entered one after another, noticing there were barely any customers inside. Dean and Sunny walked up to the counter to order while Sam and Roxie used the restrooms but as they waited to be served, Sunny felt as if she were being watched. She turned around and noticed a man standing in the back of the building- staring at her.

He wore big, black sunglasses, a black fedora hat and a matching overcoat. Even with the his eyes concealed by the thick frames, she could feel his eyes burning into her. She quickly turned away and pulled on Dean's jacket, to get his attention. He lowered his head so he can hear her as she whispered in his ear.

"That guy back there is staring at me."

He lifted his head and kissed her forehead, coyly, to glance in the man's direction without seeming obvious, and saw she was right. He, then, noticed another man, dressed just like the other, approaching them rather quickly. He stepped in front of her, making sure to shield her in case they were to attack. The man in the back began making his way through the aisles to join the second man- both didn't make a sound.

"What do you want?" Dean demanded, keeping Sunny behind him.

"We just want to talk." the first man replied, smiling creepily.

"To Sunshine." the other added, matching the other's smile.

"Well, that's not gonna happen-" Dean started but before he could finish, the man grabbed his arm and threw him over a row of booths.

"Dean!" Sunny cried, trying to maneuver away from them.

They each grabbed an arm and forced her away from the counter and towards the back entrance. She tried yanking her arms out of grasp and thrashing away but they were too strong. Dean climbed back to his feet and rushed over to them, just to be thrown back into the air again. Sunny screamed and cried for him as she struggled to get away, with no success.

They were about to leave the building when a spray of water splashed their faces and burnt their skin. They released Sunny and hollered in pain, their skin bubbled and smoked from the Holy water that Sam and Roxie threw at them. Roxie grabbed Sunny and lifted her to her feet then led her out of the building while Sam helped Dean up.

The men growled, angrily, and with their glasses knocked off, the brothers could see they were demons. Their black eyes glared at the men and even with their skin still smoking, they creeped towards them.

"You can run as far as you want." one of them snarled.

"But we'll get the girl. Make no mistake- she will be ours." the other hissed.

Suddenly, they opened their mouths and the demons escaped in the form of thick, black smoke. They forced the doors open and disappeared into the air, thundering and flashing on the way out. Dean sighed, heavily, in relief. At least for now, Sunny was safe and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Looks like Cas wasn't kidding." Sam said, looking outside.

Dean dusted himself off as he stood back up and scoffed at his brother's comment.

"Ya think?" he growled.

"Sorry- just saying. Looks like we're gonna have to watch our backs...or Sunny's, anyway." the younger Winchester sighed. "Whatever God gave Sunny- he's not the only one making plans with it."

The girls rushed back in after watching the demons get away, to make sure their men were alright. Sunny jumped into Dean's arms, breathing rapidly and hugging him tight- thanking God he wasn't hurt...or worse.

"I was so scared, Dean. I thought they were gonna take me away." she whimpered, her words muffled against his jacket as she hugged him.

She pulled away to look him in the face, her eyes were red and glossy with fear and confusion. Again, he had almost failed at keeping her safe- if it weren't for Sam and Roxie blessing the bathroom sink's water, the demons would have gotten away with Sunny and the baby. He cursed himself for his stupidity and decided then and there that he'd never leave her side. If he had to stop hunting to stay with her and keep her safe from harm, he would.

"That's never going to happen, sweetheart." he promised, softly. "Let's get the hell outta here before more of those assholes show up."

He took her hand and led her out of the now empty restaurant and opened the back door of the Impala for her, scanning every angle of the area as she climbed in. With all their doors locked and windows up, they continued their drive to South Dakota and to Bobby's.

"They know...the demons know about Sunny." was the first thing Dean said to Bobby when they entered the old mechanic's house.

"How?" the older man asked, squinting.

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm not gonna let them get her." the hunter replied, half aloud and half muttering to himself.

"How many were there? Were you ambushed?" Bobby asked.

"Nah, it was just the two...for now. Who knows when the next batch will take a whack at us." Dean sighed.

"Or how many." Sam added, taking his place next to his older brother.

"Think they'll track her here?" Bobby asked, raising a furry brow.

"Not sure...we don't even know how they knew we'd be at that restaurant." Sam shrugged.

"That's why we're gonna demon-proof this house and make sure nothing sneaks its way in." Dean said, walking away.

He crossed the threshold into the middle room, where Sunny sat on the couch staring into the blank TV screen. He, carefully, sat next to her- making sure not to startle her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, resting his forehead against the side of hers.

"Uh, yeah. Physically anyway." she chuckled, weakly.

She had her arms wrapped around herself and she bounced her legs, nervously, by her tip-toes. After the attack earlier, she wasn't sure when the next one would occur and it freaked her out. The demons could obviously sense her unborn child's power, just as she had feared. She wanted to feel safe having Dean with her, she should have felt safe with him around...but she couldn't. She didn't just fear for her and the child's lives- she feared for Dean's as well. Sam and Roxie and Bobby, too. They were all in danger because God felt like giving her a magical gift in the form of a fetus.

What kind of a God does that to people? All her life she questioned her religion and the God her family worshiped and believed in. She was told everything happens for a reason and no matter what God is protecting her and loves her. She was raised a Christian but she began feeling differently once she began hunting and after she witnessed so much evil and hate in the world. What kind of loving, protecting God makes his 'children' suffer so much misery? Abuse, hunger, murder, rape, greed, torture. All these acts performed in this world He had created. But why?

How could he sit up there, in Heaven, and watch these crimes happen to good people? Not just watch it happen, let it happen. Sunny played tug-of-war with religion for most of her life and she still hadn't decided what she believed in. She believed in what she saw, what could be proven but she didn't settle on any particular label. Not Protestant. Not Catholic. Not 'Scientology'. As far as she was concerned, she had no religion and didn't see fit to believe in any of them.

Of course, that never stopped her from praying.

"Don't worry, babe. I will never let them take you from me." Dean promised.

He entwined his fingers in hers and lifted her hand up to his lips.

"Never." he repeated in a whisper, before taking her lips in a gentle kiss.

As he pulled back, her eyes explored his face- his eyes, his lips. Her arms loosened off herself and she wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself onto his lap. She leaned forward and began kissing him passionately. His rough hands slid down the length of her body, stopping at her thighs and he slowly laid her down on her back as he deepened the kiss. He caressed her tongue with his, slowly inching deeper into her mouth.

She moaned softly into his mouth as he squeezed the back of her thighs, opening her legs for him to thrust between. She ran her fingers through his short hair and slid her tongue into his mouth, swirling it against his, lustfully. Her other hand tugged at his t-shirt, wishing she could make their clothes disappear with her thoughts as she began grinding against him.

He uttered a whimpering moan as she rubbed against his growing erection. Hearing the sounds he was making made her body tremble with desire. He moved lower to her neck and left light, wet kisses as he wandered down to her shoulder. She tilted her head back to allow him better access and slid her hands down his chest and abs, under his shirt and back up again. He shivered, audibly, releasing his hot breath onto her skin and gripping a fistful of her hair as she directed her hands back down his body to undo his pants.

"Do you two mind taking that somewhere other than my living-room?" a loud, authoritative voice startled the lovers.

They immediately sat up straight and composed themselves, both completely mortified and blushing as Bobby walked in.

"I really don't want to have to burn my only couch." he added, sipping on a bottle of beer.

"Sorry, Bobby- we're gonna go to bed now." Dean said, clearing his throat.

He took Sunny's hand and led her upstairs to the guestroom. He tried to turn the door knob and open the door but it wouldn't turn. He sighed, exasperated, and knocked on the door.

"Sorry, bro, room's occupied." Sam's voice called from inside.

"Wha? Aw, come ON!" Dean growled.

"Hey, you snooze you lose! We saw you laying on the couch- so we took the room!" Roxie chuckled.

It was obvious they were fooling around while they were speaking.

"But, hey, you can get it tomorrow night, okay?" Sam promised.

Sunny sighed, heavily and leaned against the wall next to the door, raising her eyebrows at Dean. That's when they heard Sam cry out, "Oh, BABY!"

They immediately rushed away from the room, shuddering in disgust- deciding the couch wouldn't be so bad after all. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they saw Bobby had abandoned his beer on the coffee table and went to bed. A sly smile spread on Dean's face as he quickly came up with a solution to their problem. He reached down and unbuttoned Sunny's pants, then his- keeping as quiet as possible.

"What're you doing?" she whispered, giggling as he kicked off his pants.

"_We_ are gonna play a little game..." he began explaining.

He sat in the middle of the couch and silently beckoned her to straddle him. She shook her head in response but couldn't help but give him a half-smile.

"No...no way- if someone comes in here and catches us- I'll just die! Then, I'll kill you!" she refused.

He raised his eyebrows, skeptically, then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, making her sit on him. He smashed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth, hungrily. His hands slid up her thighs, towards her panties, and his fingers disappeared in them. With a low grunt, he shoved two fingers inside of her and thrusted them in and out of her. She shivered and squeaked in surprise but they were cut short when he quickly shushed her.

"This new game we're playin' has only one rule..." he whispered, sexily, in her ear.

She bit her lip, small whimpers caught in her throat as her arm hooked around his to grab his shoulder and squeeze it.

"...you have to keep as quiet as possible." he hushed, pushing his fingers in deeper.

She tilted her head back and sighed, deeply, trying hard to suppress the moans that were begging to spill out. He kissed down her neck and shoulders, making his way to her breasts as he burrowed deeper and harder into wet core. With his free hand, he lifted her shirt over her chest, exposing just the bottoms of her breasts while she reached down and grabbed his hardened cock.

Soft grunts made their way out of him as she stroked him, slow at first. Between breaths, she leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

"Shhh...you better stay quiet, baby...I don't wanna have to stop."

With that, he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a hard and lust-filled kiss. She thrusted against his hand and stroked faster as he vigorously wiggled his fingers against her spot. She was merely seconds away from coming when he ripped his fingers out of her and gently guided her to the other side of the couch, while still in between her legs. He took hold of her thighs and lifted them up, slightly, as he slid his tongue back into her mouth into a spine-tingling kiss.

She inhaled sharply as he directed his member into her heat and thrusted it deep inside. Shallow, fast breaths escaped her lungs with every pump, her need to scream was evident as she clawed at the couch cushion beneath her. He released his hot breath in deep sighs and grunts against her neck, his grasp on her thighs tightened with each thrust. Not being able to moan and cry out was taking its toll on them, sweat began to drip from their bodies until they tasted nothing but salt on each other.

He thrusted harder, as if deliberately trying to make her squeal. Instead, she snuck a whimper as she bit down on his shoulder, shuddering violently. He could feel her walls tightening around him, preparing for her orgasm, so he turned her onto her side and proceeded to finish her off. She held him tight, as she felt her climax approaching, and squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry out in pure pleasure but she couldn't risk everyone in the house, especially Bobby, hearing her.

A harsh shudder escaped his lips as he neared his own release, sweat dripped from his body onto hers. He kept a firm grip on her ass as he pushed and pulled her body against him, faster and faster, harder and harder. She, suddenly, grabbed his elbows and belted out a sharp cry as she tilted her head back. His cock stiffened inside of her, causing more cries of sheer ecstacy until he pressed his hand over her mouth and came deep inside her. She felt a gust of hot air on her face as he sighed, heavily, upon release.

He slumped back against the couch and wiped the sweat from his face as she attempted to catch her breath while she hung half-way off the couch. His hand slid around her sweat soaked waist and pulled her back up.

"Who won?" she asked, turning to face him and breathing rapidly.

"You did...definitely." he chuckled.

"But I made more noise than you." she said, raising her eyebrows.

He smiled at her and pulled her close to wrap his arms around her.

"That's why...you won." he whispered, then kissed her gently, their tongues just grazing one another.

They were asleep within minutes, satisfied and finally relieved of past tension.

A/N: Uhhh...hm...I don't really have any kind of closing note for this one...*shrugs*...please review, people who alerted/faved but haven't reviewed! It does say a lot when someone alerts my stories but it's even more inspiring when you take some time to actually tell me what your personal opinions are and what you like/dislike, what you would like to see happen next, etc. As long as you don't flame me and your criticism stays clean- you can post anything anything you want! Well, I guess I did have an ending note. Ha! Good day/night!


	4. Ch4 Understanding Part 1

_A/N: Okay, one last quickie update before I start going back to the weekly thing. I need to catch up with my writing and stay ahead of the game. I hate last minute writing. I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I'm glad you're all liking this story! I admit my first fic was kind of sloppy and all over the place, especially with most of the chapters' formatting. Eh. I was a newb, okay! But I think I really grew as a writer and became much better at it. I have to thank some of my favorite authors for inspiration, too! They know who they are =] (Although, half of them don't even read my work). Aaaaanyway, enjoy this chapter, will ya? ^_^_

Chapter 4- Understanding Part 1

_Ring...ring...ring..._

_This is Sunny, I'm not available at the moment but leave a name and number after the beep and I'll call ya back._

_*Beep*_

_Sunny, this is your aunt Tammy...there's been a...- something's happened...you and your father need to come home right away. Please, hurry._

_You know I started to grow/_

_Since you've been away/_

_Lately it's scarier not knowing/_

_What's become of you/_

_Are you proud of me now, I can't tell/_

_I'm not as fearless as you/_

_Still I pretend that you're still standing by/_

_To tell me wrong from right/_

_Never got a chance to say good-bye/_

Sunny's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the bedroom door closing. Dean had tried to close it as quietly as possible but even the faintest sounds woke her from her deep sleep, since the attack in the restaurant.

"Sorry." he whispered, walking towards the bed.

She shrugged a shoulder and smiled, softly.

"I, uh, wanted to make some coffee before everyone woke up." he added, sitting down.

They made it to Bobby's without anymore problems and had spent four days at his house.

"Are you gonna be okay staying here?" he asked.

She smiled at him and nodded. She trusted Bobby with her life- she knew he would do everything in his power to keep her safe from harm. She barely recognized him when she met the guys and they brought her to his salvage yard but he knew her right away. It had been a long time but Bobby had helped train her, along with her father, and had even walked her through her first hunt.

"I think I'll manage, Dean." she chuckled.

He stared at her, intently, as she traced the stitching of the comforter with her finger.

"Good." he said, after a moment of silence. "Because...I found a potential job in the paper, while the coffee was brewin'."

She looked back up at him, her expression fell a little. She didn't think he'd leave her so soon- especially after what happened at the restaurant. She thought he'd stay behind with her, in fact, she was hoping on it. Maybe she was being selfish but she only felt truly safe when he was with her.

"Oh." she replied, sadly. "What's the damage? Where you goin'?" she asked.

He chuckled, softly, before answering her.

"Uhm." he cleared his throat and looked down. "Indiana." he muttered, softly.

She looked to the side and clenched her jaw. She didn't think about what would happen if they needed to go back for a job.

"What happened there?" she asked.

"I think it's another shape-shifter case. A man was arrested for a murder that he swears he didn't do...says a man that looks just like him did it." he explained.

She bowed her head and bit her lower lip, thoughtfully. Any other time she'd be glad to back out and avoid her hometown but this was a crucial time for her and she needed to do something she should've done a long time ago.

"Dean...I have to go with you." she decided, looking into his eyes.

He could see by her facial expression that she was dead serious and nothing was going to convince her otherwise.

"Sunny...we already talked about this." he started, calmly, looking away from her.

He knew he'd crack if he looked her in the eyes. He never could tell her no while looking into them.

"I know we did...but this is different. There's something I have to do." she insisted.

"I can't risk it, Sun." he refused, he kept his voice low and leveled.

He looked at her, again, with sorrow in his eyes. Her felt bad saying no to her, he felt like a dick but he was determined to keep her out of danger and if he had to hurt her feelings to do it, he would.

"What is it you have to do that you couldn't do before?" he demanded.

She pursed her lips and looked away. She didn't want to tell him just yet. She wanted him to just say okay and she'd show him when they got there. She wanted to go and look back on her life as a child. When times were simpler, when she was oblivious to the hunting business and monsters didn't exist.

"Dean...please." she whispered, tears lined her bottom lids. "It's hard for me to talk about...I have to _show_ you."

He looked away again, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw tightened. He was getting frustrated with her, and himself for letting her make him feel bad. She wasn't safe with him while he was hunting- anything could happen to her and he'd never forgive himself. He sat quietly for a few moments then shot up and rushed out of the room.

Feeling defeated and angry, she sobbed quietly and laid back down with the covers over her head. She thought he would understand or at least show some kind of sympathy for her. Why couldn't he see she just wanted to go home.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sunny watched from the doorway as her friends and boyfriend packed the trunk with their bags and checked their weapons. Dean hadn't spoken to her since he left the bedroom and that was hours ago. Roxie tried cheering her up with little to no success.

"Don't be sad, Sun-Sun." she pouted. "We'll be back soon."

Sunny simply nodded, forcing a half-smile and lifting her gaze to Dean, who glared back at her, his now green eyes burning into her. She looked away as he brushed past her, her eyes closed as he lightly rubbed against her.

"He won't stay mad for long...he loves you too much." Roxie assured her.

"Yeah." Sunny chuckled, softly and skeptically. "If he loved me, he'd let me go home."

"He's just trying to keep you safe...Sam thinks he's trying extra hard because he feels like he keeps failing you." her blonde friend whispered, looking down.

Sunny looked at her and squinted in confusion.

"How?" she asked.

Roxie just shrugged and forced a sympathetic smile as she retreated towards the Impala. Sunny watched her as she strutted over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled when Sam bent down to kiss her forehead but it faded when she thought about being left behind. Dean came back out and went to climb down the stairs of the porch when he stopped and turned to face her.

"I'll be back as soon as we get the job done." he said, and proceeded to the driveway.

No kiss or hug. No 'I love you'. No goodbye.

She stood there, hurt and stubborn. She wasn't going to belittle herself by going after him and apologizing or begging his forgiveness for something she felt so strongly about. She wasn't the type who broke easily.

He was almost to the car when she called out to him.

"Dean, wait!"

She took a step forward as he turned towards her again.

"Yeah?" he sighed, making her change her mind about telling him.

"N-nothin'...nevermind. Be safe." she said, her voice breaking.

She quickly returned into the house, slamming the screen door behind her. Dean entered the Impala and drove away.

Sunny rushed through the kitchen, where Bobby sat at the table with an open beer bottle in front of him.

"Hey, everything alright?" he asked, making her stop.

She quickly wiped the tears from under her eyes and faked a smile as she turned towards him.

"Yup, everything's just...perfect." she squeaked through gritted teeth.

He saw right through her facade but didn't confront her on whatever it was she was upset about. He went to offer her a beer but remembered she couldn't. Which, in Sunny's case, sucked big-time. Right about then, she would've downed a pint of whiskey by herself and slipped into a coma...that is, if she weren't pregnant.

"I'm just gonna...go to bed." she said, taking a step backwards.

He nodded in response and she disappeared up the stairs. His raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he took a swig of his beer. How was he going to entertain a pregnant woman for 9 months? If he had to deal with her crying all the time and saying nothing's wrong, eating him out of house and home and using up all his toilet paper with her frequent usage of the bathroom, he would send those Winchester boys a bill. He'd bill them extra for any pain and suffering he may experience during those long months, if she decides to throw her mood swings at him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I can't believe this shit...she promised she wouldn't give me anymore shit about leaving her at Bobby's and what does she end up doing?" Dean bitched, mainly to himself.

"She asked to come with?" Roxie answered, in the form of a question.

Dean scoffed and shook his head, his eyes never left the road in front of him. He usually wasn't the bitchy type but Sunny had really struck a nerve by trying to get him to change his mind...again. Using her cryptic reasoning and getting all teary-eyed; trying to manipulate him. Well, it wasn't working _this_ time.

"Then- and THEN, she wouldn't even apologize even though she KNOWS she was wrong for asking." he added.

His bitching went on for about ten miles, about Sunny and her 'stupid stubborness' risking her and the baby of being hurt, or worse, just so she could take a walk down memory lane. Roxie knew she shouldn't say anything but she couldn't take it anymore. Not just the bitching and moaning but the things he was saying about her friend, whom he supposedly loved.

"She wants to visit her mother's grave, you arrogant, stupid jerk!" she cried.

Both men were speechless. Sam turned to her with his jaw dropped in shock at her sudden outburst. Dean avoided looking into the rear-view mirror in fear of seeing her eyes reflecting back at his, glaring so hard the glass could crack. He processed what she had said and felt his whole body go hot with shame.

Why couldn't Sunny have just SAID that? She said she couldn't talk about it, that she'd show him- but he thought she was just trying to get him to say yes. He felt like a real douche, then, and bit down on his bottom lip.

"God...DAMNIT!" he growled, loudly.

Without stopping, he swerved the car completely around, sending both Sam and Roxie slamming into the car doors, and sped back towards South Dakota. In complete silence.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_I used to think you were crazy/_

_When you were hooked to the screen/_

_But now they tell me that you're in a better place/_

_But where did you go?/_

_And I swear sometimes you're watching over me/_

_Still I'd give the world for the chance- just to see your face again/_

Sunny was laying in bed when he came into the room, her back facing him. She heard the Impala's engine from down the street and quickly composed herself of any signs of sadness. She cleaned the make-up off her cheeks and blew her nose. Her eyes were still red and glossy but she could pull the 'just woke up' excuse for that. He stepped closer, hearing her sniffle made him feel that much worse. He had to make it up to her, for being such an idiot and not figuring out why she wanted to go in the first place- it was so obvious yet he assumed she was bluffing.

He crawled onto the bed, next to her, and rested his head on her shoulder. She let him wrap his arms around her before looking at him. She could tell right away that he knew why she wanted to go back with him.

"Roxie." she muttered, then sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine." he whispered, squeezing her softly. "I didn't- I thought you were..." he trailed off, then sighed himself. "Forgive me, please?"

"You wouldn't even say goodbye to me." she reminded, quietly, looking away.

"I know...I know. I'm a douche for that, too." he pouted while stroking her hair.

She turned around to face him and sniffled again. She wanted to bury her face in his shirt and bawl her eyes out. The pregnancy amplified everything she felt and reminded her of her mother- it was killing her. She had been good with shoving her grief and thoughts down to the bottom of her soul and she held it there for years, she had accepted that her mother was gone and was never coming back. At least, she thought she had. She never really stopped to think about how much she really needed her. Missing her was one thing but after she started traveling on her own, she just decided she didn't need anybody anymore.

Now that she was pregnant, however, she felt like she needed her more than she ever did when she was alive. She missed her terribly.

"I didn't even go to her funeral...I didn't even get the message to come home until weeks after..." she revealed. "I was away- on a hunt with my dad, out of town. It took us two weeks to solve and by the time we got back...she was already buried."

Dean pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I've never visited her...not once. I wanted to and I tried but...I just couldn't..." she trailed off.

"Aw, baby...I'm sorry." he said, sympathetically.

She was so relieved to have him back with her, holding her and being sweet again. She may not have been able to have her mother with her but she had Dean and he was all she needed. She slid her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. Her body pressed against his as their soft kisses turned passionate and deep.

Suddenly, the Impala's horn sounded throughout the salvage yard and through the bedroom window, breaking the lovers' moment of reconciliation.

"We should get going..." he whispered, though he couldn't stop.

He continued kissing her, keeping his left hand burrowed in her hair and his pelvis thrusting its way between her legs. He dipped his tongue deep into her mouth one more time but she caught his bottom lip with her teeth as he pulled back and captured his mouth again. A soft moan forced its way out of his throat. Satisfying, she pulled away and left him whining into the pillow she had just been laying on. The horn sounded a second time, a little louder now and he was forced to get up.

"Just...get ready and I'll tell them you're on your way down, okay?" he rushed, pushing his erection down in an attempt to hide it and make it more comfortable.

He stepped backwards, towards the door, giving her a pouting lip as she stripped her clothing. She turned around and shook her ass, playfully, before throwing on her jeans. She glanced back at him, smiling deviously, as he bit down on his knuckles and proceeded down the hall.

_A/N: I know, weird way to end the chapter after that teary-dramatic moment. Who gets horny off of grief and sorrow? Lol. Anyway, long AN this time to explain some things._

_**First off,** I have to discuss some inconsistencies with my story so far. _

_In HBSP I wrote that Sunny had lost her mother at 13 and began hunting at that age. _

_I also wrote she had two years training prior. _

_Looking back I kind of think that was too young to start training and I changed it. _

_So now the story goes: She began hunting at age 15, the year she lost her mother. A year later, her father 'stages his death' and she begins traveling on her own at 16._

_That way the two years training fits better with the age-range: 13 and 14 (where she goes on local hunts with her father) until 15 when she starts her actual hunting career._

_I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much and I hope this makes the story sound so much better because in my opinion...it really does make more sense and makes it better. (Like I said, I was a crappy writer during my first fic- but I have evolved and gotten better thanks to learning from my mistakes and my favorite authors' inspiration. Thanks for taking the time out to read this super long A/N, too! _

_**Lastly,** I had to turn this into a 2-part chapter because it's getting too long. _

_The song in centered italics is called "Eva" by Orgy but in my story it's covered by Sunny._

_(I just wish you all could hear her sing! I like to think she sounds like a cross between Amy Lee of Evanescence and Haylie Williams of Paramore. Not too deep but not too high, y'know? Idk, it's hard to describe, obviously, but she's an awesome singer.)_

_I guess you can say this is a song-themed chapter because it continues in part 2._

_You'll learn more about her music in the next part of this chapter. It's going to be fun and interesting with a twist so stick around!_

_You're gonna see a whole 'nother side of Sunny! _

_R&R pleeease! A lot of you alerted and faved this but only few actually review! _

_Do it. Just do it...Haha, yeah._


	5. Ch4 Understanding Part 2

_A/N: Okay, so Roxie and Sunny's music history will be explained in a one-shot I'm writing now and I will post it when it's done. There's no room for the flashbacks here and I don't want to turn it into a 3 part. I promised action in this chapter but I'm gonna push it back a page, for length. It'll make this one way too long and I don't want that. Thanks for the reviews for chapter 4 and I hope you're not bored of all the flashbacks. I knew there was going to be a few but I didn't realize just how many there would actually be, haha. They're a little scattered in this chapter because she's going back to her family home- so different things are going to trigger different memories. Enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter 4- Understanding Part 2**

About 8 Years Earlier

_Sunny jumped out of her father's car, before letting him park, and hurried towards their front door. She had checked her cell-phone's voicemail hours before and got her aunt's message to hurry home. There was something in her voice that made Sunny panic. What could've happened? She couldn't believe she hadn't checked her phone for so long- her aunt left the message a good two weeks ago._

_When she reached the steps, her aunt was already opening the door to greet them, and not in a good way. By the look on her face, Sunny knew she was in trouble and about to be scolded._

"_Sorry it took us so long to get here, I didn't check my phone until-" Sunny explained, but stopped as her aunt began to cry._

"_How do you forget to check your voicemail?" she cried. "How could it take you this long to get home?"_

"_What's wrong, Tammy?" Gage asked, looking around the room. "Where's Eva?"_

_Aunt Tammy just looked at him and shook her head, unable to say the words. Sunny stared wide-eyed at her, praying her mother was fine. Praying she just hurt herself while cleaning or something minor like that. _

"_Where is she?" she demanded, clenching her fists at her sides._

"_She- she's gone. She passed away two weeks ago." Tammy finally answered, holding back soft sobs._

"_W...what?" Sunny whimpered, her tears instantly glistened in her eyes._

Gage stayed silent as his heart broke into pieces inside him, Eva was the love of his life and he wasn't there for her._ Naturally, he blamed himself. Whatever happened, he was sure if he had been there, he could've stopped it or saved her. Tears threatened to pour from his sore and tired eyes but he squeezed them away and swallowed hard as he prepared to utter the question,_

"_How?"_

"_Uh, the autopsy report concluded that it was cardiac arrest...a heart attack." Tammy replied, wiping her eyes. "It just doesn't make any sense- she was so young and the perfect picture of health...I just...I don't understand!" she cried._

_Sunny stood the entire time, frozen and wide-eyed, staring into space. Her tears dropped from her eyes as she took in what her aunt was saying. Heart attack at 32, with no history of any medical problems? She had gotten pregnant with Sunny at the tender age of 16 and gave birth when she was 17, her pregnancy even went without complication. Something was definitely wrong with this picture and Sunny would make it her life mission to find out what really happened to her mother._

"_What about...the funeral?" Gage asked, softly, looking down._

"_It was taken care of...it was held at Father David's funeral home and...she was buried in **The Holy Spirit's** cemetery." she answered, sniffling._

_Gage turned to look at his daughter, who stared ahead and didn't speak. He could see the anger in her eyes, seeking vengeance. She knew just as well as he did that this was no simple 'heart attack'. _

**PRESENT**

"Wakey, wakey!" Dean called from the the front of the car. "We're here!"

During the ride to Indiana, Sunny had passed out multiple times. She laid along the backseat with her head resting in Roxie's lap. Being a typical man, Dean kept finding himself peeking at the women through the rear-view mirror- thinking dirty thoughts about the two friends.

"Helloooo?" he continued, looking at her as she stirred.

"What?" she groaned, stretching.

"You're home." he replied, smirking.

She sat up and yawned, sleepily, and rolled her shoulders around to crack them, then her neck.

"You feelin' alright?" Sam asked, watching her frown at the last, loud crack.

"Yeah, just slept wrong or something." she muttered.

"Are we gonna check into another motel?" Roxie asked, grimacing. "'Cause I'm getting sick of the crappy, enclosed spaces."

"What? You wanna get an expensive hotel instead?" Sam asked, not hating the idea.

Sunny thought for a moment and realized she hadn't been in her actual home since she was 14, almost 15. She decided it was time to go back and face the part of her past she had been running from since the night she left for good.

"No...no hotels or motels while we're here...I wanna go home. My real home." she said.

"Wait, are you sure?" Roxie asked. "You said you haven't been there in almost 10 years."

"Yeah, I know but...I just- I feel like I need to go back." Sunny insisted. "It's where I grew up, y'know? It's my home. My non-moving, never-changing home." she smiled.

Dean smiled at her reflection and nodded in agreement to the idea.

"Just tell me which way to go." he said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dean pulled into the driveway and put the car in park before taking the key out of the ignition. As they exited the vehicle, they looked up at the small house. It stood at only two floors and was painted a soft blue with two windows at each side on both floors.

"This is your house?" Dean asked, a little thrown off by it's plain appearance.

He opened the trunk so she could grab her bag.

"Yes, this is my house- something wrong, Winchester?" she demanded, as she dug to the bottom of the bag and fished out her house keys.

"Uhh, no! Not at all. It's just not what I expected...at all." he chuckled, still looking up at it.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sweetie, but I wasn't raised a materialistic, spoiled, douche bag." she retorted, smiling.

She walked right by him and made her way up the porch stairs, with him following close behind- trying to convince her that he didn't mean it like that. She turned the key and unlocked the front door but didn't open it. Instead, she turned to Dean and kissed him, softly.

"I know what you mean. Just messin' with ya." she whispered.

"Funny." he whispered back.

She turned and opened the door, preparing for the memories to bum-rush her. She looked around as she stepped inside, nothing had been touched or moved- everything was exactly the same as she left it.

"Looks like you had some visitors." Sam commented, noticing the smashed up area.

"No, I did that." she said, making her way towards the staircase at the back of the house.

The guys glanced at each other as they followed her. She walked over the broken glass of the table and looked at the TV she pushed in the center of it. She remembered the pain she felt that night, the night she watched her father 'die' in her arms. She shook her head as she thought about her father and how he made her think he was dead. She still didn't understand why he did it, why he had to stage his death in order for her to venture out on her own.

They passed the kitchen, which remained clean and unused. She slid her fingers along the backrest of a chair, remembering the argument she had with her father about how he didn't want her to go with him that particular night. She remained stubborn and questioned him repeatedly but he never gave a straight answer. If she only knew what the night had in store for her...who knows what would've happened.

"It is a nice house." Sam complimented, scoping out the décor of small animal statues and family pictures along the walls.

Roxie smiled at the purple carpet as she walked behind the guys.

"We had some good times here." she said. "Sunny just had to have these carpets installed throughout the house." she giggled.

"Purple? Really?" Dean asked, squinting at Sunny.

"What? I like purple." she replied, climbing the stairs.

The gang followed her down a long hall on the second floor, passing the master bedroom; her parent's room. Sunny's eyes froze on the door as she walked by it, but she didn't enter it. The memory of that stormy night flashed into mind, when she saw the monster in her window. Before she knew they really existed and that there were people who hunted them for a living. Before she found out her father was one of them.

"_It's time you knew the truth, Sunshine." her father sighed, looking into his 13-year-old's eyes. _

_She had just turned 13 days ago and lately her parents have been arguing. She didn't know what it was about but she didn't care, she hated when they fought. She had barged into her father's 'study' room, a room she was forbidden to wander in, demanding to know what was going on between them. When she walked in, she found her father cleaning and stitching a deep slash on his shoulder. More scratches and cuts decorated his arms while a bleeding gash made itself known on his eyebrow. Hundreds of newspaper article clippings were neatly taped on the back wall and an open bag of different kinds of weapons sat at his feet._

"_What happened to you? What is all this?" she demanded, fearfully._

_Gage, clumsily, stood up and limped over to his daughter. She whimpered, softly, at his appearance- clearly worried. _

"_Hey, don't worry about this- it's nothing..." he insisted. "Listen, you remember what I told you about monsters?" he asked._

"_Uh, I think so, yeah." she nodded, she was unable to focus with those weapons in front of her face._

"_Well, I hunt and kill them. I'm a hunter." he told her. "That's why I always leave home and I stay gone for a long time."_

_She waited for him to start laughing and tell her it was just a joke but he didn't. _

"_But I'm getting older, honey, and the monsters are getting stronger...it's time you started training to become a hunter yourself." he added._

"_W-what?" she breathed, stunned._

_She wasn't even sure she believed him and he wanted her to hunt monsters? Not just hunt them but kill them. _

"_Dad, I-" she started, shaking her head._

"_I know this is hard to believe right now...I don't expect you to just jump right into it." he interrupted. "But you must learn to defend yourself. If anything should happen to me-"_

"_Dad!" she cried, softly. "What the hell?"_

_Now she was scared. What the hell was that supposed to mean? If he wanted to scare and confuse her, he was doing a damn good job of it. _

"_I'm just being honest with you, sweetheart...The reason your mom and I are arguing lately is because she doesn't want you to get involved with my work." he confessed._

_He took her hands and held them in his as he continued. She blinked away the tears forming in her eyes._

"_Sunny, I need to know that you're going to be safe when I'm gone. I can't leave this world peacefully if I don't think you can take care of yourself and your mother. Monsters and demons do exist and they are evil and they kill innocent people everyday. People like me, hunters, we find them and we stop them before they can hurt or kill anyone else. We save lives." he explained. "I won't lie, it's a life-threatening job- not every hunter lives a full life or a normal one at that. I got lucky."_

"_Then, why would you want me to be one?" she chuckled, nervously._

"_Because I believe you could be one of the best in the world...with the proper training and tons of practice...you could be brilliant. I can see it when I look into your eyes. You have Thornhart blood in your veins..." he smiled, proudly. "We Thornharts have a long line of extraordinary hunters. You're grandfather was a hunter, you're great-grandfather...your great-great-grand**mother **was a hunter."_

"_How could I not know any of this? You all just...kept it from me? Lied to me this whole time?" she questioned._

"_You were too young to understand." he replied, looking away._

"_And now you want me to help you fight monsters..." she scoffed._

"_No, not now. When you're ready." he said, returning his gaze to her._

_She bit her bottom lip and looked up, smiling skeptically._

"_Right...well, you know what? I don't want to hunt monsters or demons or anything!" she huffed, curling her lip upward in distaste and shaking her head._

Sunny opened the door leading to her bedroom and stepped inside. The others scattered towards different parts of the room, observing her teenage interests. They expected to see band posters and pictures of cute celebrity men but instead they found various pictures of her, taken after completing a hunt, taped along the walls. Newspaper articles with bright red X's, indicating that the particular mysteries were solved by her, took up an entire wall.

"Wow." Dean said, as his eyes went from one article to another. "You definitely kept yourself busy."

"Yeah, I became obsessed after my first hunt." she chuckled, modestly. "I fell in love with the way it made me feel- the fear, the excitement, the feeling of accomplishment. I knew, then, that hunting was what I was meant to do."

Dean looked at her and smiled, he definitely agreed. Since she joined them on their travels she had proved herself as a Tonka-Tough hunter- never letting anything keep her down. She would never give up or walk away. That's why he fell in love with her- she was just like him.

"I see **some** wall over here." Sam pointed to a small patch of purple wall and laughed.

Sunny did love the color purple back then, even her queen sized bed, set up against the right wall, had purple sheets and blankets with the matching pillows. A purple shag carpet covered her floor and a purple bean bag chair rested in the corner, next to the bed, where the TV was set-up. It was obviously used for video gaming and watching tv, in her free time. Her computer was located next to the dresser, across from the bed, and next to that was her walk-in closet. Half the closet was cleaned out because she had packed everything she could fit in her bag before leaving. Her room was pretty big for such little furniture but she never cared for stuff like that. All she needed was her family and her hunting supplies.

"Oh, my God, Sunny-" Roxie gushed, holding up a picture of her, Sunny, Shacona and two other girls. "I remember when this was taken...our first show!" she giddily bounced on her heels.

"Show?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were in a band...a looong time ago." Sunny replied, dismissively.

"Oh?" he scoffed. "...and what did you play?"

"Sunny was our singer and played lead guitar...though, she never played it during our shows- she likes to jump around and dance on stage." Roxie explained. "She even hired a guy to do the playing while she performed on stage."

"Rox-" Sunny hushed.

She didn't like talking about her past with the band and her music. Most of her songs were depressing and fueled by anger. She wrote and sang about her life as a hunter and most of the band's fans thought it was about being broken hearted because of boys cheating or because she just plain hated life for no reason. Love songs weren't her thing. She often left the band part out when telling her life-story, if people were lucky to hear her life story.

"Oh, Sunny, shut up, you know you loved it." Roxie sneered.

"How come I didn't know about this...or that you could sing?" Dean asked her.

"I sing in the car all the time and I try not to sound like a show-off." Sunny replied, simply.

Sunny took the picture from Roxie and laughed at her friend's facial expression in the photo, totally caught off guard. She frowned when she saw Shacona, though. What a traitor. Roxie thought the same thing as she shook her head at that photo.

"I still can't believe she double-crossed you like that." she said, taking it back and setting the frame down.

Sunny shrugged and opened her top dresser drawer, revealing her old clothes and her diary. She shuffled through the clothing and pulled out a small box. Dean looked over her shoulder and slid his hands around her waist, connecting them in front of her stomach. She carefully opened it and found her secret stash of salt, Holy water, and a pocket knife with a blade made of silver. Taped to the underside of the lid was a picture of her as a teen, her father and her mother right before she died. Wrapped around the picture were black rosary beads with a silver cross dangling off.

Dean watched as she put the top back on and stuffed the box into her bag, along with her diary and some clothes. She looked up at the headboard mirror as she stood up straight and immediately turned around.

"Get out." she snapped, at the man standing in the doorway.

The others turned to see who she was speaking to and saw a tall, dark haired man. He wore a black and white work clothes and was definitely an older man.

"Now, Sunshine, is that anyway to treat family?" the man questioned, out-stretching his arms.

_A/N: Auuugh, I didn't get as far as I wanted to with this chapter...Boo. Looks like there will be a part 3 to this- I did want to leave it at a cliff-hanger, though. _

_The Orgy song from last chapter will continue on the next page during the cemetery scene, instead, and you'll find out who this new 'family member', of Sunny's, is. _

_Meantime, please review, if you haven't yet! I love my usual reviewers but I want new ones, too! Every little review counts so please, stop making me beg! I'll never bribe my readers to review, like some people I know. I know how it feels to want to read more of a good story but can't because the authors want a certain amount of reviews. They do deserve it but beggars can't be choosers! You gotta take what you can get, in my opinion. Plus, I'm too damn nice! Lol. I love you all too much to do that to you! (Even you non-reviewers.)_


	6. Ch4 Understanding Part 3

_A/N: Ugh, I hate how this chapter is dragging on, I still have to get to the cemetery scene! Anyway, I decided the whole "Sunny's band" story will be explained in the next chapter's storyline. (It may not be next chapter or the chapter after that but it will be discussed sooner or later, haha, writing a one-shot would just be confusing.) _

**Previously: **Sunny and the gang go back to Indiana and she brings them to her childhood home, where memories of events that happened there washed over her. While rummaging through her old bedroom a mysterious guest appears that claims to be Sunny's family.

**Chapter 4- Understanding Part 3**

_Sunny shrugged and opened her top dresser drawer, revealing her old clothes and her diary. She shuffled through the clothing and pulled out a small box. Dean looked over her shoulder and slid his hands around her waist, connecting them in front of her stomach. She carefully opened it and found her secret stash of salt, Holy water, and a pocket knife with a blade made of silver. Taped to the underside of the lid was a picture of her as a teen, her father and her mother right before she died. Wrapped around the picture were black rosary beads with a silver cross dangling off._

_Dean watched as she put the top back on and stuffed the box into her bag, along with her diary and some clothes. She looked up at the headboard mirror as she stood up straight and immediately turned around._

"_Get out." she snapped, at the man standing in the doorway._

_The others turned to see who she was speaking to and saw a tall, dark haired man. He wore a black and white work clothes and was definitely an older man._

"_Now, Sunshine, is that anyway to treat family?" the man questioned, out-stretching his arms._

"No, I guess not...but you're not a part of my family anymore so..." she replied, seething as she trailed off.

The man chuckled in amusement and stepped closer, his hands buried in his pockets.

"Who is this guy, Sunny?" Dean demanded, warily, without taking his eyes off of him.

"Oh, forgive me- I'm her uncle Tom." the man answered, taking his hand out of his pocket and holding it out towards Dean.

Dean looked down at it but didn't return the gesture.

"Was." Sunny muttered, defiantly, glaring at the man.

'Tom' dropped his hand at his side and gave Sunny a hurt look, his eyebrows lowered and he frowned.

"Come on, Sunny- you used to love me...what happened?" he asked, seeming genuinely confused.

Sam looked behind him and saw that Roxie had backed herself into the corner of the room, her face frozen with fear. He quickly rushed over to her, making sure he kept his eye on the stranger. Tom took notice and instantly remembered her, causing a smile to spread over his face.

"Sam...get her out of here." Sunny ordered. "Now."

Sam hesitated at first, looking over at Dean for assurance and receiving a nod in return. With that, he ushered the frightened girl out of the room.

"Is she still sore at me?" Tom asked.

"You're an asshole. Really, you are. What are you doing here?" Sunny demanded.

"Well, I was hoping to have a beautiful, heartfelt reunion but...that's not gonna happen is it?" he taunted, picking up a frame and observing the picture inside.

"Actually, I'm here to see if the rumors are true." he said, honestly, putting the frame back.

"What...rumors?" she asked.

"The rumors about you, of course. That you're incubating a little chick-a-dee in that tiny little belly of yours." he replied, staring hard at her.

Stunned by his knowledge of her situation, she froze and looked at him with wide eyes. He took that as her answer and chuckled.

"How did you hear about that? Who did you hear it from?" Dean demanded, just as shocked.

"A little birdie." Tom answered, cryptically, avoiding the question.

"What's it to ya?" Sunny growled.

"Who me? I just wanted to know if it was true...someone I just met, however, is very interested." he revealed. "In fact, he payed me to bring you to him."

"Who? What does he want from me?" she questioned, backing up against her dresser.

She had the silver bladed pocket knife in her hands, behind her back, ready to stab him if she needed to. Because of the mirror, she had to keep it as low as possible without him seeing the reflection.

"Let's just say...he's no one to eff with." Tom said, burrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't care who he is, he's not coming anywhere near her." Dean commented, matter-of-factly.

"I know he's not. I won't allow it." the older man replied, surprising both Sunny and Dean.

They gave him confused looks then glanced at each other.

"What he wants...I'm not sure but what he'll do to get what's in there..." he pointed at her stomach. "...I won't let happen. Whether you hate me or not- no matter what I've done in my past...you're my niece, my brother's daughter, my blood." he finished.

Sunny looked at him, astonished. The things she's seen him do in the past made her decide that he was evil. What he did to her friend was unforgivable, but she found herself having mixed feelings now. He was helping her, keeping her from being hurt or killed, whatever it was this new guy wanted to do to her. Or was it all a trick?

"Why do you care what happens to me?" she asked. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"I know I'm not a saint, Sunshine. I know I've done some pretty awful things to innocent people..I still do." he chuckled, making her frown.

"But you should know better about me...I'm all about family. I'll hunt and kill anyone but when it comes to family, I'll endure the anguish of torment and give my own life." he added.

"How did you even find me?" she sighed, trying not to think of how many innocent people he's killed since the last time she saw him.

"I put up a special alarm within the house years ago, hoping you'd come back. How convenient you'd return just when I needed to find you." he smiled.

"Yeah." she said, raising a brow in suspicion.

"You can't stay here, Sunshine." he advised, seriously. "He'll find you here. In fact, you should just leave Indiana all together."

"We're investigating a case here, we can't just leave-" she started.

"I'm already on it..." he cut her off. "I'm a hunter too, y'know."

"We need to make sure it's done right, without unnecessary deaths." she quipped.

"It's...taken...care of." he insisted, speaking slowly.

"This friend of yours...who is he?" Sunny asked quickly, changing the subject because she was beginning to get annoyed.

"He's not a friend...he came to me looking for you. Told him I haven't seen you in over ten years, didn't even think you were still alive." he replied, chuckling. "I didn't lie."

"Thanks...I guess." she muttered.

He nodded and turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait...Tell me why you did what you did. The night you killed them. The truth." she demanded, stepping in front of him.

"I told you the truth, Sunny. If you didn't understand then, you won't understand now." he whispered and walked around her.

She went to chase after him in the hall but he had vanished. Dean followed her and saw that he was magically gone.

"What the hell?" he cried, looking behind him then forward again.

Sunny sighed, heavily, as she leaned against the wall.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Since she was unable to stay in her own home and the guys' job was 'canceled', Sunny and Dean decided to just go back to Bobby's. She packed various items throughout the house, clothes, weapons, pictures, random things. They exited the house and met up with Sam and Roxie, who sat in the backseat of the Impala. He seemed to be trying to comfort her with no success. She sat with her knees against her chest and her eyes wide.

Sam noticed the pair headed their way and jumped out of the car.

"Who the hell was that and why is my girlfriend freaking out?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I'd like a couple pieces of this puzzle myself." Dean joined in, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning to Sunny.

"She didn't tell you...?" she trailed off, stopping herself.

Obviously, she hadn't told him.

"Okay." she sighed, heavily. "That was my 'uncle' Tom, my dad's brother. He killed Roxie's parents right in front of her."

Sam stared at her in shock. That guy killed her friend's parents and she just stood there and let him go. He knew there was something off about him.

"He murdered her parents...and nothing was done about it?" he asked, angrily.

He made sure to keep his voice down so Roxie couldn't hear the conversation, he didn't want her to freak out on him for talking about it. If she wanted him to know, he was sure she would've told him.

"It's not that simple, Sam." Sunny replied, slightly annoyed.

"Actually, it is. You have him arrested and put away-" he argued.

"They were possessed by demons..." she cut him off. "But yeah, I'm sure if I told the police why he butchered them, they would've totally understood." she nodded, sarcastically.

Sam went quiet and nodded.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say me and Rox weren't very well liked in the demon community...they used her parents to lure us to their 'hide-out' in an old barn and ambushed us. We managed to hold them off until Tom showed up and created a devil's trap. He told us he'd take care of the rest." she explained.

"He said to wait outside while he exorcised them." Roxie added, walking over to them from the car.

"Feeling' better?" Sunny asked, her sympathy for Roxie was evident.

Roxie nodded and gave her a small smile as she leaned against Sam. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to kiss her forehead.

"Anyway, we waited outside for a while and thought it was weird that they hadn't come out yet. So, we went over to a window and looked inside..." Sunny continued.

She looked over at Roxie to get the okay to go on and received a slight nod.

"But he wasn't exorcising them...he was killing them. When we confronted him he told us they were already dead when the demons possessed them. He said he had to kill them but wouldn't say why." she finished.

"I didn't believe him...still don't." Roxie muttered.

"That was the year me and Rox split up and went our own ways. She wanted revenge..." Sunny remembered, looking away.

"Yeah, and when I found him again, a year later, you were with him and I found out the hard way that he had been dabbling with black magic." Roxie said, joining in on the reminiscing.

"I bumped into him during a hunting gig months after my dad faked his death. I had no idea he was messing with magics." Sunny added.

"It's a good thing you were there, Sunshine." was the last thing she said before heading back over to the Impala.

"So that's why he was able to just- poof in mid air?" Dean asked. "He's a freakin' guy-witch?"

"'Fraid so." Sunny replied, glumly.

"What about you, Sunny? Did _you_ believe him?" Sam asked, his tone wasn't appealing.

"What? Of course not, Sam, what kind of a dumb shit question is that?" she snapped, walking away.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Dean demanded.

Sam sighed and shook his head as he took a few steps backwards.

"Nothin'..." he said, then turned around as he walked towards the car with Dean following behind.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The gates of the cemetery loomed over Sunny's petite form, she had never stepped foot into this place and never thought she would. She stood in front of the rusted, twisted, metal bars forming the graveyard's name: The Holy Spirit's Cemetery. The graveyard her mother was put to rest in. The grounds she swore she would never tread.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked, softly, in her ear.

He stood behind her, almost beside her, as she looked up at the terrifying gates. It wasn't the way the bars were twisted that terrified her. It wasn't the soggy moss that had taken over half it's length. She didn't know what had her so scared to go in there but she swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yeah." she whispered, though her tone sounded unsure.

The gate creaked loudly as she slowly opened it, almost as if it were laughing at her. Mocking her. She slipped inside with Dean following close behind. Sam and Roxie stayed behind in the car, they wanted to give Sunny a little privacy. They were surprised when she asked Dean to come with her, at first, but it did make sense because she was still in danger and it was a really creepy cemetery.

"Do you know where she's buried?" Dean asked, looking over the passing tombstones for her family name.

Sunny shook her head and held herself, tightly, as she walked. Even with a long sleeve, form fitting, thermal shirt and a medium-sized, thick hoodie she was freezing. They walked along the gravel path until they reached the center, where a large statue of Jesus Christ hanging onto a cross stood. It was about 12 feet tall and was a light green color with extraordinary detail in his facial features down to his toenails. The sky was gray and gloomy, a typical October day in Indiana. It made the statue all the more realistic and depressing.

The two hunters looked up at it, ice cold chills running up and down their spines and sharp shudders escaped their lips. They quickly passed it and continued looking. They searched for her mother for what seemed like hours, passing by gravestones adorned with statuettes of children and angels, decorated with flowers- some fresh, some withering.

Finally, she looked towards the very back of the yard and saw a single, thin beam of sunlight resting upon a small grave, as if she were given a sign by Eva herself. She quickly made her way over to it and pulled back some brush that covered the name on the smooth plaque.

**Eva Rose Thornhart**

**July 1970-October 2000**

**Loving Wife and Mother**

**May Angels Guide You Home**

Sunny gently fell to her knees and traced her fingertips along the engraved letters. Dean stood a few feet away, watching over her, giving her security without crowding her. Her eyes carefully scanned the tombstone, processing every detail in the color and the speckles of the shiny, granite grave. It didn't have any fancy angel statues, or pinstripe designs- no paragraph poem or extravagant descriptions, just a normal, plain grave. It's what she would've wanted, Eva wasn't the show-offy type, not even in death, and it made Sunny smile. Just the fact that she had a marking proving she existed in the world, was all she needed.

"Hey, mom." she whispered, softly, almost inaudible. She felt awkward talking to a piece of stone. She's been told it helps to speak as if the deceased loved one is there listening.

"I...know I should've been here sooner- a lot...sooner but I'm here now. I just couldn't face the reality of you being...gone. I miss you."

Tears filled her eyes, immediately, and one by one they streamed down her face.

"I need you now, more than ever and I don't know what to do. I feel so lost...my instincts are shot. I need you here to tell me what to do."

The air was still and without a sound, even the birds had stopped their chirping and the leaves didn't rustle anymore. Sunny looked around but saw nothing that would imply it were a sign; she believed in loved ones could send signs from the 'other side', although she had never gotten one. She had hoped her mother would've sent some kind of sign that could let her know she was okay and that she was still with her, but she found nothing. Felt nothing.

Dean looked down at her and thought about the last time he visited his mother's grave. He remembered Sam wanted to go but he kept trying to avoid it. He used hunting as way to keep his mind off of it but Sam just kept pushing for them to go. In a way Sunny had been doing what he did for a long time, running away and avoiding any thoughts of the past. It wasn't until Sam threatened to go on without him that he gave in and went to visit their mother. Not just because he didn't want to part with his brother but because deep down, he did want to go. He would never admit to it though. In Sunny's case, she had to get pregnant to want to visit her mother. He stifled a chuckle as he thought about yet another similarity between them.

"I know I haven't done what I promised you but I did find someone who supports and protects me." she went on. "His name is Dean and I love him so much...he's everything you ever wanted for me. He's, like, my everything." she chuckled, softly. "We've got a baby on the way and he's so happy..." her smile faded. "...but I'm scared, mom. Monsters are after us because of it and I can't fight...because of it. I've never really thought about this stuff before and I don't know how I feel about it. I want to be as happy as Dean but...I don't think I am...I don't know how I feel at all." she sniffed, as another tear rolled down her cheek.

She wiped the tears and turned half-way around to look at Dean, who was now looking in another direction.

"Psst!" she hissed, gaining his attention.

He stepped closer and she pulled his hand down, to make him sit with her. He did so, entwining his fingers with hers and smiling at her.

"This is Dean, mom, and this-" she said, hugging his arm with hers and nuzzling his shoulder. "This is my life."

She sighed as she looked back to the grave and reached in her pocket to pull out the black rosary beads. She placed them on the edge of the gravestone then slid her fingertips down the engravings one more time.

"Good-bye, mom. I hope you're happy- wherever you are." she whispered, looking up at the sky, from left to right.

_Now there's nothing left but time/_

_Now that I'm following you/_

_Eva's always on my mind and it makes me wonder/_

_What happened to you?/_

_You know it makes me wonder/_

_Still I pretend that you're still standing by/_

_To tell me wrong from right/_

_Never got a chance to say good-bye/_

_Take this gift from me/_

_Hold it deep in mind forever/_

_And never let this go/_

_Away/_

Feeling only a little better about everything, Sunny left the cemetery and both her and Dean hopped back into the car, ready to take off. Five minutes after they left, a man approached Eva's grave. With him were two other men, checking the site.

"She was just here." the man said, smelling the air. "I can still feel her presence."

The men approached him and handed him the rosary beads Sunny had left behind. He brought it up to his face and inhaled the scent.

"Yes...this will do nicely." he whispered, smiling.

_A/N: Yeah, this was short but I had to get this chapter over with. I didn't expect it to be three parts. Anyway, who's this new guy and what does he want with Sunny? I don't know. Lol, kidding. Looks like the action will have to wait until next chapter, boo...it'll be awesome though and scary. There will be a warning label on it too so...yeah, it's gonna be big. I'm kinda not liking how much attention Sunny's getting, when I came up with this idea I really wanted everyone to get their fair share of storylines- even Cas, so there may be some dangerously dramatic changes in my original idea...Welp, stick around and review!_


	7. Ch5 Somebody's Watching Me

_A/N: Bad news. I'm going through multiple series of shit storms lately- mostly baby daddy drama and just plain ol' bad luck, so it may take a little longer to update after this. I promise I'll update as soon as possible, though! I won't let that douche-monger interfere with my work like he did with my life. If you guys only knew the abuse he put me through and still puts me through today, despite a restraining order. Anyway, enough of my personal soap opera life, on to the chapter! HO!_

**Chapter 5- Somebody's Watching Me**

"What did your uncle mean when he said he's done awful things to innocent people?" Dean asked, as he drove across Indiana's state line.

Sunny sighed and looked out the window, she tapped her knuckle against the glass.

"Long story short, when he wants something...he doesn't let anyone get in his way." she replied, looking down at the door lock. If he thinks someone has info or is hiding something, he'll do whatever it takes to get it out of them...if they don't break, he kills them and justifies it by saying their no better than the monsters we hunt because they didn't cooperate."

"What if they really don't know anything?" he asked, dreading the answer.

But she didn't give one. She kept her eyes down, avoiding his gaze and feeling embarrassed at the fact that she was related to that jack-ass.

He glanced at her, as she sat beside him in the front seat. Sam insisted on sitting in back with Roxie, who was still a little depressed about her blast from the past.

She had been extremely close to her parents, although they didn't agree with her lifestyle or choices. They still supported her and gave her all the love they could give, while she did the same for them. She thought about how happy she was back then, how she never had a problem talking to them about anything and everything. They had been like aunt and uncle to Sunny, as well, giving her a place to stay when she needed one and never questioning her or judging her when she'd drop by bloodied and battered from a night's hunt. It was a usual thing.

Of course, Roxie would come home looking like a squeezed orange herself, pulp and all, and as much as it pained them to see both young girls in that state, they never tried to make them quit. There were talks about them being worried for their futures and the cliche'd 'you can wind up dead in an alley somewhere' lectures but they just wanted the girls to think about what they wanted to do down the road, besides hunting. They always reminded the teen hunters that they did have options and the opportunities were endless. Still, the best friends stuck with hunting and every night they'd go out they were made to promise to be careful and to run away if need be.

Back then, Sunny and Roxie were inseparable. Them, Shacona and the other two girls who accompanied them in their band. They weren't mainstream famous or MTV famous but locally they were like underground celebrities, playing shows at their parties on Fridays, recording CD after CD in Sunny's home studio and even directing and shooting home-made music videos on recordable DVDs to sell to their fans. Only few of which knew about their double lives as hunters, while most of them didn't believe the rumors or never heard them at all. They were just 14 years old when they started the band and began traveling together after Sunny lost her father to theatrics and selfishness.

Sunny wrote most of the songs, sometimes receiving help from Roxie, and directed the music videos. Roxie helped her produce the songs and make up the melodies, harmonies, everything. They did everything all by themselves during the day while at night, they hunted. Alternating demon and ghost-related research with keeping the band up and running took a toll on Sunny and Roxie, however. The band eventually broke up by the time they turned 18 and they continued their travels across the country without each other.

Roxie smiled as she thought about Sunny's energy when they shot the videos and when they performed. She refused to play the guitar while performing live because she loved jumping around and dancing crazy on stage. She had said before that Sunny hired a backup guy to play her notes when she didn't want to play, that backup guy being Mike. They had met him when Sunny held auditions for a stand in guitarist and he was the best player. Coincidentally and fortunately, he was also a hunter.

She reached into her bag and shuffled around, excitedly, searching for something she had swiped from Sunny's room before Tom showed up. She pulled 6 DVD cases out and kicked Sunny's seat.

"What's all that?" Sam asked, curiously, looking over her shoulder at the cover of the first case.

Sunny turned completely around in her seat, her knees sank into the corner of the cushioning.

"Hey, mind the seat, would ya?" Dean complained, taking his focus off the road for just a second.

"Our DVDs." Roxie smiled, brightly.

"Oh, no...you did not..." Sunny trailed off, horrified.

"We gotta stop somewhere and watch these." Roxie insisted.

"What? What are they?" Dean asked, peeking in the rear-view mirror but seeing nothing.

"They're DVDs of all our music videos that we made over the years." Roxie answered.

"And teenage Sunny is in them? Singing and stuff?" Dean questioned, hopefully.

"Yep." she chirped.

"Oh, we are watching them. Aha, motel!" he pointed out the open window.

"No! No, no, no, no, no- we are NOT watching them, no way!" Sunny argued, shaking her head vigorously.

"Aw, Suns, don't be shy- you were hot and super sexy when you performed! Your man'll love it." Roxie assured, winking.

Sunny mocked her with a small sneer and a squinted eye look.

"I'm not shy- I, uh, just don't like watching myself on TV...it's weird." she lied.

"God, Sunny, what're you, like, 12? It'll be fine- in fact, I'll bet that after these guys are done watchin', they're gonna wanna fuck us soooo bad." her friend laughed as she nodded.

Sam looked up at the rear-view mirror and met Dean's gaze in the reflection, both intrigued by the assumption. Either way, they always want to 'fuck' their women but if there were music videos with them wearing sexy outfits and hot make-up, while dancing and singing...there was a big chance Roxie would win that bet.

"Ew, Rox, we were, like, statutory...gross." Sunny scoffed as she turned back around in the seat.

"Ah, so what- we're dating them so it doesn't matter. Not gross." the blonde argued, raising her eyebrows. "Besides, we were practically the same age as them when we made these...just pretend their both 14 through 17 while we watch them."

She laughed, hard, as she made the suggestion, making Sunny break her straight face and laugh herself.

"Just...stop talking, Roxanne..." she giggled, covering her eyes with her hand. "My God."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the women's silliness as he pulled into the motel parking lot.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As soon as they were settled in the room and had salted every form of entry, Roxie rushed straight to the TV and DVD player and turned them on. Sam, Dean and Sunny sat on the couch behind her as she pushed the disc tray containing the first DVD into the player.

"This is so awesome." she hushed, excitedly, to herself.

Staying crouched down, she turned to the others.

"There's behind the scenes footage, too. It's basically us documenting everything we did during typical days." she informed. "There's footage of us goofing off in and out of the studio, live performances and even scenes of us getting ready for hunts."

She pressed play and stood up to sit next to Sam on the cramped couch when she saw Sunny's face.

"Sun, what is so bad about reliving the good times? Especially now that things aren't so good?" she demanded, seriously.

"Rox, did it ever occur to you that there are things on these DVDs that I don't want to relive?" Sunny countered.

"Like Mike?" Roxie asked.

Sunny shot her an annoyed glare and shook her head. Dean awkwardly scratched his head and winced, avoiding Sunny's direction.

"That's just a part of the reason." she said, harshly.

"Then what?" her friend questioned, completely oblivious to what Sunny was talking about.

As if she had completely forgotten what happened the night Shacona's mother found out about their sneaking out to hunt. The night her younger cousin followed them and ratted them out.

"Y'know what...just play the fucking thing." Sunny muttered, staring at the main menu on the TV screen.

Roxie pressed play on the remote and tossed it onto the coffee table she had propped her legs onto and sighed, deeply.

They watched various music videos and the live performances then watched the behind the scenes, laughing at clever banter between the band members during band practices. They watched footage of the friends drinking and partying, playing strip poker and just having a good time. For Dean it was bittersweet because in every scene Mike and Sunny were together, laughing, hugging, kissing and joking around.

He felt stupid for being jealous of him and her past with him. She was a teenager, he didn't know her back then. Still, he felt the pang of awkward jealousy poking at his heart. It was ridiculous, why did it bother him so much?

Maybe it struck him the wrong way because if Mike hadn't died and turned into Damian, she might've never met his father who would've sent her to him and his brother and all the shit they've gone through never would've happened. They may have never met at all. She'd probably still be with Mike.

It wasn't the scenes with Mike that bothered Sunny, though. She anxiously waited for the hunt that was documented by a stow-away Tamara, her younger cousin and Shacona's little sister. Dean took notice and took her hand in his. She smiled up at him, nervously, awkwardly.

He decided then that he was just being dumb. He had Sunny now and that's all that mattered. They were going to be a family and stay together through any and everything that would cross their path.

Finally, the screen went black as the next scene began and all that could be heard was indistinct conversation between two girls. Sunny and Shacona. Tamara held the camera up and over the backseat as she hid in the very back of the mini-van that belonged to her mother, Sunny's aunt. Roxie, Mike and two other girls waited at the scene of the hunt for the two teen hunters.

"_Just when I thought I was going to get a goddamn break-" Sunny bitched, hitting the steering wheel with the bottom of her palm as she drove._

"_I know, I know...we gotta git 'r done, though." Shacona muttered._

Tamara stayed silent as the cousins went on to talk about the party beforehand and how wasted they were. The camera's quality was impressive as Tamara zoomed in on Sunny's red-brimmed eyes in the rear-view mirror and they came into focus crystal clear. It was evident she was intoxicated but her cousin was far more drunk. Being a careless, damaged huntress, 15-year-old Sunny stole her aunt's car and drove drunk just so she could get a job done. She had lost her mother months ago and she was still coping with reality.

"_You know what I w'nna do right now?" Shacona slurred, wagging a finger in the air._

"_What?" Sunny laughed, as she parked the van in front of a condemned warehouse._

"_I w'nna kill somethin' tonight!" her cousin growled and hopped out of the vehicle._

The group watched Shacona run up to the dark warehouse with Sunny lagging behind, barely able to walk a straight line. Tamara was able to get a shot of Sunny cocking her pistols before entering the seemingly vacant, large building.

The young girl must've turned the camera off while waiting for the hunters to return because suddenly there were panicked voices over lapping each other, all yelling the same thing.

"_Go! Get her out of here! Fucking GO!" a male voice screamed._

"_I'm going, goddamn it! Just shut the fuck up!" another voice freaked, female this time._

"_Don't tell me to shut the fuck up, she's fucking DYING!" the male cursed, continuing his screaming._

"_Oh my, God, don't say that, please, don't say that!" the familiar voice of Roxie begged, she was crying._

The camera hovered over the seat again to find young Sunny laying across the backseat with her hand clutching her stomach. Blood soaked her arms, hands and the bottom of her shirt. Her eyes were hooded and almost vacant as a girl pressed clothed against the wound, a deep, long slash across her belly, slitting her navel in half, horizontally, from her right hip to her left. She squeezed out a low groan as the girl put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"_Stay awake, babe, don't fall asleep okay? You're gonna be alright, I promise." the guy insisted, apparently it was Mike._

He took her hand as he sat in the passenger side of the Roxie's car. Suddenly, he looked up and spotted the camera. His ice blue eyes bore deep into the lens as he figured out who it was holding the machine. The screen went black then and the DVD ended.

The gang stared at the black screen and Sunny waited for some kind of reaction. Any kind of reaction. From anyone.

"What happened to you?" Dean finally asked, staring wide-eyed at the screen, horrified.

"Zhuso demon." she answered, quietly. "A nest of them. One of them knocked my gun out of my hand and another one came and slashed my stomach open."

"God, Sunny, I didn't know this was on there, I never would've played it." Roxie promised, looking at her brunette friend and shaking her head.

"I was so stupid going on a hunt in that condition." Sunny muttered. "I was sloppy and disoriented...I had no right going. I could've been killed."

"But you weren't, Sunny. You survived." Sam reminded her, smiling at her.

"Yeah, luckily, the demon didn't sever any arteries or make tossed salad out of my organs." Sunny chuckled, nervously.

Her smile faded quickly, though. She hated who she was back then; reckless, immature, cocky.

"Tami's lucky she stayed in the car the whole time...she was 10 and had no experience in hunting at all. She was practically oblivious to the hunting life." Roxie added.

Sunny lifted her shirt over her navel and looked down at the barely visible scar dividing her belly button. Dean ghosted the fine line with his fingertips, he had never even noticed it.

"Neosporin and bio-oil." Sunny explained, simply. "Like magic in little bottles."

He smiled, chuckling softly, and kissed her on the temple.

"Stupid Tami...narking us out like that." she grumbled. "Shit-head."

The way she uttered the curse made Roxie giggle uncontrollably, causing Sam to laugh also. Roxie's laugh was just that contagious.

Their laughter was cut short, however, when the motel door flew open and a single man entered the room. Everyone stood up and stood in their defensive positions.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded, keeping a firm grip on the pistol tucked into the waistband of his jeans

"No time for introductions. I have a message for the girl." the man said and rushed towards Sunny.

He was unbelievably fast, looking like a evil blur as he approached her. Dean couldn't even react in time for the man pressed his hand against her chest and released some kind of energy into her. Her eyes beamed white light and electric-static circled her body, crackling and draining her energy.

"NO!" Dean yelled, pushing the stranger away and pulling out his gun.

He fired every bullet he had into the man's chest but he never budged. Instead, he smiled and forced the small bullets out of his flesh and they clattered onto the floor, one by one. The hunters stared, wide eyed, at the man- speechless, powerless, helpless.

"Dean!" Sam called, as he crouched down and held Sunny up.

Her eyes were closed and her body fell limp, giving no reaction to Dean's shakes and light taps on the cheek.

"Sunny? Sunny, wake up...C'mon, please!" he begged, taking her face in his hands and breathing rapidly.

"Don't bother, consciousness has left the building." the man said.

Dean looked up at him with both rage and shock in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Dean growled, glowering at this new enemy.

"Oh, calm down. I just put her into a magic induced coma...my boss would like to arrange a meeting with her...a consultation if you will." mystery man explained.

"What boss? Why?" Roxie asked, taking Dean's place at Sunny's side as the older hunter stood up and stepped closer to his woman's attacker.

"It really doesn't concern you." the man warned, using his power to stop Dean in mid-step. "You should probably get her to a hospital...she'll be out for quite a while and we need the child alive." he added, causing everyone to look up at him, stunned and horrified.

"What?" Sam cried, for Dean couldn't find the words that were buried in the clutter of emotions now taking over his whole being.

_Fear. Shock. Anxiety. Confusion. Failure. Rage._

The man didn't say another word. He disappeared before their eyes and they sat in astonishment trying to put together what just happened. Roxie finally snapped out of it and shook Dean back to reality so they could bring her friend to the hospital.

_A/N: Oh, noooo! (Like the gay guy from Family Guy, I like his voice. Lol)_

_Anyway, Oh Em Gee. Who's this magical new dude and who's this "Boss" guy? What do they want with Sunny and why do they need the baby to live? I've got big plans for our heroes, I'll tell you what! What of Sunny and this mysterious, coma meeting in store for her? What's gonna happen? OMG. Haha, you'll see soon enough! Review people! Or else...*squints and points at YOU!* Remember, I may not be able to post as often as I have been but I'll try super hard *teehee super hard!* to write/update as soon as possible! Have faith, dear readers! I love yous all!_


	8. Ch6 Remember Me

_A/N: I'm kind of going to use the idea from "Dark Side Of The Moon" but not completely. Hope you don't think I'm like a cheat or something, heh, I just **really** liked that storyline and it fits mine. Anyway, I'm running behind on my chapters again so it'll be a while before the next update, I wanna get at least 3 chapters written up before I post the next one. It won't take me too long so don't worry. Hope you enjoy the chapter =]_

**Chapter 6- Remember Me**

Sunny opened her eyes and lifted her upper body with her arms, groaning at the throbbing pain in her temples. She winced as she regained her memory of what happened before she blacked out.

"Sunshine, wake up! It's time for breakfast!" called a familiar voice from a short distance.

She popped open her eyes and found herself laying in her old bed, located in her old bedroom. It wasn't organized the same way as it was earlier. Her bed sat in the center of the room, covered in baby pink sheets, blankets and heart shaped pillows. Her dresser was now white and placed against the right wall, covered with costume jewelry and stuffed animals. Her TV set and game systems were gone and instead of purple shag covering her floor, white and fluffy short hair carpeting dressed her floor.

She looked up from the rug, frowning with confusion. What the hell was going on? She hadn't seen her room like this since she was...5.

"Sunshine? Are you awake yet, sweetie?" the voice called again, closer now.

Sunny's eyes widened as the woman calling her, poked her head in the door and smiled at her.

"Good morning, baby!" she chirped.

"Ma...mom?" Sunny whispered, blinking.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"We need help over here!" Sam called as he, Roxie and Dean rushed Sunny into the hospital.

Dean held her in his arms, unable to speak or think. All he could do was look down at her and beg God to help her, to wake her up, to keep her safe wherever she was in her mind. Praying this Boss guy wasn't hurting her as she slept seemingly peaceful in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" a nurse asked, quickly leading them to a wheeled bed to lay the unconscious woman on.

"Uh..." Sam started, looking at Dean.

He didn't know what to tell the nurse, they hadn't thought of a story before entering the building and couldn't tell her that some magical guy pumped electricity into the comatose huntress.

"She was attacked and fell down some stairs." Roxie lied.

Sam glanced at her and nodded, thanking her for covering so quickly. But that only made a suspicious look cross the nurses face, directed at Dean. He didn't notice, nor would he have cared if he did. He just wanted someone to help his pregnant girlfriend for God's sake!

"Is there anything we need to know before we start running tests?" the nurse asked.

"Uh, yeah...she's pregnant." he replied, when Dean didn't answer.

"We're going to need someone to fill out some forms..." the nurse started.

"I'll do it. I know, like, everything about her." Roxie offered, raising her hand in front of her shoulder. "I'm her sister."

The nurse led Roxie to the front desk and handed her the clipboard piled with forms just as the other nurses transported Sunny out of the room and down the hall. Dean followed close beside her, never missing a step as they rushed her down the hallway. He followed them to the testing room but was held back by one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry, you can't come in here. They're going to give her a C.A.T scan and the doctor will be out to talk to you." she said, then disappeared inside.

He pressed his hands against the closed door and exhaled, deeply and shakily. He knew they weren't going to find anything wrong with her...because there _wasn't_ anything wrong with her. She was forced into the coma by magic, nothing physical caused it. He knew this would baffle the nurses and doctors and he would probably have to answer more questions, well, Sam and Roxie would anyway. Sam caught up with him and placed a hand on his brother's stiff shoulders.

"Hey, she'll be okay. If she's anything like you, and she is, she'll come out of this." Sam assured.

Dean nodded, the concentrated look on his face never fell or shifted. He found himself fearing the worst and that was never good for him. He never reacted well to helplessness or failure. Again, he blamed himself.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sunny jumped from her bed and ran over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight. She looked just like she did when Sunny was a child; healthy, glowing, happy. She sniffled as she felt her mother's warm embrace surround her, after all those years without her, it felt like she never left. A single tear rolled down her cheek when she pulled back and looked at her mother's smiling face.

"Come on, sweetie, it's breakfast time then off to your first day of school!" she sang, taking her daughter's hand and walking her down the hall.

Sunny looked down at what she was wearing and chuckled in amazement. She was wearing a white, baby doll nightgown dress made of cotton and lace with little ribbons on each puffball sleeve. She realized she was reliving a memory of when she was 5, her first day of Kindergarten. She also realized her mother only saw her as her little 5 year old baby and not the grown woman who was now the same height as her. Her smile faded when she tried to remember how she got there in the first place.

She remembered sitting on the motel room couch with Dean, Sam and Roxie and that's it. She didn't remember the strange man pumping his powerful magic mojo into her body and she didn't remember blacking out.

She walked alongside her mother down the stairs into a bright, white light. Suddenly, her mother was gone and she was standing in a meadow full of fresh, green grass and wild flowers. She looked around, trying to figure out what the hell just happened, and saw her parents sitting on a blanket, laughing. She looked down at a pale yellow sun dress with thin straps, one hung off her shoulder- as it always did when she was young.

She remembered that day, when she was 7. Her parents took her on a picnic in the meadow near their summer home, in Athens. Her mother was Greek, making her half, and the family would visit and vacation there yearly. Eva didn't grow up there, she was born in America, but she still loved being where her mother grew up.

"Sunshine!" her father called, waving to her with a smile on his face.

She smiled and ran towards him with her arms outstretched and tears in her eyes but just before reaching him, he faded away and she ran right through him. Glittering dust drifted through the air as she passed through him and then her mother, too, disappeared along with the remainder of the meadow. Her happy tears soon turned sour as she stared into the cemetery where she watched her father 'die' in her arms.

She watched the vamps surrounding her laugh as her younger self cried out in grief. She couldn't bear to watch, despite knowing it was all a lie, so she turned and ran away.

_What the hell is this? Why am I jumping from one memory to another? What happened to me?_

Thoughts swirled through her head like various objects caught in a tornado, questions burned their marks into the walls of her mind, she was so confused and frightened. Something had to have happened to her, something bad, for her to be in this place. But what...and how? What about Dean and Sam and Roxie? Were they okay?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Just as Dean suspected, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Sunny's brain. They couldn't find anything physically wrong with her at all. All they could do was keep her hooked up to the machines and hope she'd wake on her own.

Dean sat by her side, watching her intensely. Seeing her with those needles stuck in her veins and the oxygen mask covering her mouth, made him sick to his stomach. The only thing he could hear was the beeping from her and the baby's heart monitors and he felt his own heart thumping in his chest. He did this to her. He broke down and went back for her instead of just leaving her at Bobby's like he promised himself he would. He entwined his fingers, connecting his hands and rested his forehead on them as his elbows stood on his jittery knees. A single tear made its way down his face as he convinced himself this was all his fault.

"Hey, Dean, I have an idea...I mean, I think I know who can help her." Sam said, hopefully, as he walked into the room.

The elder Winchester looked up at him, finally showing some sign that he hadn't gone completely catatonic. Sam could see the pain in his big brother's eyes as they glistened with fresh tears he had intended to keep hidden. He knew who Sam meant right away and couldn't believe he didn't think of that earlier.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nothing but black air and hard ground surrounded Sunny as she ran blindly away from that last memory. As they went on she began seeing them from an outside perspective instead of being in the same body.

She hadn't been running for that long but she felt like she her lungs were going to burst and her legs just couldn't carry her anymore. She collapsed onto her knees and struggled to catch her breath. Wheezing, she looked up from the black floor and stared straight ahead.

She found herself sitting on the floor of a motel room, the sound of muffled, irritated voices coming from outside. Her heart finally slowed down as she remembered this room, this night. The motel door flew open and Dean stormed inside, throwing his duffel onto the empty bed nearest to the door.

"I know you like to hear yourself talk but do ever actually listen to yourself?" he asked, turning around just as 'past' Sunny strolled passed him.

She faced him and sneered, her arms were crossed against her chest. Present Sunny stood up and watched as she remembered one of her and Dean's infamous bitch-battles. Before they became involved with one another and fell in love.

"I mean, chargin' in like that...you could've been killed." he continued. "We all could've been killed because of you."

"If I hadn't those hostages would've been torn apart and you know it...Oh, and where the hell do you get off calling me an amateur and sloppy?" she fired back. "You're so goddamn egotistical, it's ridiculous."

"_I'm_ egotistical?" he scoffed. "_You're_ calling _me_ egotistical?"

He shook his head and laughed at her, his hand scratching the back of his head. Sam sighed, heavily, and opened his laptop, it's what he usually did when they started on each other like this. He preferred to stay out of it unless it got physical, which at one point it did.

At that thought, present Sunny found herself in another motel and before she could process which memory she was in, she saw her past self backing Dean into a wall.

"You think you're so much better than me?" she laughed. "You're the better hunter 'cause you're a big, tall man, huh?"

_Oh, no. Not a good memory. Bad memory. Bad me!_ She thought.

Just 2 minutes beforehand, Dean had uttered some complaint about having to deal with a 'PMSin' bitch' who just makes things worse. Sunny had already been having a terrible day and having him criticizing her after she froze during their last hunt didn't make it better.

Now she was egging him on, beckoning him to prove he's the better hunter by fighting her. Never being the kind of guy who would touch a woman in that manner, he kept refusing.

"What? You scared I'll kick your ass or are you one those "I don't hit women" pussies?" she pressed.

"Sunny, just back off- he says dumb things all the time, just let it go." Sam tried but she'd had enough.

Since they first met the had done nothing but nag each other about every little thing. Constantly, trying to get under one another's skin. Dean liked to pick on her because she was small and looked weak. It wasn't that he didn't like her and he didn't really think that way about her, he actually really liked her. Because she didn't like being romantically involved with other hunters, she constantly turned him down until finally he began lashing out in a destructive way.

"No, he wants to keep running his mouth and fuck with me, well, let's go tough guy-" she said, leaning closer to the glowering hunter.

"Put me in my place." she whispered, her body was tense, ready to kick his ass but at the same time she wanted him to dominate her.

All her life she hung out with guys who she could easily beat the snot out of. She wanted someone who could give her a fair fight and she knew Dean could really give it to her.

"Get...away...from me." he warned, gritting his teeth and looking her dead in her eyes.

Both hunters radiated with rage and sexual tension. Anyone with eyes could see it, she just didn't want to go down that road again. Present Sunny looked on, feeling bad about what she was about to see next.

Instead of backing up, past Sunny socked Dean in the face, hard, turning his face to the side. He returned his gaze to hers, both shock and anger frozen in those green eyes. Although, she was smiling confidently, the look he was giving her scared her to death. Seeing the look himself, Sam grabbed Sunny and moved her away from his brother, neither hunter looked away from each other.

Present Sunny sighed and headed towards the door to leave. Her and Dean didn't have the greatest history and God knows they didn't always get along but in the end, they always forgave each other. Sunny would proceed to apologize to Dean later on in the night and Dean would proceed to tell her that she punches like a girl, adding that she kinda turned him on when she leaned in close to him and told him to put her in her place.

She opened the door and disappeared into a wave of white light. When her vision came back she noticed she was back in her old house only this time, it was the same as she left it.

"There you are, you little mind wanderer." a smooth voice flowed from behind her.

She quickly turned around and found herself staring into the face of an unknown man. He was about the same height as Dean, maybe a bit taller. His hair fell long in dirty blonde strands over the sides of his face to his chiseled chin. He wore a white t-shirt with black slacks, he looked like an everyday average guy. He had no significance as far as she knew.

"Who are you?" she asked, warily. "Why am I here?"

"I needed to speak to you so I sent an...employee of mine to help us connect. Kinda like my own personal Wifi." he answered.

She scoffed and crossed her arms, rather annoyed.

"He knocked me out?" she demanded.

"I'm afraid it was the only way, see, I'm not exactly free to roam...anywhere beyond my 'prison'." he explained, his voice was soft and level.

Although he seemed to be non-threatening, Sunny still kept her eye on him. He dug his hands into his pockets and smiled at her.

"So this is all-"

"Your subconscious." he cut her off.

"You said you're imprisoned...why? Who the hell are you?" she pressed, squinting an eye at him.

"Call me William. Yes, I am imprisoned and the only way I could speak to you was if you were...asleep." he kept his smile as spoke.

"'Kay, so what do you want with me?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Sunshine. What I want is your help." he replied, stepping closer.

"With what?" she backed away, slowly.

"Let's just say you have something that could break me out of my cage." he whispered.

_A/N: Hm, this doesn't sound good...Will Sunny listen to what William has to say? Is she in danger? It's obvious what he wants but is there more to the story? Find out in the next chapter! My ER knowledge is very limited so forgive anything that may have seemed inaccurate during the hospital scene. I don't have the web in my room where I do all my typing so Google is out of the question xD Please review home-slices!_


	9. Ch7 Conflict

_A/N: The reason I'm updating rather frequently, is because I don't know how much longer I've got with the internet. =/ Comcast is being a douche to me lately and I'm a total jinx, no lie, so everything seems to be screwing me over. _

_This is a little shorter than usual but I'm on a roll with cliff hangers so it's okay. Lol. Okay, so lately I've been having some trouble with inspiration, I feel like my story isn't coming out as good as I thought it was. I had this specific idea played out in my head but when I put it down on 'paper' it looks blah. I have such a hard time putting it in writing because I don't know how to use certain words or type in sophisticated wording. I'm too simple-minded and plain, I just wish I had more talent in writing. If I could type as well as I sing, I think my story would come out a lot better. _

Chapter 7- Conflict

"What do you mean? What do I have?" Sunny demanded, calmly yet curiously.

The man called William just smiled as he bowed his head and looked at her.

"It's inside you." he replied, softly.

He went to place his hand on her stomach but she quickly backed away, her eyes wide in shock.

"The baby..." she realized. "You need its power to-"

"...just a little bit. All I need is enough to pop the lock." he shrugged, taking a step closer to her.

"There's a reason you were locked up in the first place." she eluded, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, you're right...but it's so stupid." he laughed.

"What did you do...what are you?" she asked, taking another step back.

His eyes flashed at the question, narrowing at her like she had insulted him. His smile faded.

"I used to be a God." he muttered.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Castiel, if you can hear me, please come down here- it's important...Sunny needs help." Sam prayed quietly.

He sat in the hospital's church, leaned forward in his seat with his arms folded on top of the pews in front of him. There were only a few people inside, sitting in the first row. It was a small, dark room with no windows and only one centerpiece statue of Jesus in the very front of the room.

The angel appeared a moment later, sitting next to the praying hunter.

"What happened?" he demanded, his eyes fixed on Sam's.

Sam explained what happened as he led Castiel to Sunny's room. When they entered Dean was still sitting by her side while Roxie lounged on the small couch.

"How could you let this happen?" the angel demanded, angrily.

He stood over Dean, towering over him but the hunter didn't even blink.

"You were supposed to keep the child safe, you were entrusted with this task and you failed." he added.

"Just help her...please." Dean whispered, he had no will left to argue.

Cas eyed him but approached Sunny's bed and pressed two fingers against her forehead.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"A God?" Sunny breathed, stunned by the revelation.

"Yes. The God you humans worship now, I was his right hand man." William said.

"There were...two Gods?" she asked, squinting at him, becoming less cautious.

"That's right...and one day I had this wonderful idea- brilliant, really. I wanted to create a new species of human- stronger, faster, literally indestructible." he looked up, smiling, as he went on.

"But, God wouldn't have it, said I was becoming mad with power and it defeated the whole point of creating the first set of mortals."

Sunny watched his body language as he explained, he didn't seem so evil or threatening. She couldn't really believe there had been two Gods, what would be the point of having two?

"Anyway, I went behind his back and experimented a little. Made a couple of prototypes to help change his mind, y'know? Instead, he demoted me, took from me my powers and made me...an angel." he seethed.

"Called it a second chance." he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"So, you're an angel now...a locked up angel?" she asked.

"Yeaaah, not so much." he whispered. "Afterward, I became furious and started 'acting out', I guess you can say. He wanted all his angels to love and serve the humans but I just couldn't."

"So what happened?" she pressed.

"Okay, how about we just get to the part where we help each other?" he rushed. "What's past is past, it's not important. I did some regrettable things and I was banished from Heaven, alright?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked away.

"What kind of help can I possibly benefit from you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He smiled at the question and returned his hands to his pockets.

"You hand me the child upon it's birth and I will give you whatever your little heart's desire." he bargained.

"You want me to give up my child so you can drain it's power and free yourself from banishment?" she demanded. "So you can go back to doing what did before you were punished?"

She scoffed and shook her head.

"No deal. What the hell do you know about my heart's desire anyway?" she countered, turning away from him.

His eyes narrowed at her, in annoyance.

"I know you don't want it." he smiled, deviously.

She stopped in mid-step and looked down.

"I know you have doubts about keeping it, despite daddy's joy." he whispered in her ear.

"Whether I want it or not, I'm not going to just give to you so you can use the power God gave it- gave ME to hold, and kill it." she refused, her voice shaky.

"Hey, when did the words 'kill' come out of my mouth? I just want to borrow some energy to get outta here." he insisted.

She turned around to face him, frowning.

"No." she decided.

Suddenly, his eyes turned white, glowing so brightly she had to shield her eyes. Powerful winds whipped against her face and any skin not covered with clothing, like needles.

"Do you think I WANT to negotiate with the likes of you?" he yelled, angrily. "You think I enjoy lowering myself to YOUR level?"

He created an invisible wall behind her and pushed her against it, paralyzing her.

"I loathe the human species, every damn one of you! You're all nothing but bags of flesh, filled with fragile, mushed up sacs of organs and puss! You're weak, useless, pathetic!" he continued, invading her space.

She trembled before him, keeping her face down and her eyes closed, her fists clenched at her sides.

"I tried wiping every last one of you out but your God banished me before I could. He couldn't see I was just trying to do him a favor!"

Her breathing became rapid and shaky, tears began to fall from her eyes but she looked at him and swallowed her fear.

"Are you...the devil?" she asked, softly and he answered quickly with a scoff.

"I was banished way before Lucy even thought about rebelling against God. In fact, he worshiped ME, followed in MY footsteps. The only difference between him and me is he loved God and his brothers...I hated them all." he seethed, his harsh whispers left Sunny's spine tingling.

"You're the one who my uncle warned me about..." she whispered, gasping sharply.

He just smiled in response, not bothering to confirm the accusation or deny it. He continued his creepiness.

"Now, I will be set free with or without your permission..." he panted, lowering his hand towards Sunny's stomach again. "...even if I have to take it right here and now."

He could feel the baby's energy radiating from the inside out, sending electrical vibrations zinging through his hand, around his wrist and up his arm. He pushed his palm into her flesh, causing her to whimper helplessly. She sobbed softly, more tears streamed down her cheeks as she feared for her child's life. She knew he was lying about just wanting a little of the energy, she knew how these things worked; he wanted to drain the fetus of its powers, ultimately destroying it. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, bracing herself for whatever pain she may experience during the transaction.

"Step away from her, William, NOW!" a familiar, gruff voice commanded from behind the assailant.

Sunny opened her eyes and saw Castiel's sweet face frozen in that serious expression he was known well for. His eyes were intense and held no fear in them as he lifted his chin to speak again.

"I suggest you do what you're told." he warned.

William dropped his hand and turned around, biting his lip and lifting his gaze to his brother.

"Castiel...I should've known you were assigned to keep watch over this one. You were one of daddy's favorites...in the beginning, anyway." he taunted, stepping closer.

"You have no business with the child, any further attempts to illegally claim it will result in immediate punishment." Cas said, ignoring his brother's teasing.

"Come on, Cassie, I just wanted to take a little sip- I wasn't gonna hurt it." William insisted.

"You're lying. Taking the child's power will end its life, you know that." Cas countered.

"Haha, you got me." William laughed, putting his hands up in defeat.

His smile faded quickly and his tone deepened as he spoke further.

"You can't protect her 24/7, Castiel. I've got my men out there watching every move she and her little boyfriend make. Sooner or later, they will bring her to me." he assured. "And I will break out of here."

Suddenly, he disappeared and only Castiel and Sunny were left in the darkness of her mind. He stepped over to the shivering huntress where she sat on the floor, curled up and sniffling. She looked up and saw him, tears stained her face.

"Cas!" she sniffled, standing up and hugging him, tightly.

He allowed her to hug him but didn't know exactly how to react to it. His arms slowly raised up to wrap around her small frame but he dropped them. She cried into his shoulder, soaking the fabric of his trench coat. Finally, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and took the back of her head with his other hand, awkwardly holding her close.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What's taking so long? Why isn't she awake yet?" Dean demanded, worriedly.

He furiously tapped his pointer finger against the steel bar of Sunny's bed.

"It shouldn't be long now, he probably had to search through her mind to find her." Sam replied, trying to comfort his panicky older brother.

"Right...yeah- no, you're right. Can't expect him to find her so easily in that crazy mind of hers." Dean chuckled, nervously.

Sam smiled and shook his shoulder firmly, yet softly. Roxie paced back and forth, sipping on her juice, anxiously waiting for her best friend to awaken. Sam left his brother's side to pull her into a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"What if something went wrong in there? What if Cas didn't make it in time? She could still be in there being mind-fucked all over again and we're powerless to stop it." she whispered, rapidly.

Sam glanced over his shoulder to Dean who thankfully didn't hear her troubling thoughts.

"I'm sure she's just fine, Rox. You'll see, any minute now-" he started but was cut off by a loud, sharp intake of air, caused by Sunny.

She popped open her eyes and inhaled deeply, arching her back and slowly rising all the way to sit up.

"Oh, thank God." Dean hushed, taking her hand and sitting beside her, taking her in his arms.

Startled, she flinched and pulled away, breathing in loud, shallow seethes. Dean saw the terror in her widened, gray eyes and knew something awful had happened to her.

"Hey, hey, hey- it's okay, it's just me. You're awake, no one can hurt you now." his sweet voice soothed her.

Her lip stiffened into a pout at the sight of him, as she forced her forming tears back, and threw her arms around him. She trembled violently in his arms, quietly sobbing against his chest and tightening her embrace. Cas appeared on the other side of the bed and waited for everyone to calm down before letting them know what he had decided to do about the situation.

"What happened to you in there? What happened to her?" Dean asked, first Sunny, then Cas.

Sunny was just too upset to speak clearly and refused to break away from Dean. With her arms clasped around his neck and her legs tightly locked around his waist, not even the jaws of life could release her grip on him.

"She was attacked by a former God called William." Castiel informed everyone.

"Wait, William? Isn't that another angel's name?" Sam asked, confused.

"Like I said, your Bible got a lot of things wrong." Cas replied, almost exasperatedly.

"What did he do to her?" Dean demanded, through gritted teeth.

"He tried to steal the child's energy. With it, he could free himself from his containment. That must be prevented." the angel stressed.

"Why is he being contained? How could there be two Gods?" Sam questioned, finding himself more and more interested about this new threat.

"There was a time when there was two Gods but he abused his powers and was relieved of his position. The Lord made him an angel; giving him a second chance to redeem himself but he continued his defiance and tried to end the human race." Cas explained.

"Our Father finally gave up and banished him to the in-between dimension where Earth ends and Heaven begins. He remains stuck in the middle but if he gets his hands on the child's power, he will be set loose into both our worlds."

"That sounds an awful lot like Lucifer..." Roxie commented. "Is there some kind of connection between the two?"

"This goes back further than Lucifer, much further. Also, Lucifer doesn't hate his family, he just didn't want to love and serve humans more than God." Cas said.

"So what do we do now? What can we do to keep him from coming back again?" Dean asked, stroking the dark hair of a calmed Sunny.

"I've decided to take her to Heaven with me, it's evident she isn't safe with you." the angel answered, irritably.

"What? No! You can't take her from me, I won't let you!" he refused.

"Please, don't make me leave him, Castiel, I need him with me!" Sunny cried, tightening her grip on Dean again.

"I have no choice, I was given orders and they are expected to be followed." Cas replied. "I was ordered to report any incidents regarding the child to the higher power and it's been decided that she come with me."

Dean shook his head and swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall. Roxie stood with her hand over her mouth, tears filled her eyes.

"But, she's my best friend, you can't take her!" she whimpered. "I can't lose her again!"

"Cas, I screwed up, I know- but give me another chance! I won't let anything like this happen again, I swear, just don't take her away." Dean begged.

"You were given a chance to protect the child, Dean. You failed, miserably." Cas refused.

"Cas, it was MY fault, I practically forced him to bring me to Indiana but if you let me stay, if you give us another chance we won't mess it up! Please!" Sunny cried, fresh, hot tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine, I wish I could but the order was already made and it stands. It's been decided that you are not safe with the Winchesters. Everyone and everything knows about the child's gift and they'll do anything- kill anyone to get it for themselves. As long as you're with the brothers, no one is safe in this world." Cas insisted.

Dean's eyes watered as he came to realize that Castiel was right. Who was he kidding? Time and time again he had failed to protect Sunny and he didn't need Cas to tell him that. At that moment he was just being selfish because he didn't want to leave her side, or the baby. He needed them with him. He loved her more than he ever thought he could love a woman and the very thought of losing her scared him blind. He wanted to lay in bed with her, feel her body against his, feel her fingers in his hands, in his hair, on his body. He wanted to wake up next to her, every morning, wanted to see her gorgeous face as she slept, wanted to run his hands through her soft, shiny hair.

He looked down in deep thought and nodded. He knew what he had to do to protect her. He knew it was only way he could feel like he actually WAS protecting her and feel like for once he wasn't a failing at it. His heart pounded against his ribs as he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her, softly, the back of his fingers brushed down the length of her face. He looked up at Cas and nodded again.

"Okay." he gave up, his voice broke.

Sunny quickly pulled away and glared at him in astonishment.

"What? No, Dean!" she exclaimed, her tone was soft yet defiant.

"Sunny, you have to...I can't protect you here. How many times have I failed to keep you safe?" he asked, whispering to keep his voice from cracking.

"It always works itself out, Dean, and I'm always going to feel safer with you before anyone else. I don't wanna go." she squeaked with the last word.

Dean turned to Castiel as she cried, her face buried in his neck and her shaking hands gripped chunks of his t-shirt.

"Can I have 5 minutes alone to say good-bye?" he asked and received a nod from the angel before he disappeared.

Dean took Sunny face in his large hand and pulled her out of his shirt to look in her glistening eyes, glossed with tears.

"Listen to me, you're gonna be alright without me. It sucks I know- God, I know...but it's not for forever." he comforted her. "We'll be back together soon, I promise. Besides, it's Heaven! What's more safer than Heaven, huh?" he smiled, trying to help her feel better.

"It won't be Heaven to me if you're not there with me." she countered, but gave him a small smile.

His smile faded as he looked at her, seriousness fell upon him as he saw just how much she really loved him. She was about to spend nine months in Heaven- freakin' Heaven! Yet, she would still be miserable without him by her side. He took a deep breath and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She took his tongue into her mouth, parting her quivering lips and returning his intensity. They made out for the remainder of their time, kissing in long strides of tongue play and lip nibbling, each had a hand burrowed in each others hair.

Finally, they parted and she used the last minute to say goodbye to Sam and Roxie. Sam apologized for the situation ending that way, making Sunny playfully roll her eyes.

"Sammy, always apologizin' for shit that ain't his fault." she chuckled as she hugged him.

"Take good care of him while I'm gone, Sammy. He's gonna need you." she whispered in his ear before tap-kissing his neck; a friendly ritual they shared for he returned the gesture.

"I will, I promise." he whispered back.

She, then, approached a sobbing Roxie, who glomped her tightly and whimpered something incoherently. Fortunately, Sunny could always understand what she was saying despite how much it sounded like gibber-jabber. Whether it was caused by alcohol consumption or she was really, really upset, she just always knew.

"I love you, too, Roxie...and don't worry, we'll be okay. Just take care of yourself, okay?" she pleaded, then turned to the guys.

"All of you...take care of yourselves. I may be safe in Heaven but that won't stop me from worrying about you three. If I can, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help...somehow." she assured them.

Castiel appeared just as Sunny finished pulling the needles out of her arm and changed her clothes. She went to step over to the angel but stopped and turned to Dean instead. She wrapped her arms around him one last time and kissed his cheek, gently.

"I love you, Dean Winchester." she whispered, sighing contently. "I love you so much."

He grabbed her ass and pulled her body hard against his before taking her mouth into another erotic kiss. He slid his hand up her waist and side, ghosted her left breast and shoulder, up her cheek and through her hair, twisting a chunk around his finger before buying the hand deep into her roots. Tears streamed down both their cheeks as they parted, their eyes still closed and their foreheads still touching.

He, suddenly, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little, black box.

"I love you, Sunshine Alysha Thornhart." he inhaled softly and forced a smile as he got down on one knee and opened the box.

"And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he proposed, taking a deep, trembling breath.

Sunny had been holding hers since she saw that box and finally released it as she cried her answer, softly.

"Hell, yes!" she cried, happily.

She jumped into his arms once he slid the silver banded, 2 carat diamond ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly and it sparkled brightly.

"But how did you...?" she started, giving him a confused but happy look.

"I, uh, stopped at a jewelry store on the way to Indiana while you were passed out. Sam stayed in the car with you and Roxie helped pick the ring." he explained, proud of himself for having a plan actually work out for him.

They smiled at each other, despite the fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other again for nine months; until she was ready to give birth. To them, it would feel like nine eternities apart. She walked over to Castiel and stood beside him, preparing herself for the emotions that would soon be overwhelming her after arriving in Heaven. She gave Dean, Sam and Roxie one last smile as she waved and whispered her last goodbye.

If they only knew what was in store for their gang while being without one another.

_A/N: Okay, so what's Heaven going to be like for Sunny and what'll happen to Dean, Sam and Roxie while she's gone? You'll soon find out!_

_I want to add that if any of you have comments, ideas, or suggestions then please let me know! I want to be inspired and think of new situations the gang could get sucked into and I'm drawing either complete blanks or total bogus ideas. I'd really like to hear what you want to happen next or what you think so far in the story, what should I add or create to make it more interesting and fresh?_

_One more thing, SPN on Friday totally stole an idea I have been playing with for weeks! I couldn't believe it when I saw previews for it last week and I laughed my ass off during the whole episode, it was by far my most favorite episode, yet! I actually screamed after what happened to Fake!Castiel/Misha! "Ever get the feeling someone is in your backseat? Frowny-face." xD Ahahahaha OmG, I am gonna go ahead with the idea I had though, it's not canon, however. It's set in season 6 but the dialogue will be different and how they end up in the alternate world is different also._

_Alright, I'll let you all go and get on with your lives! Please, help me out with ideas though,only if you want to, there's no pressure! Just you guys reading is awesome enough for me! I just like to hear my reviewers ideas too, yknow? _

_Love ya!_


	10. Ch8 I'm In Heaven

_A/N: So, I've been web-less for a while now but I'm still writing and able to update this! (I also posted a new one-shot that has nothing to do with any of my stories but it's fun and sexy so check that out! It's called Hello Kitty, it'll make sense during the middle of the story.) I hope you're not disappointed by how short this update it but I'll make it up to you with the next chapter! Please, review and I'll see ya next time!_

**Chapter 8- I'm In Heaven**

"Cas...is this heaven?" Sunny asked, looking forward at a field of green grass and colorful flowers.

Just a second ago she was in a hospital room, saying goodbye to Dean and her friends. Castiel had saved her baby from being sucked dry of its power and decided it'd be best if she went to heaven with him.

Now, she found herself standing in the familiar meadow she knew from when she was young. The same meadow her and her family held their picnics in. She was in Greece.

"No." the angel replied, simply. "When I entered your subconscious, this was the happiest memory I could find."

"But...I thought you were taking me to heaven to keep me safe...?" she asked, a little confused.

"I wanted the others to think you were in heaven so they wouldn't worry about you." he confessed, slightly awkward that he had to lie.

"You lied? Why?" she demanded.

"If you remember correctly, William's men are still tracking them- the less they know, the better." he responded, seriously, his tone was gruff and heavy.

"No living human can enter heaven, it's physically impossible. When a person dies, it's their soul that's transported to heaven- it's a spiritual process." he explained, his tone softened.

"So instead of taking me to heaven...you brought me to the next best thing." she realized, facing the meadow.

"William's men won't be able to track you, since I teleported you here." he informed her. "You are also being watched over by archangels."

She nodded, memories, of all the good times she's had there, came rushing back to her. She barely heard what he said. Cas looked at her and could see what she was thinking.

"This place." he began. "It was the only memory I could find where you were fully happy."

She smiled and chuckled, softly.

"Yeah, because I was 7 and my dad was with us- me and my mom, I mean. For once, he wasn't out hunting or missing in action. For once, we were all together and monsters...didn't exist." she sighed.

Cas stared at her for a couple more moments before speaking again.

"You'll be safe here for now, once the baby is ready I'll be able to take you back to Dean and the others." he promised.

He turned to leave, causing Sunny to panic a bit.

"Hey, where you goin'? You're just gonna leave me here alone?" she cried, going after him.

"I have business to tend to in heaven, if you need anything, just call me." he replied, then vanished with the flutter of his wings.

She sighed, heavily, and began walking towards the small cottage located on a cliff overlooking the sea; her family's summer home.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**3 Months Later**

Dean sat in a diner booth, waiting for his breakfast. Sam and Roxie sat on the other side, looking at him, worriedly, as he carved a deep line into the wood of the table with his motel room key. Since Cas had taken Sunny away, he began sinking into a deep depression. If it weren't for their hunting jobs, he probably wouldn't even be speaking to them as much.

He was glad for the jobs though, it helped keep him busy and would rid his mind of Sunny for at least a little while. If he didn't have a job, he knew he would go absolutely insane with worry. Sure, he thought she was in heaven but just how safe was heaven anyway? Was there an100% guarantee that she'd be safe there?

"Dean, you need to lighten up- it's been three months." Roxie finally confronted him.

He glowered at her and put more pressure on the key as he dug it into the table.

"C'mon, sweetie, wherever she is, I'm sure she's just fine and missing you just as much as you miss her. She would be hating it right now if she knew you were so miserable." she pointed out.

"She's right, Dean, besides she's, what, six months along now?" Sam added. "Another three and she'll be back, ready to have your baby." he smiled.

Dean surrendered a small, half-smile and lifted the key off the surface of the table.

"Look, I know you guys are right, I just can't act like everything's okay when it's not." he shrugged.

Soon their young, blonde waitress returned to the table with their breakfast and coffee, giving Dean a flirty smile as she set his plate down in front of him.

"If there's anything else you need- anything at all, darlin', just let me know." she offered, not so subtly slipping him a piece of paper with her number on it.

He completely ignored her and drank his coffee as Roxie snickered into Sam's shoulder. The waitress, then, huffed as she stormed away.

"Funny, not so long ago, you'd be all over that." Sam commented, sipping his own mug of coffee.

"Yeah, long before I was going to be a dad." Dean smirked. "Who woulda thought...?"

After finishing their food, they paid the bill and left for their current motel room. They'd been investigating a case involving young teens disappearing. All of them had just two things in common; they went to the same high school and were all victims of bullying. The media snubbed the situation and automatically concluded that they ran away from home together and would most likely come back eventually. No search parties were sent to find them.

Something was definitely going wrong in the town and no simple 'they'll be back' explanations were going to work with these hunters. They had already questioned their families and friends, leading them to the main suspect; the bully. Jeremy Binder.

They dressed up in their F.B.I attire and drove to the punk's house, hoping to get some answers. They knocked on the front door and were surprised to find a skinny, wimpy-looking young man answering the door.

"Who are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, we're F.B.I." Sam started, flashing his fake badge.

Roxie and Dean followed by lifting theirs and keeping their faces straight. This couldn't be big bully Jeremy. He looked like he was afraid of his own shadow standing there staring at them with clueless big, blue eyes. He had light blonde hair, cut short and spiky and he wore a black band shirt with blue jeans. He looked harmless.

"Agents Garland, Cierpial and St. Pierre." he listed himself, Dean and Roxie. "Are you Jeremy?"

"Yeah, why?" the supposed bully asked, timidly.

He seemed nervous, as if he were terrified of the imposter agents, like they were going to hurt him or something.

"Is it okay if we come in and ask you a couple of questions about the disappearances of some kids from your school?" Roxie asked, impatiently.

Jeremy hesitated at first, taking a second to glance behind him and scratch his head before nodding and letting the hunters inside his house. He led them into his living room where he sat down on the reclining chair. Roxie and Sam sat across of from him on the couch while Dean walked around the area, checking out family pictures and trying to be intimidating.

"Did you know any of them personally?" Sam asked.

Jeremy shook his head and shrugged.

"Not really. I've seen them around school and at the park but we never spoke to each other."

"You sure about that?" Dean questioned, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Y-yeah, pretty sure." he stammered.

Dean glanced at Sam, shaking his head subtly and hinting that he wasn't believing the nervous teen.

"Do you have an ex-girlfriend, Jeremy?" Roxie asked.

"Wha? No." he chuckled, nervously.

"Any enemies? Maybe a former friend who stopped liking you...?" Sam asked, following Roxie's lead.

"No!" Jeremy cried, looking more and more guilty.

"Let's just cut to the chase, okay?" Dean blurted, facing the sweaty suspect. "We were told by various kids that you like to pick on people, bully them."

"What? I've never picked on anyone in my life!" he insisted, loudly.

"Why would they point their fingers at you, huh? Every kid we questioned labeled you a bully." Dean demanded, glowering at Jeremy.

"Dean." Sam hushed, pulling on his brother's sleeve to back him up. "Now _you're_ being the bully." he said through gritted teeth.

Dean backed off and stood with his arms crossed.

"Do you have any idea why all those kids would say that?" Sam asked, calmly, almost sympathetically making Dean snort.

"I have no idea, I barely talk to anyone in my classes- they all think I'm a freak because of my band shirts." Jeremy replied, sheepishly.

Roxie peeked at the front of his band shirt and grimaced. There was an image of a naked woman being gutted and sexually mutilated by chainsaws. There was a band logo along the top of the picture but she couldn't make it out.

"I wonder why." she muttered, sarcastically, feeling quite offended by the 'art'.

"Everyone thinks I'm a woman hater and a sexual deviant because I like the artwork of my favorite band's album covers." he explained.

"Well, duh! Anyone who actually likes those images has to have some kind of mental issues." Roxie flared, standing up. "THAT is disgusting!"

She stormed out of the house, slamming the door on the way out.

"Uh, well, if anything comes to mind just call the number on this card." Sam said, handing him a card.

Jeremy showed them out and they joined Roxie in the Impala.

"Well, that was inconspicuous." Sam sighed, sarcastically, shifting his gaze from Dean to Roxie.

"Oh, sor-ry, if I find pictures of gutted women to be a little offensive." Roxie countered.

"Yeah, so sorry." Dean agreed, faking empathy.

"Look, I was a little freaked out too but when we're posing as F.B.I agents, you need to show a little restraint- do you want to figure this out or not?" Sam demanded.

Dean and Roxie glanced at Sam, sighing heavily, then rolled their eyes. They didn't get any information from the weirdo anyway and they doubted he would prove to be any use later on either.

"At this rate, we'll never figure out what's really causing the disappearances." Roxie grumbled.

"No, we will." Sam insisted. "We just have to look deeper that's all."

"Yeah...but where?" Dean asked, starting the car and pulling away from the house.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Back in Greece, Sunny had made some new friends during the three months away from Dean, an older woman named Bethania. They had met while shopping when she helped Sunny pay for food after she realized she had no Greek money, only American. She later brought Sunny to a bank to have her cash exchanged into Greek money, or Euro.

Since then, Bethania and Sunny became close friends and often visited each other, doing almost everything together. She taught Sunny how to speak Greek, cook, and even taught her how to keep evil spirits away from her and her growing baby. The Greek are very superstitious people and as soon as Bethania found out Sunny was pregnant, she went about blessing her cottage and left good luck trinkets in every corner of the two roomed, little house.

"You're very lucky to be carrying such a gift." Bethania, or Beth, smiled as she and Sunny sat in the meadow. "Me and my husband, rest his soul, never could conceive our own."

"I'm so sorry." Sunny replied, softly.

Beth shrugged and blinked away tears as she took in a deep breath.

"Don't be. Some people just aren't meant to be parents." she chuckled, softly.

Sunny learned that Beth's husband was killed by demons ten years ago, it made her feel terrible that such a nice lady had lost the love of her life and could never have a child with him. It made her appreciate Dean and their child even more, despite the doubts that plagued her in the past. She still wasn't sure how she felt about having a baby during such a bad time and she still couldn't decide on what she would do after having it; should she leave the hunting life for ever or should she keep hunting and tell her child the truth about the world it was born into?

She didn't even know what she was having, she decided to keep it a secret since Dean couldn't be there with her to find out what the sex of the baby was. Bethania was convinced she was having a little girl and it made Sunny happy. Sure, it didn't matter what the sex was as long as it was healthy and safe but the thought of having a girl just made things seem simpler to Sunny. It had a kind of security about it that she couldn't explain.

She knew if she were to have a boy, the risks of him wanting to train to be a hunter, like his father, would be that much higher. Of course, whether it be a boy or girl, that pressure would still be there but for some reason she knew if she had a girl there was a chance she'd want no part in the hunting life, much like her in the beginning of her own hunting career. She looked down at her now soccer ball sized baby bump and rubbed the under side of it, sighing.

She missed Dean.

She wasn't even allowed to send him letters or call him, in case William's men were listening in or were to get a hold of his mail. She had only seen Cas twice while she was there and she begged him to let her visit Dean, for just a few minutes, but he refused both times only offering to give Dean a spoken message from her. Knowing Dean, she knew that wouldn't be good enough, for either of them, but she complied and would send Dean, Sam and Roxie her love.

Dean didn't even know how big she was and it was killing her inside, eating at her. She waited for Bethania to leave then quietly prayed to Castiel. She may not have been allowed to see or talk to Dean face to face but there had to be some way she could make contact without tripping any alarms with the evil henchmen.

"What is it, Sunshine?" Castiel asked, appearing behind her as she sat on her couch.

She quickly turned around in the seat and looked at him.

"I have a question." she replied, softly.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dean sat back on the motel couch and took a swig of his beer as he watched TV. More specifically, watching Sunny's music videos from one of her 6 DVDs. Since she left, he had started watching them and he watched one full DVD every night before passing out- hoping it would help him dream about her. It was the closest thing he had to seeing her and it really helped him forget that he was sad because she was super hot in the videos, wearing amazingly hot outfits and dancing all sexy to her rock/metal and electronic variety of music. Sunny liked to mix her music genre around and toy with different sounds, since she got bored very easily.

Dean learned a lot about Sunny while watching the DVDs' interviews and behind the scenes footage. He felt like he knew everything there was to know about her after finishing all 6 DVDs. He'd even watched them so many times that he recited some of her funnier quotes throughout the show. It worried Sam and Roxie to a point where they threatened to hide the discs.

"Come on, this is all I've got left of her, don't take this away from me, too." he pleaded to them, making them feel bad.

"Like I said, three more months, Dean, and she'll be home again." Sam assured his drunken brother.

"Yeah, three long ass, empty months- until then, I'm gon' watch her on TV and think about her when I'm-"

"Alright, okay!" Roxie cut him off before he said too much, placing her hands over her ears and quickly stepping away.

Dean giggled and sipped his beer as Sam shook his head and sat down next to the older Winchester, chuckling softly. He watched along with Dean- Sunny wasn't the only hot chick in the band; Roxie made an appearance in them too.

A couple hours later, Dean got up and headed for the bathroom, to fulfill his usual ritual of watching Sunny on TV then jerking off to her image afterward. He felt a little fuzzy and drowsy as he opened the door but soon found himself wide awake when he realized he had walked into a bright, lush field. There was green grass all around him and bright colored flowers, the cold, January weather had melted into sweltering, summer heat. He looked around, confused as all hell and wondering what had happened to the motel bathroom, when he heard her sweet voice calling him.

He immediately turned around and saw her, baby bump and all.

"Sunny." he whispered, rushing over to her and taking her in his arms.

"How are you...I mean, what the hell?" he stammered, excitedly, referring to the meadow.

"Uh, yeah, you're dreaming." she half-lied.

Castiel agreed to let them meet in dreamland but she couldn't tell Dean that she was in Greece and not in heaven. As far as Dean could tell, where he was now** was** Sunny's heaven and that's the way it had to stay, for everyone's safety.

"Nice." he complimented her 'heaven'. "God, I miss you so much."

He held her tightly, taking in her scent with deep breaths. For a dream, it was pretty vivid and realistic, he could actually smell her familiar scent and feel her warmth against his skin. He could also smell the meadow flowers and feel the warm breeze softly grazing his face and hair.

"You sure I'm dreamin'?" he asked, looking around then up at the clear, blue sky.

"Yeah, you're asleep right now. It's more realistic than normal dreams because this one is woven by an angel." she explained.

He nodded and looked back down at her, into her bright, beautiful eyes that he missed looking into. Then, he noticed the belly as it pressed against him when he hugged her.

"Oh my God, Sunshine, you're huge!" he gushed, not realizing what he just said.

She frowned at him making him chuckle.

"No, I mean the kid is huge." he recovered, placing his hands on both sides of her belly.

She really wasn't that big, yet, she was only six months along- he just wasn't used to seeing her like that. She forgave him and smiled as she took his right hand and moved it lower to the baby's 'kicking spot'. Dean's eyes widened and his expression froze when he felt his child kicking at its mothers stomach lining. His breathing pattern shifted and he actually started shaking, lightly. He stared at the bump, his hazel eyes locked on it like it could disappear if he were to look away for even a second. He was dreaming after all.

"You're six months along...you know the gender now, right?" he asked, softly.

She smiled and shook her head, looking at him and enjoying his reaction.

"No. I didn't want to know what we were having if you weren't here to find out with me." she said.

He looked at her with glossing eyes and leaned in to kiss her, his lips gently pressed against hers and kissing softly. Words couldn't describe how happy he was to finally hold her again, taste her again. Now, he was feeling his unborn baby kicking and showing signs of energetic life just inches beneath his hands.

"How long do we have together?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"Not long enough." she whispered back, smiling against his cheek- she just missed him so much and was so happy to see him that she didn't want to ruin it by thinking about having to part with him at that moment.

She pulled him down with her to sit and moved in front of him to lean back into his chest. Then, placed his arms around her and held her hands over his on her stomach, sighing happily and comfortably.

"Now, I'm in heaven." she whispered to him, as she rested her forehead on his cheek and he stroked her belly with his fingertips.

_A/N: It's so short, I know. The case will be solved next chapter. With my 'net being so slow/out-of-order, it's gonna be hard to update and I really wanted to get this up as soon as possible. This will continue into the beginning of chapter 9, the ending scene I mean- it's going to be extended in the next chapter. More action will ensue and we'll learn more about William's right hand man- Mr. Coma-Inducer lol. (Not his real name, mind you.) Must I remind you to review, people who never do? =[ Yeah, I know- probably just wastin' my time by asking. Stay tuned for more baby kickin' and mushy moments along with ass-kickin' and bloody moments!_


	11. Ch9 Frenemies Part 1

_A/N: This took forever to start and finish! If you haven't noticed I've been a busy little bee lately with the one-shots and new Buffy stories. No one's really taking to those but I'm gonna keep up with my new fic "The Forgotten Sister". Don't worry though, it won't interfere with this story...so sorry it's taking so long to update! Thanks Deanstheman for the heads up on updating! Very helpful! Looking forward to seeing your new story in the near future!_

**Chapter 9- Frenemies**

Sunny sat comfortably in Dean's arms, catching up with what he's been doing while she was away. He told her about the case he, Sam and Roxie were currently working on about the teens going missing and the guy who was accused of bullying them. Dean could care less about a case at this point and really didn't want to discuss it with such little time he had left with her.

"Hm, sounds tricky." she said, sighing. "But you'll figure it out. You always do."

"Yeah. I guess." he shrugged.

"What'd you say his name was?" she asked, brushing her bangs from her eyes as she looked at him.

"Well, I didn't say but if you just have to know everything, it's Jeremy Binder or somethin'." he replied, dismissively.

"Jeremy Binder?"

Her expression shifted at the name but before she could say anything he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about work right now." he whispered against her lips.

"But I know him." she informed him.

He leaned back a bit and gave her a funny look.

"How do you know Jeremy?" he asked.

"I babysat him when he was a kid." she answered, laughing at the face he was making.

His face seemed to have froze like that, expecting her to explain further. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Years ago, I was in town doing a job and I impersonated a sitter from some babysitting service- long story, anyway, that's how I met his mom." she explained. "One day she called and asked me to watch him while she ran some errands."

"O-kay, weird." he said, shifting his eyes. "Well, how did he act, did he seem like the bullying type of kid?" he asked.

"Pft, no." she laughed. "He was scared of me because I had multicolored hair and piercings- thought I was a witch or somethin'."

Dean pictured her with those descriptions and smiled. Since meting her she had removed her eyebrow jewelry due to a job gone brutal and now she had to remove her belly piercings because of the growing baby bump. Leaving the lip and tongue rings.

"So, you think the kids that told us he was picking on the victims are lying?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Uhh, maybe not...it's been quite a while, a lot can happen in a few years." she shrugged. "Maybe he was bullied and decided he couldn't take it anymore and began retaliating."

"I donno." he inhaled, shaking his head. "He was super skittish when we questioned him yesterday, either he's telling the truth or he's the new DiCaprio."

"Like I said, you'll figure it out." she assured him.

He leaned in to kiss her but stopped when he saw something out the corner of his eye. He turned to see Castiel stepping over toward them.

"Let me guess, our time is up?" Sunny guessed, tilting her head.

"You should start saying goodbye." the angel replied.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, anyway." Dean sighed, as he stood up.

He took Sunny's hand and helped her on her feet then took her in his arms for a big hug.

"Guess I'll see you in three months." she whispered, and kissed his neck.

He nodded while forcing a little smile and releasing her, hesitantly. Cas allowed them to say the last of their goodbyes then forced them both to wake up. Dean popped open his eyes to find himself sprawled on the couch in front of a blank TV. He sighed, heavily, and closed his eyes in hopes of falling back to sleep. It was still late in the night, he could hear Sam and Roxie as they slept together on their bed. Their slow, quiet breathing were completely in sync with each other, they were perfect together.

Dean opened his eyes and glanced at them, Sam had his arms draped around Roxie protectively and she looked so content, so safe. He missed having that with Sunny, the good old days, when they were together. They were once inseparable, now they weren't even allowed to speak on the phone. He hated it, was tired of it, wanted it to be over already but he knew at the end of the day he needed to think of the baby before himself. If this is what he and Sunny had to endure while she was pregnant, he had to deal. He had no choice either way.

Back in Greece, Sunny awoke in the meadow. She slowly lifted herself up off the grass and looked around. She was alone again. Sighing, sadly, she climbed back on her feet and proceeded to her cottage up the hill. It was now morning and already the sun was beating down on the earth, making the air humid and hazy. She walked inside the empty little house and huffed, softly. She suddenly felt dizzy and fatigued, she had to hold herself up by leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

Her body began to get hot and sweaty, her vision blurred a little and she felt like her legs were going to give out. She figured she was just tired and the heat was making it worse, so she laid down on her couch and rested. She didn't even realize she had passed out until she heard someone knocking on her door. It was just before noon and she was still exhausted but she dragged herself off the couch and answered it. She opened the door and found her friend Bethania's smiling face greeting her.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't look so good." the Greek woman pointed out.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Sunny insisted and invited her friend in.

"I brought you something to help keep the little one strong and healthy." Beth said, placing a picnic basket on the table and opening it.

She pulled out a jar of some kind of liquid inside. It was red and looked thick, maybe a type of tomato juice mixture. She unscrewed the lid and poured it into a glass cup before handing it to Sunny.

"What is that?" she asked, sniffing the contents.

It smelled awful and made her nose tingle as she inhaled the questionable substance.

"It's a family recipe. It tastes horrid but it's very effective in keeping the baby healthy. Keeps its immune system strong against sickness and infection." Beth explained.

Sunny set the glass down and awkwardly glanced at the older woman.

"Maybe later...I'm a little nauseous." she chuckled, softly.

She didn't know why but something about that liquid made her nervous. Not just the liquid but Beth in general seemed different. Something about her presence just didn't seem right. She wasn't acting or talking any different than usual but Sunny just couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Have you eaten anything?" Beth asked, forcing Sunny out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, well no. I woke up real early than fell back to sleep." she answered, slowly.

"Well, that's alright, I brought a little something for you to snack on, could you get me a plate, hon?" Beth requested, pulling a plate covered with tin foil from the basket.

Sunny barely heard what she asked, her head began to spin and her breath became short and fast. She placed her hand over her heart as it pounded in her chest and tried to catch her breath.

"Sunny, are you alright?" Beth's voice sounded fuzzy and far away even though she stood right next to her.

"Y...yeah, let me get those plates." she huffed, slowly making her way towards the cabinets.

But she didn't make it to them, her vision became blurry again and she could feel her energy draining from her legs. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the floor. As she slowly slipped out of consciousness, she saw Beth standing over her, smiling. Her eyes turned black and she began to snicker, evilly.

"Oh, sweetie, you should be more careful- you could really get hurt." she hissed.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Morning finally came for Dean, although he hadn't slept since the dream with Sunny ended. He stayed up the remainder of the night thinking of her and the baby, missing them. But now he had to get back to thinking of the business at hand and figuring out why teens were disappearing in the town. What Jeremy had to do with it and how to stop it from happening again. Sunny said she had babysat him when he was a kid and back then he was a little wimp, scared of his own shadow. If he wasn't a bully, then why did those other teens say he was? Maybe they were the ones who were involved, maybe they were witches.

Dean kept his thoughts focused on the case, he couldn't afford to miss anything because he was too consumed in thoughts of her. He had a job to do. He, Sam and Roxie put on their costumes and set out to question the kids who labeled Jeremy the bully again. One of them had to come clean about something, anything. There had to be something they haven't seen or figured out yet.

"We went to Jeremy's house yesterday." Dean said, questioning the third teen boy.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking awkward. "What happened?"

"We don't think he's a bully." the older hunter insisted.

"W-what?" the jittery teen questioned.

"In fact, we know he's not the blame for all those disappearances. We know everything, your good friend Josh told us everything." Roxie lied, in hopes of getting the kid to spill something.

"He...he did? He told you about...the zombies?" the boy asked, confused.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sunny woke up hours later, tied to her bed. She looked around for Beth but she wasn't in the room and the door was closed. She could see through the window that it was now night time. Quietly, she wiggled her wrists and realized she was bound by thick rope to the bed posts. The rope was rough and cut into her flesh, making it sting and itch. She noticed her ankles were free and searched her bedside table for anything she could use to cut free. Of course, the table was cleared of anything useful and she couldn't reach under her bed where she kept her wrist blades.

When she heard the door creak open, she began to panic.

"Glad to see you're awake." Beth said, cheerily, holding the glassful of that disgusting concoction from earlier.

"You're a demon...I should've known." Sunny grumbled, angrily.

"Does your silly angel friend think demons only exist in one place in the world?" the evil woman asked. "Did he really think you'd be safe here? ...Or anywhere for that matter?"

She chuckled, deviously- mockingly. She stepped over to the side of the bed and leaned closer to Sunny's ear.

"You're not safe anywhere, darling. You never will be." she hissed.

Sunny trembled, fearfully. In any other circumstance, she'd be spitting in this pile's face and giving her mockery right back to her but she couldn't. She had to keep her baby safe as long as she could, without antagonizing the beast.

"Let me guess, you want my baby's power too, right?" she asked, trying so hard to keep her voice steady and level.

"Can't get nothin' passed you hunters." Beth muttered, stirring the contents of the glass.

"I ain't drinkin' that." Sunny informed her, shaking under her skin.

She continued fidgeting with the ropes around her wrists but they refused to loosen. She tried to rub them against the headboard behind her, hopefully the edges were sharp enough to eat away at the rope, slowly.

"Oh but you must...I won't be able to take the child out if you don't." the demon sneered.

"Wait...what? Take it out? You're gonna-"

Just the thought made the huntress sick and terrified, anxiety began to set in and she couldn't catch her breath again. She forced herself to calm down and concentrate on the ropes. She wrapped her fingers around the edge of the board and felt something metal taped to the side. She rubbed the soft, flat object with her fingertips and realized what it was. When she was seven, she taped a crucifix to the back of her headboard for good luck. She had forgotten all about it. She hid her relief and began picking at the tape.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the knife Beth pulled from her picnic basket. It was, not only huge, it was sharp. The demon taunted her with it and smiled, creepily.

"That's right. Gonna cut you open and pull that lil' sucker out. It's gonna have a new mommy." she said.

She set the knife down and picked up the glass of juice, preparing to bring it to Sunny's mouth.

"Now, be a good girl and drink your juice." the woman ordered, holding Sunny's neck and using her thumb to try and pry open her mouth.

Sunny struggled against her and brought her knee up, knocking the glass out of the woman's hands. The glass shattered on the floor and the liquid became one with the floor. Beth huffed and glared at the young huntress in annoyance.

"Not a problem, I'll just make more." she muttered, standing up.

She made her way to the door and turned around to face the pregnant Sunny.

"Y'know, one would think you'd want to get this done and over with...all this stalling is just a waste of time. Face it, hunter, you lost. No one is coming to save you, we will take the child and he will be our new prince." she preached.

Sunny broke the tape off the cross and held it in her hand, slowly and carefully using it to cut at the rope. She smirked, cockily and glowered at the demon.

"What if it's a girl?" she retorted.

"Prince, Princess- whatever." Beth scoffed, exiting the room.

No one is coming to save you...the statement repeated over and over in her head. What ever happened to those damned archangels? Shouldn't they have been here a long time ago? This demon should be puppy chow right now and instead she's being allowed to carve Sunny up and steal her unborn baby. This was utter bullshit. Cas was so getting bitched out for this...she hoped.

The cross was doing a fine job cutting the rope but she needed to cut faster, who knows how long it took to make more of that creepy shit-juice. Finally, the last string broke and her wrist was free to cut at the other side. She cut through the rope and tucked the cross in her pocket as she reached under her bed and obtained her blades. Sighing, heavily, in relief, she stood back up and inched her way towards the door. Beth wouldn't be expecting her freed and armed, for once she would have the upper-hand.

She could hear the demon fussing around in the kitchen, utensils clanging, drawers and cabinets opening and closing.

"Cas, if you can hear me...I need you. Me and the baby are in danger, where are you?" she prayed silently.

But he never came.

_A/N: Argh...sorry, this took so long and sorry it's kind of short. I wanted to post something and this is the best I can do for now. I wanted to make this a cliffhanger chapter and finish both the case and the conclusion of Sunny's dilemma next chapter. I'm so mentally blocked at the moment, it's not even funny. I've pretty much gone creativity-broke after this idea so I may take a little time until the next couple of chapters are written. I'm just going through so much drama/issues that story writing has become difficult. Don't worry though, I'll write whenever I can and whenever I think of something good! _


	12. Ch9 Frenemies Part 2

_A/N: Okay, so good news! My mental block has gone away for the moment and I am able to start and finish this chapter in ONE sitting! Awesome right? So, some of you are aware of my storyline situation, where I know where I'm going I'm just having trouble getting there, yada yada...Well, I'm slowly working on that! Anyway, here's part two of Frenemies! Dun, dun, dun- the conclusionnnn! Enjoy and review please!_

**Chapter 9, Part 2- Frenemies**

Sunny realized Cas wasn't going to make an appearance anytime soon so gave up on praying decided to take things into her own hands.

_Come on, Sunny, think...what can you use to trap this bitch? Trap? Of course, I could make a devil's trap and exorcise the demon without killing poor Bethania._

She looked in her dresser drawer for something to draw the trap with but there was nothing useful. She cursed herself for not keeping up with stocking the essential tools for exorcising demons. She knew she probably wouldn't have enough time to draw it out in front of the door then activate it. She went back to her bed and looked under for anything extra she may have left in case of emergencies.

All that laid beneath the mattress was a bottle of Holy water. She snatched it and unscrewed the bottle cap, preparing to throw it in the demon's face before making her move. She hated to do it but she was going to have to kill Bethania in order to save herself and her unborn child. At least she'd be reunited with her husband and wouldn't be alone on Earth anymore. The thought didn't comfort Sunny but she convinced herself it was what she had to do.

She stood with the open bottle ready in one hand and her blades in the other in front of the door. As soon as the demon would enter she would make her move. It was at that moment that she decided she couldn't be apart from Dean any longer. This was a time she could've really used his help and he wasn't allowed to be there. Castiel preached about how Sunny was to keep away from him and Sam because they weren't safe to be around and he practically spat at Dean while accusing him of putting her in danger. Well, look at her now, angel boy. Who screwed up this time?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What was your friend talking about when he said those teens were zombies?" Dean asked Josh.

Josh's friend had spilled after the hunters in disguise tricked him into thinking Josh had already told them everything about the missing teenagers. He had admitted to helping Josh get rid of the bodies of the now dead high-schoolers. He also mentioned Josh being the only 'real' survivor of a lethal car wreck that involved the teenagers in question. Now, the trio of imposter F.B.I agents were back at Josh's house questioning him about that very night.

With a deep sigh, the teenager took a moment before beginning his story.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said, finally, shaking his head.

"Try us." Sam insisted, holding his gaze upon the weary lad.

Josh looked up at Sam, then to Roxie before explaining his story.

"I was driving the van that night, we were on our way to see the biggest concert of the year. We had planned on going together for months and were really excited about it." he began, smiling sadly.

"Anyway, we were almost there when something appeared in the middle of the road, out of nowhere. I didn't even have enough time to swerve, it hit the windshield."

"What was it? Do you remember?" Roxie asked.

"N-no...It was too dark- it wasn't that big so I figured it was a raccoon or something." he replied, shaking his head again.

"What happened next?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure...it gets fuzzy after that. The next thing I know, I'm upside down in my seat and my friends were dead...and Becky." he continued, his voice shook at the girl's name.

"Becky? Your girlfriend?" Roxie assumed.

Josh nodded as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Her head was twisted all the way around when I found her...Shawn and Emily looked like they had been gutted...and Dylan, Shane and Melody..." he trailed off, sniffling.

"What about the zombies? When does that come in to play?" Dean questioned, barely focused on the case at this point.

He had been a little distracted by the feeling of dread deep in his stomach. A sinking feeling, like something was wrong, but he couldn't place what it was or why he was experiencing it. He couldn't tell if it was because of his case or because there was something wrong at Sunny's.

"Well, I tried to call 911 on my cell but there wasn't any service on my phone...any of the phones, so I started walking to the nearest gas station." Josh started, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"But before the medics arrived, they all showed up at the gas station...every one of them- alive and well again, as if the accident never happened at all."

Sam and Roxie glanced at each other, confusion painted their faces.

"Their wounds just healed up and the blood disappeared?" Sam asked, squinting.

"Exactly...the van was still upside down and totaled in the woods...I didn't understand how they went from brutally mutilated to perfectly fine in a matter of minutes." Josh whispered.

"Why didn't any of their parents mention a car accident when we questioned them?" Sam continued the questioning.

"Everyone thought it was strange that we all survived a wreck that severe without so much as a scratch...they didn't want any media attention so they kept it hushed." the teen answered.

"What kind of town doesn't want to be acknowledged for it's miraculous-ness?" Roxie pondered, suspiciously.

Sam couldn't help but smile at her use of words and tone of voice. He admitted she wasn't the brightest crayon in the toolbox but damn it if she wasn't the cutest. It was strange that the townspeople didn't want any publicity, any special spot in the magazines and tabloids, or to be known as a miracle town for their young adults surviving such a catastrophic situation.

"So what happened afterwards? Did they start acting differently, like eating people's brains or what?" Dean demanded, impatiently.

Something was wrong somewhere...he could feel it. It had to have something to do with Sunny and the baby, he just knew it. The feeling ate at him, gnawed at his heart like a nagging twitch. He wanted to get this questioning over with, get this case over with, get this whole damn mess over with. He wanted his fiancee back with him, where she belonged.

"Yeah- well, no, not eating people...they started out just acting different. Becky used to be a vegan but after the accident, she started eating meat everyday. Shawn and Emily never fought before...suddenly, they were beating each other over the littlest thing." Josh explained.

"And Dylan began bullying kids in the lower grades even though he was against it before. Shane and Emily began sleeping together, even though they were...cousins." he added, grimly.

The three hunters gaped at the young man with shocked eyes and jaws dropped.

"As the days went by they began holding secret meetings late at night in the woods. I followed Becky one night and overheard them talking about setting a bomb inside the high school during an assembly." he continued.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, slowly.

"I did what any normal, good person would do- I told my parents, I told everyone...but no one believed me." Josh answered, looking down at his feet.

"How could they not believe such a serious allegation?" Roxie demanded, saddened by the whole situation.

For this young dude to take things into his own hands, when nobody would listen, when no one took him seriously...for him to kill his friends a second time to save a school full of innocent lives, she couldn't even imagine what this lad was going through.

"I have a history of being a bit of a troublemaker...I tried to get Jeremy Binder to help make people believe me, 'cause he's known as a good kid, but he was too freaked out about it and refused so...I got mad at him and convinced a couple of other kids to lie and say he bullied my friends." Josh sighed.

"I know it was stupid...but no one would take me seriously-"

"Get to how you killed the homicidal zombies." Dean cut him off.

"Right...well, I called my friend Erik, the kid you talked to earlier, and asked him to come over to my house so we could hangout. I asked him to bring his father's pistol with him so we can shoot at cans. When he got here, I told him everything and like everyone else, he thought I was making it up." the emotional teen explained.

"So, I brought him to the woods where my friends...er, the zombies, were holding their last meeting before the bombing. One by one, I shot them, directly in the head, and killed them for good." he finished.

"Oh, my God...how horrible, you poor thing." Roxie hushed, tears glistened her eyes.

"They were my best friends before the accident but after...they weren't. They weren't even human anymore. I couldn't let them kill all those people." Josh sniffled, softly.

"Erik helped you get rid of the bodies...what did you do with them?" Sam asked, softly, showing his own empathy for the kid.

Josh took them to where he and Erik buried their dead friends, leading the hunters deep into the woods near a hidden waterfall. It wasn't a big waterfall, or even deep, but if someone were to fall in they'd be whisked away with the current and pulled in with the undertow.

"I don't see any fresh soil dug up here." Sam pointed out, turning to look at Josh.

"That's because there isn't any...yet." the teen snarled as his eyes turned red.

Before any of them could make a move, the young man lunged forward and back handed Sam, causing him to fly backward against the trunk of a tree. With his other hand, he shoved Roxie right into Dean and knocked them over as well.

"He's a shifter!" Sam announced, reaching for his gun tucked in the back of his pants' waistband.

He could tell by the red eyes and super human strength. If it were a demon, it wouldn't have had to use physical attacks. Dean climbed back to his feet, cursing, loudly, that they had let this monster trick them into feeling sorry for it. That must've been the bad feeling picking at him all along, why didn't he trust his instincts from the beginning? Of course, because he was so worried about Sunny that he thought it was her that was in danger.

"Shit, Sammy, the weapons are in the car!" he yelled, before receiving a hard kick in the gut by the shifter.

Roxie pulled out a hunting knife from her boot and charged at the smiling creature taking the form of an obviously dead teenager. It really gave those hunters quite a show for they didn't suspect a damn thing! They bought everything that slimy douche sold them.

The pretty huntress swiped her blade at the creeping shifter but it jumped away every time, just barely dodging being sliced. Sam came up behind it and restrained it by wrapping a huge arm around its neck while the other held its arms down.

"Rox, go to the car and get the silver weapons! GO!" he hollered, putting all his strength into keeping the struggling monster restrained until she could get back with what they needed to kill it.

Dean tossed her the car keys and she caught them in her hand as she ran down the dirt trail- kicking up clouds of dust as her feet pounded into the ground. Leaves and pricker bushes scraped her arms and face as sprinted through the woods and towards the street.

Dean socked the imposter's face and abdomen as Sam held him as still as he could. This thing was strong despite it's host's scrawny frame. Finally, it broke free and elbowed the younger Winchester in the nose, causing him to release it completely and cry out in pain. It, then, caught Dean's fist in mid-swing and twisted his wrist around, making it crack, loudly and painfully. The green eyed hunter seethed, biting back his pain and coming at the beast with his other fist, sinking it into its gut.

The shifter grunted, in annoyance, and flipped Dean over on his back. Sam jumped onto its back just as it went to crush his brother's rib cage with its boot covered foot. The creature spun about, trying to get the taller brother off of him but Sam clung onto him with all he had for strength. Dean jumped back up and with his uninjured hand, hit the shifter once more in the face.

Roxie appeared just moments later with a gun loaded with silver bullets, aimed right for the shifter's heart. Both brothers released it and ducked out of the way of the bullet's path as it zoomed between them and into the monster's chest. It let out a weak groan before melting into a pile of flesh and mushed up organs.

"Nice shot, Rox." Dean complimented her, raising his brows at the mess before him.

"So, if he was a shifter this whole time...where are the missing teens?" she demanded, huffing.

"If I had to guess, I'd say he killed Josh, took his image then ate the others." Sam answered, catching his breath as he leaned against the tree he was thrown at before.

"And that Erik kid?" she pressed.

"He was probably next on the menu." Dean cut in, dusting himself off and turning to exit the wooded area.

"Shouldn't we look more into it, though? I mean, Erik could be a shifter too." she insisted, shuffling behind the exhausted and injured brothers.

"If that was the case, I imagine Erik would've been here too." Sam said, matter-of-factly and almost mockingly.

Neither him or Dean really cared at this point, they just wanted to get the hell out of that town and fix their wounds. Sam's nose might've been broken and Dean's wrist was definitely sprained, the last thing they wanted to do was track down Erik and taser him, especially if he wasn't a shifter. It was obvious he wasn't a monster and 'Josh' had been the only one killing and eating high-schoolers.

As he made his way out of the woods, Dean couldn't help but feel like something was still wrong. He felt it in his heart and his gut that something bad was happening to Sunny. He just had to be sure, so he quickly prayed to Cas in hopes of getting some answers.

They were out of the woods and into the street a moment later and was greeted by a frazzled Castiel by the Impala.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Dean asked, immediately upon seeing the angel's troubled expression.

"Sunshine is trapped inside her cottage with a powerful demon. We can't get to her." the blue eyed angel informed him.

"What do you mean you can't get to her, Cas? Isn't she in Heaven? What the hell?" Dean yelled, panicking on the inside and angry on the outside for being lied to...by an angel!

"No, she's been in Greece this whole time being watched over by archangels." Cas confessed, only a little awkwardly. Being an angel he didn't feel the need to explain himself or the reason he lied.

"That's just great, Cas. Glad to know this whole time she wasn't really safe from danger!" the older hunter cried, feeling very betrayed and stupid for trusting an angel.

"The demon has angel proofed the cottage somehow, there's no getting in- I've been trying for hours now." Cas said, ignoring Dean's sarcasm.

"How was a demon able to get inside in the first place? What kind of angels do you have watching over her?" Dean demanded, now questioning if Cas was truly trustworthy.

"Do not question my nor my family's competence, Dean, we're the reason she was safe for as long as she was." Cas warned, narrowing his eyes at the infuriated hunter.

He quickly calmed himself and spoke again.

"The demon must have slipped under the archangels' radar, it's a high level demon."

Dean took a deep breath and ran his uninjured hand over his face, fear stricken, angry and worried.

"Bring me there...I'll get her out." he ordered the angel.

Castiel nodded and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. With a blink of his eyes he was suddenly transported to Greece. He recognized the meadow and the flowers despite it being dark with only the moon giving him light to see. He quickly rushed up the hill and with his gun now in his hand, he barged into the cottage and held up the gun.

"D-Dean." a small, weak voice faltered from below him.

He looked down to see Sunny sitting against the side wall on the floor, blood soaked her shirt, hands and pants.

"Oh, God..." he gasped, dropping to his knees beside her and taking her hands in his.

"She tried to take our baby." she whispered, her voice was raspy.

"W-wha...?" he stammered but then looked around the corner into her bedroom and saw the old woman laying flat on her stomach, dead and bloody without a head.

"Oh, thank God." he breathed, exhaling deeply in relief that the blood wasn't Sunny's or the baby's.

It may have been wrong to others that he was so glad but he didn't care. He'd rather it be someone else's life than his woman and child's. He smothered her with kisses from her head to her lips and picked her up in his arms, despite the throbbing pain in his wrist.

"That's my girl." he whispered into her damp hair as he carried her outside.

On the way he noticed a bowl of gems in the corner of the kitchen and grabbed them for Cas to examine. For some reason or another, he had a feeling they had something to do with the angels being banned from the house.

...And he was right.

"These stones are made specifically to keep angels out of a certain area." Castiel said, pointing to the blue gems. "Those are why we couldn't come in and kill the demon."

"And the green ones?" Dean asked, sitting in the grass with Sunny in his lap, sleeping.

"Those are for storing energy...they've been sucking Sunshine and the child's energy this whole time- It's also why the barrier was so strong against us." the angel realized, sighing.

He took the energy gems in his hand and crushed them over Sunny's stomach, releasing the aura back into her and the baby. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Dean's smirk. That cocky, arrogant...sexy fucking smirk.

"Dean." she breathed, smiling at him, happily.

"I'm here, babe...and I'm _never_ leaving you again." he promised, looking at Cas while saying 'never', then looking back down at her.

"Good." she replied, yawning slightly.

Dean watched, contently, as she stretched a little in his lap then nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"Oh, did you figure out that disappearing teens case?" she asked, suddenly perking up.

"Yep." he answered, laughing, and squinting at her in amusement.

"Mmhm, didn't I say you'd figure it out?" she teased, poking his chest, softly.

"I always do." he whispered.

_A/N: Alrightyyy, so I'm pretty happy with where I went with this. Kinda spontaneous and last minute twist but I like it and it totally works. (for me anyway, hopefully it didn't confuse anyone or leave any inconsistencies...)I've got wayyy more twists and unexpected turns to come so be prepared! =] Hopefully, my mental block will slowly chip away and I can update more frequently soon but for now, this is what I got!_

_BTW- The shifter was totally my version. I wasn't sure how a real shifter dies or looks in the show because I actually never saw an actual full shifter ep so...*bows head in shame* In my defense I only became a fan over the summer last year and it's on early in the morning when I'm sleeping..I know, excuses, excuses! I'm slowly buying my way to full seasons on iTunes so I'm getting there! (I've got six whole eps so far! Whoo!)_


	13. Ch10 Vanity

_A/N: This chapter is more about Sunny and Dean finally getting to reunite and there's a little surprise in there for you guys as well. =]Hope you enjoy! BTW: I chose the title Vanity for a reason, well two reasons that pretty much relate to each other, (It's a Lady Gaga song) you'll see why later in the story._

**Chapter 10- Vanity**

Immediately after saving Sunny from the demon formerly known as Bethania, Dean decided he wasn't going to leave her side again, no matter what Castiel said. Although, the angel didn't protest this time, he still felt he had to remind them of William's men watching their ever move back in the states.

"If Sunny goes back they will sense her presence and attack." he warned, locking eyes with the hunter.

"If a simple demon was able to find her while under the archangels' protection, then William should have even less trouble getting his hands on her the minute she goes back." he added.

"So what do we do? What can we do?" Dean asked, desperate to keep her safe and be able to stay with her at the same time.

Being a Winchester meant always having trouble revolving in your gravitational pull, it meant there was very little percentage of safety when affiliated with them. The brothers knew this firsthand, secondhand and thirdhand. They had lost a lot of friends during their journey of stopping apocalypses and solving mysteries, each life haunting them every day of their lives and vowing to keep any other people they may meet in the future as far away as possible.

Now, because of this family curse, Sunny and the baby were in danger of being used as weapons by not only demons but by a demi-God as well. Who was next in line, Dean wondered.

"I didn't want to have to come to this, because of the amount of power it takes, but it may be her last chance to remain undetected." Cas suggested.

"I'll do whatever it take to keep her safe, Cas." Dean insisted. "What do you have in mind?"

He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, blood still stained her body and clothes. He couldn't wait to just leave this place and go back home, in America. Sam and Roxie were probably worried and confused waiting for their return.

"I can tag her, block her aura from being seen." the angel began.

"Sounds unpleasant..." the hunter commented.

"When demons and angels look at humans, they don't have to recognize them by their faces- they can look inside them and use their aura to identify who they're looking at." Cas explained.

"But William and his men **have** seen her face, tagged or not they're gonna know it's her just by looking at her." Dean reminded the angel.

"After I tag her and create the block, she must change her appearance. If it goes smoothly, she won't be recognized and will be able to continue carrying the child safely until its birth." the angel clarified.

"Right, sounds good...when are you gonna do this?" Dean asked, anxiously.

Any idea would've sounded great to him as long as the words "Sunny can stay" was heard from the angel's mouth. Castiel took a breath and crouched down in front of Sunny's unconscious form. He went to place his hand over her heart when Dean spoke up again.

"Wait...this isn't going to hurt her...is it? Will she still be the same person after this?" he asked, nervously but keeping totally calm.

"I'm not sure...I've never done this before." Cas admitted, "There's no telling what she'll experience during the tagging or how she'll act after it's performed. She will be quite tired and possibly sore, however." he added, then continued with working his magic.

His hand began to glow brightly over her chest, then slowly, the light moved into her body. The glow lingered even after Cas moved his hand away, Sunny's petite frame illuminated with the soft glow.

"What's happening?" the wide eyed hunter demanded. "It's like watching angel open heart surgery."

The light moved down to Sunny's stomach and lit up her baby bump. Dean watched as a silhouette of a small figure moved around inside the bump. Exhaling sharply, he put his own hand over it and felt it kick. Both amazed and terrified, he stared in awe at this tiny little person living inside Sunny's body. A little person that he and Sunny created in a moment of passion and love. He loved this woman and their child, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that, and he was going to do everything in his power to protect them both.

The light finally dimmed and the darkness returned, Dean's hand was still pressed against his child's fortress of flesh and water- Sunny's belly. Cas, then, stood up and waited to see if his plan worked. He stared down at her for a few moments, taking a peek inside her to confirm that her aura was unidentifiable by their enemies.

"It's done- it worked." Cas informed the hunter. "Neither demon or demi-Gods will be able to track her...for now."

"What do you mean, for now? It's not permanent?" Dean asked.

"Like I said, I've never done this to anyone before, but at this point in time she's completely undetectable." Cas said.

"Great, so you'll be poofin' us back to America now, right?" Dean guessed, excitedly. "Back to civilization?"

"Yes, but not both of you at the same time. It'll look suspicious if I bring you both back together and anyone watching you will figure this all out." Cas replied.

"R-right, yeah- of course." the hunter stammered. "Where will you bring her?"

"Somewhere close by. Once she has disguised herself, I'll help her get to wherever you're staying. But first, you must leave the state and lay low until I feel like it's safe for her to go out in public." the angel answered.

Dean nodded, brought Sunny's hand up to his lips and kissed it. He may have had to spend a little more time away from her but it would only be for a little while. No doubt, William's henchmen had followed Dean's Impala everywhere since Sunny disappeared from the radar and they were probably wondering where Castiel had zapped him. All he had to do was return, calmly, and do what he would normally do until the lackies decided there wasn't anything big going on and stood down.

"All right, just take care of her, okay?" he requested, lifting his pleading, green eyes up at the angel. "Tell her she's coming back home to me."

Castiel nodded and pressed two fingers against the hunter's forehead, sending him back to the street where the angel had met up with him. Sam and Roxie were waiting for him by the Impala and pummeled him with questions once they saw he was back.

"How's Sunny and the baby? Are they alright?" Roxie asked, worriedly.

"What happened?" Sam added to the list of questions.

"They're both fine...the demon was dead when I got there." the older brother answered. "Sunny had already taken her out by herself, while 6 months pregnant...my woman knows how to take care of herself." Dean assured them.

"Well, where is she now? Is she safe?" Roxie pressed.

"She's fine, her and the baby..." he stopped himself.

He wanted to tell them the good news; that Sunny would be coming back to stay, about Castiel making her pretty much invisible to the supernatural world...but he couldn't risk the demons or Will's men overhearing him and acting on the new information. He didn't know if they were being followed or not, Lord know if he had ever seen something following him he'd have shot a fucker or two but so far none of the hunters had ever seen so much as a questionable figure. Aside from the demons and monsters that were involved in a case they'd be working, anyway.

"...we can't talk here." Dean whispered, barely audible. "Let's get the hell out of this state and back to Bobby's."

He scoped the area out before entering the Impala and saw nothing but trees on both sides of the street. The stalkers could've been anywhere in that area, hiding behind the trees and bushes. He couldn't wait to just get out of there and somewhere safe again. The more he thought about it, the better quitting sounded to him. Leaving this mess of a lifestyle behind for good and finally being normal, living a happy, hopefully long, life with his soon-to-be wife and child. And with Uncle Sam and Aunt Roxie there to complete the family, it made him lean more towards the decision to drop this old life.

The hunters high tailed it back to the motel and packed up the car with their belongings before taking off. They were glad to be done with the case and finally leaving that weird town behind them. Far behind them.

Castiel teleported Sunny to North Dakota, once she woke up and was informed of the his plans. She was a little upset that she had been passed out when Dean left but she was excited to be able to continue her pregnancy with Dean by her side. She even loved the part where she got to change her appearance and look different. She had planned on changing her hair color before finding out she was with child, but had to forget about it because it's strongly advised not to use hair coloring chemicals while pregnant.

She hid out in a dingy motel waiting for Cas' to come get her and finally bring her to Dean. Sitting on her bed, she thought about how she was going to change her look. She would definitely need a wig to hide her long, dark locks. She fiddled with her hair as she got up and walked into the bathroom, still trying to decide what color she should change it. She looked at her reflection and noticed the bleached streak on the side. Her hair had grown rather long since she added it and her dark roots made it look sloppy.

Blonde. She could get a blonde wig, like Gaga's. She was a fan of the singer's hair styles and had thought about doing something similar with her own hair. She had been blonde before, but she never went that blonde. She smirked at the mental image and nodded to herself.

"Mama's goin' blonde, little one." she announced to the shifting fetus inside her.

She grunted, softly and winced as she felt the baby's foot graze her ribcage. The little guy was getting bigger and bigger every week and she feared with her tiny frame, it'd break her in half if it got grew anymore. She leaned closer to the mirror and squinted at her lip stud. She'd probably have to take that out, too.

"You're awake." Cas' voice startled her as she pulled the piercing out.

"Yeah, I was just getting started with the, uh, transformation." she chuckled, softly.

He nodded, slowly, and stared at her as she placed the stud on the side of the sink.

"The child is growing more active." he said, trying to converse.

He realized he wasn't part of the circle's social group and wasn't very much involved in their personal lives until Sunny became pregnant. Even then, it was considered business to him; to help keep the child chosen by God safe and out of reach of demons, demi-Gods and any other evil thing that may want to use it for their benefit. Still, the more he spent time with the hunters the more he wanted to fit in, he had no idea why. He was sent on earth, not to become friends with the hunters but to make sure the plan goes smoothly. The plan that nobody knew the details to, not even him.

"Uh..." she laughed, looking away. "Yeeah, it's a wiggly little bugger."

"He'll be here soon." the angel pointed out.

Sunny paused at the remark and shifted her eyes toward him.

"He?"

Cas' blues eyes widened a bit at the realization that she didn't know yet what the sex of the child was. He thought she knew.

"How do you know it's a boy, Cas?" she asked.

"I...can tell." was all he admitted.

"Really? A boy?" she smiled, thinking about how happy Dean will be when she tells him.

But why did it feel weird...almost as if she were given a boy...on purpose. She chuckled, softly, to herself, that was crazy talk. Why did it matter to God what she was having? Then again, she thought, it could be the biggest piece in His plan puzzle...which she knew absolutely nothing about. She decided to let it go and quit worrying so much about it, after all, God wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her and the baby...right?

"Um, I'm gonna need to get some more things to complete my 'makeover'...you think I could run to the hair supply store and shop for a bit?" she asked, sighing.

"Of course." Cas replied, nodding.

**One Week Later**

With no word from Sunny or Castiel since the night he saved her, Dean began to worry that something went wrong. He tortured himself with what if's and maybe's, he didn't think it should've taken this long to bring Sunny back. She had been 'tagged' and practically invisible to the heat seeking eyes of the supernatural world, he figured she would've had a disguise put together by now, so what was the hold up?

Roxie and Sam both followed him, with their eyes, as he paced the small motel room.

"I'm sure everything's fine, Dean." Sam assured his brother.

"Yeah, you told us Cas had to keep her away until he thinks it's safe...stuff like that takes time." Roxie agreed.

"Yeah, sure." Dean replied, absently, staring at the floor as he walked back and forth. "But what if-"

"There are no 'what if's', Dean." she cut him off. "Just be patient, they'll be here when they get here."

He finally flopped down on the bed, his thumb stuck between his teeth as he chewed it. He nearly bit it off when he heard the sound of feather's rustling. He immediately shot up and turned around, ready to see the familiar face of his pregnant fiancee. His face dropped when he saw the exact opposite.

"Sunshine?" he asked, trying not to crack a smile.

It was her alright. She stood before him donning a blonde wig that was styled long and straight, complete with eye grazing bangs and baby pink streaks. She wore black sunglasses that shielded her eyes. She swiped them off to reveal crystal blue eye contacts and a naked lip. She had taken the lip ring out, he noticed.

"Oh, my GAWD!" Roxie squealed, laughing.

Sunny glowered at her, pouting her lip in annoyance and narrowing her eyes. She planted her hands onto her hips and shifted her weight.

"What?" she demanded, daring her friend to make fun of her.

"You look like freakin' Gaga, dude!" Sam chuckled, saying it for his girlfriend while she was laughing too hard.

Sunny just rolled her eyes as she pulled the piece off, letting her natural strands loose and freed from the sweaty prison made of...whatever it was made of, she didn't check.

"There's the woman I've been waiting to see." Dean smiled as he welcomed her into his arms.

They both sighed in relief, giving each other tight squeezes and pressing light kisses in various places- Sunny caught his jawline while he kissed her temple. Once they finally released, she was able to explain fully what happened in the cottage the night she was attacked.

"The demons want the baby to be their new leader. Satan 2.0." she revealed. "Looks like Lucy's not too happy with me for killing his only son."

"He wants her to pay for what she did...and what better way to pay then with her own child." Cas added.

"An eye for an eye." Sam said.

"Well, too bad. He ain't getting my baby's eyes...nor mine, for that matter." Sunny muttered, crossing her arms.

"Damn it, why does everyone want my kid? I mean, not that I want them to have anybody's kid but can't they just find someone else to harass?" she whined.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Cas said, "Yours is the only one infused with the power of God. It proves useful in a variety of ways."

"Great, I'm carrying a fetus that can open the door to another dimensions, lead an army of demons and there's that mystery plan that God is cooking up for him." the hormonal huntress scoffed. "He's not even born yet and he's being bullied with pressure."

Dean stared at her for a moment, did she just say 'he'? Was he going to have a son? She caught him staring and smiled at him.

"Yeah, we're having a boy...apparently." she confirmed, slowly turning to face Castiel, who nodded at the elder Winchester.

He looked over at his brother and saw him smiling, too. He thought he was happy and excited before but now, actually knowing what he was going to be the father of made it that much more overwhelming. His heart fluttered in his chest, as if it were hovering up to his throat. A boy, a freaking baby boy! This couldn't get any better, it just couldn't. He grinned and pulled his girl back into his arms for another hug, kissing her forehead as he locked his arms around her.

Before knowing, he only prayed the baby would make it to full term unharmed and healthy, sex didn't even matter then...and it still didn't. He would've been just as happy with a girl, it was just finally knowing that made him so enthused. Still, though...

_Hot damn, I'm gonna have a boy._

_A/N: Ehh, not much action in this one but it's always calm before the storm, so consider yourselves warned. I hope this wasn't boring or lame, I just wanted to get it out of the way so I can move on to the good stuff! You know the drill, review and tell me what you think! _


	14. Ch11 Monsters

**Chapter 11- Monsters**

**One Month Later**

Somewhere deep in the darkness of another dimension, the former God known as William contemplated his next move. With Sunny now off the radar and his only chance at getting to her was to order his henchmen to watch Dean's every move, he was pretty much screwed. He hadn't gotten any news on her since he sent her into a semi-coma and hijacked her mind. That was months ago. Time was running out for him and the baby would soon be born into the hands of those pesky angels.

He knew as long that annoying gnat with angel wings was watching over her, it was nearly impossible to get to her. To make matters more difficult, he didn't even know where she was. He stood in the dark, deep in thought, everything seeming to slip right out of his grasp. All of his plans to make heaven, and God, pay for banishing him to this world of nothingness- gone.

Just when he began to just give up, two of his men appeared. He turned to face them and crossed his arms.

"Tell me you found the girl." he said, exasperation disguising his worry.

"I'm sorry, sir, Sunshine is still off the map..." the first man trailed off for the second to speak further.

"...but there is someone else who's body contains a high amount of Godly power."

William's eyes widened and a crooked smile spread on his face at the revelation. All may certainly not be lost, after all.

"Really?" he sang.

$%#&

Light poured into the room from the window and fell upon Sunny's face as she laid, asleep, in bed. She and the others have been staying at Bobby's while the baby's due date approached and so far, things have been better than they had been in months. Sunny was on her eighth month and the baby was healthy and incredibly active. Everyone was preparing for the big arrival from baby-proofing the place to buying clothes and toys. Even Dean was reading up on what to expect in the coming and after months in his spare time, between hunts. He read them in private, of course, to avoid getting looks from his younger brother and being teased for actually reading something that wasn't a playboy.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed of being a knowledgeable father, he was just more comfortable reading when everyone was asleep. This particular night, he had fallen asleep with the book.

Sunny sat up and looked over at him, the "What to Expect When You're Expecting" book laid open on his chest as slept as if it were hugging him. She chuckled, softly, and took it, curious to see what chapter he was currently on. Just as quickly as she obtained it, it was snatched back by her baby's daddy who immediately woke up.

"You're reading the baby books...that's so cute!" she giggled.

"It is NOT cute!" he insisted, throwing the book on the bedside table. "I just want to be a good dad. If that means I have to read a few girly books than so be it."

"They're not girly, Dean, they're very informative. It makes me happy knowing you want to know things." she smiled.

He surrender a half-smile and kissed her, his hand rubbed her bulging belly just as the little Winchester turned inside it.

"Jeez, this kid never stops moving!" he exclaimed, softly, looking down at amazement at it.

"Yeah, I know." she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Kept me up all night, I don't think he sleeps."

"Does it ever hurt?" he asked, furrowing his brows at her, curiously.

"Well, sometimes his little feet get stuck in my ribcage and sometimes it feels like he's clawing at my womb." she sighed, heavily.

Dean pouted at her and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight.

"He'll be outta there soon, babe." he whispered. "Then we'll be a family and all this madness with the angels and demons will be all over."

"Don't forget the demi-Gods." she hastily added.

They met Bobby in the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat.

"Didja sleep well?" he asked, Sunny.

When he first found out about her pregnancy, he was so shocked he barely spoke. He didn't know the first thing about pregnant women or babies, hell, he barely knew anything about girls period. He still saw her as just that, a girl, and never gave pregnancy a thought before getting the news.

"Yeah, not really." she winced as she reached for a piece of bacon.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Roxie ran in and tapped her friend's hand away from the plate of greasy goodness.

"What the hell?" the hungry pregnant woman complained.

"No greasy bacon for you! It's bad for the baby." Roxie replied, handing her a grapefruit.

"Uhhh, what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" she demanded, holding up the fruit and scoffing.

"Oh, and no more potty mouthing either! That goes for all of you!" Roxie added.

"I don't even like grapefruit." Sunny pointed out, ready to pummel her friend with it. "You expect me to eat this?"

"Well, yeah, what else are you gonna do with it?" the blonde huntress chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I can think of many things that I can do with this here fruit lump." Sunny assured, eyeing her.

Dean chuckled at the comment as he poured some sugar into his cup of coffee. Sunny just placed the grapefruit on the table and nabbed the bacon as planned, making Roxie sigh in defeat.

"You've been feeding me crap shavings since I got here, let me have my_ freaking_ bacon." she grumbled, ripping the greasy food in half with her teeth.

"Fine...just don't come crying to me when you have a heart attack while giving birth." Roxie shrugged.

It was true. Roxie had vowed to make sure Sunny and Dean's child would grow healthily while in the womb and she definitely lived up to the promise. She made the pregnant huntress nutritious meals consisting of fruits, vegetables and fat and grease free foods. Sunny would find herself sneaking bags of chips and candy bars behind her friend's back. She appreciated the effort but being told what she could and could not eat was the last straw. Sunny loved her food, loved to eat- there was no way she was going to stop eating the foods she loved when she was taking her prenatal tablets and eating healthy. She deserved to snack, dammit!

Sam emerged from the middle room a moment later, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Roxie teased, winking.

Sam managed a smile through the grogginess and nodded as he scratched at his messy hair. He sat next to Roxie and welcomed a kissed on the cheek from her before sipping his coffee.

"So, I was looking through the paper today and I think I got us a job in Minnesota." she chirped.

Her perkiness made Sunny want to lurch. She loved her friend to death but lately she had been so insufferably happy and giddy. Who gets happy when they read about people suffering because of ghosts and demons? She continued eating her bacon and sat back in her chair with Dean still chuckling to himself because of her previous comment about the grapefruit.

#$%&

Sunny stood on the front porch with Dean as Sam finished packing their bags into the trunk of the Impala. He didn't want to leave her to hunt ghosts in Cannon Falls, Minnesota but Sam and Roxie needed his help. She didn't beg him to stay or let her go with him, she knew staying at Bobby's was what she was ordered to do and she had learned her lesson from the last time she convinced Dean to let her join him.

"I'll only be a state away if you need me." he assured her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I know." she smiled up at him. "I'll be okay here with Bobby...and Cas, if he decides to show up."

The hunter nodded and took her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently.

"It shouldn't take long, sounds like a spirit- a good ol' fashioned salt and burn. No problem." he promised then pressed his lips against hers.

She felt his tongue barely graze hers as it slid into her mouth, slowly. They hadn't been very intimate since her return but it wasn't because they didn't get turned on anymore. The problem laid solely in the fact that her belly kept getting in the way during their favorite sex positions and they were weirded out making love with the baby between them, kicking and shifting about. It was a major distraction and they decided to wait until after he was born to continue their physical romance. If there was time and they weren't too tired, that is.

His hand slid away from hers as he descended down the porch stairs and made his way to his car. Sam and Roxie were already sitting inside waiting for him.

"Love you, be safe!" Sunny waved to him as he turned the key.

He gave her smile as the car roared to life and proceeded to drive away to Minnesota. The sooner he could get this job done, the sooner he could get back and be with her again. She retreated back into the house and sat on the couch in the living-room, where Bobby was watching TV.

"How's the, uh..." he started, nodding towards the baby bump, "...baby doin'?"

"Fine." she replied, simply, staring at the bright TV screen. "Aside from his toes digging into my intestines."

"Is- is that normal?" he asked, squinting at her.

"Oh, yeah- as normal as the active volcano erupting where my heart once resided." she looked up and exhaled deeply, her hand shot up to her heart as a small burp escaped her.

"That sounds...awful." he responded, bringing his beer bottle to his lips.

#$%&

Dean, Sam and Roxie made it to Cannon Falls a little over an hour later and checked into a motel. They would have to change into their usual F.B.I attire before leaving to question the family from the newspaper.

Just last night, their 6-month-old son had disappeared from his crib without a trace. There was no evidence of a break in and there was no way he had gotten out of his crib and left the house on his own since he couldn't even walk yet. The only other person in the house was the married couple's 4-year-old daughter.

Sam and Dean posed as F.B.I agents while Roxie impersonated a social worker. After getting into their characters, they left the motel and approached the family's home.

"F.B.I?" the wife asked, fearfully. "You don't think..."

"We just want to ask you a few questions about the night your baby disappeared." Sam assured her.

Elsa, the wife, was the only one home when the hunters knocked on her door. Her and the four year old, since she wasn't yet old enough for school.

"Alright." she complied, softly. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, thanks." Roxie smiled, weakly.

She felt bad for the woman, having to go on with her daily routine while her baby son was who knows where. She prayed the little guy was okay and unharmed. It puzzled the hunters because they had never heard of a ghost that kidnapped babies.

"For starters, has anything weird been going on with the house?" Dean questioned. "Any strange noises? Bad smells? Unfamiliar voices?"

Elsa paused for a moment to think, judging by her expression it seemed something had been happening in their home before the disappearance,

"Come to think of it...there has been some clunking noises coming from inside the walls." she remembered. "Like someone is banging from the other side."

The three imposters glanced at one another.

"Can you remember anything else?" Sam asked.

"Y-yes..." the woman answered, slowly.

She led them upstairs to her son's room and opened the door. They all stepped inside to inspect it and she pointed up to a strange symbol, that seemed to have been burnt into the ceiling, located right above the child's crib.

"The monster did that." a small, squeaky voice informed the adults.

"Kara." Elsa hushed. "What did I tell you about making up stories?"

"A monster?" Roxie asked, playing along with the child. She crouched down to her level.

"Yeah, it stoled my _bruver_." the child insisted. "Mommy doesn't believe me."

"That's enough, Kara!" her mother cried, tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry...I think you should just leave." she told the hunters.

#$%&

"It says before they remodeled the house, a family of hardcore wiccans lived there." Sam read from a site on his laptop.

"There were even allegations that their magic was so powerful, they began transforming into hideous monsters...there were a few witnesses who say they saw creatures with horns and claws living in the house." he continued.

"Huh." Roxie said, thoughtfully. "Why was it remodeled?"

"Apparently, there was huge fire- the whole house was destroyed but the families bodies were never recovered." Sam replied, looking up at her from where he was sitting.

"The kid was telling the truth." Dean confirmed, glancing at his brother.

"But where is it? Elsa said they checked the whole house, inside and out." Roxie asked, nibbling at her knuckle.

"It must be hiding in there somewhere...we need to check it out." the older brother decided.

"We could make up an excuse to get the family out of the house for a few hours..." Sam offered. "Hopefully, we can figure this out and save the baby before they get back."

"But how are we going to get them to leave their house?" Roxie asked.

"I don't know..." Sam replied, sighing. "We could tell them the truth- tell them we think the kidnapper is in the house somewhere and we need to check it more thoroughly."

"It's worth a shot- let's get our shit together." Dean advised, referring to the weapons.

They weren't sure what kind of monsters these people were or what would ultimately kill them so they packed everything; silver, wooden stakes, their shotguns loaded with salt rounds and regular rounds, just in case. Roxie brought her machete, thinking if all else failed she would just behead them.

With everything all set, they headed back to the family's home and knocked on the door, again.

"What now?" Elsa groaned, slumping her shoulders at the sight of the hunters.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but after much discussion and theorizing- we believe your son's kidnapper is still in the home...hiding." Sam told her.

Pure shock and confusion fell over the older woman's face at this unsettling news but she shook her head in disagreement.

"No, no that's impossible; my husband and I checked the whole house, there's nowhere else he could be..." she dismissed.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to see for ourselves." Dean insisted, "We just want to help you find your baby."

She stood behind the door, with her hand on the knob, debating whether she should just let them in or slam the door in their faces. With a defeated sigh, she stepped aside and allowed them inside.

"We recommend that you take you and your daughter out of the house- if the kidnapper is here, it could be dangerous for you both." Roxie warned, putting a tender hand on the woman's shoulder.

Elsa stared at them, suspiciously and hesitantly.

"Would you mind showing me your badges one more time?" she asked, shifting her eyes from one hunter to another.

They each pulled out their badge IDs and showed them to her, allowing her to scope them out one by one before sighing. Why would anyone pose as FBI agents and try to help her? What did she know about fake IDs anyway? If they believed her son was being held captive in their own home and there was a chance to get him back, who was she to stop or question them? She could use all the help she could get since everyone else had stopped trying to find him, despite their promises to find him and bring him home safely.

"Alright." she complied, sadly. "Please, find him."

She packed a small bag for her and Kara, her daughter, and left the house for the hunters to begin their search. They investigated every room on the first and second floor, finding nothing. Just like Elsa had said, the whole house held no traces of monsterous activity, other than the symbol over the baby's crib.

"The only place left is inside the walls." Roxie stated, planting her hands on her hips.

"That's where she said she heard clunking." Sam nodded.

They stood in the basement, with flashlights in hand, and observed the area. It was dark and damp, as if the residents didn't go down there for anything more than just storing holiday decorations and old clothes. Cob webs adorned the corners of the walls and along the water and gas pipes. Dust clouded the air as they moved boxes out their way towards the back.

"Hold on." Dean said, pointing his light at the floor. "You hear that?"

They all stopped and listened, a muffled noise sounded from beneath them. A high-pitched, squeal that sounded an awful lot like a baby. They quickly searched the floor for a hidden door. Then, behind a mountain of water-stained boxes was a rusty handle leading to a lower part of the basement. Sam moved beside his brother to take a look then met eyes with him.

"Underground tunnel?" he guessed.

"Looks like." the elder hunter confirmed.

With Roxie's help, the men moved the boxes aside and crouched down to try the handle. It wouldn't budge at first but with a second good yank, Dean was able to lift the trap door and open it all the way.

"Whoa." he commented, pointing his light down the deep hole.

A ladder leaned against the wall and led all the way down to the bottom. Dean turned to Sam and smiled, weakly.

"Ladies first?"

"Dude, you can't let Roxie go first." Sam whispered, harshly.

"Nah, I meant you." Dean retorted, sticking the end of his flashlight into his mouth and making the first move down the ladder.

Rolling his eyes, Sam followed after then Roxie after him. As they descended, they could hear the baby's crying begin to subside, then silence fell upon the area. They made it to the bottom without a problem and looked around. They found themselves in a dimly lit room with a dirt floor and walls. Something must've dug this up itself in order to remain living there without being discovered.

Suddenly, they heard a small cooing coming from the other side of the room. Roxie quickly made her way to a beaten up old crib and found the small child laying inside. She breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the squirming baby. Before she could turn and bring him over to the guys, a loud screech made her freeze in place. Then, out from the darkness of the other room, came a scrawny, pale green creature with small horns and sharp-looking claws.

"Get down!" Dean warned her, then shot it with a round of salt.

It roared in pain but didn't seem to be affected by it. It charged towards the brothers and swiped it claws at them, both of them jumping back just in time and dodging in opposite sides. With only one hand free, Roxie fumbled with the machete, located in a holster that was wrapped around her, dropping it as soon as she pulled it out. Sam tried shooting it with regular bullets and successfully wounded it, slowing it down some.

"Shoot it with gun powder rounds!" he called to his brother and tossed his gun over him.

Dean caught with ease and cocked the shotgun before blasting the monster in the chest, leaving an open, blood spilling wound. Weakened, but not down, the creature tried attacking again, slicing Dean's shoulder through his shirt and cutting him. The hunter under attack, brought his elbow up and clocked the thing in the jaw, sending it stumbling backwards.

It went to lunge a third time but was interrupted when Roxie's machete slid through its neck like butter and decapitated it. The headless body crumbled to the ground, cracking and plopping upon impact, steam rose from it's open throat. Sam cleared his throat, loudly as Dean grimaced at the sight. Roxie huffed and smiled at them while she bounced the giggling baby in her arms.

After making sure there weren't anymore monsters in the underground fortress, the hunters salted and burned the remains of the creature then headed back up to the house. They called Elsa right away and she rushed back home to be with her son. Before leaving her home, Roxie assured her that the 'kidnapper' was already arrested and had been living under her house for years. The look on the woman's face was just priceless and made Roxie feel good that she had helped give her back her baby. It made her even more excited about Sunny giving birth.

#$%&

Back at Bobby's, it was about 5PM when she began making dinner. She poured water into a pan of potatoes then proceeded to season the chicken. Bobby remained seated in the recliner watching TV, sipping on his beer. He went to take a swig when he heard a loud splashing sound coming from the kitchen followed by a cry of surprise.

"Uhh, Bobby?" Sunny called from the other room.

"What is it, somethin' wrong?" he asked, standing up.

She appeared in the doorway with a look of pure terror on her face, holding her belly.

"Yeah." she replied, eyes wide. "My water just broke."

Bobby just stood there with his mouth gaping open, not really sure what that meant.

"I need to get to the hospital...I need to call Dean..." she panicked.

"Hold on, now- just take a deep breath, that's what you're supposed to do right? Breathe?" he reminded her.

"Yeah- yeah, I can do that- OWWW!" she cried, experiencing her very first contraction and crouching down in pain.

"What the hell was that?" she rasped, looking down. "What the _hell_ was that?" she cried at Bobby.

Dean and the others were on their way back to the motel when his phone suddenly rang in his pocket. He reached in and saw that Bobby was calling him, making him wonder if something had gone wrong.

"Yeah, Bobby, what's going on?" he answered.

"Uh, Dean, we have a bit of a situation here-" the old man said followed by a loud shrieking in the background.

"What the hell was that? Is...is that Sunshine screaming?" the father to be demanded.

"We're on our way to the hospital...I think- She may be going into labor." Bobby told him.

Dean's end suddenly went silent as realization hit the hunter like a sack of cement. Sunny was going to have the baby tonight! He was going to be a father! His whole body froze up, eyes widened, jaw clenched. He wasn't there with her. He promised he'd be there with her when the baby arrived. He said he'd be there!

"Dean? Hey, you still there? We're going to be at Mercy Hospital, meet us there okay?" he heard Bobby's voice, though it sounded farther away.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, right- I'll be there as soon as I can- Tell her...tell her I'll be there." he finally spoke, then hung up just as another scream emitted from the other line.

"Sunny's in labor...right now." he informed Sam and Roxie, as calmly as he could.

"What? Right now?" Sam asked, stunned by the news.

"But she's not due until next month." Roxie said, worriedly.

"I gotta get to the hospital..." Dean said, absently.

"Look, just drop us off at the motel- we'll pack everything up and catch a ride with a cab." Sam offered. "That way you don't have to wait around and we can meet you at the hospital."

"Mercy Hospital." Dean repeated, barely there.

He turned and looked at Sam, his face pale as a ghosts.

"Sammy." he said, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Sam smiled at his older brother and nodded.

"Yeah, you are."

Dean stopped at the motel and let Sam and Roxie out before peeling out of the parking area and back onto the main road. He told them both he would relay their special messages to Sunny but right now he couldn't even remember what they were. He didn't even realize how fast he was going until he came to a red light and screeched to a halt. He told himself he'd have to slow down and obey the speed limit if he didn't want to get stopped by the cops and waste more time he could have with Sunny.

Sam and Roxie quickly packed their duffel bags. He gave her the room key to return to the motel manager's office and she left the room. She handed over the key and made her way back to the room when suddenly a pair of strong, hard hands grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. She struggled under the attackers hold and looked up to see who he was.

"You?" she gasped, shocked.

The guy who had sent Sunny into a coma was now staring her in face and holding her against the motel's siding. She kicked at him but his legs wouldn't budge or skid against the gavel.

"Rumor has it you're one of the Lords little puppet prophets..." he smiled, wickedly.

He grabbed her throat to keep her from crying out for help and pressed his palm to her chest. She watched, helplessly, as her power and energy was drained from her body. It glowed in his hands, up his arms and into his own chest. The color faded from her face as he sucked whatever power she had.

Sam turned the corner and saw his girlfriend was in trouble. He ran up to the attacker and shoved him away from her, breaking the energy transaction. Roxie slumped to the ground, gasping for breath and holding her throat. Sam took the man's shirt in his fist and held him to punch him in the face but was stopped by the magic man's mind power. He released himself from the young hunter's grip and dusted himself off.

"It's too late, we have enough power to release the one true God from his prison!" the man snickered.

Sam glared at the villain, ready to take his head right off.

"Thanks for the help, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll be shown some mercy." he added, then disappeared.

Sam rushed to Roxie's side and helped her to her feet. He had to get to the hospital quick and warn Dean that hell was about to break loose...or William was anyway.

_A/N: Nope, not a false alarm...she's really gonna have the baby next chapter. Now, I can't do a proper warning without giving too much away but I do want to warn you NOW- If you are uncomfortable with massive blood loss and birth complications, it may be a good idea to skip the next chapter. I'll have another warning on the top of chapter 12 but I just want to be safe. _

_Until next chapter! Review!_


	15. Ch12 What To Expect

**WARNING: This chapter contains thoroughly detailed child birth, massive amounts of blood loss and detailed birth complications. If you are uncomfortable with this type of writing, please skip this chapter! (If you do skip, I'll have a mini-summary of what happened in this chapter so you'll stay up to speed.) **

_A/N: This chapter was too good to wait, I just had to post it! Let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 12- What To Expect...**

Dean raced through the automatic doors of the emergency room, barely hearing the voices behind him saying he couldn't park his Impala in front. He pushed past the person in front of the nurses desk and asked for Sunny's room number.

"Sir, you need to wait your turn, there was somebody in front of you." the nurse told him.

"I don't care about the person who WAS in front of me, my girlfriend's about to have our baby and I need to know where she is, NOW!" he rushed.

Seeing the frantic state he was in, she sighed heavily and nodded. His heart was beating so fast- so hard, he could barely hear the nurse when she asked for Sunny's name.

"Uhh, Thornhart, Sunshine Thornhart." he answered, drumming his fingers against the edge of the desk.

His whole body was shaking and he kept getting hot flashes from anxiety. He prayed she was alright, that the baby was alright. She sounded like she was in loads of pain when Bobby called him to let him know the situation.

"She's in room 211A- take the elevator to the 3rd floor and bear to the right." the nurse directed him. "Congratulations."

"Yeah.." he breathed and quickly headed for the elevators.

He pushed the up arrow and waited for the doors to open, shifting his weight back and forth impatiently.

"C'mon, dammit!" he growled, hitting the button repeatedly.

Just as the doors finally opened, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see his brother was now calling.

"Hey, Sam, are you on your way?" he asked, making his way through the crowd of people getting off the elevator.

He hit the number 3 and waited for the doors to close.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon...Dean, Roxie was attacked." Sam said from the other end.

"Attacked? What do you mean?" the already stressed hunter demanded.

This was the last thing he needed to deal with right now.

"The same guy who put Sunny in a coma jumped her and...sucked the energy from her body." Sam explained.

"Well, is she alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's a little conked out but she's not hurt." Sam replied.

"Why would he want Roxie's energy?" the older hunter asked, staring at the numbers above the door as it blinked on number 2.

"Because, Dean, she's a prophet for the Lord remember?" his younger brother reminded him. "When they realized they couldn't get Sunny, they aimed for the next best thing." he added. "Dean, they may have enough power to break William free."

"Jesus..." Dean whispered, rubbing a hand over his slightly damp face. "Well, there's not much we can do at this point. Right now, I need to focus on Sunny and our son." the words just jumped out of Dean's mouth.

He didn't mean for it to sound like he didn't care that Roxie was attacked, he felt bad for her but she wasn't dead or hurt so Dean didn't feel the need to be bothered with this problem as he was trying to find his girlfriend.

"Yeah, no, you're right." Sam's hurt tone made Dean curse himself. "Just get to her and let her know we'll be there soon, okay?"

"Sammy, I didn't mean it like that- We'll get that douche, alright? Together." Dean apologized.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." Sam said before hanging up.

The light finally hit number 3 and the doors opened, allowing him to rush out before anyone could get on and find Sunny's room.

_Shit, which was she did say to go?_

He looked back and forth down each hallway and tried to remember which way the nurse told him to go. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a shrill cry of pain coming from the right hallway. That was Sunny alright. He ran down the hall and stopped when he saw the room number 211A. He took a deep breath and composed himself before stepping, slowly, inside.

He could hear the EKG as soon as he entered, the nurses scrambled about preparing for the baby's arrival. His heart pounded when he laid his eyes on Sunny, who looked miserable- simply miserable. Sweat drenched her forehead and her hair was messy, falling over her face as she whimpered, helplessly. She lifted her gaze and immediately wanted to cry when she saw him standing there.

"Dean." she sniffled.

"I'm here, babe...how're you doing?" he asked, softly, sitting beside her.

She clutched his jacket and yanked him down so he was at her level.

"There's a 10 pound baby inside me trying to crawl out- how the hell do think I'm doing?" she growled, angrily.

She pulled down harder as another contraction took over, making her whimper loudly and cry. Seeing her like this made him feel awful, there was nothing he could do to stop the pain and help her.

"So, what's going on right now? Is he coming or what?" he asked the nurse who was checking the baby's heart monitor.

"Any minute now, she's about 6 inches dilated. We're waiting for the doctor to arrive now." she replied.

"Dilated? What does that mean?" he furrowed his brows.

The nurse simply smiled and blushed as she walked away. Leaving Dean confused and a little insulted.

"What?" he demanded.

Suddenly, the monitors began beeping urgently and Sunny's breathing became shallow and wheezy. He quickly turned and sat next to her bed, taking her hand and brushing her damp hair away from her face.

"Hey, hey Sun, you okay? What's going on?" he asked, looking around for anyone to answer.

Two nurses rushed back in and had him move out of the way so they can figure out what was happening. The doctor entered the room and immediately checked on Sunny, who seemed to be unresponsive to him.

"D-Cells." one of the nurses announced.

The doctor moved to the front of Sunny's bed and lifted the sheet to get to her vagina.

"What does that mean? What are you doing?" he asked, frantically.

"You the father?" the doctor asked him, as he slid his fingers inside of Sunny, to check the baby's position.

"Uhh, y-yeah." the hunter replied, absently, staring wide eyed at what the doctor was doing.

He suddenly pulled his fingers out and wiped his gloved hands of her gooey wetness from the mucus.

"We need to get the baby out now, it's breached and the umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck." he said.

"W-wha? Is he gonna be okay? Is she-?" he stammered, staring helplessly at his woman.

She laid unconscious and still breathing fast. What was happening? Why was this happening? It was too much for him to handle, he felt his body quake under his skin and the hot flashes came back. Again, his heart raced and thumped beneath his chest, so fast it became sore. If he lost them...he didn't even want to think about that. She's a fighter, she had to make it and he's a Winchester, baby or not, it's in his blood to survive even the bleakest of situations. God, they better make it.

The beeping shrieked through his cranium, his mind already racing. Just as the doctor went to move Sunny's bed from the room, blood gushed from under her sheets and spilled to the floor in thick, gooze-like gallons. Dean gasped at the sight, sounds and now, smell. He stared, gaping in terror as the situation spun more and more out of his control.

_What the fuck?_

The nurses rushed Sunny into an operation room and advised Dean to just sit and wait in the other room for any news. When he was finally left alone, left in silence, he let out a sharp breath and released the tears he had been holding back. He felt his legs turn to jello and allowed them to let him collapse onto his knees. He fought back the last of his tears, refusing to let them win. He had to be strong for them, had to keep it together. They'll be fine. They'll be okay. They'll be okay.

"Dean!" he heard the familiar voice of his little brother echo through the empty halls.

Sam rushed over to his older brother and joined him on the floor, wrapping an arm around big brother's shoulder and helping him to his feet.

"What's going on, where's Sunny?" he asked, breathlessly as he carried Dean to a chair.

"She's...in there." Dean whispered, looking towards the OR. "Something's wrong...the baby's not positioned right, or something."

"Hey, they can fix that- no problem." Sam assured him.

Another tear escaped Dean's will and slid down his face as he shook his head.

"The cord is wrapped around his neck...Sunny just passed out and- all the blood." he sobbed, softly and put his hand over his mouth as the scene repeated in his head.

"Blood?" Sam questioned, stunned. "What blood?"

"But they'll be okay- They have to be." Dean told mostly himself, dismissing Sam's question.

"Yeah, yeah they'll be just fine." Sam forced a smile for his brother's sake and patted his back for comfort.

Roxie appeared next to Sam and he told her the situation.

"Oh, my God no!" she whimpered.

"They'll be fine." Dean insisted, trying convincing mostly himself.

"But what if-"

"They'll be FINE!" he cut her off, his tone was harsh.

"Dean." Sam intervened.

"Just don't... Sam. Okay?" his brother whispered with a trembling voice.

Sam glanced at the blonde who just gave him a light smile. She couldn't be mad at Dean for snapping at her, she felt for him. She couldn't imagine what he was going through, not knowing what was happening or what was going to happen. He didn't want to think about the bad things that could be happening in that OR a few feet away.

About 20 minutes later, a nurse rushed out of the room with an incubator, containing his newborn son. He stood immediately, just barely able to catch a good look at the tiny body laying silent inside the plastic box. His heart stopped in his chest as his eyes followed the child being wheeled away from him. All sounds and noises faded away and all he could hear was his heart vibrating along with his entire being. He turned back to the operating room but couldn't see anything past the crowd of people surrounding Sunny's bed.

Another nurse emerged from the room to inform him of what was now happening.

"Was that- Is he...?" Dean trailed off, finding himself tongue tied and breathless again.

"Your baby son is being rushed to NICU, there were some complications during and after the Cesarian." the nurse said.

"Wha- what complication?" he demanded. "What's wrong with him?"

"He wasn't breathing right, there may have been fluid in his lungs." she explained. "They'll do everything they can to help him breathe again."

"And Sunny? How's my girl- fiancee?" he asked, correcting himself.

"She's lost a lot of blood and is hemorrhaging as we speak...we're going to do a blood transfusion on her but if the bleeding doesn't stop soon, she could die."

Another sharp breath rushed from Dean's lungs at all this overwhelming information. He could lose both his fiancee and his baby son. No, not gonna happen. God gave him this baby for a reason, there was no way He was going to just take the child. Not like this.

The nurse gave him a trying smile and put her hand on his trembling shoulder.

"I'll tell you as soon as anything changes." she assured him.

He nodded and swallowed hard, fear clutched his throat and he felt like his heart was inches away from ripping out of his chest. He couldn't lose them, he wouldn't make it without them, without her. He needed her with him. He felt a warm hand slid over his shoulder and lead him away from door, back to his seat.

"Sam...what am I gonna do if they-" he stopped himself from saying it.

"Hey, look at me." Sam instructed his worried-sick brother, taking his chin between his fingers and directing it at him. "They'll make it out of this. I just know it, you know it."

Dean nodded again and sniffled as he sat down, cradling his head in his hands and continuing to wait for anything good.

_Please, God. Let it be good._

Another half hour past and the same nurse came out of the room, smiling softly. Dean took this as good news and rushed over to greet her.

"Is she?" he asked, taking a deep breath.

"She's just fine. She's very tired and needs lots of rest after losing so much blood...but you can see her now." she told him, leading him inside.

He turned to look at Sam and Roxie. He motioned for him to go in first since Roxie had fallen asleep in his lap. Dean nodded and proceeded inside to see his baby's mother.

"If you need anything at all, just give me a ring." the nurse said and left the room.

Sunny opened her eyes and smiled, weakly, at Dean. He sat next to her bed and took her hand, squeezing it tight.

"Hey, babe." he whispered, smiling tiredly.

"Hey." she echoed, her voice was hoarse and weak.

"I, uh- I thought I was gonna lose you for a minute there." he confessed, sheepishly.

"You could never lose me." she whispered, her smile growing.

"I'm just- God, I'm just so glad you're okay." he said. "Have you heard anything about the baby?"

She furrowed her brows and shook her head. He was about to tell her what the nurse had told him but decided not to because he didn't want to worry or upset her for nothing. She had been through enough, she didn't need to stress herself out in case everything was fine.

"You're awake." her doctor greeted her as he walked in. "I trust you're feeling better? Maybe a little tired?"

"Yeah, a little. How's my baby? Where is he?" she went straight to the questions.

The doctor sighed, heavily, and took off his wire frame glasses before sitting on the stool.

"It's never easy to tell people this- despite how many times I've experienced it." he began. "During the Cesarian, we had to cut the umbilical cord where it was wrapped around the baby's neck. Unfortunately, it was wrapped too tightly, for too long."

"What are you saying?" Sunny demanded, tears began to flood her eyes.

"We were unable to drain the fluid stuck in his lungs...I'm sorry Ms. Thornhart, you're baby has passed away." he said, softly.

"W-what?" Dean stammered, unable to understand or even process what he was just told.

"Our baby is dead?" Sunny cried, her tears streamed down. "No, he can't-"

She felt her whole world fall beneath her and everything around her just faded away.

"How could this happen? Why-" Dean gasped for air, was this a joke?

An awful, terrible, pointless joke? He rushed out of the room and ran down the hall, past Sam and Roxie and stopped when a nurse pulled the incubator from the NICU. The name tag read "Boy Thornhart" and the baby laid under a light blue blankie. The nurse realized he was the child's father and allowed him a moment to see the newborn. Crying, quietly, and sniffling he slowly pulled blanket down and revealed the baby's face.

A small gasp of both grief and amazement escaped his lips as he stared down at the tiny form. His little eyelids were purple and sunk in, he had the softest, little peach fuzz on his head and his little round nose was pink and cute. He rubbed the baby's head, gently, as tears fell from his eyes. It took all of his strength to hold back his sobs. His thumb trailed down the side of the child's face, over his chubby cheeks and tracing his pouting, purple lips. He had created this child, with Sunny, and he dreamed about this baby boy; what he'd look like, how he'd talk, what he'd play with. All of those dreams and hopes and love. Gone.

He turned to see Sunny, standing about 6 feet behind him. He rushed over to her and held her back as she struggled to see her newborn, laying dead in the plastic crib.

"No! Let me see him!" she screamed, fighting to get away. "Let me see my baby! Dean- No, let me go! Please" she sobbed, gasping sharply between cries.

He wrestled her to the floor as the nurse wheeled the bay away. She sobbed against the front of his t-shirt, gripping chunks of it in her fists, on his shoulder and side. He sobbed, quietly, into her hair but her cries drowned him out. Rocking on the floor together, they mourned the death of the firstborn son, wondering why. Her screams rang through the halls and gained the attention of nurses and patient who happened to be around.

But they didn't care.

A/N: Ohh, I know you all probably hate me right now, but don't worry- I've got a big twist a-comin'! And when I said it was too good to wait, I didn't mean I LIKED what happened, I just like how well written it was. I feel good about this chapter despite its darkness and sadness.

Hope I didn't upset anyone too much, like I said I couldn't do a proper warning without giving too much away. =/ Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Review!


	16. Ch13 Knowing

_A/N: So, many of you weren't too thrilled about the baby's death, I feel you on that. I'm not going to give anything away BUT I can say that everything will make sense later. I'm still debating over two ending-ideas, which won't be for a while so I have plenty of time to decide. In the mean time, just try to remain calm, lol, and enjoy the rest of the story as it unfolds and more secrets come to the surface._

**Chapter 13- Knowing**

Roxie slowly opened the bedroom door and squinted into the dark room. Sunny had been released from the hospital earlier that day, after three days of recuperating- physically. Dean had been by her side every second of those three days and neither of them had been getting much sleep.

Before returning to Bobby's, the couple buried the newborn in a nearby cemetery, the name **Munro Robert Winchester **written on his little tombstone. Sunny had wanted him to be buried next to her mother in Indiana but it was too far away and she just couldn't make the trip, emotionally or physically.

"Guys, you awake?" she quietly asked, slipping through the half-open door and tip toeing over to the windows.

Sunny replaced Bobby's old, beige curtains with thick black sheets, to keep the light out. Neither she nor Dean had any intentions of getting out of bed...for anything other than using the bathroom. In fact, they barely even ate since they left that horrid place.

Roxie threw open the sheets, allowing the sunlight to pour in and wash over the almost life-less bodies on the bed. She spun around and crouched to face Sunny, who laid wrapped in Dean's arms. Her eyes were red and glossy, tired and just plain sick of everything. She barely blinked when the light hit her eyes, they had been wide open the whole time.

"Hey, hon...you should really get up and eat somethin'." her friend advised, stroking her hair.

"Rox, I'm really...really not hungry." the brunette replied, wearily.

Roxie lifted her gaze at Dean, who met her hazel eyes for a second before falling back down.

"C'mon, I know it's hard to want to do...well, anything right now but you guys can't lay in bed forever." the blonde said.

Sunny turned over so her back faced Roxie and hid her face against Dean's chest.

"Sam found us a job. You guys should come, maybe it'll take your minds off it for a little while." Roxie tried again.

"Just leave me alone, _please_." Sunny whimpered.

Defeated, Roxie stood up and drew the shades back to the way they were then left the room. She met Sam out in the hallway but didn't say anything until she closed the door.

"They won't even eat, Sam. I'm getting worried."

"Rox, they just lost their baby. They don't know how to deal with it." he told her. "What I'd like to know is why he was taken. Was this God's plan all along?"

"Wha- what do you mean?" Roxie asked.

"Come on! This doesn't sound off to you? God sent them a baby to protect, gave him all this special power, then takes him back?" Sam questioned. "Something's very wrong with this picture."

"Yeah." was all Roxie had to reply with.

Sam didn't realize she was hiding something big from him. From everyone. After realizing what was happening at the hospital, Sam couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his own eyes. He didn't even want to think about what Dean was going through, what Sunny was going through. He had wanted so much to be uncle Sam and help his brother teach the little guy everything a man needs to know. He cursed the Heavens and demanded to know why, like everyone else, but it proved meaningless for he would receive no answer and no clarity. All there was, was an innocent newborn baby who didn't get to live his life- didn't even get a chance at it. It was more than Sam could take.

The couple met Bobby in the kitchen downstairs and gave him a head shake, motioning that they were unsuccessful in bringing the mourning parents down to eat.

"It's a damn shame, this whole mess." the old mechanic rasped.

#$%&

"It's all my fault." Sunny whispered, a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't kill our child." Dean growled, his anger directed at God and that numbskull doctor.

What kind of doctor was he anyway? Who couldn't even drain fluid from a baby's lungs...pathetic. And God. Why did He give them a baby, let them think they would finally have a shot on being a normal family, then rip it right out of their grasp?

"I didn't want him..." Sunny cried, quietly. "Not at first...I was so scared of what would happen to him. I didn't want him."

She sobbed, softly, into the front of his shirt, blaming herself for the death of her newborn.

"Hey, that's completely understandable..." he whispered in her hair. "What matters is you did want him in the end...right?"

She nodded and sniffled, her fingers scratched at the fabric of his shirt on his sides.

"More than anything." she said, wiping the wetness of her tears away.

"Come on, I think Rox is right." he declared, kicking the blankets off of them and sitting up. "We need to get out and do something. Let's hunt...take out our anger on a demon or two."

"Dean." she whimpered, stopping him from getting off the bed. "Do you think God did this to punish me?"

His hazel eyes glistened and his expression fell at the question. Her glossy, gray eyes held so much sadness and grief. She didn't deserve this, neither of them did. He just wanted to go back to the way things use to be. If he couldn't have his son back, then he wanted his life back. He pulled her up into his arms and held her tight, pressing quick kisses against her forehead, cheek and lips.

"I don't think that at all. Like I said, you've done nothing wrong." he insisted. "God is just a douchebag who likes to fuck with people's heads."

"Dean, I don't think I can do this." she began crying again. "I don't want to go out there."

"I know, babe...I know." he comforted, rocking her. "But you can do this. We can do this together, okay? I'm here for you, nothing will ever change that."

"I hate this...I hate this so much, Dean." she cried, cradling her face in her hands.

He sighed, heavily, and pressed his forehead against her temple, tears stung his eyes but he blinked them away. His whole body ached and felt numb at the same time. He wanted to hide away from the world with Sunny and just stop feeling completely but he had to stay strong for her. She needed him to be there for her and look after her now that she was more broken than he's ever seen her. She had completely fallen apart and as much as he wanted to lay in pieces with her, he knew eventually they would have to move on and keep up with hunting- saving lives.

He helped her out of bed and they got dressed before leaving their fortress of darkness and heading downstairs.

"Hey, you decided to join us after all." Roxie smiled, sympathetically.

"Yeah." Sunny replied, looking down.

"You want anything to eat? There's plenty of bacon and toast..." she trailed off.

"Uh, no I'm not very hungry." the tired huntress refused. "But I know Dean is starving."

She looked at him and forced a small smile his way. He returned the gesture and sat down to pick at whatever was leftover from earlier, relying mostly on coffee to fill him up. After the table cleared and the kitchen was cleaned up, the hunters began preparing for the job Sam had picked up from the paper. Dean decided to clean and load the shotguns, to keep himself busy, while Sam and Roxie packed up their things.

Sunny sat in the kitchen, staring into space for a few minutes. Bobby had retired to his bedroom for a nap and she had insisted she was fine when Dean asked if she wanted to help him with the guns. She sat alone at the table, dreaming of what could have been and asking the same questions over and over again in her head. She stood up to get a glass of water when she heard rustling coming from behind her. She sighed, heavily, knowing who was there.

"Cas." she whispered, acknowledging him but not facing him.

"Sunny-" he started but she cut him off.

"Was this His plan? Killing my baby?" she demanded, still keeping her back to him.

"I'm afraid so...I still don't know the details but-"

"Did you know? This whole time, did you...know?" she asked, her voice trembled.

"No. I didn't find out until just recently...when it was already too late." he answered. "But there's something we need to discuss...about William's ability to escape his banishment."

Sunny laughed at him, unbelievably. She finally turned to face him and stepped, slowly, over to him.

"I don't give a fuck about William...or the fact that he'll be free soon." she informed the angel, shrugging. "Why should I?"

"If William is set free not only will Heaven be under attack but Earth will suffer as well. Billions will die- the whole planet could be ripped apart." he replied, coldly.

"If Heaven is in so much danger, why doesn't God do somethin' about it?" she countered, curling her lip in distaste.

"He is." Cas simply said. "I just don't know what...no one does."

"Even if I wanted to help...what could us hunters possibly do to stop a freaking demi-God?" she asked, exasperatedly.

"Before he can reach Heaven, he has to find where the gates are located." he began to explain but Sunny didn't want to hear it.

"Cas...I appreciate all you've done for me, really I do..." she nodded, her eyes filled with tears. "...but I just don't want anything to do with God, angels...or anything Heavenly anymore. Okay?" she pleaded, turning away.

The blue eyed angel nodded, solemnly.

"I understand...I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"Just go...please." she begged, quietly.

Tears streamed down her face as she heard the sound of his wings departing and she pressed her hand over her mouth as she sobbed, softly. At that very moment, Dean and the others walked in to see her in that condition.

"Sun...hey, what happened?" Dean asked, rushing over to her as she slowly crouched down, crying.

She shook her head and whimpered in response, barely able to speak. She had grown attached to Cas while he watched over her. They may not have spoken that much or spent that much time together but a bond had formed between them. She knew he had done everything in his power to keep her and the baby safe, despite hating his decision to keep her away from Dean. She couldn't help but feel betrayed by him, though he claimed to know nothing about God planning to take the baby. At that point she wanted to disown any and everything she ever believed in that had to do with God, praying and secret missions from Heaven. To Hell with it all.

"Cas stopped by." she finally managed to say.

"What?" his voice fell low and angry. "What did he want? What did he say to you?"

"He said he didn't know God had planned this." she whispered, stroking his arm. "I believe him."

His expression softened and he nodded, understandingly.

"He also wants us to help stop William from attacking Heaven...I pretty much blew him off." she scoffed, tears still fell from her eyes.

"Good." he said, helping her up.

"I can't believe you." Roxie said, placing her hands on her hips. "You do know the whole planet could be crushed and everyone on it could die, right?"

Sunny squinted at her friend, in confusion. Why did she feel like Roxie knew more about this than she was letting on?

"Rox, he's a friggin' demi-God, how are we supposed to stop him?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure Cas would've told us how, had Sunny listened to him!" she snapped.

"I just buried my baby! Sorry, if I'm a little reluctant to fight another mega-monster!" Sunny yelled.

"I know and I feel for you, Sunny, but you need to deal with it later, right now billions of innocent people are in danger!" Roxie yelled back.

Sunny glared at her, angrily. She did not just tell her to deal with her child's death 'later'. Who the hell did she think she was? Then, something dawned on her.

"How did you know I wouldn't listen to Cas?" Sunny demanded, suspiciously.

Roxie froze for a moment as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Be-because I just know." she fronted, averting her eyes.

Sam stepped beside her and tried to look into her eyes as she turned away.

"Roxie...what's going on with you?" he asked her.

"Nothing is going on- why is everyone directing their attention at me all of a sudden? Sunny's the one who just told our only hope of saving the world to fuck off!" she cried, defensively.

She huffed angrily and stormed out of the house into the salvage yard, leaving the others to glance, warily, amongst each other. Something was most certainly going on with her and they intended to figure out what. They followed her outside, Sam moved in front of her to stop the blonde from getting any further.

"There's something you're not telling us, Rox...something you're not telling me." he confronted her.

She sighed, heavily, and shook her head. Sam watched her, intently, studying her facial expressions. He watched as she bit her lip and knew then she was contemplating whether or not to tell him what she was hiding.

"Look, I can't tell you a lot." she began, facing him.

"That's okay, just give me _something_." he chuckled, nervously.

She looked over and saw Sunny and Dean standing behind Sam, waiting to hear her secret. She took a deep breath and blurted,

"I can see into the future- kind of."

"You-? Since when?" the tall hunter asked.

"Since way before I met you; the day Sunny and Dean rescued me, I already knew they were coming." she confessed. "And I saw you rescue me from bleeding to death before I was even tied up."

Sam exhaled, sharply- his eyes were filled with confusion and shock. Why didn't she tell him any of this? It could've proved to be useful in certain situations. Why would she keep this from him?

"I knew you were pregnant before Cas came and told you." she said to Sunny. "And I knew it- _he _was going to die."

Sunny felt her anger turn to rage at this revelation, she fucking **knew **her son was going to die and she didn't say shit! What kind of friend was she? After everything they've been through, good and worse, she portrayed the ultimate betrayal. But why?

"You...knew and you couldn't tell me? You couldn't fucking say anything?" she freaked, stomping over to Roxie.

Sam turned to hold the angry huntress back, in case she was out to hurt his girlfriend, but she simply shoved him aside and stopped in front of the blonde.

"I wanted to! God, don't you fucking think I wanted to!" Roxie cried back. "I couldn't!"

"Why the hell not?" Dean demanded before Sunny could. He was just as pissed and hurt.

"Because of the voices." Roxie whispered, tears fell from her eyes. "They said they would take me away if I told anyone what I saw."

"That was your Godly duty as a prophet." Sam realized, looking down as he thought aloud.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"But your powers were drained by Willie's main man...shouldn't the visions go away with it?" Dean asked, his anger subsiding.

"They haven't." she replied, shrugging. "I'm so sorry, Sunny, I really wanted to tell you." she whispered, turning to her friend.

"No, Rox...I shouldn't have attacked you like that, I'm sorry." Sunny said, shaking her head. "I totally understand why you couldn't say anything. It's fine."

With that, she turned and walked towards the car. It was shocking that Roxie had kept this from them the whole time, she was usually the first to spill a big secret. The petite huntress opened the back door to the car and slid inside, waiting to get going to their next job location.

Dean sighed as he watched her sit there alone, just absolutely broken.

"When did this all start happening?" he heard his brother ask Roxie.

"My 19th birthday. The voices were fuzzy and unrecognizable at first but the more they spoke the clearer they became." she explained, "Then, the visions started happening...they started off as dreams but now, they come and go whenever they please."

They walked as they spoke, towards the car. With everything all packed and ready to go, they were set to take off at any time. Sunny saw them coming and shut the door. Looking down at her shoes, she began imagining what her life would be like if the baby hadn't died. She found herself daydreaming most of the time because it was all she could do to keep from going insane. She wanted her baby.

"So...right now, you know what's going to happen next?" Sam continued with the questions as he hopped in the passenger seat and closed the door.

Roxie slid next to Sunny in the backseat, and answered as she closed her door.

"Uh, I probably shouldn't say. I've already told you too much, I don't want to anger them." she responded, softly. "If they took me away from you, all of you, I think I'd just die." she joked, nervously.

"That's so weird, knowing that you know what's gonna happen." Dean said, "Even weirder, seeing things happen then living it all over again with no way of changing it or stopping it."

Sunny perked up at a question that sprung into her head. She turned to Roxie, her expression still and serious.

"Have you ever tried to?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"N-no, I guess I haven't. I mean, I've always been too scared to...because of the voices." Roxie replied. "If they send me the visions, I assume they want them to come true."

"Oh." Sunny whispered, turning away and looking out her window.

Roxie glanced at Sam, worriedly. He gave her a light smile and turned to the front in his seat. Dean checked on Sunny every minute by looking at her reflection in the rear view mirror. Every time he'd look at her she'd have the same look on her face, barely moving and almost never speaking. He knew she was lost in her own mind and was terrified of losing her to it. He needed her to be sane himself. If she were to have some kind of mental breakdown and became catatonic, he wouldn't know what to do...Apparently, though, Roxie _would_ know what he'd do.

_A/N: Not as action packed or fun as the other chapters but I'm getting there! As it says on my profile, I got lots of surprises up my sleeve, don't be mad or hate on me for chapter 12! The story isn't over yet and I'm certain you'll all love me again when you read the ending chapter. (Which won't be for a little while so be patient!) You know the drill, review! _


	17. Ch14 One Down, Three To Go

_A/N: Now, the story is finally going to pick up now that there's nothing else standing in the way of William's arrival on Earth. Things will become intense and suspenseful from this chapter on..._

**Chapter 14- One Down, Three To Go**

The Arizona sun beat down on the golden sand of the desert, the hot breeze lifted the grains and sent them in a swirling dance over the land. Not a soul could be found for miles, not even the smallest cactus.

Suddenly, a portal opened in thin air and out stepped the demi-God, William. He looked over his surroundings and smirked as two more men joined him from the prison dimension. Just as quickly as it opened, the portal closed and the three power-hungry men stood together.

"Finally." William said, inhaling the Earth's air and taking in the old familiar scents of freedom.

"What will you have us do now, sir?" his right hand man asked.

"Nicolai, we have so much work to do." the former God replied, smiling.

Nicolai, being the man who had first attacked Sunny, then Roxie, nodded and waited for his God's next orders.

"First thing's first, I gotta get some breakfast."

**6 Months Later-Arizona**

"We were just trying to have a good time, flirt a little y'know?" a young woman by the name of Alice sniffled.

She was telling Sam and Dean about the night she watched her friend get killed by a man they had met at a night club. The hunters would've passed the case as a typical human homicide if the witness hadn't mentioned the man had drained energy from the victim and used mind control powers on them.

"Just start from the beginning, how did you meet him?" Sam asked, posing as yet another F.B.I agent with Dean by his side as his partner.

"We were getting drinks at the bar when he came up to us and offered to buy us a drink." she explained. "We talked and flirted for a while, then he asked if we wanted to go to a private party that he was throwing in a nearby hotel room."

"What happened next?" Dean asked, leaning forward attentively.

"He brought us to the room...but there was no party." she shook her head, blinking away more tears. "The room looked like there had been a party- it was a total disaster area and smelly. Anyway, that's when he grabbed Suzie's throat and drained her life."

"When you say he drained her life...what exactly do you mean by that?" Sam asked, to clarify.

"It's hard to explain...when he touched her, this bright light came out of her and into his body." she replied, shrugging. "The only thing I could think of was him draining her energy away."

"Right, yeah...that makes sense." Dean nodded, sympathetically.

They were obviously the only ones who believed the girl's story and she didn't know whether they were patronizing her or actually were on her side.

"What did he look like, do you remember any specific details?" Sam asked, getting his pen and notepad ready.

"He was tall, had longish, dirty blonde hair and these gorgeous blue eyes." she listed. "As soon as I saw him I just felt this...weird attraction, like this feeling of losing my will power and just letting him talk me into whatever he wanted to do." she added.

"Anything else?" Dean questioned, glancing at Sam warily.

"Uhm, yeah actually." she looked up at them. "Before draining her...he took the charm off of her necklace."

The hunters both turned to look at her and raised a brow.

"A charm?" Sam echoed.

"She used to wear this monkey charm and it was holding a bright red, orb-like marble thing. He just took it." she explained further.

"Huh." the hunters replied in unison.

#$%&

"That's him alright." Sunny sighed, "That's William."

After questioning Alice about her friend's murderer, Dean and Sam explained everything to Sunny and Roxie. Upon hearing what the killer looked like, Sunny knew it was him right off the bat. She would never forget what that creep looked like.

Slowly, both her and Dean were healing from the loss of their baby son. Although they were still angry at God, they decided to help find William and keep him from getting into Heaven and destroying the planet. The question of how they would do that was still a growing problem, however.

"The girl, Alice, said he took a charm from the victim- a little red orb that hung from a necklace." Sam informed them. "I did some research on colored orbs and charms and got a crapload of possibilities."

"Like...?" Sunny asked, watching as Dean checked over the weaponry in the trunk.

"Certain witches carry orbs that supposedly hold their souls, gypsies and fortunetellers are known for their glowing orbs; crystal balls, y'know?" he went on. "Point is, there's no way to know for sure what this girl's orb was for."

"We should call Cas, he might know something about it." Roxie suggested.

The others eyed her, she obviously knew what they were dealing with but couldn't say what because it was against the 'prophet rules'. You'd think those angels would give them a break once in a while and just give them a goddamn clue when they needed one.

"We haven't spoken to Cas since I kicked him out of Bobby's kitchen." Sunny reminded her, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll want to show his feathered face around us again." Dean chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I haven't spoken to him." her friend scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Roxie proceeded to call the angel down, despite the gaping look she was receiving from Sunny.

"Castiel, are you listening? We need some info and could really use your help!" she called to the sky.

When she turned around, the blue eyed man was already standing behind her. He nodded at the blonde huntress and stepped forward. Sunny, slowly, made her way over to him and he met her gaze. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"It's okay, Sunny, you don't have to apologize. The pain you were experiencing was deep, I know your anger wasn't directed at me personally- I forgave you a long time ago." he said, making her smirk and Dean snort.

"What makes you think I was gonna say sorry?" she demanded, teasingly.

He didn't get the joke, evidently, because he responded seriously,

"I read your mind-"

"It was a joke, Cas- keep up, okay?" she chuckled, nodding at him.

A small smile broke the seriousness of his expression and he looked down, sheepishly.

"So, what do you need?" he said, clearing his throat.

"A girl was murdered last night, by William." Sam spoke.

"I know." the angel frowned. "She was an element. Fire, to be precise."

"Fire element?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

He walked back over to Sunny and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the Impala.

"Interesting."

"What's so interesting?" his fiance' demanded, arching a brow in his direction.

"That the fire element was a chick." he answered, looking back at her.

Sunny scoffed and shook her head, she expected him to say something entirely different but was actually pleased with his real answer.

"So the orb charm?" Sam asked, ignoring the couple.

"It contains the elements' powers, without it they can't control their element." Cas nodded.

"But the girl was killed, wouldn't that mean the element is now...gone forever?" Dean asked.

"The girl was a vessel, she is dead. Elena can't be killed." the angel told them.

"Elena? You know this element chick personally, you stud?" Sunny teased.

"Way to go, Cas!" Dean cheered.

The angel blushed, profusely, and shook his head vigorously.

"We've met, a long time ago. We're acquaintances, that's all." he muttered. "But I'm glad to see you're back to you're old selves- more or less."

"Yeah, we're, uh...we're getting there. It still hurts as all hell but we've got a job to do so..." the brunette trailed off.

It may have seemed like they were themselves again, joking around and smiling, but they only put on those happy faces because they didn't want to drag the others down with their misery. Behind closed doors, Sunny and Dean still cried and still hurt deeply.

"Anyway, I'm gonna guess that William is tracking down all the elements so he can drain their power and use them to find and destroy Heaven..." Sunny guessed, "That about right?"

"Exactly." Cas confirmed.

"Great." she replied, very unenthusiastic.

"So, we find the others before Will does." Sam shrugged. "Do you know where they are or how to find them?"

"Luckily for you, they're currently residing in nearby states." the man in the trenchcoat said. "Take these."

He handed Sam a small bag filled with four orbs, each held a specific color to represent an element. Earth, Wind, Fire and Water.

"If you're near one of them, their special orb will glow. The remaining three are in Nevada, Utah and California. I don't know which is where but that's what the orbs are for. Find them and warn them, they'll take care of the rest." the angel ordered, then disappeared.

"Okay, so..." Sunny sighed, turning to face the others. "We should probably split up."

"Uh, no." Dean said, shaking his head. "That's a bad idea."

"Dean, we can't track all of them one by one, it'll take too long. Meanwhile, Willie the demi-God is out there picking them off like grapes." she argued. "If we split up we can save two and not waste any time."

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I think Dean's right. If we split up and one of us happens to bump into William..." Sam trailed off.

"We can go in pairs, me and Dean, you and Roxie. It'll be fine." Sunny insisted.

"We're not splitting up, that's the end of it." Dean concluded, heading over to the Impala. "Let's get going, we'll hit Cali first and make our way over to Utah."

With a defeated sigh, Sunny followed Dean to the car with Sam and Roxie tagging behind. She slammed the car door shut and slumped in her seat, aggravated. Dean arched a brow at her reflection in the rear view mirror and turned the key in the ignition. He revved the engine a few times before peeling out into the street and speeding off.

"California, here we come...again." Roxie muttered.

_A/N: Yeeeah, short chapter. Sorry. There's going to be some tension next chapter between Sunny and Dean and things can only get worse when they run into one of the elements. It's going to be and wild ride, stay tuned! Review my lovelies!_


	18. Ch15 Smoke On The Water

**Chapter 15- Smoke On The Water**

The hunters crossed the state line and entered California forty-five minutes after leaving Arizona. Sunny was still pretty annoyed at Dean for dismissing her idea to split up into pairs and look for the remaining three elements. With one already sucked of its power, it was only a matter of time before the former God, William, got his hands on another and they were running out of time and ideas. What were they going to do if the power-hungry boss was successful in his attempts to gain enough power to enter Heaven? With the Fire element's power, the wannabe-God could now control the element and use it as his weapon. How could the totally human hunters compete with that?

"Dean, could you please turn the A/C on?" Sunny whined from the backseat.

"Sorry, sweets, the A/C takes up a lot of gas and we're almost on empty." he replied, staring straight at the road.

With a loud scoff, she slumped backward and rolled her eyes. What was the big deal? They were in California and there was sure to be gas station nearby, why couldn't he just put the air on low?

"So, I was thinking we should check out the beaches...maybe the water element will be around...y'know, water?" Sam suggested. "As far as I know Utah and Nevada don't have beaches so..." he shrugged.

"Oh, that sounds so good! We can hit the waves while we're working." Roxie squealed, excitedly.

"We're not going to the beach to have fun, we're saving someone from being killed and robbed of their elemental power." Dean rudely pointed out.

Sunny saw the hurt look on her friend's face and decided to defend her on the subject.

"Well, I for one would love to take advantage of the situation." she remarked. "We have the orb, if it glows we'll find the element and warn it. In the meantime, I plan to get a little wet and get my color back."

She smiled, triumphantly, in the mirror as Dean looked up at her, then she turned to her blonde friend and nodded at her. Roxie mouthed 'Thank you' and pouted her lip, thankfully, happy to have her friend back on her side after months of feeling estranged. Dean grumbled under his breath but didn't argue with her, he just kept driving until they reached a gas station to fill up.

Sam and Roxie went inside the small convenience store to grab some munchie foods while Dean pumped the gas and Sunny waited outside, leaning against the car near the gas tank.

"Hey, what was that all about?" he demanded, "That whole 'I wanna get wet' crap? Ever since we left Arizona you've been going out of your way to disagree with me and do the opposite of what I say."

"Maybe I'm sick of your one sidedness and want to do what I wanna do for once? Hmm?" she countered. "Ever think about that?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, completely caught off guard.

"Just forget it, okay? I donno what I'm talking about." she withdrew, looking down at her shoes.

It didn't occur to them that they hadn't made love in a little over a year and the tension between them was boiling over. They had been so preoccupied with the pregnancy and keeping her and the baby safe, then they had to deal with losing the baby. Now they were completely focused on the coming apocalypse, to keep themselves from dwelling on the baby's death. They wanted to move on, wanted to heal but thoughts of what would've been, what could've been, haunted the couple. They had to face the truth and realize life would never be the same for them again. And apparently, neither would their relationship.

Sam and Roxie exited the store just as Dean closed the tank and with everyone back inside the vehicle, they proceeded to the closest beach.

"Sam, check the orbs to see if any are glowing, will ya?" Dean asked as approached the parking lot.

Sunny looked ahead at the ocean in front of them, the golden sand and blue sky made it look like an oil painting- the colors just blended together perfectly. It was absolutely beautiful.

"No, nothing yet." the younger brother reported, looking up from the tiny bag.

"Maybe it's not here." Dean muttered.

"Maybe we gotta get closer." Sunny retorted.

Roxie bit her lip and looked back and forth at the obviously stressed hunters. If only they knew what she did. She sighed and opened her duffel bag to retrieve her bathing suit. Sunny followed suit and the girls rushed out of the car to the changing rooms. Once they were out of earshot, Sam turned to his older brother and gave him the 'you wanna talk about it?' look.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, Sam." Dean sighed, rubbing his hand over his stubbled face.

"Dean, maybe you and Sunny should take a bit of a break from this." the taller hunter suggested. "Maybe it's still too soon to...y'know, jump back into work."

"Sam, you and I both know there's no time for taking breaks, there's too much at stake right now." Dean said. "Believe me, I'd love to just take her away from all of this and finally be able to think about something other than the world ending or..." he trailed off.

Sam nodded and managed a weak smile of understanding. His big brother had been through a lot this past year and he's still standing, ready to fight monsters and save billions of people he didn't know. There were times where he resented Dean's stubbornness and refusal to step back but in this case, he was more worried than anything. His brother had to have a breaking point and if losing his only child wasn't it, then what was?

The girls returned a few minutes later, wearing their bikini's and short shorts. Dean watched Sunny as she walked with Roxie back over to the car. Her top was white and didn't leave much to the imagination. He swallowed hard as his eyes fell down her body, her curved waist and toned thighs. No one would've ever guessed that her flat stomach once carried a 6 pd baby. There wasn't a scar or stretch-mark anywhere on her. He glanced at Sam who was drooling over his own little lady wearing a black bikini top. The girl's may not have been the same height and size, but they were both hot.

They finally reached the drooling men and bugged them to get out of the car already. The brothers did what they were told, making sure the Impala's doors were locked before shutting them.

"Aren't you guys gonna change into shorts or something?" Roxie asked, chuckling.

"Nope, not here for fun." Dean replied, throwing his arm around Sunny's shoulders.

"It's gonna be hell walking in sand with those." the brunette informed him, pointing at his boots.

"I'll manage." he assured her, pulling her closer.

She expected him to kiss her by the way he pulled her in but instead he released her and began walking ahead of her. She was hurt and felt stupid but kept her cool and followed the others towards the water. She didn't know what his problem was with her but she wasn't going to lie down and take it. Maybe it was time for her to be who she used be.

"Guys, check it out!" Sam called, showing them the open bag of orbs.

Inside the blue orb began to glow a bit, the water element had to be nearby.

"So all we gotta do is find out who the element is." Dean said.

"Uh, duh." Sunny scoffed, rolling her eyes as she brushed past him.

"What the hell?" he tried but she ignored him and continued on down the beach.

"What the fuck was that about?" he asked Sam, as if he would know.

Sam just shrugged and glanced at Roxie, who shook her head.

"I can't say." she said and mouthed 'sorry' as she past them.

Sunny stopped at the shoreline and stared out into the ocean. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the breeze felt warm on her face with a light cool sprinkle of salt water.

"Now what could've made such a pretty lady so upset on this beautiful day?" came a man's voice from beside her.

She turned and looked into the deep blue eyes of a young man with blue hair styled into a faux hawk. He was slightly muscular but not too bulky and held a surfboard at his side.

"Let's just say, it's been an awful year for me." she responded, quietly.

She turned back to face the water again and sighed, deeply. The guy stared at her for a moment longer before turning his attention to the ocean with her.

"It's amazing isn't it?" he asked, "Just miles and miles of ocean, stretching as far as the eye can see...a whole 'nother world beneath it."

"Yeah, it's really somethin'." she replied, looking down.

"I'm Markus." he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Sunny." she smiled, shaking his hand.

Dean took notice of the man standing next to his fiance', a little too close according to him. He knew he could trust her, did trust her, but he didn't trust any man who came near her. He knew they'd only be interested in her for one thing, mostly because it was the first thing that came to _his_ mind when _he_ first met her.

He watched her like a hawk and she knew it, she could feel his eyes burning into her back like a bad sunburn. She knew he would get jealous and start something with this guy, and her, but she wasn't going to let him control her and tell her she couldn't talk to him just because he was a dude. He should've known she would never cheat on him or do anything to hurt him- she loved him more than she ever thought was possible for her. She had been so happy with him up to this point but for some reason he was being distant towards her and she felt ultimately alone.

"So, you surf huh?" she asked Markus, ignoring her beau.

"Sure do, you wanna lesson?" he offered, raising his brows.

"Oh...no, I couldn't. I don't do well in deep water." she chuckled, nervously. "Plus, I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." she felt obligated to add.

She didn't want this guy to get the wrong idea and she definitely didn't want to get into a fight with Dean because of his generous offer.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he laughed. "He the jealous type?"

"Oh yeah, but I can't blame him; I can be the same way with him and other chicks." she said.

"You're engaged..." he pointed out, nodding toward the rock on her finger.

She lifted her hand to gaze at it and nodded at him.

"We haven't even set a date yet...like I said, it's been such a...painful year." she sighed, dropping her arm.

Dean appeared from behind her and squeezed in between the surfer and the huntress.

"Hey there, you must be the boyfriend." Markus guessed by the way Dean slid his arm around Sunny's lower back. "I'm Markus." he stuck out his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya- Can I talk to you over here, please?" he rushed, leading Sunny away from the shoreline.

"Hey, what is going on with you today?" he demanded, "First you freak about doing what you want, then you throw this attitude at me...now, you're flirting with guys in front of me?"

"Dean- I wasn't flirting, first of all." she defended. "Secondly, you're the one who's been treating me like..." she trailed off and scoffed. "Know what...never mind."

"What?" he asked, seeming genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I just...I need to be alone for a while, okay?" she pleaded, backing away.

"Sunshine..." he tried, tilting his head sadly.

"I have my phone, when I want to meet up I'll call you." she promised and walked away.

"Dean-" Sam hushed, coming up from behind the older Winchester. "I know who the element is."

Dean turned his head to look at Sunny but decided to leave her be and deal with the element without her.

Sunny walked along the shoreline until she came to a huge cliff. Small waves rushed over her bare feet as they sank in the sand. Sighing, she sat on top of a rock and stared out into space, daydreaming about the baby and how much he'd love it at that beach. Or maybe he'd hate water all together. She would never know what his favorite foods would've been, what his favorite bedtime story would've been, she would never know who's eyes he'd have or who's smile he'd have. All that time she was worried about what she would do with her hunting life when the baby was born, she was terrified of him growing up in a world full of monsters and demons. A world where you could only trust your family, if they were to survive your next birthday.

Sunny feared both choices, to walk away and raise their son in a normal setting, leaving him defenseless if anything should happen to one or both of his parents or raise him in the hunting world so at least he'd be able to defend himself and fight if need be. She never thought she'd lose the baby at birth, why would she? Then again, why would she think anything good could ever happen to her? Since she was young she was cursed with short-lived happiness; something good would happen to her then suddenly, something would go terribly wrong. The only exception she she knew of was meeting Dean, he being the only good thing to happen to her without any repercussions...yet.

"Hey there." Markus greeted her, pulling her from deep thought.

He slowly stepped over to where she was sitting.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah- no, I'm fine." she insisted, speaking softly.

"You don't wanna talk about it..." he translated, sitting next to her.

"It's just too long a story...and too depressing at that." she replied, shrugging.

"And your boyfriend?"

"He's great." she simply put. "He's caring and loyal and strong...everything I'm not."

"I find that hard to believe." he commented, arching a brow at her.

She just chuckled in response and shook her head.

"Sometimes I feel like...I'm not enough for him." she explained, "Not in the way where he should find someone else, not that he would, but in a way where I should be better for him. "

"I think he would disagree with you on that. He seems to love you just as you are." he said, confidently.

"Oh, I know he does...I just think I could be better for him, if I tried." she sighed. "I mean, when we first met we were constantly at each other's throats, bickering and complaining about each other. He'd hit on me and I'd turn him down... but something changed and despite everything I said I would never do again, I let my guard down and gave in to him."

"Sounds like you're perfect for each other." he laughed, softly.

"We've been through so much since we met and we've only known each other a couple years. Somehow, though, it feels much, much longer." she added.

He looked at her again and smiled as he nudged her arm.

"You wanna go for a little boat ride?" he asked. "I guarantee, you'll feel better once you're out in the open water."

She thought about the offer for a moment, she didn't feel threatened or have a bad feeling about this guy. For once her instincts weren't screaming to attack or run away.

"M'kay." she smiled, nodding.

Back on the beach, Sam, Roxie and Dean scanned the area, using the orb as their guide, looking for the water element with no such luck. They had an idea of who it was but couldn't find the guy anywhere.

"You're sure it's him?" Dean asked his brother.

"I'm positive, it was glowing when I pointed it in his direction- no one else was near him but Sunny." Sam confirmed.

Roxie rushed over to the men and asked them if they'd seen anything yet. The hunters shook their heads and shrugged.

"Do you think he's dangerous? What if he's evil or just a plain ol' douche?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so, if that were the case I think they would've attacked by now." Sam replied, shaking his head.

"Right, or maybe this one element is just a girlfriend stealing dick." the older brother grumbled.

"Dean, he's not trying to steal Sunny, besides she wouldn't do that to you. She loves you too much." his little brother scoffed.

Dean just forced a half smile and looked to the sand below his boots. With the way she had been acting lately, he didn't know what to make of her hanging around that blue-haired surfer punk.

Markus killed the boat's motor once they were out in the ocean, not too far from the shore. Sunny dipped her hand into the water and traced circles into the cool liquid.

"Feeling better yet?" the surfer asked. "A little, at least?"

"Yeah, maybe a little." she smiled, looking up at him.

He turned to check the sights and that's when she saw it; a thin black leather string holding a charm and a bright blue orb. She hadn't noticed it before because it had turned around while he was surfing and was now hanging in between his shoulder blades.

"It's you!" she gasped, pointing at his charm. "You're the element!"

His smile faded at her revelation, he didn't expect her to know who or what he was.

"How do you know about me? Who are you?" he demanded, warily.

"Me and my boyfriend, we're hunters. We came here to warn you." she insisted.

"Warn me about what?" he questioned.

"Me." that creepy, familiar voice snuck up on them from beside the boat.

William stood atop of the water with a huge grin on his face.

"Sunny, long time no see, eh?" he chuckled.

Sunny found herself frozen in fear, all she could do was sit and stare, trapped on a boat surrounded by ocean.

"But...where's the little one?" he taunted, pouting. "Looks like you got what you wanted after all."

"That's bullshit." she managed to choke out.

"Who are you?" Markus demanded, standing up.

Dean, Sam and Roxie stood in the sand, waiting for Sunny's phone call or for the element to walk by but they got nothing.

"Mommy, look! There's a man standing on the water!" a little girl cried from nearby.

The brother's looked at each other, bewildered, then rushed over to the girl who held a pair of binoculars up to her face.

"Can I see those please? Thanks." Dean said, grabbing the device and looking for himself.

Out in the water was a boat, Sunny and Markus sat inside. Next to the them was a tall, blonde man standing on top of the water.

"Dean, it's William." Roxie revealed, terrified.

"What?" he cried, looking at her.

He returned the binoculars to his eyes and looked on as the little girl cried for her toy back. Without thinking, he gave them back and ran down the beach to the shore, stripping his short and shoes off.

"Dean, what- You won't make it out that far!" Sam hollered at him.

Dean realized his brother was right but he had to go out there and save Sunny. He frantically looked around and found a tube-like floating device. He grabbed it and proceeded to the water, determined to swim all the way to the boat.

"I'm gonna be the new God of this world." William answered Markus' question. "And I'm gonna need your elemental powers."

Suddenly, the boat tipped over and the two people inside were submerged under water. Markus reached the surface first and summoned a huge wave from beneath him. Sunny broke through the threshold between the ocean and the air and gasped sharply. She grabbed onto the over turned boat to stay afloat. Markus used his hands to control the water around him and pushed the wave in William's direction. It crashed into the villain, sending him deep underwater and buying some time to get the boat turned back around so Sunny climb in.

She pushed her soaked hair out of her face and looked around for any signs of the demi-God. Markus crouched down beside her and pointed to Dean, who was just a few yards away. Relieved, Sunny was thankful Markus hadn't traveled too far from the shore. The water element quickly turned to see William rise from the ocean, sopping wet and angry. He growled, loudly. And lunged at Markus, trying to swipe his charm, but the surfer dodged him every which way. He led the blonde man away from Sunny and the boat, easily slipping out of reach every time he was swiped at.

Dean finally reached the boat and pulled himself in, gasping for breath and taking Sunny in his arms.

"Dean, what were you thinking? You could've drowned!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"I had to...at least try. Had to...save you." he panted, pressing his forehead against hers.

She smiled at him as tears lined her eyelids then pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. It was cut short, however, when the boat began to rock, violently, from side to side. William was still having a hard time yanking the orb from Markus and he was getting angrier and angrier with every missed swing. Markus turned to the couple in the boat and created a small wave to carry them away from the fight, he pushed his hand in the opposite direction and the boat quickly drifted away.

"You have to get away, Markus, and warn the other elements!" Sunny yelled to him.

The surfer nodded in understanding and turned his back on them, to face William one more time. The evil blue eyed man swung his arm once more just as Markus' body disappeared under water. The villain frantically looked around for the element but he was long gone now. Furious, he rushed over the water to Sunny and Dean's boat and tipped it over, sending the couple underwater. When they surfaced, William was crouching in front of them, fixing his long, drenched hair.

"Because of you, I was unable to access that little punk's power." he stated. "Now, I'm gonna make sure neither of you ever interfere again."

He went to reach for them when Castiel appeared and took them by their shoulders, teleporting them into a motel room not far from the beach.

"Cas." Dean breathed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks." Sunny said, sighing deeply. "But what about Sam and Roxie?" she asked.

"William won't bother with them right now, he's focused on gaining more power." Cas told them. "I think you two will want to be alone for this, anyway."

"For what?" Dean asked, raising a brow at the angel.

"I brought someone I think you'll want to meet." the blue eyed man replied, opening the motel door.

He motioned with his head for them to follow him and they did. Outside, the sun was bright and the air was warm. The hunters stood in the parking lot of the motel and looked around, cluelessly.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean demanded, out stretching his arms.

At that moment, a glowing form appeared before them and slowly dimmed. When the glow went away and the wind stopped blowing, they could see a young man standing in front of them. He had dark, shaggy hair with hazel eyes and looked about 18 years old. He wore a plain white t-shirt and blue, baggy jeans. Sunny stared at the boy, eyes wide. Why did this boy look like Dean, he had his lips, his eyes, his facial structure. The only difference was he was leaner and had dark hair...like her. Suddenly, she just knew who he was and began to cry.

"I believe you gave him the name...Munro." Cas said.

Dean swallowed hard, a lump began to form as he realized he was looking at his son. He couldn't find the words to speak. He could barely believe it was real. His son should've been only 6 months old but there he was, all grown up. What was that about?

"Oh, my God." Sunny whispered, as the tears streamed down her face.

She stepped closer to the boy, slowly, and stared at him in amazement.

"Why is he so...big?" Dean finally breathed, he hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until he felt the pain in lungs.

"It's part of God's plan. He is going to fight William, if he manages to find a way into Heaven." Cas revealed.

_A/N: Ahhhh! So, that was unexpected, huh? Hope I got a few surprised faces out there while reading the ending, xD Also, note that this isn't the surprise twist I promised you all...this is just one of the twists. The ultimate twist/surprise will be at the very end of the story. Haha! Soooo, review and whatnot- tell me what you thought of this chapter, okay? _


	19. Ch16 Destiny

_A/N: Okay, just to clear things up with some of my readers; Munro isn't alive, he's an angel. A highly-trained, warrior angel. But don't feel bad, everything will be okay in the end, I'm still keeping my promise to make up for chapter 12! As for the name "Munro", I spent all night trying to think of a boy's name that wasn't too fancy or boring. (I'm actually not a fan of a LOT of boy's names, lol, and Dean Jr. just doesn't sit right with me. Just wanted somethin' different! Note, though, that I'm not a Marilyn Monroe fan...like, at all. Heh. Just like-uh the name...)_

**Chapter 16-**

"_I believe you gave him the name...Munro." Cas said._

_Dean swallowed hard, a lump began to form as he realized he was looking at his son. He couldn't find the words to speak. He could barely believe it was real. His son should've been only 6 months old but there he was, all grown up. What was that about?_

"_Oh, my God." Sunny whispered, as the tears streamed down her face._

_She stepped closer to the boy, slowly, and stared at him in amazement._

"_Why is he so...big?" Dean finally breathed, he hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until he felt the pain in lungs._

"_It's part of God's plan. He is going to fight William, if he manages to find a way into Heaven." Cas revealed._

Sunny caught her breath in her throat and shot Castiel an angry look. Dean placed himself beside her, unable to take his eyes off his grown son.

"Our son was created...to fight?" she choked, blinking back more tears.

"Yes." the angel answered, looking away.

"Wha-? You've got to be fucking kidding..." Dean started, his own eyes stung with tears. "You're telling us that God used us...and took our son from us so he could be trained...to fight?"

"You're...my parents?" Munro spoke, he sounded unsure.

Both hunters turned to face him, their hurt expressions mixed with shock and anger instantly melted away for the moment.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Sunny smiled, speaking softly.

She held back her urge to grab and hug him. She didn't want to startle him or make him feel awkward. Dean just stared at the young lad, he could definitely see himself and Sunny in him. With his dark, shaggy hair, he even resembled Sam and it made him smile.

"Castiel talks about you a lot." the adolescent angel said. "He likes you...and I wanted to meet you myself."

"Y-yeah, Cas has been really great to us, too." Dean nervously shifted. "You don't know how bad we wanted to meet you."

Munro smiled, a little, and looked down. Sunny could tell he was a little nervous as well and very conservative at that. He stood up straight with his arms at his sides, like a soldier. It made her heart break in her chest and the tears came rushing back. Seeing him like that made Dean remind him of how his father treated him and Sam growing up. Having such grown-up responsibilities and looking after his little brother at a young age and still to this day. He obeyed his father's every order and never questioned his actions or demands. Never argued or rebelled. At that time he had wanted to be just like him and someday join him on the road to fight side by side as a family; hunting and killing demons, saving lives, being heroes.

His dreams would soon change after realizing what he'd have to sacrifice in order to stay in the hunting life. He could never have a wife and kids, never have a normal, safe life where the last thing he'd have to worry about is an apocalypse, demons and angels, God and evil demi-Gods. He would realize that he and Sam were truly all they had for family and as long as they kept with hunting, that's the way it would always be. It wasn't until Sunny came along that he really started to think about his future. Did he really want to spend the rest of his life fighting monsters and risk dying or worse, risk HER dying, without ever getting a chance at a normal life with her?

"We can't stay long, Munro must continue his training before William figures out a way into Heaven." Cas interrupted.

He walked over to Sunny and Dean and glanced at their son before addressing them.

"I want you to know that I had no idea God was going to do all this." he said.

"But why us? Why him?" Sunny asked, wiping her tears.

"It is his destiny." the angel replied, staring her dead in the eyes.

"His 'destiny'?" Dean snorted, "His destiny is to fight God's battles for him? What kind of a God does this to people? To innocent children?"

"Do not speak ill of the Lord, Dean." Castiel warned, his eyes flashing to Dean's. "His work may not make sense to humans or angels, for that matter, but it's His will and-"

"Thy will be done?" Sunny mocked, crossing her arms.

"Exactly." he nodded.

"I was mocking you." she informed him, looking away from him, angrily.

"That's not humorous." the angel frowned. "We have to go now."

Sunny and Dean looked at their son and sighed, heavily, wondering if they'd ever see him again or if he was going to actually fight William in the future, the near future. Would he be okay? What would happen if he lost?

"I hope to see you again, mom and...dad." Munro shrugged, slightly and awkwardly.

"Same here, kid." Dean said, softly.

Sunny stepped over to him and looked up into his eyes, his father's eyes. She reached for his hand, her own shaking nervously, and gently squeezed it. She noticed his bangs fell over his eyes and she just had to brush them away to see his face. He looked so much like Dean, those eyes, his nose and lips, his jawline. She whimpered, softly, and slid her arms around his neck for a hug.

"We love you, sweetie." she whispered, she didn't feel awkward saying it at all. It felt right.

The tears streamed down her face as she pulled away and he smiled at her.

"Bye, mom."

She stepped back and sniffled as both angels began to glow, then disappeared. Dean came up behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at the sky as the sun began to set and cried, softly. Dean nuzzled her neck and whispered comfort into her ear but she barely heard them.

"Hey, at least we know he's okay...right?" he asked, slowly turning her around.

She nodded, absently, falling into his chest and clutching his shirt tight in her fists. He led her back to the motel room, which hadn't been paid for or checked in yet so Dean did just that after calling Sam and letting him know where he and Sunny were.

He returned to the room and found Sunny sitting on the couch, holding herself and staring at the blank TV screen. The dim light of the bedside table lamp only lit the one corner of the room where it resided, making her look pale. He made his way over and sat down next to her, allowing her legs to rest on his lap.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, leaning back against the seat.

"Yeah." she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"I...guess." she shrugged.

"That Markus guy...you were alone with him on a boat. Why?" he demanded, as nicely as possible.

"Dean." she whined, wearily.

"No, really." he pressed. "I'm trying real hard to keep cool about it but I need to understand."

"I just...I wanted to get away from the world for a while...being out in the ocean just...helped." she replied.

"You wanted to get away from me." he assumed, looking away.

She sighed, heavily, and scooted closer to him.

"It's not like that, Dean. Not at all." she assured him, turning his face back towards her with her hand on his cheek.

"How did you even know you could trust him?" he asked, "He could've hurt you, Sunshine, he could've been a real monster."

"My instincts told me he was cool, I always go by gut." she said, furrowing her brows.

"I just hate feeling like you'd rather hang out with some random elemental-dude than talk to me." he admitted, rubbing his hand, gently, up her thigh.

"I would never do anything to hurt you...not intentionally." she promised, smiling at him and fiddling with his short hair with her fingers. "Not unless, you want me to."

She wiggled her eyebrows, suggestively, and stuck her tongue in her cheek. A wicked grin took over his face and he pulled her even closer to him so their bodies pressed snugly against each other. Then, he gently brought her lips to his and kissed her. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth, using her own to caress and tease it. Their tongue progressed, as well as their body language as they began rubbing and touching each other. He untied her bikini top and moved his kisses to her neck and shoulders as he grabbed her left breast.

Their romance was cut short when Sam began knocking on the motel room door and calling Dean's name. The horny hunter groaned, loudly, in disappointment and pushed himself up off the couch to answer it. He unlocked it and swung it open, greeting his younger brother an annoyed glare.

"Hey, what happened out there?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother's expression.

"Cas saved us and brought us here before big Will could get his revenge." he answered, stepping aside to let Sam and Roxie in.

"That was lucky, huh? He usually only appears when we call him or something really big happens." the younger hunter remarked.

"Uhhh, yeah, well..." Dean stammered.

He quickly glanced at Sunny and saw she was thinking the same thing. He decided not to tell Sam and Roxie about there reunion with their son.

"...like you said, lucky."

"So, where is he now? Did he have any information about William's next move?" Sam asked, taking his laptop out of its case and setting it up on the coffee table.

"No...we exchanged thank yous and he went on his merry way." big brother lied.

"Oh. Well, guess we'll do some research then, nothing better to do, right?" Sam shrugged.

Dean glowered at him, his now green eyes narrowing. He could sure think of something better to do, in fact, he'd be doing something better right now if he hadn't been interrupted.

Roxie sat next to Sunny and asked if she was okay, since her eyes were still red and puffy. She insisted she was fine, that salt water must've gotten in her eyes or something.

"...maybe too much sun." she said, shrugging.

It was hard to lie to a girl who could see glimpses of the future. Whether she was around Sunny or not when she saw something, she still couldn't be sure just what specifically she could see at any given moment. Roxie seemed to have believed her so she just shook it off and got up to change into something more comfortable. She shut the bathroom door behind her and stared into the mirror above the sink.

"God." she groaned at her appearance.

Her eyes were red and slightly swollen from salt water and tears and her hair was still damp and stringy from not brushing it. She washed her hair quickly and brushed it out before washing her face and changing into her sweatpants and t-shirt. As she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she glanced back at her reflection and just broke down. Fresh tears poured from her eyes and silent sobs escaped her throat. A moment later, she heard a knock on the door and quickly wiped them away. She took a deep breath and welcomed Dean inside.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, totally." she nodded, grabbing his elbows and pulling herself closer to him. "I'm fine."

He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. He knew she was lying but he wasn't going to call her on it, besides, he wasn't doing too well either. The whole situation made him experience a mix of emotions; which was way too much for him to take. He was furious, terrified, and depressed. But at the same time he was relieved and even a bit glad he was able to see his son- even if he was rapidly aged and trained for battle. Yes, he'd rather his son be alive and at the correct age, with his mom and dad raising him in a hopefully stable and normal setting, even if it was challenging to do so.

"Are we heading out tonight or staying?" she mumbled, half asleep and using his chest as a pillow.

He chuckled softly and lifted her up to carry her to the bed, pressing soft kisses on her forehead and temple.

"We're staying the night." he whispered, opening the bathroom door.

He made his way to their bed and set her down, she had passed out before even hitting the sheets. He covered her with the blanket and turned to his brother.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sam asked, lifting his gaze from her to Dean.

"I...I don't know." he replied, sighing heavily. "Sam, I don't even know if I'M okay."

He shook his head and exhaled, sharply. He felt incredibly overwhelmed and confused, he hated it. He hated not being in control, he hated not being able to have his son or be able to make Sunny okay again. He ran his hands through his short spikes and looked at his brother wearily.

"I'm sorry, man. I wish...I wish there was something I could do." Sam said, blinking away tears.

He had know idea his big brother had just met his son and was breaking apart inside all over again.

"We met him tonight, Sam." he confessed. "Our son, he was here."

Sam's eyes widened and looked at Roxie, who was asleep on the other bed. He figured that was the reason Dean was telling him. Dean may have kept secrets from Sam before but this was too big, too important for him to not know about. He wanted Sam to know.

"Wha- How?" he asked, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"Cas. He, uh, set up a visit." Dean told him.

He looked up at Sam with tears forming in his hazel eyes and sniffled a little.

"They aged him at least 18 years- God, Sam, he's..." he trailed off.

He chuckled which sounded more like a soft sob and shook his head.

"He has your hairstyle...with the shaggy-hair-in-his-eyes-look, and he's got my eyes." he went on.

Sam smiled, a single tear trailed down his cheek, slowly.

"The angels have been training him...they want him to fight William if he finds his way into Heaven." he rasped, blinking back a new set of tears. "It's all so...fucked up, Sammy. We were used- SHE was used."

His anger began to build up again but he substituted it by laughing in disbelief. He wiped a stray tear and scratched behind his ear with his index finger, his smile was anything but joyful.

"That was God's plan...to create the ultimate warrior to defeat His enemy." Sam concluded, his tone was pure shock. "B-but why you? Why Sunny?"

"I donno, man. Maybe he just likes to see us suffer." the older Winchester shrugged as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did...does he look...happy?" Sam asked, squinting an eye, slightly.

"I..." Dean stammered, he had no idea how Munro felt at that moment or if he even knew what happiness was. He was trained to be a soldier, to eliminate the enemy. As far as he knew, feelings were just something that got in the way and were a distraction.

"...he seemed pretty cool with meeting us- said he heard a lot about us by Cas and that he's wanted to meet us for a while." was his best answer. "He wants to meet us again soon."

"That's great! Dean, that's really, really great, man." Sam gushed, patting his brother's back.

"Yeah...thing is, I'm not sure if it's gonna happen again." Dean sighed. "I think Cas had to sneak him away to see us, we're probably not even supposed to know about the plan at all."

"Well, at least you know where he is...and hopefully, we can stop William before he has to fight him." Sam comforted him.

"What if we can't, Sam?" Dean demanded, worriedly. "What if...my son has to fight this guy? What if he's not strong enough to take him? What'll happen to him?"

"Don't think like that." the younger hunter advised, "He's a Winchester, Dean, we can do anything, face anything, survive...anything. If he's anything like his mother and father...and uncle-" he added, chuckling, proudly. "...he'll come out on top."

Dean smiled at his brother for a moment, taking in everything he was saying, and nodded.

"You're right, Sammy." he agreed, his voice was gruff from tiredness. "Angel or not, he's still my son- still family...and whether we're part of God's plan or not, we're gonna fight as a family; together."

_A/N: Eh, so not much going on in this chapter but I'm getting there. I'm not sure just how many chapters are left in the story but I am working on a one-shot AND my newest creation, which is the seasons 4 through 5 Canon/AU mash-up. Hopefully, it'll turn out okay and you all will like it. =] _

_I also want to work on a part three of the "Sunny Series". It probably won't be a full length story but a short story to give our heroes and readers some closure and a happy ending. It'll take place immediately after this ends so there won't be any confusion or missing timelines, whatever._

_Well, hope you like the story so far, (it will get better I promise!), and please review!_


	20. Ch17 Hunted

_A/N: Last we left our heroes, they were seeking shelter in a motel in California after a chaotic day at the beach. They were successful in warning the water element of William's plans to drain all elements of their powers and use them in his attempts to break into Heaven and declare war on God and his angels. _

**Chapter 17- Hunted**

The four hunters were already checked out of the motel and on their way to Bobby's before the clock struck 8AM. They couldn't take any chances staying if William was planning on hunting them down and taking them out for interrupting his attempt to suck Markus' energy. He was pretty pissed off at Sunny and Dean and would've been successful in tearing them both limb from limb if Cas hadn't popped up and saved them. Now, he was gone and they were virtually defenseless against the scorned demi-God.

That's when Sam began his hardcore search online for any kind of protection spells or amulets against Gods and angels. William may not be able to sense Sunny's presence but Sam, Dean and Roxie were still detectable on his radar and if he finds them, he finds Sunny. Then, it's game over for them, Heaven and the whole world.

Once they reached Wyoming, they stopped at a little diner to get something to eat. The stepped inside the quaint establishment and received various looks from the customers. The gang ignored the disgusted looks and took a seat at booth.

"Find anything yet?" Dean asked, scanning the people around them.

He didn't trust anybody and didn't even want to stop but Sunny's complaints of hunger was driving him crazy.

"No such luck." Sam replied, his eyes glued to his cellphone.

Since his laptop couldn't get an internet connection he had to use his mobile browser, which made it a little more difficult to find out anything. Also, it was unbearably slow due to the cheap phone.

"So far I've found protection spells against ghosts, vampires and even some demons. Nothing we don't already know." he sighed.

He exited the browser and rubbed his strained eyes. They haven't left that tiny, black and white screen since earlier that morning and his battery was near dead.

"Great..." Dean huffed, shaking his head. "We've got no protection, Cas isn't returning our messages- We might as well be sitting ducks."

Sunny, who sat by the window, stared outside and detached herself from the group. She couldn't stop thinking about Munro and how he must've felt meeting her for the first time. She wondered what things Cas told him about her and Dean and if he knew everything about what she went through while carrying him in her womb. How could Cas explain just how much she loved and wanted that baby with his words? There was no way he could justify what was done to her and Dean...and their son. Does he know what God did, that he planned this whole mess without even considering how the people involved would feel afterward?

"Sun? You gonna order or what?" Dean asked, stirring her from her own consuming thoughts.

She had been so deep in thought, she didn't even realize the waitress had appeared and took the others' orders.

"Yeah, just bring me some fries." she requested, smiling politely at the woman before turning her attention back to the window.

The waitress nodded and retreated to the back to fill the orders. Sunny could feel everyone staring at her but she didn't turn around to face them.

"Sunshine, are you alright?" her hazel-eyed beau asked, stroking her arm with his thumb.

She faced him, slowly, and nodded- trying hard to convince him she was fine.

"I'm fine." she insisted. "Just tired."

She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing heavily. She didn't want to admit to him that she felt like bawling her eyes out every second of every day. She didn't want to confess that she felt like giving up and going home. She couldn't say the words, "I can't go on like this" to him. Not without feeling like a total flake and a terrible person. She knew she had to keep on going for her son, for Dean, for herself. Her love for those men would be her only motivation.

They waited half an hour for their food but it never came. The waitress never came back out. Sam and Dean noticed that everyone that were there when they arrived were still sitting and hadn't even touched their food in front of them. Something wasn't right and by the look on Roxie's face, it was clear there was some rowdy foul play in store for them all.

The guys stood first, taking their girls' by the hand and moving towards the door to exit, but a middle aged man beat them to it and locked the doors. With a creepy smile on his face, he winked and shifted his eye color to black. The brothers backed the girls into their booth and pulled out their handguns from the waistband of their jeans. They looked around the diner and saw that everyone inside had black eyes and sick grins directed right at them.

"Demons." Sam confirmed, gritting his teeth.

"And no way out." Roxie added, spotting another demon guarding the back exit.

"Just stay together and shoot at anything that gets close." Dean said, quietly.

Sunny armed herself with her twin blades and narrowed her eyes at the staring demons. None of them moved from their seats, they just smiled and watched the hunters.

"Lookie what we got here." a voice taunted from behind the counter.

It was Nicolai, William's right hand man. He maneuvered around the counter and stepped towards the group, wearing a content smile on his face. His dark hair was slicked back and he wore a business suit, his dark eyes flashed evilly.

"Ms. Thornhart and the Winchesters, what a convenience." he smirked.

Sunny looked behind her at the glass window and bit her lip before returning her gaze to Nicolai. The men made sure both women stayed behind them and kept their guns aimed at the potential attacker.

"How you feelin' Miss?" he asked Roxie, who glared back at him angrily. "I imagine you were out of commission for a while after my little visit?"

"Stay away from her." Sam growled, clenching his jaw.

He kept his eyes on Nicolai, aching to put a bullet in his head for what he did to her. Not to mention what he did to Sunny early in the pregnancy.

"Now, now...no need for hostility." the man chuckled.

The hunters still weren't sure what this guy was or what else he was capable of. It wasn't clear if he was human or demon or what. They would've done some research on him but they didn't even know his name. Conveniently, one of the demons came forth and addressed him.

"Nicolai, sir, what should we do with them?" she hissed.

"Not so fast." he replied, staring at Dean. "William isn't too happy with you hunters after what you pulled in California."

"Aw, let me get the smallest violin in the world out for him." Dean sneered.

Nicolai chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Y'know, he was considering letting you live before you mucked things up." he continued, ignoring Dean's remark.

"Gee, how nice of him to at least think about it." Sunny commented, sarcastically shrugging her shoulders.

"You guys got a lot of nerve talking that way in the face of death." the tall man said, stroking his chin with his thumb and index finger.

He, then, took those fingers and snapped them. The hunters' weapons flung from their hands, rendering them defenseless and they were each grabbed by a demon. The four of them were separated from each other and had their arms pinned behind their backs by the stronger demons. Despite their struggling, they couldn't break free from the demons' grasps.

"Dean..." Sunny whimpered as she was pulled away from him and he was pulled in the opposite direction.

He gave her a look she recognized as reassuring. He was thinking of something and she trusted him. Roxie was ripped from Sam's side and dragged to the other side of the diner while he was shoved against a wall.

Nicolai approached another demon and spoke quietly to him. Sunny was close enough to make out what he was saying.

"I don't care what you do with them, just make sure they die." she heard him say.

It was obvious Nicolai wasn't staying, so there was a teeny-tiny chance they could get out of this. The demon nodded his understanding and waited until his boss left the scene. Sunny quickly searched her surroundings for anything she could possibly use against the demons and realized she was closest to the weapons. No one had bothered to pick them up or move them. She bit her lip and looked at Dean who's attention focused on the approaching demon, preparing to attack him.

The hunter receive a sharp punch in the gut and felt his breath rush from his lungs. He suppressed a pained groaned and hunched over, slightly.

"Hey!" Sam hollered, jerking his arms with no success of breaking free.

One of the demons holding him back punched him in the face and growled at him to keep quiet because he was next. Apparently their plan was to torture and kill them one by one, making them watch their friends die before it was their turn. Dean was evidently first.

A female demon walked over to Sunny and giggled at her. The fuming huntress glowered at her, her gray eyes darkening with rage.

"Poor Sunshine." she taunted, smiling. "This just hasn't your year, has it?"

Sunny opened her mouth to retort but the demon slapped her across the face, leaving three slashes on her right cheek.

"That was rhetorical, skank. I didn't say you could speak." she hissed.

Sunny exhaled sharply and lifted her eyes to the demon's, a smug smirk on her bleeding face. She wasn't pregnant anymore, she didn't have to beg for mercy or worry about an unborn baby. She could go back to being her smart-ass self and laugh in the face of evil.

"You _hit_ like a skank." she sneered, then spit in the demon's face.

Poor Dean was still in the process of being beaten to death and Sunny knew she had to do something quick. She only had one demon holding her down and the bitch face demon in front of her getting ready to retaliate. She swung her fist at Sunny but the huntress lifted her legs and kicked the evil bitch in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. She slid her arm from the other demon's grip and elbowed him in the face before lunging for her blades.

The handguns weren't going to get her very far and the blades were dipped in both Holy water and salt, proving to be most effective in her fight to save Dean and her friends. She managed to pick them up and immediately turned to face her foe, swinging her arm across and slashing his throat.

He staggered back, his head bobbing backward, with blood pouring from the gaping wound. As he fell to the ground, the female demon stepped over him and marched over to the now armed huntress. Sunny smirked and stuck one of the blades through the demons throat, pulling it upwards and yanking it back out. The demon gagged on the salt and Holy water tainted wound and crumpled to the floor.

The demon beating on Dean stopped and turned his attention on Sunny, giving Dean the chance to fight back. He punched the demon and quickly made his way around it to help Sam, who was still being punched and thrown against the wall. Roxie, who remained unharmed the whole time, watched as Dean pulled the assaulting demon away from Sam and Sunny made a break for the weapons.

"Guys!" she called, tossing their guns to them.

They each caught their own weapon and began shooting at the demons closest to them. Since the bullets were also dipped in Holy water and salt, the demons being shot were experiencing pain and being slowed down. Sam rushed over to Roxie and fired a bullet into the demon guarding her before grabbing her hand and leading her to the locked door. The demons with bullet wounds began moving around on the floor, regaining their strength and trying to get back up so the hunters knew it was time to just get out of there. There were limited bullets on them and Sunny couldn't take them all down with just her blades.

They all ran to the front door, hopping over the demons struggling bodies on their way. Once they were finally outside, they rushed into the Impala and sped away.

"Like I said," Dean rasped, catching his breath as he drove, "Sitting fucking ducks."

His left eye was swollen and blood was smeared under his nose while fresh bruises began to form under his shirt and around his face. He had gotten the worst of the scrap and Sunny couldn't help but feel like it was her fault for wanting to stop in the first place. Sam felt the side of his head for lumps and wiped the blood from his lip with his shirt sleeve before adding,

"We gotta get a hold of Cas. Find someway to protect us from William and that guy...Nicolai."

"Yeah, 'cause next time we might not be as lucky." Dean agreed, looking at Sunny through the rear-view mirror.

She knew he was thinking she saved them all but she still blamed herself, they wouldn't even had been in that mess to begin with if she had listened to him in the first place when he said to wait until they got to Bobby's to eat. She should've known William would send someone to take care of her and the others and yet, she still tested it and fucked around. She wouldn't make that mistake again though, she would make sure of it. She hated seeing Dean hurt more than anything, even worse when it was because of her so her vow to never fuck up again, would definitely pull through.

"You doing okay?" she asked him, her voice was tiny and soft.

He looked at her again and noticed the guilt-stricken look on her face.

"Don't even." he warned, shaking his head slowly.

"Dean-"

"What happened back there wasn't your fault, Sunshine. You couldn't have known we were going to be attacked." he cut her off.

"But I should have." she insisted. "Dean, I should've known. If I had just listened to you-"

"Stop. You're the one who got us out so...you evened it out, alright? If you gotta blame yourself than at least take the credit for fixing it too." he told her.

She chuckled as she looked to the floor and shook her head.

"You just can't imagine me doing anything wrong, can you?" she asked.

"You haven't yet." he pointed out. "So yeah, it's a little difficult."

She just smiled in response.

They made it to Bobby's by nightfall and told him what happened, hoping maybe he could help find a way to keep them safe from William's henchman and the demons. Even at Bobby's they could be tracked and attacked. Maybe not by demons because of the hardcore iron protected panic room Bobby had put his blood, sweat and tears into in the basement but they still didn't know Nicolai was and if they were protected from him. They were definitely not protected from demi-Gods but they figured since Will's busy with trying to gain absolute power at the moment, he would just have Nicolai handle their extermination.

Roxie helped Sam get cleaned up and bandaged while Sunny cared for Dean. She examined his face and head, noticing a large cut in his eyebrow.

"That's gonna need to be stitched, babe." she informed him, looking closely at it.

"Whatever you need to do." he shrugged.

This was nothing to him, a simple cut. Puh, flesh wound. He's endured worse and she knew that. She cleaned all his wounds and began working on the cut, using a needle and fishing wire. He sat through, only flinching one or twice when she'd hit certain spots. She cleaned the blood away and pressed a bandage over it to keep the stitching from undoing.

"Thanks." he said, looking up at her as she straddled his lap.

She felt herself fall into his hazel eyes as she stared back at him, there was just something about them that made her forget about anything that was troubling her before. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him, gently, as her arms slid around his neck. This time they claimed the bedroom and had the whole bed to themselves. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her body hard against him.

"It's been awhile since we had any alone time." he whispered, his breath hot against her lips.

"You comin' on to me, Winchester?" she asked, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb.

"Mhm." he nodded, biting his now tingling lip and eyeing her seductively.

She kissed him again, harder this time, and slowly began thrusting against him. He broke the kiss to let out a soft groan as she picked up the pace and rubbed against his hardening member beneath his jeans. He burrowed his hand deep in her hair, grunting in desperation with every thrust until he finally rose his hips and pushed against _her_. She whimpered, softly, and allowed his tongue into her mouth, hungrily, her own panties were becoming damp with desire.

With a low growl, he spun around with her in his arms and threw her on her back. He stripped off his shirt and while kneeling between her legs, stared down at her. He smiled at her as she outreached her arms for him to return to her and pouted at him. Instead, he grabbed the front of her pants and pulled her downward so he could undo them. He slipped them off easily then allowed her to wrap her arms around him again. He lowered his body unto hers and buried his hand in her hair as she rubbed the inside of her thigh against his ribs. Before dipping to kiss her, he stroked her temple with his thumb and looked at her.

His adoration for her was evident, she could see in his eyes how much he loved her and even though she didn't know when she first met him, that's all she ever wanted in her life. She never thought in a million years she would ever have something this extraordinary or powerful in her life. This man became her whole life within a few months of meeting him and even though it was rushed, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She felt whole with him, she felt everything that she was missing before didn't matter anymore because she found him. She was completely in love with him and was just fine with being 100% his and only his for the rest of her life. Hence the fact that she said yes to marrying him. Of course, who knew if they'd make it to their wedding day. Judging by situation they were in at the moment, it wasn't likely but they would fight like hell and do everything they could to make that day happen.

There was no other option, either way.

She returned the passion in his kiss and lifted her upper-body to press against his. Moaning, softly, she reached for his belt and unbuckled it, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Their mouths were still connected when she took hold of his erection and he groaned in response. He brought his hand down and pulled the side of his pants down to free himself from his underwear, his tongue still caressing and flicking at hers. She pulled off her shirt then untied the sides of her panties, pulling them off easily.

He took them from her before she could toss them aside and held them out with his fingers, gaping in amazement.

"I love these things!" he gushed, staring at her with widened eyes.

She giggled and snatched them from him then dropped them on the floor as she shook her head.

"The things that amaze you, amaze me." she chuckled, then pulled his head back down to kiss him, passionately.

He slid his hands up her thighs, hips and waist, stopping at breasts to gently massage them. She exhaled, deeply, and started stroking him harder and faster, causing him to moan and grunt helplessly. As he moved to kiss and suckle her neck, he slid two fingers inside of her and slowly thrusted them in and out of her. She whimpered and sighed as he pleasured her, making her dig her nails into his shoulders and softly drag them down his back. She became louder the deeper he went and it encouraged him to go faster, which only made her want to scream louder.

Finally, she grabbed his hand to stop him and gasped,

"I want you NOW."

He pulled his fingers out of her and took his cock from her hand, using her wetness to lubricate himself before plunging into her heat. She let out a sharp cry as his thickness filled her and stretched her walls, he too shuddered at the feeling of her tight, hot, core. She wrapped her leg around him and moaned as he thrusted deeper and faster inside her, making him moan in reaction.

"I fucking love the way you moan..." he purred in her ear as he slowly pulled out of her and thrusted back in, hard.

"Ohhh, I love how you make me moan..." she sighed, arching her back and gripping his forearms tight.

He smashed his lips against hers again, sliding and swirling his tongue around hers, hungrily. He could feel her walls begin to constrict as her climax approached so he began pumping into her harder and faster, deeper. His hips rolled against her, his member stroking her sweet spot repeatedly, begging her to come deep and long. She moaned loudly, alternating with whimpers and coos as she felt him stiffen within her. He shivered, audibly, his hot breath moistening her shoulder as he felt himself lose control.

"Ohh...you're fucking amazing, baby." he panted, "Fffffuck."

He moved his lips downward and took a pierced nipple into his mouth, teasing her with his hot, flicking tongue. She felt him moan onto her breast and he clawed at her ass as he came closer and closer to his orgasm, using it to help pull her onto him so he can go faster and faster.

"Unh! Dean, baby..." she whimpered, tilting her head back and clenching her muscles.

Finally, the lovers came together and both let out sharp cries of peer ecstasy as they drained themselves onto and into each other. Her hot juices coated him completely, drenching him from inside while his come shot deep inside her, he always came deep inside her.

Breathing hard and fast, Dean toppled over to the side and gasped for air. He reached under Sunny's neck and pulled her close to him to kiss her damp forehead.

"Sorry it was so short..." he sighed, resting his head against hers. "Like I said, it's, uh, been a while."

"It was perfect, babe." she insisted, truthfully. "With you, we don't have to last long...I come within 15 seconds anyway."

"Hey, those orgasms don't count." he said, "It's the big one that matters to me."

"Yeah, yeah..." she dismissed, waving a weak hand at him.

He smiled and kissed her temple, taking in the scent of her hair and closing his eyes. He wanted everything to just stay this way, for time to completely stand still and let them be this way forever. Even with still healing the loss of their son and finding out what happened to him, what his destiny is, he wanted to stay in bed with Sunny and not worry about tomorrow or being hunted down. He didn't want to have to worry about living another day and the world ending, demi-Gods and demons, any of it. He wanted it all to stop and leave them alone, let them live a happy, long life together until death do they part.

It was that exact moment when Dean realized what he wanted to do.

_A/N: Heyyyy, sorry this took a little while to get up here. Hopefully, this wasn't too boring or filler-material. I'll get on with the storyline in the next chapter, I swear! For the record, I just had to write in a love scene. I miss the smut, baby! There's not gonna be a lot but I can't say there won't be anymore either, so...hope you enjoyed it!_

_Soooo, what's your thoughts on SPN in real life? Cas workin' with Crowley and Dean and the others being mad at him and not listening to him? I mean, Sam and Dean of ALL ppl should understand where Cas is coming from! He doesn't want an apocalypse or to bow down to Raphael. (It is Raphael who's threatening him, right? I don't remember.) I mean, c'mon Sam, you drank demon blood and chose Ruby over your own brother and you're gonna stand there and judge Cas? Matter of fact, both you guys worked for Crowley just a little while ago yourselves! Cas is an angel! He don't need your guys' approval for anything he does! He's only doing it to save your asses and because he has no choice! Dean told him he should've went to him for help but seriously, Dean, what could you have done to help Cas against his enemy? If Raph is stronger than Cas and Crowley, how the hell much stronger do you think he is than a human?_

_Point is, Sam and Dean need to look at themselves and what they would've done, what they have done, in a time of desperation and helplessness! I love all my boys and I'll support all of them in their darkest hours. Now, it's Cas' turn! He needs you boys! You're his only friends! Don't turn your back on him! _

_Oh, God, when Dean tried to tell Cas to stop what he's doing and Cas said, "Or what?" OMG, I was like, "Don't go there...Do Not Go There, PLEASE!" If I have to watch Dean somehow kill Castiel, I will go literally insane. I swear to God. Sorry this was so long, it's just my opinion! Lol, so what's your intake on the whole situation or season?_


	21. Ch18 A New Plan, Part 1

_A/N: Oookay, so I had to reinstall my writing program because of the virus that infected my laptop...but...this is definitely not OpenOffice. Yeah, I'm using LibreOffice now..weird. I had to re-personalize my whole desktop and shit, I have yet to re-save my music, which was over 500 songs. I'm more upset about the stories I had been working on that hadn't been uploaded on the site yet. Those are lost forever and now I have to re-write them. I'm not so bummed about re-writing my Supernatural AU/Canon fic as I am about losing 30 pages of my Self-Insert story...that hurts...a fucking lot. At least with the mash-up it was only about two pages, I can easily rewrite that._

_I'm so...bummed. -_-_

_Anyway, here's chapter 18 of "The Gift", hope you enjoy and watch out for Facebook posts about the "dislike" button. That's where my virus came from. Yeah, you can't even trust your FB friends because my cousin's account was hacked by something and it sent me that wall post containing the bug. Be safe!_

**Chapter 18- A New Plan, Part 1**

Sunny stuffed her blades in the weapons duffel and zipped it shut before tossing it to Dean. They had been staying at Bobby's for over a week and found nothing in the news about anything supernatural. No demon activity, no mysterious deaths or disappearances. Nothing. This troubled the young hunters because it meant one of two things: they're either planning something big or they can feel something big coming and are in hiding. Either way, it was a big deal.

It was also weird for them because they were sure William would be causing some kind of havoc out in the world, during his search for the remaining elements. They managed to duck Nicholai in the diner but for how long? Did he know they made it out alive? They weren't sure and they weren't about to take any chances. If Will was convinced they were out of the picture, they needed to keep it that way and gain some kind of advantage, as minimal as it was.

"So, where's our next stop?" Sunny asked, crossing her arms.

"I donno." Dean replied, honestly. "I guess we'll just drive until we come across something."

"Cause what more can we do without any leads?" she finished for him.

"Exactly."

She pursed her lips and nodded, solemnly. It was frustrating not knowing where William was or what he was getting away with at the moment and even more so, Castiel still hadn't made an appearance since the night he brought Munro down from Heaven. Did he get caught? Was he punished for disobeying the law of Heaven? They prayed and prayed to him but he never showed. It worried them.

They went downstairs to the kitchen, where Roxie, Sam and Bobby were finishing up their breakfast.

"Hey, Sunny, there's some bacon left over if you want it." Roxie offered, hopefully.

Since the death of their son, Sunny's eating habits had changed drastically. If she ate, it was small portions of, more or less, finger foods and snack cakes. It worried Roxie the most because she knew how sensitive her friend was about her weight. She liked being at a healthy, steady weight and she had worked so hard to get to her destination weight of 115. Most girls would consider that fat or heavy but with Sunny's petite frame and curvaceous body, it was perfect. Now she weighed a mere 101 and the only thing keeping it up was the junk food and beer.

She didn't exactly let herself go, she just found herself less and less hungry. Sunny looked into her blonde friend's pleading eyes and picked up the plate of leftover bacon, with a small smile. Roxie returned the smile with relief and continued to clear the dishes. Sunny nibbled on a piece as she walked outside with the food, dumping the rest in a trashcan near the door as she hopped off the porch.

"I saw that." Sam said, walking behind her towards the car.

"Yeah, so?" she demanded, opening the back seat door and tossing the duffel inside.

"Rox is worried about you, Sunny...more so than usual." he said, leaning against the side of the Impala.

"I know...but I'm fine, okay." she insisted. "I'm just not as hungry as before."

"It's more than that, Sunny, and you know it." he countered, giving her a raised brow.

She rolled her eyes before turning to look at him.

"Look, I know, okay?" he spoke softly. "I know about Munro and the war he's supposed to fight in if William finds the Gates...and I know it's killing you. Both of you." he nodded towards the house, referring to Dean.

She looked up at him with big, sad eyes.

"I just...WE need you to be strong and healthy if we're ever going to be able to prevent the battle from happening." he went on. "Dean needs you, as much as he acts like he's fine...he's not."

She looked away, thoughtfully, and nodded. She couldn't deny he was right, about everything. She didn't want her son to have to fight in a war between Gods and Angels. She didn't want Dean to have to pick up her pieces and her slack because of a stupid, useless depression. Sadness wasn't going to bring her son back, neither was starvation. She knew she had to swallow her misery, along with a few burgers, and focus on the people who were still with her, that needed her to be level-headed and sharp.

"Okay." she finally spoke, her voice breaking a bit. "I'll try, Sam."

"That's all I'm asking, 'sis'." he smiled.

"Did I just miss a chick-flick scene?" Dean asked, walking towards them with his head tilted and his bag over his shoulder.

"Somethin' like that." Sunny answered, hooking her thumbs around the belt loops of her jeans.

"Good, I've had more than enough of these Lifetime moments..." he chuckled, softly.

He approached her and pressed the front of his body against hers while looking down at her. She looked back up at him with a smile and welcomed his lips to hers. They stood connected to each other for a moment then parted to enter the vehicle. Sam stayed outside to wait for Roxie, who rushed out of the house and shuffled up to him.

"Always the last one out." he sighed, smirking.

"Just wanted to make sure Bobby was okay and his kitchen is clean." she said, running her fingers along the opening of his jacket.

"I was raised with manners, y'know? It'd be a little out of character for me to use up the man's house then leave it a mess." she giggled.

She went to circle around the car to get in the other door, but just as she went to release his hand, he gripped it tight and pulled her back against him. He slid his hand around her neck to the nape and pulled her into a deep kiss, taking her by surprise. She smiled against his lips and nipped at him, playfully, before kissing him again. He touched her forehead with his and rubbed his nose against hers twice before letting her go and getting inside the car.

"You lovebirds finally ready?" Dean teased, revving the Impala's engine.

"Shut up, Dean." Roxie laughed, closing the door.

He smirked and turned the key in the ignition to start the car but before he could step on the gas, someone appeared in front of the car. Two people, to be exact. Dean squinted through the windshield to see who they were and gasped,

"Cas!"

All four hunters jumped out of the vehicle and rushed over the angel, who was accompanied by young woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Dean." Cas greeted the hunter.

"Jeez, Cas, where have you been? You had us all worried!" Sunny exclaimed, poking his shoulder.

"You...were worried about me?" he asked, slightly stunned and confused.

"Well, yeah, man- you're one of us, you're our friend." Sam told him.

"Your friend..." the angel echoed, "You know, I wasn't sent here to make friends- I was given strict orders first to help you stop Damian, then to protect...your child." he looked at Sunny and Dean.

He didn't know what it was he was feeling at that moment, having been told he was cared about and was considered a friend to the hunters. He liked feeling accepted by them, despite the fact that he didn't ask for it or expect it or even need it. He never knew he could feel this way and that's when he realized he felt the same for them- he cared whether they lived or died, he liked being around them and being involved and having them call to him for help. He also knew that it was dangerous for him to get too close, an angel befriending humans? It's unheard of, impossible, even laughable according to his angel brethren. He still cared about what his family thought of him and didn't want to become the laughingstock of all Heaven. He became stuck with his unfamiliar emotions and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, thanks. I really appreciate that." he nodded. "But we have much to talk about. This-"

He lifted his hand towards the girl.

"...is Willow. She's the Earth element."

"Hunters, I've heard much about you." she nodded, moving a long strand of hair off her shoulder. "You saved Markus from being robbed of his powers and he was able to warn us about this William guy."

"Just doing our job." Sunny shrugged, modestly.

"You're Sunshine, right?" Willow asked her.

"Yeah?" the brunette confirmed, warily.

"I was sorry to hear about your loss..." the element spoke softly. "...but your sacrifice could be what saves us all."

This angered Sunny, she suddenly felt vulnerable and irritated. How dare this non-human say that to her. Why on Earth would she bring it up like that? A simple 'I'm sorry' would've been just fine but to go ahead and tell her it was for the greater good of the world? Screw that soil treading bitch. Dean cleared his throat, loudly, and sighed in irritation. He expected his fiance' to blow up at the rude remark and he wouldn't have blamed her, it angered him just as much.

"So what, uh, do we need to talk about?" she asked Cas, ignoring the element but showing signs of agitation and jittery-ness as she held back her rage.

Cas insisted they go inside and talk so they all returned to Bobby's kitchen, Dean and Sunny lagging behind.

"Can you believe what she said to me?" Sunny snarled, softly.

"For an Earth element she sure has a lack of emotions." Dean agreed. "Even the water guy had more compassion than this selfish twit."

Sunny laughed at his use of vocabulary and hid her face against his bicep as she wrapped her arms around that arm. Smiling in satisfaction, he entered the house with her by his side. Once everyone was settled and paying attention, Cas began to explain himself.

"I've been searching the heavens and Earth for warriors to aid us in our fight against William." he revealed.

"But I thought...Munro was going to fight him?" Sam asked, cautiously looking over at Dean before finishing his question.

"If William is successful and both finds and opens the Gates to Heaven, Munro will be the one who confronts him." Cas clarified, nodding downward. "In the meantime, we need to try and keep him from finding the Gates so we can avoid making him fight all together."

"But I thought it was his 'destiny'?" Dean quoted the angel. "To fight the evil ex-God and save Heaven and Earth?"

"It is...God's will but..." Castiel began turning away from the group. "...something about this whole thing feels wrong. Besides, I vowed to protect the child- Whether he's alive or...an angel, I intend to keep that promise."

Sunny sniffled and smiled at the blue eyed angel as shuffled up to him, seeming almost child-like.

"Aw, Cas, that is so sweet." she whimpered, then wrapped her slender arms around his neck for a tight hug.

Cas looked up at Dean, sheepishly, expecting him to be a little agitated by the gesture but the hunter nodded his appreciation to the angel.

"Thanks, Cas." he said, softly, smirking.

Cas nodded back as Sunny released him and returned to Dean's side.

"Me, Markus and the Wind element, Luka, are assembling our own army to fight on Earth." Willow spoke, gaining everyone's attention.

"But who else are you going to recruit to fight?" Sam asked, "I mean, other than demons and monsters, there's really no one strong enough to face a God, even if we're in the masses."

"Yeah and Will's got demons fighting on his side now. Never mind that guy, Nicholai, and who knows what HE is!" Roxie added.

They looked up William and Nicholai on the computer and only found that they had been working side by side for centuries, longer than that even. Nothing about what he was or how to kill him. Supposedly, there was no known weaknesses for either of them. They were only able to find something about the ritual of Will's imprisonment but in order to reenact the ritual, God would have to be involved and a talisman that was said to be destroyed during Will's banishment.

"Let me handle Nicholai." a vaguely familiar voice came from the front door.

Everyone looked to the door and found Sunny's uncle Tom standing with his arms crossed.

"We have some unfinished business to discuss anyway."

_A/U: Oh, I know it's so short and with nothing interesting to offer but with all the stress of losing all my documents, pictures and music from that freaking virus, I've been a little mentally blocked lately...that and RL has been taking a toll on my time and imagination. I'm sorry if this was boring or whatever but next chapter will be longer and full of more information, action, whatnot. I'll be wrapping the story up pretty soon to make more time for my new project, the mash-up AU/Canon of SPN seasons 4-5. I've also been neglecting my Buffy story too and feel I should pay more attention than I have been to that one. Either way, the surprise twist ending is still a go and there's much, much more drama and angst and suspense on the way! I promise you will not be disappointed! Until next time, review!_


	22. Ch18 A New Plan, Part 2

_**A/N: So, these last few chapters have been real slow and dinky, but it's only just a pit stop on the way to the good stuff. This two part chapter is more about Sunny fighting her depression and how it affects Dean, etc. You'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, regardless of lack of action, and please review!**_

**Previously: The hunters get a surprise visit from Cas, who has an elemental tag-along and big news. He and the Elements want to assemble their own army to fight on Earth and hopefully keep William from entering Heaven and destroying Earth. He tells them if they can stop and kill William themselves, then Sunny and Dean's son won't have to and the risk of him being killed will be relieved. During the conversation in Bobby's kitchen, Sunshine's uncle Tom arrives and tells them he wants to join their army against the demi-God and his fiends.**

**Chapter 19- A New Plan, Part 2**

"Tom?" Sunny asked, stepping forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Eavesdropping'." the dark haired man smiled. "And I want in."

The others stared at him, skeptically- arching their brows and lowering their chins.

"_You_ want to join our army?" Dean asked, his tone was slightly suspicious. "Why?"

The man frowned, thoughtfully, and stepped further inside the house with his head down.

"Well, because I happen to like living and being a hunter, I plan on going down swingin'." he shrugged.

"Uh-huh..." Sunny said, squinting her eyes.

Bobby entered the kitchen, holding a large, dusty book in his arms, and nearly dropped it when he saw Tom standing in front of him.

"You..." he seethed, "What're you doin' here, Tom?"

"Bobby, it's so good to see you! How long's it been?" Tom tried making nice but the old mechanic wouldn't have it.

"You ain't welcome here after what you done to the Summers." he said in a low voice.

He was as close to Roxie's parents as he was with Sunny's and when he heard about what he did to them that night, he swore if he ever saw Tom again, shit would hit the fan.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told them a while back- it had to be done. They were already dead, those demons were the only things keeping them on their feet and breathin'." Tom whispered his defense. "You really think I would kill two innocent people- friends, mind you- for no damn reason?"

Bobby glared into his former friend's eyes and sighed, heavily, in defeat. This wasn't the time nor the place for a throw-down. He turned to Roxie to get an okay from her before making any decisions.

"It's up to you, Roxanne." he said, nodding downward.

Feeling a little put on the spot, Roxie looked around at everyone and shrugged, casually.

"I don't care...whatever." she said.

She already knew he'd be coming, which gave her plenty of time to get use to the idea of him being around and helping out. Of course, she didn't know what part he would play just yet, or if he would be sticking around long enough to get to fight but at that moment, she wanted to do everything she could to help her friends. She just hoped he was sincere about wanting to help and wasn't planning to ditch them or worse, trick them.

"You sure?" Sam asked, quietly.

"We need all the help we can get, right?" she sighed. "And it's for Sunny and Dean- For Munro."

Sam smiled, weakly, and nodded at her then wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her close. After pressing a kiss against her forehead he loosened his grasp and looked over at Tom.

"What do you mean you have unfinished business, anyway?" he asked, squinting.

"Well, Nicholai and I go way back..." Tom replied, shoving his hands into his front pockets. "In fact, the last time I saw him...he tried to kill me."

"So...?" Dean pressed, shrugging expectantly. "How do you plan on dealing with him?"

"Yeah, he's like super powerful and can put people in magic-induced comas." Sunny muttered.

Tom chuckled and looked to the floor before raising a hand from his pocket and summoning energy into his palm. Right before the hunter's eyes, a sparkling, yellow ball of light slowly grew in his hands, then with a flick of his wrist, it dissipated into thin air and fell to the ground like sparkling dust.

"He's not the only one." he said, a smug smile spread on his smooth, tan face.

The others looked at him, warily, deciding whether or not they could fully trust him. The fact that he had a history of murdering innocent people with two teenage girls to partially witness it made it difficult for them to come to terms with this power he had. What if he was tricking them all? What if he was secretly working for Nicholai and William? What if this was all just one big set up? They couldn't be sure and didn't know what to do.

Tom's smile faded as if knowing what they were thinking, their expressions pretty much said it all and the tension became thicker than when he had first entered the home.

"You can trust me, Sunshine." he spoke to her directly, "You remember what I said about family."

"I do." she replied, softly. "And I remember you working with demons."

"A demon." he corrected, "But that's all in the past, I'm not that person anymore...I've changed." he insisted.

Still on the fence about it, she nodded slowly and pursed her lips. Dean cleared his throat, loudly, and leaned towards her ear, discreetly.

"Can I talk to you...in the other room, please?" he whispered, lifting his gaze at her estranged uncle.

"Yeah, let's go." she nodded and took his hand.

They climbed the stairs and made their way into the bedroom, closing the door quietly to speak in private.

"Is it just me, or does this seem a little...I donno, weird?" he asked, his voice was hushed even though they were alone and away from everyone else.

"Well, yeah it's weird but what else can we do?" Sunny sighed, planting her hands in her back pockets and shrugging. "No one else here has the power to fight that guy...he may be the only chance we got at getting to William before he gets to Heaven and destroys both worlds."

"But if it's a trap then we're all as good as dead." he argued, turning his back on her.

"I think he's telling the truth, Dean." she admitted, tilting her head. "He helped us before...in Indiana."

"You don't know that...if you remember correctly, you were attacked the same day and put into a coma." her beau reminded her, still facing away from her. "How do we know he didn't lead them to your house so they could follow us back to the motel?"

She hadn't thought of that.

"I-I guess I don't know..." she said, quietly, looking down. "But I don't think he did."

Dean sighed, heavily, and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He wanted her to consider the theory that Uncle Tom could possibly be playing them, but as usual she was too stubborn to listen.

"I know it's hard to trust him after hearing what we said about him, after what we...thought we saw that night." she said. "But he is my family, Dean...I think I would know if something was off before you would."

He stayed quiet as she continued, her words barely processing in his brain. He didn't want any strangers working with them, especially one with a questionable past and reputation. If they were going to save the world, Heaven, and his son, then he would do it with his family and that's all. No outsiders.

"Look, I know how you feel about new people joining us but we need more firepower than what we got." she concluded, "And Tom's got that extra boost."

"Fine. Whatever." he said, turning to face her. "But I'll be watching him and if he so much as sneezes something weird, he's out."

With that, he turned towards the door and opened it, leaving her in the room alone and depressed. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, sadly, her face cradled in her hands as she slowly collected her thoughts and feelings. Roxie appeared in the doorway a moment later and knocked on the open door.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, walking in and joining Sunny on the bed.

"Yeah, just peachy." Sunny chuckled, softly. "How about you, are you alright with all this?"

"Not in the least bit..." the blonde scoffed, nervously. "But...we gotta do what we gotta do, right? I mean, he's got power to fight Nicholai so..."

She trailed off and shrugged. She understood that they needed more allies on their team, why couldn't Dean? Roxie was the one who had the most issues with Tom, since he had seemingly killed her parents, and she was accepting of the fact that they may need him to fight on their side. Dean really had no reason to be so disgruntled about it.

"Right..." Sunny said, softly, smiling weakly. "But Rox...what if this _is_ all just a set-up? What if Dean's right about not trusting him?"

"I...I guess it's just one of those times where you have to risk it..." Roxie replied, studying her friend's face.

"I don't want to risk it, Rox, I don't want everyone to be in danger because of me." the dark haired huntress whimpered.

"Go with your instincts, Sunny. They haven't failed you yet...right?" Roxie comforted her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sunny shook her head 'no' and sniffled, a little. She kept her eyes to the right side of the room and away from the bright, hazel eyes of her friend.

"What is your heart telling you?" she asked Sunny, softly.

Dean returned to the kitchen where he immediately locked eyes with Tom but he didn't say a word. Tom smirked, amused that the young hunter thought he was intimidating or threatening in any way. But he also had to admire it, he could tell he cared about Sunshine and would give his own life to protect her- that's more than Tom ever wanted for her. Since he never had children of his own, he cared for Sunny as if she were his daughter and promised her father he'd watch over her even after she was grown.

"So, Cas..." Dean directed his attention to the angel, "How many 'soldiers' have you recruited so far?"

"Not many." Cas replied, glumly, looking down. "I'm still working on it. Apparently, I'm not very inspiring or persuasive."

"Well, going to war against a demi-God and who-knows-what else isn't exactly like signing up for the football team." Sam quipped.

"Besides me and the last of the elements, we were able to convince a few angels and even a couple of Gods, who happen to care about Earth, to fight by our side." Willow informed them.

"More Gods?" Dean gaped, "Oh, jeez."

"They are good Gods, nothing like William, I assure you." Willow smiled, looking into his eyes and laughing.

He smiled back and looked down, sheepishly. Sam watched as the element flirted with his very taken brother and narrowed his eyes.

"One of them owed me a favor, though." she confessed, raising her shoulders and laughing again.

Dean laughed with her this time and glanced at Sam- who didn't crack a smile. Dean immediately dropped the grin and cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"The army is not nearly big enough yet." Castiel spoke, seriously, unaware of the flirt-fest going on in front of him. "Hopefully, by the time William finds the Gates, we'll have enough soldiers to fight him off and destroy him, but as of right now we don't know how much time we have, so we must act fast."

Castiel looked at Willow, who was still smiling up at Dean and swaying her body left to right in an innocent manner.

"We should go back and try to assemble more angels." he said.

Dean felt her eyes on his body and shifted, nonchalantly. He didn't know why, but he liked that she was flirting with him and giving him that kind of attention. He had been with Sunny for over two years now and it felt nice to know he still had that affect on women, even mythical and elemental ones. He blew off the glares he was receiving from Sam and continued to flirt back, it wasn't like he was hurting anybody. Sunny wasn't in the room, neither was Roxie, and he wasn't going to do anything with Willow, he just wanted to have a little fun.

"Willow?" Castiel repeated, finally getting her attention after numerous tries.

"Yes? Oh, right." she chuckled, softly. "We should be going!"

She turned to Dean and winked at him, coyly.

"I guess I'll see you later, then." she smiled before both her and Castiel disappeared.

Dean blushed and chuckled, looking down to the floor at his shoes. When he brought his attention back up, he found annoyed, light eyes staring at him.

"Aw, come on, Sammy!" he whined, "I was just playing around! I don't plan on actually doing anything with her!"

Sam just scoffed and shook his head as he left the kitchen. He wanted to find his girlfriend and give her the biggest hug after seeing what Dean had done behind his fiance's back. He couldn't imagine flirting with another girl and 'playing around' with them, especially in a situation where she'd need him the most. It was unfair to Sunny that he felt like he could play around and flirt with another girl yet, if she were to talk to another guy, like Markus, he'd get jealous and start shit.

Dean planted his hands on his hips and sighed, deeply. He turned to see Bobby giving him a questioning look as he reached into the fridge for a beer. Then to Tom who was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, squinting his eyes in observation. Maybe he was wrong about Dean, maybe he's not good for Sunshine after all, he thought to himself. Bobby handed both men a beer and sat down at the table to continue his research of demi-Gods and what they could use to protect themselves from them or possibly a way to hurt them- preferably kill them.

Dean popped open the bottle cap and took a large swig before exiting the kitchen and returning to the bedroom, where he left Sunny. He just had to see if Sammy was telling on him. To his surprise, both he and Roxie weren't in the bedroom with the gray eyed woman. He sighed in relief and proceeded across the threshold to join her on the bed, closing the door behind him and locking it.

He stood in front of her and took another sip from the bottle, as she continued to keep her head down. She was still hurt from earlier when he snapped at her and left the room. The old Sunny would've been ripping and would've given him shit for doing that but this Sunny just didn't have it in her anymore and it scared him a little. He missed the old Sunny, the one with energy and fiery life inside her, the unpredictable ball of spunk he fell in love with just a couple years back, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

He crouched down and cocked his head to look into her eyes, which were red and glossy from exhaustion and sadness. What use to sparkle with love and passion were now dark and almost lifeless. They flickered and met his, blinking slowly and wondering what he wanted now.

He set the bottle down beside him and brought his hands up to her face, pulling her into a gentle kiss- though she barely returned it.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." he whispered against her lips.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." she replied, turning away from him.

"No, Sunshine, it's not fine!" he huffed, standing up. "This- this isn't you! Where's the girl who use to argue and put me in my place, huh? I want you to fuckin' yell at me or call me out on my bullshit, be like you use to be, dammit!"

She frowned and looked up at him, stunned and almost speechless.

"Wh- what are you talking about, Dean?" she asked, squinting at him. "That was a long time ago...when things weren't so goddamn complicated and exhausting and depressing!"

She stood up, sighing heavily and shaking her head in disbelief. Was he serious? Did he really want to fight with her?

"I just want my old fiance' back, the one who didn't just sit around and let me snap at her or order her around. I want MY Sunshine back." he said, firmly, locking eyes with her.

"YOUR Sunshine is gone, Dean." she informed him, glowering. "She died that night she lost her child."

She turned to storm out of the room but he grabbed her arm and twirled her around, his strong arms wrapped around her in a harsh but loving restraint. She huffed in agitation but didn't struggle, which only made him that more annoyed. He loosened his grip and grabbed her face, directing it towards his to get her attention.

"C'mon, Sunny!" he exclaimed, "Put up a fucking fight! Struggle with me, hit me below the belt, do something! God DAMN it!"

"I don't want to fight, Dean!" she screamed, pushing him off her as tears filled her eyes. "Not anymore."

"You need to start feeling again, Sunshine." he told her, his voice trembling. "I know it sounds stupid coming from me- of all people- but this whole 'numb from the neck down' thing you're playing..."

He cut himself off. Breathing heavily, he blinked back tears and shook his head, a pained look struck his face.

"It scares me. It scares the living shit out of me, Sunshine." he said in a harsh whisper.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked into her man's eyes and saw the fear and sadness swirling with his own tears. Her bottom lip quivered as she slowly crouched to the floor, her hands hiding her face, and cried. Dean stepped closer to her, exhaling deeply and steadily, and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, come on, it's alright." his voice was soothing and calm, making her cry harder into her knees.

He pulled her into his arms and positioned himself so he was sitting with her in his lap, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She hooked her arms under his armpits and grasped the back of his shoulders, tightly, never wanting him to let go.

"I'm here, babe." he whispered, brushing chunks of hair away from her tear-drenched face.

**Somewhere Far, Far Away**

Castiel wandered the forest of Heaven, one of many interpretations of Heaven anyway, and searched the area as if he were expecting someone.

"Castiel." a low, booming voice greeted him.

The blue eyed angel turned to find a large, dark skinned man standing behind him, wearing a black and white business suit, much like his own.

"Uriel." Castiel greeted back, looking at the man with curiosity. "Why have you summoned me?"

"We need to talk, little brother." Uriel replied, lowering his chin.

"About what?" the light skinned angel demanded, somewhat predicting the nature of the meeting.

"About your secret agenda- Your plan to assemble your own army and interfere with the war between Heaven and the demi-God, William." Uriel answered, keeping his hands folded in front of him.

"There are no reasons preventing the humans from at least trying to stop him from entering Heaven." Cas plead his case, keeping a solid, steady tone even though he was fearful of his older angel brethren.

"You're becoming too close to the mortals, Castiel. It's time to back off and let Destiny run its course." Uriel ordered.

"It doesn't have to be this way, we can prevent our family from being massacred, along with all of Heaven and Earth." Cas argued. "Why must an innocent child be forced to take on a responsibility that is not his?"

"Because, little brother, it's God's will."

_**A/N: Mkay, so this wasn't as exciting as I wanted it to be but I'm getting there. The finale is near and it will be bloody and it will ultimately shock you. Don't forget there's still that surprise I promised you all! **_

_**Will Cas be able to convince Uriel to let him proceed with arranging his own army? Even if he does, will they assemble enough soldiers in time for the big day? When is the big day? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter! So stick around, my little SPN Familia!**_


	23. Ch19 Regaining Hope

_A/U: Just a few more chapters to go until I wrap up this story and continue my newest fic! I would've updated sooner but my hometown is still recovering from a tornado that we endured a couple weeks ago. Funny, Massachusetts has never had a tornado before (at least not in my lifetime) and I have to say, it was scary! The house next to my gram's was torn apart and the park in Downtown Springfield was turned upside down! Trees that have been there for hundreds of years are now pulled from the ground, roots and all! Me and my 3 year old was at the mall when it started so it was especially scary for me. Three people died, one in particular died while shielding her 15 year old daughter in a bathtub. So sad. =[ Anyway, here's your chapter! Stay safe and take care!_

**Chapter 20- Regaining Hope**

Cas shook his head and looked down at the dirt.

"God wants this war to happen, he chose the Winchester child to defend Heaven and the angels." Uriel told him, his tone was deep and low.

"I disagree." Cas argued, "I think someone else may be calling the shots here and claiming it is God's word."

Uriel's eyebrows slanted in confusion, a small chuckle escaped his thick lips.

"I don't think so, Castiel." he said, shaking his head. "I think those mortals are getting to your head, making you question your own Father."

Cas looked up, his piercing blue eyes glared at his brother.

"I would never." he said, coldly.

"Not only are you betraying your family by planning this little 'army', you're also dragging them down with you." the taller angel pointed out. "You've brainwashed the angels and tricked them into joining you. When God comes home, He's not going to be very happy with you."

"God gave us all free will to do as we please, the others were not tricked." Cas insisted, "They feel the same way about this questionable prophecy."

"Nevertheless, brother," Uriel said turning away, "...This battle will go down and it will end in bloodshed and horror- just as it was written."

With that, the dark skinned angel disappeared, the sound of his wings fluttering echoed against the trees. Cas stood in silence, staring out into the forest, thoughtfully and wondering if what he was doing was the right thing to do. Was he getting too close to the humans who cared for him as one of their friends? Or was something very wrong going on in his own home? He couldn't blow off the feeling he had about 'God's will' and the whole situation with Dean's child fighting off their enemy. Something was different about this order, something dark and twisted and out of character for his Father. He decided he would continue building his army and he'd do anything in his power to help Sunny and Dean, his friends.

Back on Earth, Sam, Dean, Sunny and Roxie waited for Cas to return with good news. They were still having a hard time finding a case and figured it was because of the coming war. Every supernatural being could feel the increasing power of William's determination to find and open the Gates of Heaven, they weren't about to get in his way and be flayed alive; demons especially. Though, William wasn't a big fan of his little brother's creation, he still admired his creativity and courage. Other than Will himself, Lucifer had been the only angel to rebel against their Father's will. But even the king of Hell wouldn't dare threaten Heaven, his former home. Earth, maybe, but not Heaven.

Sunny sat at the foot of her bed with her head down and her eyes closed. Sam, Dean and Roxie were out on a booze run and she insisted on staying behind to 'get some rest' but what she really wanted to do was talk to Cas, alone. She sat Indian style with her hands folded on her lap as she silently prayed to him.

Her lips barely moved as she whispered, her tone was hushed and soft as if she were breathing the words. She kept her eyes closed, when she finished, until she heard his wings flutter.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cas, I just...about this whole 'war on Earth' thing." she started, getting up.

He nodded, understandingly, he figured the hunters would want more information about the small army he had assembled. What he didn't understand was why it was only her asking.

"I need to know our chances of winning and killing William." she said, looking up at his eyes. "Is there any way we can walk away from this...in one piece?"

"There are always slim chances of survival in any type of war," he told her, pausing briefly. "This war in particular will decrease those chances severely since we're dealing with powerful forces- anything can happen to anyone involved."

She exhaled, sharply. She knew all this already but after hearing him say the words, it became more real. He saw the fear in her expression and sighed.

"So, how's the, uh, army coming along?" she asked, shrugging.

"Not well." the angel revealed, looking down. "Most of the angels think I'm betraying God by going against His will, they're not used to making their own decisions so they stick to what's familiar and comforting. I have been warned to stop but no threats have been made yet."

"Wait- they don't want you forming your own army?" she asked, raising her brows.

"No." he replied. "They...they said I'm getting too close to you- humans- and my emotions are clouding my judgment."

"And that's a bad thing? To like us?" she asked, squinting slightly.

"It is when it comes to following orders and keeping myself and others around me out of danger." he answered, truthfully. "But, I'm not standing down. I just know the battle between William and...Munro was not decided by God."

Sunny looked at him and slanted her brows in confused exclamation.

"Then...who did decide it?" she demanded.

"I don't know." he sighed, "I think someone in Heaven is manipulating the real orders for their own enjoyment."

"Y-you think an angel wants to watch my kid fight that evil dick?" she asked, growing more scared and angry by the minute.

Castiel nodded, solemnly. She huffed, in disbelief and turned away from him. Her nerves made it impossible for her to stand in one place- she began pacing, frantically, and cleaning up her room. Castiel watched her, observantly, as she folded clothes and stuffed them in her duffel bag, her whole demeanor had shifted from calm to panic.

"When you said your emotions towards us could put people around you in danger..." she began, as the thought dawned on her. "You don't just mean by our demon and demi-God enemies, do you?"

If an angel was responsible for the false battle order and other angels were starting to express their distaste for his rebellion, would they do whatever it took to stop Cas from arranging his own army to battle on Earth?

"If I don't stand down, my brothers may interfere with our arrangement." he confirmed, nodding downward. "They'll do whatever it takes to either change our minds or...if need be, they'll take it to drastic measures."

"Meaning what?" she asked, in a low tone. "Would they- can they...kill us all?"

Cas went to speak but she cut him off with another question.

"What about my son? What are his chances of surviving if we don't?" she asked, rapidly, panicking. "What happens to angels if they die?"

Cas stepped forward, instinctively, and grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her steady. He hesitated at the gesture, not understanding what made him want to comfort her so badly but nevertheless he looked her in the eye and began to speak.

"You can't think of such things, you'll drive yourself insane asking questions like that." he told her. "Even worse, it will affect your overall state of mind and make you vulnerable."

She exhaled, deeply, and opened her eyes to look at him. Her body relaxed under his grip as she nodded. She realized, then, that he had done something very out of character for himself and looked from his hand on her shoulder to his face. As far as she knew about Cas, he had never went out of his way to approach and hold her, other than in life or death situations. She smiled at the confusion on his face and chuckled.

"It's okay, Cas." she whispered. "You were worried about me and wanted to console me."

"I know." he said back. "I've never felt that way before...not for a human."

Her smile grew as she watched his cheeks flush with modesty.

"It's what friends do, they take care of each other." she responded, softly. "Now answer the questions."

Before Cas could open his mouth to speak, Dean walked into the room with two beers. Sunny glanced at her beau then back to Cas.

"Cas, hey." he greeted the angel, awkwardly.

"Hello, Dean."

"I, uh, didn't expect you to be around..." Dean trailed off, lifting the beer bottles.

"That's okay, I have to go anyway." Cas said, looking to Sunny.

She gave him a small smile and with that he was gone. Dean's eyes shifted from side to side in confusion, wondering what he had just walked into.

"What was that all about?" he asked her, stepping closer and handing her a bottle.

She smiled and took the drink, her light eyes seeming to sparkle at him.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes at her, suspiciously and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah." he answered. "What the hell is going on, Sunshine?"

Her smile faded as she remembered what Cas had told her about their slim chances of survival if the war was to go down on Earth. If she were to lose Dean during the battle, she wouldn't know what to do. She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him, tight, making him worry even more.

"What did Cas tell you?" he demanded, resting his hands on her hips.

"Nothing...just-" she paused, pulling away to look at him. "All of this war stuff is making me emotional, that's all."

"You sure?" he asked as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

She simply nodded and gave him a small smile. Just then, Sam appeared in the doorway behind them, looking as if he had something big to tell them.

"Hey, guys, Bobby might've found something that could give us more dirt on Big Bill." he huffed.

The three of them made their way down to Bobby's study and found the old mechanic typing away on his laptop, his brows furrowed as he stared at the screen.

"What you got, Bobby?" Dean asked, standing behind him to sneak a peek at the site he was on. "A book...on eBay?"

"Not just a book, son- THE book." the old man corrected, "I found it while searching the 'net for info on our demi-God guy."

"It could be the only chance we got at finding out if William has any weaknesses or whatever." Roxie added, raising a brow. "Might even give us the directions for placing him back in banishment."

"Well, Holy shit, how much is the bid?" Dean asked, squinting at the small print.

His eyes went wide after discovering how much the book was going for and it was rising with every press of the refresh button.

"Oh, man, that's a lot of moolah." he seethed.

Sunny joined him behind Bobby's chair and peered at the price on the screen, her expression calm and unaffected at the amount.

"Keep bidding, no matter what." she said to Bobby. "We need that book more than anything, I don't care what it costs."

Bobby looked up at her with a stunned expression, but nodded his understanding. That was a lot of money and it was only getting higher.

"How many people are fighting for this book anyway?" Roxie asked, frowning.

"Quite a few, actually." Bobby muttered, "Probably collectors, or something."

"What, like, uber-geeks?" Dean scoffed, crossing his arms.

"If that's what you wanna call 'em."

"You know, not everyone collects super awesome things, Dean." Sunny said, rolling her eyes, "To each their own, I say."

Dean squinted an eye at her, a taunting smile playing on his lips.

"What was it you collected, Sunny?" he asked, smugly.

"What do you mean?" she shrugged, innocently.

Dean chuckled and stepped closer to her, knowing perfectly well she was dodging the subject.

"Did you collect, like, girly things or maybe something really stupid?" he laughed.

"No!" she lied, unable to keep a straight face- she looked away.

He bit his lip, suppressing another chuckle and tilting his head to get a better look into her eyes. She kept her head down as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, nervously. This amused him so much, that she had once been a 'collector' and was embarrassed by it. It was cute.

"C'mon, tell me." he begged, "I won't laugh, I swear."

"Liar." she said quickly, still looking down.

Dean tsked at her and sighed, he hoped it wasn't something morbid or saddening because, frankly, he was sick of feeling like an ass after picking on her about something. Like the necklace that belonged to her mother.

"So tell me." he said.

"Fine." she gave in, looking up at the ceiling. "I USED to collect-"

"My Little Ponies!" Roxie squealed, laughing.

Sunny shot her an angry glare as light chuckles filled the room, courtesy of the guys.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist and you were taking so long to say it- it slipped!" the blonde shrugged, apologetically.

"Whatever, I was a kid..." Sunny recovered, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"You collected them during your teen years, though." Roxie slipped, gaining another mean look from her friend.

Dean smiled down at his fiance', keeping quiet as she argued with Roxie and just observing her. She was slowly making her way back to her old self and he couldn't have been happier about that. Pony collecting or not, she was perfect to him. She noticed him staring and huffed in annoyance.

"What're _you_ lookin' at?" she demanded, pouting.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, his playful half smile begged her to return the gesture.

And she did, her lip curved up into a forgiving smirk and she nodded in response.

"I got it! I won the bid!" Bobby announced, breaking the couple's moment and even startling them.

"Great, what's the damage?" Sam asked, leaning forward over Bobby's study table and looking at the laptop's screen.

"Oh...wow." he breathed, eyes widened.

He looked up at Sunny with a curved brow and exhaled, sharply- everyone did. She kept a calm demeanor and waited for Bobby to read the price off the site, shaking her head as a sign of her impatience.

"So?" she pressed, "How much am I payin' for this thing?"

"$50,000." Bobby revealed, raising his scruffy brows.

Everyone waited for her to react, wondering if she'd freak out or even wince at the amount but she didn't even seethe.

"That's it?" she asked, genuinely surprised that they thought that was a lot.

"Holy shit, Sunshine, how much money do you have?" Dean asked, giving her a pained look.

With a smug smirk she glowered at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How much do you love me now?" she teased, sticking her tongue between her teeth and wiggling her eyebrows.

_A/U: Hey, hey, hey! Sorry for the lousy filler chapter. I'm working my way up to the 'finale storyline' which is, presumably, gonna blow your mind. (I hope it does anyway...) Our heroes are gonna go through some challenging obstacles before the big fight and even then there's gonna be some tough situations. So, let me know what you think by reviewing! Until next time, I love you all!_


	24. Ch20 How Soon Is Now?

_**A/U: Okay, guys and girls, this is a long one! I know I usually rip you guys off with my short chapters, (which I'm so sorry for and hate myself for doing to you!) but it's hard work thinking of new ideas and writing them while taking care of a needy toddler and, let's face it, everyone else in my home. *sigh* Hopefully, these next bundle of chapters will be long and exciting for you! **_

**Chapter 21- How Soon Is Now?**

Dean's handgun was thrown from his hands and landed yards away from him, too far to simply ninja roll and retrieve it. He stared helplessly at it and swallowed hard before turning to look at his attacker, giving him a weak smile of embarrassment.

_She just had to go to the park after dusk. Just **had** to._ He scoffed.

She had begged him to take a walk with her to the park since they hadn't gone on so much as a stake out in weeks and she was feeling a bit stir crazy from being cooped up. Sam and Roxie were already asleep so backup was pretty much out of the question.

They were just sitting on the swings when it came out from behind them and shoved Sunny off the seat, taking his boot to her back. Of course, this angered Dean and -never going anywhere without his gun- he pulled out the pistol and attempted to shoot it but the limey bastard grabbed Sunny, using superhuman speed, and held her in front of him. Unable to get a clear shot, Dean lowered his weapon and cursed under his breath. That's when the demon used his mojo to take the hunter's gun and throw it.

"Let her go!" Dean barked, as the demon pulled her head to the side by her hair.

_A vampire?_

Dean's eyes widened at the thought and his first instinct was to charge at him, to make sure he didn't sink his fangs into Sunny's flesh, but the questionable creature held up his hand and paralyzed the hunter. With Dean frozen in place, merely a few feet away from his fiance', he could only watch and pray to God she'd break away. The attacker returned his face to her neck but didn't bite her, he simply inhaled her scent. She shuddered as his hot, damp breath assaulted her skin, his fingers grazed her bare shoulder while his other hand remained tangled in her hair, gripping tight.

"Thornhart." he rasped in her ear, making her wince.

She struggled to break free but every jerk she attempted only made his grip on her hair harden, causing her to whimper in pain. Dean tried so hard to move and save her but his legs refused to work, he felt betrayed by his own body, letting a demon control them. He breathed fast and shallow, not knowing what to expect. He gasped, sharply, when he saw the monster pull a knife from out of his coat.

"No!" he hollered, his heart pounding so hard he barely heard the gunshot ring through the night air.

A smoking hole appeared on the attackers forehead, followed by orange flickering within his whole body. His eyes rolled up before he dropped the weapon then fell backward to the ground, taking Sunny with him.

"Whoa!" she cried, as the demon pulled her down to the ground by her hair.

She landed next to it with a soft, thud, her legs flew up as she hit the ground. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, right after taking a huge breath of relief of course. His body was finally freed from the paralysis and he turned to see Sam holding the Colt, Roxie stood by his side.

"Sam." Dean breathed, giving his younger brother a look of appreciation. "But how did you...?"

"Pfft," Sam rolled his eyes, "You really have to ask, Dean? I mean, how many times has this happened to one of us?"

"Yeah..." Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he looked down. "Yeah."

**#####**

They made it back to Bobby's just before sunrise where Castiel was waiting on the front porch.

"How long have you been here?" Dean asked, curving an eyebrow.

"Not long." the angel replied. "I have some troubling news."

He waited until they were all inside, huddled in the middle room on the couch, waiting anxiously for whatever it was he needed to tell them. Bobby stood in the doorway, right behind the couch Sam, Dean, Sunny and Roxie were sitting on. Dean slid his fingers through Sunny's and squeezed, giving her some kind of reassurance.

"What's happening in Heaven, Cas?" Sunny asked, almost too scared to ask.

"The archangels want to give away the Gate's location, make it easy for William to find them." he replied, grimly. "They want this war to happen, they don't want to wait any longer."

"What?" Dean growled, standing up, his hand still holding Sunny's as she looked down in shock.

"But, what about your army?" Sam asked, "Are we still gonna be able to- y'know- fight him before he can get to Heaven?"

"Do they know about the book Bobby found?" Roxie asked, "They're not even going to give us a chance to defend our world?"

All their questions seemed to overlap each other as Sunny continued to look out into space, frantically trying to think of something to say or do. The others showed their anxiousness through asking questions they obviously already knew the answers to but held that spark of hope that they were wrong. Sunny expressed it in a more suppressed way.

"They don't care about humans." Cas finally responded, "I may be the only angel who ever showed any empathy for the mortal kind. They don't approve and they won't hesitate to perish anyone who gets in the way of this battle."

"So, what do we do?" Sam demanded, angrily, "Just sit around and wait for the world to end?"

"No." Dean replied, sternly. "We fight anyway."

He turned to Castiel and looked him in the eye, his thumb grazing over Sunny's knuckles, gently- still trying to comfort her. He knew how she dealt with things of this nature and he wanted to show her he was still there for her.

"Cas, there has to be something we can use against angels- anything." he whispered, desperately.

Cas was quiet as he stood face to face with Dean, he could see in Dean's eyes the will to fight, to protect his family and to live. The hunter was right, there was something they could use against the angels, his violent family- but would he go that far? Would he risk his own life by betraying them, by letting his hunter friends kill his brethren?

"I'll find out." the blue eyed angel told him.

He needed time to think about this request. He wanted the humans to live but were they really worth risking his own existence? Were they worth being banished from Heaven and having his whole family turn their backs on him for eternity? He wished God would just tell him what to do, the right thing to do...but he knew he wouldn't get answer. With all the chaos in the world, and in Heaven, he doubted he would be able to hear Him anyway.

"As for the army..." he addressed Sam, "The elements are still willing to fight, as are the other Gods but...the angels, they're getting scared and backing out. We thought we were few before...we're even less now."

"Damn." Bobby sighed, shaking his head. "What a mess."

"Do you know where the Gates are?" Sunny asked, looking up.

Cas hesitated, again. He didn't know if he should tell them the truth or avoid answering the question. He wanted to stop William from fighting Munro but he didn't want to lose the only friends he's ever had. He knew if he told them where the Gates were, they'd go to the location and wait to fight. They would probably die trying to keep their lost child from dying in battle.

"Yes." he answered, after a moment. "But I don't know when they'll unveil them."

"Try to find out." she ordered, her eyes became dark.

The others were silent, they knew what they had to do and though they were terrified of losing- dying- they'd do anything to keep their world from becoming a battleground for a couple of douchebag angels to have their supernatural cockfight in.

"Alright." he nodded, speaking softly. "In the meantime, watch your backs. I don't trust the angels will ignore your will to fight. They will probably threaten you to back off in your dreams, Whatever you do, don't anger them." he warned, his voice low and deep.

He then disappeared, leaving the hunters dismayed and anxious. The book containing information on William wouldn't be arriving until the next day and they were a little pressed for time. Bobby was the first to speak from where he stood in the doorway.

"I'm gonna try to find someway to angel-proof the house." he announced, "Maybe look for some sigils or somethin'."

With a deep sigh, he turned towards his study room and made his way down the hall to the door. It was silent until they heard the door click shut.

"Those snotty angels think they can scare me away from this fight." Sunny muttered, smirking.

The look on her face scared Dean, whatever she was thinking, it wasn't good.

"They really must be full of themselves." she said.

"Sunny..." Dean sang, accusingly. "What're you thinking?"

She smiled at him, smugly, her eyes shifted up to his as she sat on the couch.

"We're going to need that book." she replied, cryptically.

She called Tom, a few minutes later, telling him everything she knew and to wait on her next call because she'd need him to be with her when she confronted William herself.

"You're insane." Dean told her, simply, after hearing her plan. "You don't even know if that book has anything we can use against him."

"We'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" she replied, a little to optimistically for his taste.

Had she finally lost what little sense she had left? He sighed, wearily, rubbing a hand down his face until it reached his lips. He watched as she pulled out her weapons from her duffel and looked them over one by one- cleaning and sharpening those who failed the inspection.

"What exactly do you plan on doing once you summon him?" he demanded, expectantly.

"It depends on the book." she muttered, holding her bowie knife in front of her face.

"Sunny, think about what you _think_ you're doing here!" he pleaded, "You're not in your right state of mind- you're panicking again."

"I'm fine." she insisted, taking the sharpening block and gliding her blade across its flat surface.

Dean winced at the awful noise it was making. Usually it didn't affect him, he had grown immune to its screeching sound from years of re-sharpening his own blades but the way she was dragging the edge of hers along the rough surface of the block made it sound...angry, tortured even.

He crouched down in front of her and took the knife from her, to quiet the room. She avoided his eyes, knowing she'd crack and cry like a scared little child if she let him see the vulnerability in hers.

"Hey." he hushed, "We're all scared, babe."

Her eyes stayed locked to the side, refusing to look at him. A rush of air escaped her nostrils as she fought back her feelings.

"I'm not scared." she lied, looking down at her knife in Dean's hands.

"It'll be okay." he told her, ignoring her front. "Cas will find out when the Gates are going to be opened and when he does, we'll get our backstage passes at the entrance."

Her eyes flickered to his, her glowering expression frozen on her face.

"What if he doesn't find out?" she asked, "He isn't exactly the type the angels want at their party."

"He'll find out." he insisted, "Then we'll go from there."

She stared at him for a moment, it seemed like forever, but she finally sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Fine." she whispered.

With a sigh of relief, Dean pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck before gently pressing one to her lips. He pulled back and gave her a smile before standing up and handing her knife back. She took it from him with a smirk, their fingers grazed as the handle slid from his palm.

"You never can sit still when you're nervous." he chuckled.

"It's an A.D.H.D thing..." she retorted, "..or some shit like that."

She tossed the knife back into her duffel and stood up, her eyes glued to his as she walked by him towards the door. He followed her downstairs to Bobby's study where the old man was still researching protection spells for angel-proofing the house and themselves, if possible. Sunny was safe from being sensed by angels, alone, but the others still weren't and if the angels found them, they'd find her as well. Cas informed them he couldn't perform it more than once so the others were pretty much on their own with finding other forms of protection.

"Anything yet?" she asked the scruffy hunter.

He looked up from the laptop and shook his head, sighing.

"I'll keep searching but it's not looking good." he said, honestly.

"Well, don't overwork yourself, Bobby." she shook her head, and turned to Dean. "Do we have any booze?"

"Uh," he chuckled, "Maybe a couple of bottles in the fridge but we're out of the hard stuff."

"Then let's go git some." she suggested, using a southern accent.

She shuffled away from the room, leaving Dean with a goofy smile on his face and Bobby chuckling under his breath. He took a deep breath before nodding at the older hunter and making his way to the kitchen.

Sunny paused in the doorway as she watched Roxie and Sam sitting on the couch in the living room, just holding each other. Her friend's long platinum hair draped over Sam's chest and she rested her head on his shoulder, a look of sadness on her face. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and his lips against her temple as he lost himself in his own thoughts. The TV was on but remained muted as they sat together in their own separate worlds.

Dean appeared beside Sunny a second later and slid his arm across her low back to spin her around and face him.

"You okay?" he asked softly, looking up into her eyes as he brought her hand up to kiss it.

"Uh-huh, yeah fine." she nodded and grabbed the hand that had just held hers. "Let's get those drinks."

She pulled his arm, dragging him along with her, before glancing back at the couple on the couch. She hated seeing them like that, hopeless and confused. They were usually the ones who tried to make everything look better than what it was and if they were being quiet and anti-social, it meant they really were out of optimism.

Sam heard the front door close and shook himself from his gloomy thoughts. He directed his head downward at Roxie, who sighed heavily against his neck.

"Sam." she whispered, looking at the TV screen filled with people wearing colorful outfits and dancing around wildly.

Normally, she'd laugh at something like that, especially while it was muted, but she just didn't have that giddy-ness in her.

"Yeah." he answered, assuring her he had landed back on Earth.

"What if the book doesn't have anything we can use against William?" she asked, lacing her fingers in his, loosely, and staring at them.

"It has to give us something..." he said, "It's our last hope now."

He couldn't give up yet, not on her and not on is brother. That book was all he had left to look forward to, so it had to have something that could prove useful in the upcoming fight. If that's what it was anymore. It was looking more and more one-sided now that they knew the angels were all for the fight between Munro and William. Munro. He thought about his nephew being forced into something from the day he was born, not having a choice or a say in the matter and now being used as a pawn in the angels and demi-God's violent game.

And to think he once believed in angels, the kind that protected humans and gave miracles and sat on clouds watching over them. All of those assumptions were definitely corrected and he knew then he couldn't trust them.

He couldn't imagine how Dean and Sunny felt, losing their child at birth and believing they were being screwed with by God. Then, to find out it wasn't God's plan at all but a meddling angel looking for some entertainment at the expense of an innocent child turned warrior angel and his mortal family on Earth. He wondered what kind of angel could be capable of such selfishness, such evil. Why did it choose them? Was it a random act or were they targeting them? So many questions crossed his stressed mind and all of which without answers.

Roxie yawned, loudly, and nuzzled against her man's toned chest, sleepily. He smiled, chuckling softly, and left a trail of kisses down the side of her face and neck, to her shoulder.

"Tired, baby?" he asked, though it was obvious she was.

She nodded, her bright, hazel eyes hidden by her eyelids. He brushed strands of hair from her face and gently, laid her down on the couch so her feet were propped up. Then, he joined her, laying right next to her on the small couch with his arms wrapped around her from behind. They rested that way, comfortably, until they both drifted off to sleep.

**#####**

Meanwhile, Dean and Sunny were on their way back to Bobby's when he suddenly stopped and turned around. Confused, she looked over at him and tilted her head, expectantly.

"Where you goin' now?" she asked, curiously.

"You'll see." he replied, glancing at her quickly with a playful smile.

A few moments later she realized where they were headed and smiled, herself. He pulled into the golden field and parked the Impala in the center before leaning back in his seat and gazing at her. He had brought her to this very field during the first months they were traveling together, because he could see she was struggling with her past and for dragging him and Sam into it.

"Last time we were here..." he began, chuckling smugly, "...we almost made it in the backseat."

"I remember." she smiled, looking down at her hands on her lap but it quickly disappeared, "I didn't wanna let you in...and get hurt. I didn't want ruin anyone else's life and I thought I was cursed when it came to having men in my life."

"You were so...broken." he whispered, "You thought your father's death was your fault and then...Mike."

He looked away from her when he mentioned her ex. He was still a little awkward about Mike, the thought of her being in love with another man wrenched his heart, regardless it was before him.

"I was so angry when I found out my dad lied to me..." she continued, sighing, "Made me believe I had caused that whole mess at the cemetery- that he was killed because of me."

"But he wasn't killed and you forgave him." he reminded her, hastily.

"Yeah, but..." she paused, glancing at him. "But not for Mike's death. The night he was possessed and I took his head off- I _thought_ he was dead...but after we defeated Damien...and he was no longer some demon brats meat-suit...he was his old self again, he was alive."

Dean stared at her as she relived that moment of fear and desperation. When she thought Damien was going to kill Dean. She shoved the blade into the devil's sons heart, his eyes turned back to the familiar crystal blue and he had no idea what was happening to him. She'll never forget the sound of terror in his voice, the pained whimper as she ripped the blade out of his flesh and pushed him into the Hell portal in order to close it and keep it from swallowing the Earth. She'll never forget that look in his eyes, so much confusion and agony.

"I killed him twice." she whimpered, a single tear fell from her lashes.

"You didn't know he was still alive, you did what you had to." he assured her, bringing his hand to her neck and rubbing with his thumb, gently to comfort her.

"Uh, I don't even know if my dad is still alive." she added to the stress and changed the subject as quickly as she could.

She knew Dean was uncomfortable talking about Mike and she didn't want to keep thinking of it or keep remembering him that way.

"I've been trying to get a hold if him since..." she hesitated, warily at the next word, "...since the pregnancy. He hasn't called or returned any messages- not even once."

"He's alive." Dean assured her, confidently. "Both our dads are, I promise."

"Then why won't either of them call?" she demanded, fearfully. "Wouldn't they be excited about being grandpas? Wouldn't they have wanted to see how big I got or be there for the birth, be in his life at all?" she cried, the tears came streaming freely down her face on both sides.

Dean gave her a pained look and cocked his head, sympathetically, tears building behind his own eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed, quietly, into his neck- her fingers grasped the hair on the back of his head. He knew why this upset her so much, the fact that both their fathers neglected to catch up on their kid's lives and check that they were still breathing and topside. They probably had no idea their grandchild was lost the first night of his birth and was now a game piece to Heaven's most popular new game. Did they even care? Do they check their damn messages or were they being purposely ignored and pushed aside for their own selfish priorities? What were they doing, for so long, that was way more important than their children?

"Hey, hey- shhhh, it's okay..." he soothed her, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. "You've got me, babe. We don't need anyone other than Sam, Rox and Bobby- **They're** our family, **they're** the ones who give a damn and **they** are the ones we're going to give a fuck about during this whole battle." he reminded her, calmly, taking her face in his hands and directing her attention to his eyes. "We'll never leave you, we'll never hurt you. **I'll** never hurt you."

She sniffled, softly, and exhaled sharply as she calmed herself. She was so grateful to him, for him, she didn't even want to imagine what she'd do if she ever lost him, in any way.

"And we're gonna get through all of this shit- I promise, you understand?- We're gonna do this together, as the family we are and always will be; you and me together forever, sweetheart." he smiled, his famous smile. "Alright?"

She laughed and nodded, her lip quivering as she fought back more tears when she looked in his beautiful eyes and saw the sincerity, the courage and the love welling, and swirling, inside them with his stubborn tears. He smiled back and brought her lips to his in a passionate, gentle, open mouthed kiss.

He pulled away to say something else, his breathing heavy and filled with sudden lust.

"You were too stubborn, the first time I brought you here." he pointed out, giving her cheeky half smile.

She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and sniffled one last time before mirroring his smile back at him and going to speak,

"You said you wanted the stubborn side of me back." she retorted, tilting her head.

He chuckled, loudly, at her and pulled her onto his lap- after having to climb over the shift stick- sliding his hand up her hip and side, under her shirt and up her back.

"Not when it comes to wanting it, baby." he corrected her, nipping at her lower lip, playfully.

She moved her hair away from her face, tucking the stubborn strands behind her ears as she lowered to kiss him, softly at first. His hands explored her body, gliding over every memorized curve and scar that adorned her. She let out a soft moan of lust, wanting him so much, so desperately at that heated moment. Her fingers wrapped around the nape of his neck as she deepened the kiss, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth and caressing his, roughly.

He groaned, quietly, enjoying her taste, her smell, her touch against his bare skin- even if it was just his neck, he found it irresistible whenever she touched him. He thrusted his hips forward and against hers, slow but hard as his need to be inside her grew with every second their bodies were pressed together. Kissing rapidly and roughly, they took turns moaning and grunting as they alternated taking various articles of clothing off each other.

Dean's thrusting became faster and harder as his erection began to twitch and ache for her dripping wet heat, waiting just beyond her cotton panties. He reached under her frayed, jean skirt- sliding his fingers against her inner thigh and wiggling their way inside of her, two at a time. She shuddered violently with desire, her fingernails clawing at his bare back and shoulders as he pushed his fingers deep inside her then slowly pulled them halfway out. She rocked her hips against his bulge, causing him to whimper helplessly and leaving his breath ragged.

Finally, she dragged her fingers down his chest, circling his nipple tauntingly, then tracing down the soft hair of his happy trail on their way to loosen his belt and jeans. He bit down on his lower lip and tilted his head back, anxiously waiting for her to hold him in her hand. She, gently and slowly, wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed firmly before stroking him- pressing her thumb against the underside and rubbing up and down, in circular motions. He let out a shuddering moan and buried his hand deep in her hair, tangling thick chunks around his fingers. As she picked up the pace and teased him, he tried suppressing the louder noises threatening to erupt but ended up releasing throaty growls and grunts of pure lust.

He continued pleasuring her with his own fingers, as she brought herself up and down onto them, causing him to go in deeper and harder. She breathed rapidly and switched from soft moans to sharp cries as she neared her first orgasm. He suddenly lifted her by her hips and spun them around so she was laying back in the seat. Then he reached down under the seat, desperately searching for the seat lever so they could lay all the way down. He knelt on the very edge of the seat, awkwardly, as her calves rested on his hips- both still pleasuring the other. Sunny had to arch her back in order to reach his lips and keep the steady flow of passionate kisses going.

Finally, he grasped the lever and pulled it, sending the seat flying backwards and him toppling on top of her, resulting in him biting her lip.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry." he panted, giving her a pained look of genuine sorrow.

"It's okay, it's alright," she breathed, dismissively as he traced his thumb along the affected area.

She shook her head vigorously as she added, "I didn't feel a thing, I swear- now fucking kiss me."

She used her free hand to pull his head down and smashed her lips into his, hungrily. He blurted out another shocked moan as she tickled and teased the head of his incredibly hard cock with her thumb and index finger- a sly smile spread across her face.

"Ohh, my fucking..." he gasped, clawing the headrest beside her face. "Uhgnnn..."

Unable to take anymore of her teasing, he began pummeling his fingers inside of her, faster and harder than before- summoning her orgasm so he could get on with the actual fuck. She gasped, sharply, and grunted as he added one more finger inside of her heated, wet core.

"Ahh, Dean- Fuck!" she cried, writhing beneath him. "I want your cock inside me...Right. Fucking.. Now."

She rasped in his ear, hissing and seething in pleasure as her walls began to tighten around his fingers. She moaned, deeply, and tilted her head back, arching her back and pressing her naked breasts against his damp skin, increasing his desire- as if it could get any higher! A slightly broken scream escaped her throat as she came, drenching his hand and boxer briefs with her hot juices and in turn, receiving a long, anticipatory shudder from her horny honey. Before entering her, though, he wanted to make sure they'd both be comfortably settled in, so he carefully inched them both over the seat and into the back.

"Hnng, fuck yes!" he whispered, excitedly, taking his member from her to position it at her opening.

They both moaned, passionately, as his deep thrust filled her completely. She rolled her stomach against his pelvis, her left inner-thigh caressing his ribs and her hands exploring his chest, abs and lower stomach. He shivered under her touch, his weak point being the area below his belly button and around his hip bones. He could feel her walls stretching to fit his thickness and her muscles contracting as he hit her sweet spot over and over again.

"Ohh, Dean, baby." she breathed, so softly it was barely audible. "Don't stop."

He kept the pace steady and firm, as he did with his fingers previously, wanting to make it last a while and enjoy every second, every sigh, every feeling- emotional and physical. They stayed connected by mouth as well as sexually, their tongues taking turns dipping and grazing one another, with blinding lust. Neither Sunny nor Dean had ever experienced anything like it with anyone else, it was almost...supernatural.

They trusted it, they wanted more of it, they needed it. They needed each other. They knew it wasn't the work of something evil but it did originate from something out of their world. They knew it was _their_ genuine feelings and they knew for a fact that they were made for each other; they were soul mates, meant to be. They weren't just physically a perfect fit, they were on the same level emotionally and mentally.

"Never..." he whispered against her lips, "Oh baby, I'll never stop."

He, then, began pumping faster, pushing in long, hard thrusts and nipping at her neck. She gasped at the sudden movements and bit down on his hard shoulder, her knee jerked upwards so he could maneuver freely, which he took full advantage of. He decided to do something different and pushed his member in as deep as he could before moving his hips in a circular motion.

"Ohhh, God." she shuddered, gritting her teeth. "Mmn, Dean, I love you." she growled.

He smiled, bit his lower lip and hooked his arm around her knee to lifted it up near her shoulder. She prepared for the obvious and shocking pleasure that was about to consume her and bit her own lip in anticipation, her eyes fluttering loosely with lust.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of her until only the head was left inside, then he teased her by massaging her slit with it. She whimpered, desperately, her eyes pleading with him to end her suffering and he happily obliged by bringing his pelvis down, hard, against her and refilling her with his steel hard cock.

A strangled cry ravaged her lungs- he didn't give her a chance to process the pleasure of that first thrust since he let loose on her completely and began pumping into her, fast. A series of cut off cries and weakly suppressed groans from both lovers filled the Impala as they both neared their climax. Sweat moistened their bodies and slightly irritated their skin as they rubbed against each other, continuously. Especially when the salty substance reached their scratches and areas where the most friction took place.

Suddenly, the walls of Sunny's heated core began to close on Dean as contractions wracked her body, making him stiffen and twitch until they both cried out in blissful ecstasy. His was particularly long and loud, almost drowning hers out. This turned her on even more thus causing another orgasmic wave rushing through her. With their muscles finally released of sexual tension, they slumped upon each other- both barely able to catch their breath.

When they finally were able to sit up without feeling lightheaded, they got dressed and proceeded to Bobby's.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would've been like if we never met?" she asked, suddenly.

"I've tried." he admitted, "But it didn't turn out so good. I can't imagine life without you."

He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"Why do you ask, anyway?" he asked,

"I just...wonder sometimes if you'd have been better off never knowing me." she replied, quietly.

"What, why?" he glanced at her, a terribly confused look on his face.

"If we never met, we wouldn't have fallen in love and...we wouldn't have gotten pregnant." she answered, avoiding his recurring glances as he alternated with watching the road. "We never would've lost the baby- or, he wouldn't have been taken from us, I mean. And this whole battle between angels and Gods, wouldn't be happening right now...at least, not to us." she explained.

He sighed, heavily, keeping his attention in front of him as he thought about what she said.

"Don't get me wrong, Dean, I'm so glad we met and fell in love." she insisted. "I am so grateful to have you in my life and for everything we've been through together- with Sam and Roxie, too- for everything you've done for me. Dean, I have never felt this way about anyone and it used to terrify me but...now I understand it and I know that as long as I have you with me...I can take anything on."

Her words hit him deep in his heart, tears actually began to form along his lower lash line and he swallowed hard, blinking them away as he smiled.

"You know what?" he asked, his voice hoarse and hushed. "I feel the exact same way- word for word- and normally that would terrify **me **but, it doesn't. It feels right and perfect, being with you- being in love with you."

She smiled as a single tear, in each eye, ran down her cheeks.

"I know the whole 'you are my sunshine' bit is corny and ripped off..." he laughed, "But you are. Really."

"It's not corny." she whispered, shaking her head. "It's the sweetest thing ever. There is nothing corny about how much we need each other."

He glanced at her, giving her a half-smile that exposed his pearly whites.

"I do, y'know." he said, nodding downward. "...need you. If I didn't have you with me right now, I'd go completely bonkers- insane."

He wasn't kidding.

They reached Bobby's house just a few minutes later and entered the kitchen with the warmed beer. Sam and Roxie looked up from the beer to the couple in front of them with arched brows and unappreciative looks.

"Oh, just throw them in the freakin' freezer for a few minutes!" Sunny exclaimed, extending an arm at the fridge.

Sam did as she suggested and stored the bottles in the icebox, individually. Dean headed for the living room and slumped his body upon the couch, lazily. Roxie pulled her brunette friend to the side and glanced behind her shoulder at Sam before speaking.

"I need to talk to you about something." she said, very quietly. "Upstairs, please."

Sunny nodded and followed her ally up the stairs and into the bedroom, where she found a beat up Castiel laying in bed.

"Oh, no...Cas." she hushed, crouching by the side of the bed. "What happened to you?"

"Raphael, one of the archangels." he replied, weakly. "He attacked me, threatened me to back off or he'd...he'd kill me...he'll kill all of us."

"Raphael? That's a new one." Roxie muttered, "I'm guessing he's not the friendliest angel up there, huh?"

"He's obsessed with power and giving orders." the angel told the women, "He's ruthless and he doesn't care for anything with a pulse. He will destroy anyone who disobeys his order."

"Cas...what should we do?" Roxie asked, fearfully.

"We have to back off." he answered, seriously. "And pray Munro defeats William himself."

His face was badly bruised with deep gashes in various spots on his face; his right eyebrow, the bottom left side of his chin, in between his eyes. His hair was a mess and he looked so vulnerable laying in the bed, unable to move and barely able to speak. This was an angel, looking so weak and powerless. An angel did this to his own brother, for what? So they can watch two supernatural beings tear each other part and take half, if not all, of the world with them?

Cas struggled to prop himself on his elbows, but he managed to stay up long enough to open his trench coat and pull out a bladed weapon and a piece of folded paper with Sunny's name on it. He nodded and handed her the weapon, it's blade gleaming from the sunlight from the window. The handle was covered in ancient symbols, as was the white silver blade.

"Wha-" she began to question but he shushed her, bringing his bruised finger to his lips.

He pointed to the note and motioned for her to read it.

_-The weapon you are holding in your hand is a magical blade made for killing angels. Do not speak of this weapon to anyone who isn't protected for no one knows I took it. If they find out it was given to mortals for deliberate angel execution, there's no telling what they'll do. Only use it if absolutely necessary and DO NOT allow it into the wrong hands.-_

She looked up at him and nodded her understanding before tucking it into the back of her pants waistband and covering the handle with her shirt.

"Are you going to be alright, Cas?" Sunny asked, worriedly.

"I'll be fine once my vessel gets rest and regains its energy." he assured her, "Because I'm an angel, mortal wounds heal faster than a normal human."

"Okay, good." she sighed, relieved. "I'm gonna...get something to drink- if you need anything, Cas, just let me know okay?"

"I'm sure I won't need anything-" he started but she gave him a look that made him rephrase the statement, "Alright."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but to smile back and look down. But then he dropped the smile and furrowed his brows, in concern.

"Oh no." he breathed, stunned.

He shot his head up, a look of fear crossed his face. Sunny opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but before she could get a single word out, the house began to quake and a dull humming noise sounded from all around them.

"They're coming!" he announced, struggling to get up. "They know about the book, they'll make sure you don't figure out a way to stop William yourselves."

Roxie and Sunny held onto the heavy dresser to keep from losing their balance as the house began to shake more violently. The dull hum grew into a terrifying, shrill screech that sent awful pains through their ears and into their heads. Both women fell to their knees with their hands covering the ears. The windows began to shatter and anything that hung onto the walls collapsed to the floor in pieces. Glass rained over the huntresses as they cried out in pain and fear.

"Close your eyes!" they heard Cas holler above the chaotic shrieking in their minds.

They squeezed their eyes shut, as the sound of heavy flapping neared them then all went silent.

"Hunters." a booming, deep voice sneered from above the girls.

They cautiously opened their eyes to find a huge, dark skinned man standing over them. Another man stood by the bed, near Castiel. He had piercing, mean looking eyes and a balding head. They both wore fancy-like business suits and shiny shoes, as well as menacing scowls.

"Who are you?" Roxie demanded, slowly climbing to her feet.

"Stay down." Uriel ordered, using his angel mojo to push Roxie back down to the floor. "That's where you belong, obviously."

Roxie would've fired back if she weren't so terrified of him. This wasn't a demon they were dealing with, they were angels. Angels who had beaten the crap out of another angel, Cas and had trained a mortal newborn turned angel into a soldier within months. Angels who were disobeying God and making up their own prophecies without any consent from their family. These guys could be stone cold killers, if they wanted to be.

"What do you want?" Sunny asked, her eyes shifting between both angels, warily.

"We want you out of the way, of course." the other angel replied, "You're no longer useful to us now that we have our soldier to fight for us."

"You mean my son." she growled, glowering at the angel named Zachariah. "The child you dicks stole from me and Dean."

"You were fully aware that God had plans for it." Uriel snapped, "What did you think that plan was exactly? Did you think he sent you a child so you could live a normal 'happily ever after' with your mud monkey boyfriend?" he chortled.

She narrowed her eyes at him, angrily.

"From what I understand, it wasn't God's order at all." she shot back, "Maybe you two are the ones making up lies and playing dangerous games with innocent people."

Both angels chuckled at her, tauntingly. Zachariah just shook his head in disbelief.

"Innocent?" Uriel demanded, "You think you humans are an innocent species? You're no worse than the demons you send back to Hell."

"And we're supposed to just drop everything to make sure you're happy- that's what God expected from us when he created you, y'know. To love you more than Him, to serve you like you're better than us or something." Zachariah added with distaste. "It's more than belittling to such a powerful race, to such a majestic race."

"Truth is, we despise your kind." Uriel went on, curling his lip in disgust. "We want nothing more than to watch your whole species be wiped from existence."

Sunny glanced at Roxie, then to Cas who could only sit and watch, praying they wouldn't be hurt.

"But..." Zachariah cut in, "...since we don't want to be banished like our brother, Lucifer, we won't be killing you...at least, not personally." he smiled, coyly.

"What are you going to do?" Cas demanded from behind his brothers.

By then, Uriel was already gone leaving Zachariah to tend to the women. He reached for Roxie first, touching his finger to her forehead and teleporting her out of the house.

"Rox!" Sunny cried, reaching out to where her friend once sat.

Her eyes shifted, wildly, around the room before realizing where the other angel was heading. She jumped to her feet and ran out of the room, down the stairs and stopped at the bottom when she saw the dark skinned angel reaching for Dean as he slept.

"No!" she screamed, waking the hunter immediately.

He looked up at the angel, realizing he couldn't move he looked back at Sunny...then vanished. Sam came barging into the house after hearing the screams, his tall frame filling the doorway as he watched Sunny fall to her knees in shock.

"Sunny, what..." he started but was cut short when Uriel appeared from behind him and took him too.

Frightened, Sunny pulled herself back on her feet using the stairway railing and headed for Bobby's study to warn him about the angels, but Zachariah intercepted her, grabbing her arm, roughly, and teleporting her out of the house.

_**A/U: Welp, there's the cliffy! The next couple or few chapters are going to be split into parts. I'm not sure how many there will be but I can promise you it's going to be a fun and bumpy ride! Where did the angels teleport our heroes to? What did they mean they couldn't kill them personally? Will this affect their involvement with the war against William? What about the book? We'll get to all that juicy stuff soon! (This is a big storyline before the big showdown so I really hope you enjoy yourselves and prepare for some twists and turns in this roller coaster ride of a fanfic! Hah! REVIEW! This is a long one so I deserve it! Lol.)**_


	25. Ch21 Twisted Transistor Part 1

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content including: heavy alcohol consumption by minors, mild drug use, strong language and some mild sexual content. **

**The songs that appear in this chapter were NOT written, produced, mixed, or sung by me or any existing or original character in this story. A list of songs and their owners will be listed at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 22- Twisted Transistor Part 1 **

**Previously: Bobby found a book online that may be the key to defeating William but it'll take a day to be delivered. Meanwhile, Cas is attacked and threatened by the more higher ranking angels and is forced to stop his seemingly-insignificant army from fighting the former God, so the battle in Heaven isn't compromised. Cas believes the fight between the Winchester child and the demi-god is not the word of God but his brothers want it to go down anyway and with the Winchesters, Sunny and Roxie threatening to get in the way, the angels send the guys and girls to different places in the universe. Where exactly? Read and find out.**

"Dean...Dean, wake up!" Sam's voice startled the older brother awake.

He opened his eyes and groaned at the sharp pain climbing up spine. He blinked away the fuzzy vision of sleepiness and looked up at his younger brother. He squinted at the bright sunlight peeking from behind Sam's shoulders, realizing they were outside and it was almost sunset. He slowly sat up, wincing at the dull pain, from sleeping on the hard ground.

"Where the hell are we?" he demanded, hoarsely.

"No clue." Sam shrugged, looking around.

He noticed they were on the side of a gravel road near a small plaza. Various sized houses and buildings decorated both sides of the street, giving him the implication they were in a small city. He peered farther down the road and found a small restaurant.

Dean climbed to his feet and stood beside the taller hunter, also noticing the small establishment.

"Let's go find out, then." he proposed, dusting himself off as he stepped forward.

The bell above the door of the diner chimed as the walked in but nobody looked up from their coffees or dinner. Dean was the first to approach the waitress at the register as Sam grabbed a newspaper from a nearby stand.

"Can I help you?" the older woman asked, tapping her fake nails against the counter.

"Yes, you can." Dean nodded, "Can you tell us where we are?"

The woman squinted at him in confusion before answering him, thinking he was some alcoholic or drug addict who often forgot where he was.

"You're in Martha's Diner located in Springfield..." she recited, rolling her eyes.

Dean raised his eyebrows expectantly, "Springfield? Springfield, what?"

"Massachusetts." she replied, annoyed.

"Wha-?"

"Dean." Sam interrupted, lifting the newspaper so his brother could read the date. "Check out the date."

Dean squinted down at the unfamiliar newspaper's print and read the date.

June 15, 2004

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in pure astonishment. How did they end up 8 years in the past? Why in Springfield, Massachusetts?

"The angels." he remembered, vaguely.

"What angels?" Sam asked, looking up at the woman trying to eavesdrop.

He pulled Dean towards the door and began speaking quietly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, holding the door open for them to exit.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked, quickly.

Sam stuck his lower lip out, thoughtfully, and thought back.

"Not much, actually- I remember being at Bobby's and I heard a scream while I was outside." he recalled.

"Then?" his brother rushed, "What happened next?"

"Uh, I ran inside and saw Sunny on the stairs..." he continued, then shook his head. "...and that's all I remember besides waking up on the side of the road."

"You didn't see anyone else?" Dean asked, "Sunny was by herself?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Sam said, "What do you remember?"

"Alright, I was asleep on the couch when I heard her screaming." Dean told him, "When I woke up there was a guy standing over me- dressed the same as Cas- and using some kind of psychic mojo to keep me from getting up. Then, nothing- Suddenly, I wake up feeling like roadkill."

"You think it was an angel?" Sam asked, uneasily.

"You know of anything else that can send people back in time, Sam?" Dean demanded, sarcastically.

"No but...actually, it would make sense." the younger hunter realized, "They wanted Cas to stop building his army and they wanted us to back off..."

"...So when we didn't back off, they sent us where we couldn't possibly get in the way." Dean finished.

"Exactly."

"So, then, where are Sunny and Roxie?" Dean questioned.

They walked through the neighborhood, not knowing what to do. They tried calling Castiel but because his injuries were so severe, the angel couldn't appear for them and neither men knew the angel had been attacked before they were teleported.

The sun was close to setting and they didn't have the Impala or their weapons, rendering them virtually defenseless and without shelter. Luckily, they had their wallets so if they came across a motel they could stop and rest for the night but for now, they didn't even know how far the closest motel was or where to look for one.

Suddenly, music drifted towards them from a nearby neighborhood and oddly enough, it sounded very familiar. The guys glanced at each other, quickly, and headed for the neighborhood, which also seemed too familiar, as if they had been there before.

They stopped in front of the house emitting the music and gawked at it. In the dark, it looked almost inconspicuous but as they got closer they realized who's house it was.

"I knew something about this place was familiar." Dean muttered, staring up at the decorations on the second floor porch.

They climbed up the crumbling, cement stairs and found a note on the front door.

**Enter Through The Back- Shaki**

"Huh, Shaki." Sam scoffed, "This is her house, alright."

They made their way around the back and found the basement door, wide open. The music was much louder now but it ended abruptly as they came closer to the door, followed by a loud wave of cheers and screams.

Dean motioned for them to go in and made his way inside, almost walking into a male teenager who was on his way out. The teen gave them a confused look before proceeding outside but the guys ignored him and maneuvered through the crowd to take a look around. Another song began to play a moment later, causing the large group of people to jump and scream again. There were at least 20 people in the basement, many of them held colorful plastic cups filled with different drinks. A mini bar was built on the right side of the room, on the shelves bottles of alcohol of various brands sat waiting to be poured and drank.

Couches and recliner chairs were stationed along the back wall and left side of the room where couples were making out and getting stoned. In front, near a set of stairs, was a small stage where a band stood, playing the music.

Dean stopped as the music intensified- he knew that song.

"Dean-" Sam nudged his brother's arm with his elbow and nodded towards the stage in front of them.

Dean quickly looked over and saw something that made his jaw drop to the floor, figuratively speaking. There on stage, holding a microphone and dancing was Sunny. Not just Sunny but Roxie and Shacona as well, and all three of them looked dramatically different. They were younger, smaller, and very energetic. Sam and Dean stood, speechless, as they watched their girlfriend's perform song after song, as teenagers.

Sam did the math and figured out that both Sunny and Roxie were 16 years old in that year.

"Holy fucking fuck, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed over the loud roar of cheering fans.

His eyes were fixed on his fiance', singing and dancing sexy in front of groups of men, gawking and drooling over her. Her outfit and appearance didn't help any as she wore a revealing corset that was see-through from her abs to her pelvic area and low rider Tripp pants that hugged her hips and thighs then went baggy on the bottom. Her hair was bleached blonde with multi colored extensions and her make-up was dark and goth-like.

Sam couldn't take his eyes of Roxie, either. She had on a frayed, jean skirt and black tube top that exposed her whole stomach with white thigh-high socks and black knee-high boots. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up into messy pigtails with bright pink ribbons.

Both girls weren't nearly as thick or tall as they were in the present, making it obvious that they were very young. Dean didn't know yet if her dad's staged death had already happened or not. He knew neither girl would know who he or Sam were.

After the show was finally over, Dean went to make his way towards the stage to talk to Sunny but Sam stopped him, immediately.

"Dean, wait!" he called, pulling his brother back.

"What?" the shorter hunter demanded, impatiently.

"You have to remember that they don't know who we are." Sam explained. "We need to keep it that way so we don't change the future- or the present...whatever. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean dismissed, waving his hand at Sam as he proceeded towards the stage.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperatedly, following close behind. The room had gotten much quieter, as most of the guests began to leave, making it easier for the guys to introduce themselves with fake identities. Shacona noticed them first and immediately became wary, as they were much older than the rest of the guests who usually showed up.

Sunny and Roxie sat on the couch, talking and giggling, as they drank the booze from the colored plastic cups in their hands.

"Uh, hey there." Dean greeted them, smiling goofily at Sunny's younger form.

"Um, hey?" Sunny laughed, curving her eyebrows at him. "Enjoy the show?"

"Oh- oh, yeah, totally." he sputtered, unable to get over the situation he and Sam were in. "You guys...rock."

Roxie laughed, unable to control herself from the high amount of alcohol in her system.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you guys before." Shacona pointed out, "And I pretty much know everyone who shows up at our shows."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes at them, suspiciously.

"What're your names?" she demanded, "And where did you hear about us?"

"Uh, our names?" Sam asked, nervously.

He and Dean glanced at each other quickly, trying to come up with new names.

"I'm Derek and this is-" he motioned to Dean, hesitantly.

"Munro." Dean said, quickly, regretting choosing the name of his son immediately.

"Uhh, and we heard about you from..." Sam trailed off as he looked at Dean, in disbelief.

"A friend." Dean finished, nodding.

"Oh, yeah?" Shacona questioned, "Who?"

"Oh, well...it was-" Sam looked at Dean, again, but his brother just shrugged.

"Oh, who cares?" Sunny cried with a throaty growl. "Chill out, Shaki! Jeez! Whether they're usuals or new; they came, they watched, they liked."

"Yeah!" Roxie chimed in, holding up her cup.

"So, shadap!" Sunny laughed, clearly tipsy herself.

Dean smiled, crookedly, and nodded in amusement at his 'future' baby mama. His smile faded, however, when a young male bandmate slumped next to her on the couch, in between her and Roxie. She gasped, sharply, at the sight of the boy, her eyes sparkling at him as she hugged him.

"Hey, it's Mikey!" she squealed, giggling.

Dean swallowed hard. That wasn't just any Mikey, it was her ex Mike, the Mike who she had been with when she was...this age. The Mike who became possessed by Damien and haunted her dreams until she went insane with paranoia. The Mike she was forced to kill...twice. He had forgotten about him.

"He plays bass in the band." Roxie informed the brothers, nodding matter-of-factly.

"...Awesome..." he feigned interest, chuckling awkwardly.

"I just got a call from a reliable source and they say there's a nest of demons in our area." Mike told the girls. "Thought we could do a little raid tonight, kill ourselves a mass of monsters?"

"Sounds awesome!" Roxie cheered, before downing the last of her drink. "Let's do it!"

The blue eyed teen noticed Sam and Dean standing as he smiled at Roxie's enthusiasm and suddenly tried to think of something to explain what he meant by 'monsters' and 'demons'.

"Uh, it's a band thing." he lied, awkwardly, knowing it sounded stupid. "I'm Mike by the way...and you guys are?"

"Hunters, just like you." Dean said, smugly, "And I would've thought of something a little more clever than 'it's a band thing' to cover my ass."

Mike forced a chuckle and nodded, squeezing Sunny as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure you would have." he said, quietly.

"Really, you're hunters?" Shacona asked, skeptically.

Sunny smiled at them, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

"Well, let's see what you;re made of-" she said, standing up. "Come with us to the nest and take out some demons."

Dean smiled and went to answer but suddenly remembered the DVD he watched a while ago, when Sunny was pregnant and they watched her old DVD's of music videos and the documentary of a hunt gone wrong. This must've been the night they raided the demon nest and ended up being out-numbered.

"No!" he suddenly blurted, making everyone flinch in surprise. "I mean, uh...maybe that's not such a good idea...for any of us to go, that is."

Shacona scoffed, rudely, at him- eyeing him as if he were inferior and weak.

"Some hunter." she uttered under her breath.

Sam pulled Dean aside, dragging him until they were out of earshot.

"What're you doing?" he demanded, "We can't interrupt anything that happens here, in this timeline."

"I heard you the first time, Sam." Dean groaned, anxiously.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stop Sunny from getting hurt!" he rasped, "Remember the DVD? This is the night her and her little friends go to the demon's nest and end up being ambushed. Sunny's going to have to stomach slashed open tonight."

Sam's expression softened as he remembered watching the clip. Sunny and her band of hunters piling into the car, trying to stop Sunny's wound from bleeding out. The fear in everyone's voices, the absolute chaos packed into a small vehicle. Shacona's sister sitting in the backseat with the camera, filming everything, witnessing such trauma at a young age. It was, indeed, a terrible event.

"Sam, I have to stop it from happening." Dean added.

The younger Winchester thought for a moment, then finally nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Dean." he said, "I mean, how much can saving her from being hurt change the future anyway?"

_A/U: Sorry I had to cut this short. I just really wanted to post something asap. Anyway, you get see where the girls were sent to in the next chapter. I'm gonna switch from the guys to the girls then back to the guys for the first part of the conclusion. Then, the girl's conclusion after that chapter. Sorry, if that's confusing! Lol. _


	26. Ch21 Twisted Transistor Part 2

A/U: So, as you know- if you read my profile update- things in RL have been super chaotic and I've been lacking any creativity because of it. After this chapter, I'm going to have to put my SPN stories on hold until things cool off and I have more time. (Especially my SPN Twisted story). I hate to leave you guys hanging but there's really nothing more I can do right now and I'm super sorry. Anyway, here's T.T Pt. 2.

**Chapter 23-Twisted Transistor Part 2**

Laying on the ground in the middle of nowhere, Sunny and Roxie, slowly awakened next to each other. Sitting up, they looked around.

"What...where are we?" Sunny asked, fearfully.

They seemed to be stranded in what was once a city but was now piles of toppled buildings and rubble scattered in every direction. It was as if the place was hit by an unnatural disaster of various proportions.

The sun beat down on the women and the harsh, dusty wind whipped around them as they climbed to their feet.

"I don't know." Roxie replied, using her hand to shield the bright sunlight from her as eyes.

There was no sign of human life, or animal life for that matter, as they walked through the town in search of any kind of clue on where they were. They walked by homes that lay flat and broken along their foundations and the streets. Backyards were filled with gaping holes, fallen trees and telephone poles, and debris. They climbed over house roofs that looked as if they were torn right off and tossed aside.

Convenience stores, grocery stores and plazas were either completely destroyed or hollowed out. They came upon an abandoned gas station, it's glass doors and windows totally blown out and remained dark. They made their way, quickly, to the store and carefully stepped inside.

"What the heck happened here?" Roxie questioned, looking up at the shattered lights.

Rotting food and other merchandises were scattered all over the floor, shelves that once held the food were knocked over. The security cameras were ripped out of the walls and smashed on the floor. Newspapers were ripped apart and fell from the ceiling fans and lay crumbled and shredded all over the floor.

Sunny picked up a piece of the paper and peered down at the print, gasping gently at the date.

**June 15th, 2013.**

"What the fuck...?" she breathed, slowly.

Finding nothing other than a date, they left the store and continued to wander the empty streets of the former town. Like the brothers, they had no weapons, no cell phones and no car. They walked until they found a phone booth. Glancing at one another, they rushed over to the phone- Roxie reaching it first and grabbing the receiver.

"It's dead." she grumbled, with a sigh.

She dropped it and let it hang from the wire as they both proceeded on. It was close to sunset when they came across a highway, where several overhead signs lay flat and mangled in the road.

"Come on, help me flip one over so we can figure out where we are." Sunny requested, crouching down to slip her fingers under the metal sign. "Or where we're headed anyway." she muttered.

Roxie helped lift and turn it over, squinting at the dusty print. Sunny used her arm warmer sleeve to wipe the dirt away and almost dropped the heavy sheet.

"Rox." she shuddered, staring at the name of the city they were apparently 'leaving'. "This was our home."

They realized they were in Greenfield, Indiana, or what once was Greenfield, their hometown. The fact that they didn't even recognize it made them sick to their stomachs.

"Oh, God." Roxie whispered, tearing up.

"What the fuck is going on?" the brunette huntress barked, angry and scared.

"I don't know." her blonde friend replied in a trembling voice, "I don't think I wanna know."

"What're we gonna do now? I mean, what can we do? Where can we go?" Sunny panicked, running her fingers through her hair.

Sniffling, Roxie stood back up and shook her head.

"Keep walking, I guess." she shrugged. "Until we find...I don't know, something? Someone?"

"Someone?" Sunny scoffed, hopelessly, gesturing to their surroundings. "It looks like Apocalypse Now happened here!"

"Well, we can't just stand around doing nothing, it's gonna get dark soon and without any streetlights we'll be wandering around in pitch black darkness." Roxie pointed out, walking away.

Sunny sighed and followed her friend down the highway. The road seemed to go on forever, as the hunters dragged their feet over the piping hot gravel. The sun began to lower in front of them, blinding them as well as roasting them. They were actually relieved when it hit the horizon and readied to set.

"Rox, there's nothing here." Sunny whimpered, stopping and breathing hard from exhaustion.

"We can't stop now, Sun." Roxie encouraged her, "There has to be someone who can help us! We just...can't be the only survivors on Earth!"

"Don't you get it?" Sunny cried, holding out her arms and stiffening her fingers like claws in exclamation. "That's why the angels brought us here! They wanted us out of their way and so here we are! We're gonna die out here, Rox! There's nothing- no one- left to help us!"

Roxie sighed as she looked at her best friend fall to pieces and there was nothing she could do or say to help her. Sunny slumped to the ground and sat down, tears falling from her eyes as she thought of Dean and how much she missed him and wished he was with her. She wondered where he and Sam were and if they were okay.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Roxie crouched down and nodded upward at a set of headlights approaching them. They moved aside and waited for the vehicle to get closer, to peer inside and see who was driving, but all they saw was darkness.

It was an old, rusty pick up truck with plenty of dents and a broken side view mirror. It stopped and bright flashlights blinded the girls followed by a squirt of water.

"Man, what the fuck?" Roxie squealed, rubbing her eye.

"They're human." they heard a male's voice say.

Suddenly, the doors opened and two men hopped outside the truck. Sunny and Roxie had never seen these men before and weren't sure they could trust them. As the men stepped closer, they stepped back- eyeing the strangers warily.

"It's okay!" the shorter one told them, holding up his hands. "We're human. Hunters. I'm Josh and this Declan."

"Don't you know by now, it's dangerous out here by yourselves?" the older looking man, Declan, demanded, sternly. "Especially for defenseless, little girls."

"Hey, we are NOT defenseless, little girls, alright?" Sunny called him out, "We're hunters just like you."

Declan scoffed and shook his head at them.

"And besides, we're not from...here." she added, "We don't know what's going on- or what went on, anyway."

"What do you mean you're not from here?" Josh asked, confused, "I mean, the demons took over the whole country and destroyed everything in it...where did you come from, Amsterdam?"

"Demons did this?" Sunny asked, shocked.

"Well, demons and other super powerful things." he answered, still confused as to why the girls didn't know this.

"William." Roxie realized, "But does that mean...we lost the battle and the war?"

"Oh no." Sunny murmured, as she came to the realization that in the future her son would lose the fight against William and everyone she knew and loved- Dean- was dead.

"We gotta get outta here, you can climb in the back." Declan told them, "We'll take you somewhere safe, with the other survivors."

"Other survivors?" Roxie questioned, hopping into the back of the pickup, with Sunny right behind her.

They drove for about twenty minutes before parking outside a small factory-like building. The men led Sunny and Roxie inside then closed, locked, and salted the doorways. They proceeded down a hall, every inch marked with protection sigils and symbols to keep demons and angels alike, out.

The girls followed the guys through a door and into a large room, filled with people sitting outside of tents and conversing with one another. They didn't recognize anybody in the room.

"Let's go tell the boss we found more survivors." Declan told Josh before leading the women to a bigger tent, located in the back of the building.

"Wait out here." Declan ordered them and disappeared inside.

"I can't believe this shit." Sunny said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"How can this be our future?" Roxie demanded, "We were supposed to win!"

"Yeah, well this just proves how much our so-called-God loves us!" Sunny grumbled, angrily.

"Here they are." Declan said, coming back out of the tent, followed by their 'leader'.

He stepped out of his tent and stared at the women in pure shock.

"Oh my God." Sunny breathed, staring into the eyes of her fiance', 2 years in the future. "Dean?"

"S...Sunshine..." he stammered, "But I thought..." he trailed off.

Shaking himself out of the trance, he hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She squeezed him, tight, burying one hand in his now darkened hair while the other fisted his shirt. She inhaled his scent and smiled against his shoulder- even after 2 years he still smelled the same; whiskey and gun powder with a twist of faded cologne.

"How the hell is this possible?" he asked, after pulling away slightly.

"The angels..." she replied, scoffing. "They sent us here last night."

"That night they ambushed us at Bobby's...right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she answered, a little confused. "Where did they send you and Sam?"

"To the past." he chuckled, softly. "I met you and your band as teenagers. I always wanted to tell you...so much hotter in person."

She laughed at that, remembering he would always watch her DVDs. But she realized he said he always wanted to tell her.

"How did you get back to the present?" she asked.

"Cas found us...but he, uh, couldn't find you and Roxie." he replied, "By then, of course, it was too late. The angels gave away the Gate's location and practically unlocked it for William to get in."

"And the fight between him and our son...Munro lost?" she asked, whispering.

She watched his eyes glisten with tears as he nodded, solemnly. She felt her heart break inside of her, whatever was left of it anyway. She realized she and Roxie were stuck there, in the future, forever. If Cas couldn't find them, in the past, then they could never go back home to the present. They were royally screwed.

"Where is Cas?" she asked, blinking away her own tears.

"Dunno." he said, "Haven't seen him since..." he trailed off. "They destroyed everything- the demons- Big Bill even opened up the doors to Hell and let little brother Lucy out so he could rule what's left of this world."

"Where's Sam?" Roxie spoke, becoming more and more freaked out.

"Nice to see you, too, Rox." Dean nodded, "He's inside. Go surprise him."

Roxie rushed inside the tent and found Sam laying in a cot-like bed, reading an old, thick book.

"Still a nerd, I see." she said, startling him.

He went to speak but the words refused to come out as he slowly recognized his former love.

"Roxie..." he whispered, standing up and stepping closer to her. "How are you here right now? You're...you're supposed to be..." he stopped when he realized where the angels had sent her and Sunny. "The angels sent you here. Back in 2011, I mean."

"Yeah." she nodded.

He slowly slid his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Sam...what happened here?" she asked, shaking her head.

He looked at her with sad eyes and sighed, deeply.

The brothers set up a comfy area for their women to relax in and sleep for the night. It was no hotel, or motel they were used to, but they had each other again- even if it was their future men- they weren't alone and they were safe.

Sunny laid in future Dean's arms and they talked quietly about everything she had missed during her 2 years of fast forwarding. William was now ruler of Heaven, demons wandered the country, looking for survivors to turn into slaves and torture. He told what happened to Bobby- how he fought until his last breath. Even with the reality of knowing Cas would never find her and Roxie, Sunny was still determined to stop this future from ever becoming a reality. Somehow.

"All this time..." he told her, "I thought you were gone forever."

It dawned on her that he hadn't seen or spoke to her in 2 years. She had only gone 24 hours without him, she couldn't even imagine what he must've felt when he realized he'd never see her again or the thoughts that must've plagued his mind- wondering where she was and if not knowing whether she was alive or dead.

"You look the same exact way you did, the last time I saw you." he smiled, "It's so weird."

"I know." she chuckled, softly, "I mean, I just saw you yesterday..."

She stopped when she felt something hard inside her jacket, making it difficult to lay down, relaxed. She sat up and reached for the inside pocket, revealing the angel blade that Cas had given her before the other angels attacked.

"Holy shit, I totally forgot about this!" she hushed, staring at the shiny, silver blade.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean demanded, alertly, his eyes glued to the weapon.

"Cas gave it to me before the ambush." she explained. "It can kill angels and demons. It might even kill William."

"No, it definitely can!" he told her, getting excited.

He grabbed her and smashed his lips against hers, passionately. She raised her eyebrows in surprise but kept her eyes closed and moaned into his mouth as the kiss intensified. When the finally parted, he took a breath and brushed her hair away from her face.

"We actually have a chance because of you!" he laughed, giving Sunny the impression he hadn't done that in a long time. "I fucking love you!"

_A/U: Sadly, that's all I've got for now but I promise I'm gonna try harder to write more and update as soon as possible. Life hasn't been very nice to me and all I wanna do is survive the day without feeling like I got hit by a big, fat cloud of black smoke. Lol. Anyway, I ***might* **be able to write another chapter after this- right away- but I can't promise anything. This story is almost finished, I just don't know how many chapter are left. Maybe 5, at least. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like I said, I'll keep you posted on any changes! Take care!_


	27. Ch22 Twisted Conclusions Part 1

_A/N: I realized I made a few mistakes in the first draft of this chapter and obviously I had to go back and fix them! (I forgot that Dean and Sam made up fake names! Durr! Life has really fried my brain lately!) Anyway, I have one more explanation to do so here goes: _

_Okay, so I kind of made a blooper with the time-line so I need to straighten a few things out before getting to the chapter. Sam and Dean are actually **10** years in the past- not 8. Here's where I messed up: When I wrote HBSP, it was set in 2009 when Sunny was 23. Now, after they kill Damian, ANOTHER year passes before she and Dean get pregnant. Add 9 months of the pregnancy then another 6 after they lose the baby; Sunny is now 25 in 2011. Somehow I kept her at age 23 for two years and counted back wrong for this storyline (Sam and Dean going to the past). The present year of this story is 2011. I'm sorry for the confusion but I don't think it's that serious, I'm sure none of you will be severely affected by the mess up but I did want to clear it up!_

**Chapter 24- Twisted Conclusions Part 1**

"Hey, maybe slow down on the booze, huh?" Dean said, in a slightly pleading tone as he intercepted Sunny's grab for her third shot.

"Pfft, who're you...my daddy?" she snorted, snickering.

"She can hold her liquor, dude." Mike smirked, "Just relax."

"Actually, _dude,_ she can't so don't tell me to relax." Dean retorted, trying to keep cool.

"What do you know about my alcohol tolerance level?" Sunny asked, narrowing her eyes. "Are you a stalker?"

It was clear she wasn't being serious, she was beyond tipsy and oblivious to her surroundings- other than her band mates and the booze. Everything was like one big funny joke to her.

"Dean..." Sam hushed in his brother's ear and cleared his throat.

"I'm, uh, just saying...it doesn't look like she's holding it very well." Dean retreated, sighing. "You're gonna go raid a demon nest in this condition? At night?"

"Yeah, man, we do it all the time." Mike insisted, nodding.

"That's right!" Roxie cheered, raising her glass.

"We should prob'ly git goin' now." Sunny slurred, going to stand and losing her balance.

Instinctively, Dean reached out and caught her, at the same time as Mike. The men looked at each other, each holding an arm. Clearing his throat, Dean let go and sat back down at the mini bar. The basement was completely empty of groupies and fans, leaving the bandmates slash hunters to drink and 'prep' for their last minute hunt and raid.

"I think you should eat something...to at least absorb some of that booze before you go anywhere." Dean suggested, eyeing the bleached haired teen.

Sighing, exasperatedly, she grabbed a handful of Goldfish crackers, looked at him, and stuffed them in her mouth.

"There..." she muffled, chewing loudly. "Good 'nuff?"

He went to speak but only a small rush of air came out as he looked down. His heart broke at how destructive she used to be, how damaged and broken she was. Thinking her father was dead, because of her, and having no family other then these goons who call themselves hunters, family, friends. People who were willing to risk not only their lives, but their friend's lives. What did Mike even really know about Sunny anyway? He was sitting there, watching her- no, handing her- drink after drink and expecting her to not just hunt a couple of demons but to raid an entire nest of who knew how many.

Dean found it so much more understanding of why she was badly hurt this night. Watching the clip of the aftermath only gave him an idea of what happened and how it went down but tonight he was able to see firsthand what she was like before and during the raid. This time, though, he would make damn sure nothing happened to her. He would stay close, keep his full attention on her and prevent that demon from hurting her.

"Can I...talk to you..." Dean asked her, glancing at Mike for a split second. "...alone? Just for a minute."

He knew talking her out of going would be a long-shot but it was a shot nonetheless and he had to take it. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over and a playful smile on her face.

"N'kay." she giggled, stepping forward to follow him but felt a tight jerk against her wrist.

"Hold up." Mike said, holding her wrist. "What could you possibly want to talk about with someone you just met?"

"Mike, calm yo' tits." she seethed, flailing her arm free.

Dean was able to smile at that, since the look on her face showed she was annoyed with her then-beau and their relationship wasn't all butterflies and rainbows 24/7. Mike sat back in his seat and gulped his shot, watching as Sunny and Dean walked away.

He led her to a corner, making sure they were out of earshot.

"Look, I'm not good with long speeches or lectures or whatever so I'm just gonna come out and beg." he whispered, harshly.

"O-kay...?" she drawled, nodded in a circular motion.

"You shouldn't go anywhere tonight." he told her, "It's a bad idea, in fact, something bad WILL happen if you guys go to that raid tonight."

"Listen- uh, what was your name again?" she asked, waving her hand and squinting.

_It's Dean,_ he sighed, sadly, in his mind. "Munro." he said aloud.

"Right, yeah...sorry." she smiled, apologetically. "But we need to kill those demons tonight or they'll relocate and hurt more people. You're a hunter, right? You should understand that waiting is a luxury we don't have."

He stared at her for what seemed like forever, staring through the glaze and glossiness- through the vacant sadness. She stared back at him, suddenly feeling as if she's met him before. The affects of the alcohol seemed to drain from her body, momentarily.

"Why...why do you care so much," she asked, pausing briefly. "About me?"

"Because I-" he started, stopping abruptly before saying something that could change everything that was meant to happen. "I, uh- I just do, okay?"

She continued to stare at him, trying to figure him out but the fogginess in her head came rushing back and she felt faint.

"Uh, Munro." Sam beckoned, softly, appearing beside his older brother. "They're suiting up and getting ready to head out."

Sunny shook off the tension in her body and sighed, heavily, as she moved past the brothers- using her fingers to shake out her long, blonde hair.

"I couldn't convince them to call it off." Sam sighed, defeated.

"Yeah, same here." Dean said, staring after his future fiance'.

They followed the teens outside and to the cars parked in the wide, gravel driveway. They found the van that Shacona's little sister would be hiding in, with the camera, and immediately headed over before anyone else could notice.

"Dean, wait." Sam whispered, stopping his brother from opening the back. "Maybe we shouldn't...it could alter the future somehow."

"She's a little kid, Sam." Dean argued, "She's shouldn't have to see what might happen."

"It's one thing to stop Sunny from getting hurt, who knows what that will change." Sam countered, "Anyway, if she doesn't get hurt than her cousin won't have to see anything traumatic...right?"

Dean contemplated the decision to catch the young girl and make her go back home but Sam had a point. If they opened the backdoor and catch her, she probably wouldn't narc on her sister and cousin about hunting behind her mother's back, the demons wouldn't follow them back to the house and Sunny would have a better relationship with her aunt. It seemed like a better future to Dean.

On the other hand, that could also alter his chances of meeting Sunny, somehow. Who knew what doing this could do to his and Sunny's future together. He decided against it. Nodding at Sam, the two men returned to the group just as Mike was giving orders.

"Roxie, you'll ride with Shacona and Jaz." he pointed at the van. "Sunny and I will take the convertible."

"We still invited to this thing?" Dean asked, arching a brow.

Mike glanced at him, cautiously but eventually nodded.

"Yeah, sure." he smiled, "The more the merrier, right?"

"Merrier. Right." Dean mocked, subtly. "Mind if I ride with you?"

"'Course not." Mike smirked, wrapping his arm around Sunny, who couldn't stop looking at the mysterious, older hunter- she barely noticed he was dangling the car keys in front of her face.

"Uh, yeah." she whispered, snatching them and walking around the car to the driver's side.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean rushed over to her and yanked the keys away, "You're waaay too drunk, I'll drive."

"She's fine, she wants to drive." Mike insisted, "You don't even know where the nest is."

"You can give me directions as we go, but there's no way she's driving this car." Dean finalized the argument and opened the backseat door for her to climb in.

He motioned with his eyes for her to get in but she just stared at him, arms crossed and a confused look on her face. Clearing his throat, he motioned again and with an agitated head shake, she sighed and sat down. Mike gave him a suspicious look before hopping in the passenger seat. Dean looked back at the van and saw Sam was in the driver's seat of the van. He was glad to see he was thinking the same about Roxie driving. They gave each other quick nods before Dean sat down, shut the car door and pulled out of the driveway.

Mike pointed and directed Dean to a large park, surrounded by woods. He told him they would have to park there, hidden among the large bushes, so the cops wouldn't see the vehicles. Everyone poured out of the cars and huddled together to prepare their weapons and strategy.

Then, they walked about ten yards to a large, seemingly abandoned warehouse. Dean recognized it as the demon's nest from the DVD. The gravel crunched under the hunter's feet as they slowly, inched closer to the entrance.

"Rox-" Mike whispered, inspecting the area carefully, "You, Shac and Jaz go around the back and enter that way. Me and Sunny will enter here." he pointed at the front door.

"What about us?" Sam asked, gripping a pistol with copper bullets; the only thing that could kill the type of demons inside.

"Uh, you and your brother can wait out here, in case any escape." Mike shrugged, making Dean chuckle, incredulously.

"Wait, you want us...to stay out here?" he demanded, becoming rather annoyed at this punk's attitude.

"Well, someone has to make sure none of them get away." Mike explained, simply, "If even one manages to survive, they'll mate and reproduce somewhere else. This will all have been for nothing."

"You know what-" Dean said, aggressively stepping forward but was then cut off by Sam.

"It's fine." the younger Winchester said, with his palm pressed against Dean's chest to keep him back. "We'll stay out here. Just..." he looked at Roxie, who looked anxious and excited to kill some monsters. "...be careful."

Mike gave Dean a hard look before sending Roxie and the other two girls to the back of the warehouse. Sunny looked over her shoulder at Dean, holding her signature twin blades in her hands with a brass knife tucked in a holster around her thigh. Dean sighed, deeply, as she gave him a puzzling look. Finally, Mike kicked open the door, lighting flare after flare and throwing them inside to light the darkened nest.

Roxie and Shacona emerged from behind the back door, firing copper bullets at every demon they saw. Realizing what was happening, the demons screeched and snarled to alarm the others and soon there were at least 15 of them running around and attacking the hunters. Mike used his bowie knife to slash and stab the demons that lunged at him, while Sunny whipped her wrist blades and jabbed.

Everything seemed to be going fine, without anyone being seriously hurt. The demons were falling over dead, one by one, either from the bullets to their heart or the blades; it was that easy. When the last demon fell, the teen hunters breathed in relief and began to clean the bloody, green gunk of their knives and bodies. Suddenly, the ground began to quake under their feet and low, rumbling growls could be heard from underground.

"What the hell?" Sunny mumbled, warily.

"What is that?" Roxie demanded, fearfully.

"I think we should go." Jaz said.

Before any of them could react, a huge, bulky demon burst from the ground, screeching wildly and thrashing it's claws. This demon was way bigger than the others, fully equipped with longer claws and bigger teeth. Dirt flung over the hunters, blinding them, as the demon charged at Roxie and Shacona.

Yelping in surprise, they fired their guns at it, only grazing the demon's tough skin. That's when at least 5 more demons crawled from the earth, all of them just as big as the first.

"Oh, shit!" Mike cried, dropping his blade and pulling out his handgun.

He immediately fired at the closest one, making it back up a few steps, but it kept coming at him. Sunny found herself thrashing her blades at lunging demons' faces, narrowly dodging them each time.

"We...should...probably...go...NOW!" she squealed, alternating speaking with dodging and defending.

She went to turn and found herself face to abdomen with a demon, it's eyes glowing and burning into hers. She could hear the others grunting and yelling out as the demons continuously attacked. She could hear Mike calling to her, telling her to move, to run, but she found herself paralyzed. She watched the demon raise its arm and prepare to slash her, preparing herself as much as she could for the inevitable pain she was about to endure but instead, Dean jumped in front of her and took the hit.

The sound of him crying out in pain shook her from the paralysis and she realized he had been slashed by the demon's claws. She looked up at the demon, angrily, and stabbed it in the throat with her blade before it could attack again, giving them some time to get Dean out. Sam kicked a demon off of Roxie before grabbing her hand and leading her out the back door. Mike helped the others out through the front, spotting Sunny with Dean on the way out.

"Sunny, come on!" Mike yelled, hurriedly.

"He needs help, Mike!" she argued, "I'm not gonna just leave him here."

She pulled Dean up by his shirt, struggling to help him to his feet, just as Sam came back in and took him from there- shooting an approaching demon in the process. They weren't able to stop and check his wound until they started driving away.

Sunny sat in back of the van with Dean and lifted his shirt to get to the affected area, gasping softly at the deep, long cut located across his mid-back. He seethed and shuddered at the stinging and burning pain of the slash, sweat dripped from his temple as he pressed his forehead hard against the headrest of the backseat.

Worried it might be infected already, Sunny pulled a bottle of Whiskey out from under the seat and carefully poured it over the cut, receiving muscle stiffness and a sharp grunt from the older hunter. She was unable to clean and stitch it with the vehicle speeding and going over potholes, not to mention the sharp turns. Instead, she pressed one of her over-shirts onto the wound, to stop the bleeding until they were safe at Shacona's.

No one said a word during the drive back.

Sam and Sunny helped Dean into the basement and had him lean forward onto the couch to tend to the wound. Sam hissed at the awful sight, when Dean said he would prevent her from getting hurt, he thought he meant by simply killing the demon first or moving her out of its way just in time. He had no idea he was going to jump in front of her but he knew he would if it meant keeping her safe.

"It's that pretty, huh?" Dean joked, his breathing ragged from the exhausting pain.

"Yeah, Dean, it's just beautiful." Sam chuckled, "Really."

"This'll be a story for the grandkids," Sunny added, quietly. "Wait, did he just call you...Dean?"

"Oh, uhh. Yeah." Dean chuckled, nervously, "It's, uh, my nickname."

"O-kay, then." she laughed, preparing to stitch him up as he gave Sam an exasperated look.

Dean winced, hissed and groaned during the stitching, with an occasional smart-ass remark, until Sunny finally announced he was all set. She offered him one of Mike's old shirts but he 'kindly' declined, pulling his now-torn-in-the-back shirt back on.

"I'll make it a new trend." he said, smiling.

A moment later, Mike approached them with a bottle of liquor and offered the guys a drink. Dean, hesitantly, took the offer, sipping generously from his cup before setting it down on the table in front of the couch.

"I'm guessing you guys need a place to crash?" Shacona asked, timidly, her whole demeanor changed. "Coz' you could totally stay here, if you want."

Not knowing if they'd ever get back to the present, they gave her a look of appreciation.

"Thanks." Sam said, looking her in the eye.

She nodded then made her way upstairs with Jaz. Mike sat down next to Sunny on the couch and cleared his throat, loudly, for attention. He looked over at Dean, contemplating whether he should apologize for earlier, for making everyone go to that raid and for making them stay outside during.

"About earlier..." he started, "Saving Sunny, I mean...thanks."

Dean gave Sam a subtle smirk and nodded.

"Don't mention it." he replied, shrugging then wincing in pain from the stitches.

"Yeah, you shouldn't make any sudden movements for a while." Sunny smiled.

"Now that that's out of the way, I should be able to sleep now." Mike said, standing up. "You coming?" he asked her.

"I'll be up in a minute." she assured him and waited for him to leave.

Next, Roxie walked over to them and sat down in Mike's spot, smiling softly.

"You guys were right all along." she said, "We should've listened to you...I mean, you're older than us so you must be way more experienced. We must've looked like real amateurs out there..."

"No..no, not at all." Sam insisted, "You...all of you, I mean, were great."

"No, you guys were great." she giggled, blushing. "I mean, you with that gun and kicking the demons around and your brother jumping in front of a demon for my girl here. You guys are boss, totally epic-ninja!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his future girlfriend's slang, noticing that she still used the word 'epic-ninja' to describe something extraordinary.

"Well, thanks." he said, "I'm glad you think so."

The two shared a moment as they looked at each other, smiling softly and blushing. He realized he couldn't let himself be close to her, in this time frame, and cleared his throat- awkwardly- as he went to sip from his cup.

"Uh, you...maybe you should get some sleep, too?" he suggested, as nicely as possible as not to hurt her feelings.

She nodded, her smile still frozen on her face, and looked away.

"You're right." she said, simply, and stood up.

She seemed to rush to the stairs and made her way up the stairs and through the door to the first floor. Sam felt awful for sending her away but he didn't want to risk changing his future if he and Dean were able to figure out a way back to 2011.

Feeling a bit dizzy from the night's events, Sunny stood up and exited the house- quietly. She walked, slowly, towards the backyard and sighed as she stared up at the sky. Something about these brothers seemed familiar, yet she didn't know how or why.

Another sigh was let out a moment later but it didn't come from her. She turned to find Dean standing beside her, staring up at the sky as well.

"You shouldn't be walking around." she said, nervously, "You gotta...let your wound re-attach itself, at least a little, before..."

She looked up from the ground and realized he was staring at her. There were so many things he wanted to say to to her at that moment but he knew he couldn't. Not unless he wanted to risk changing everything and ending up screwing everything up for them. If he uttered even the smallest implication of their future, there was a chance they would never meet at all and that was a risk he wasn't going to take.

A thought did come to mind though and he wondered if she'd remember him when they did officially meet in 2009. That'd be both trippy and awesome, he thought.

"I'll be okay, thanks." he chuckled, softly. "I don't just mean thanks for worrying about it, I really mean thanks...for everything."

"No, I should be thanking you." she insisted, "And I should apologize, for not listening to you and going on that hunt the way I was. That was stupid and reckless...I mean, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Don't say that, this wasn't your fault." he said, "You're dealing with a lot right now, I totally understand..."

Oh, crap.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, slowly becoming defensive.

He tried to think of something to cover his tracks but nothing came to mind quick enough.

"What do you know about what I'm dealing with?" she pressed, turning so her whole body was facing him and crossing her arms.

"I-I just meant because...it seems you and your boyfriend are having a hard time." he recovered, last minute. "I mean, why else would you get _so_ hammered?"

She glared at him, warily, for a moment before letting her guard back down and sighed, heavily.

"Yeah...well, not every relationship is perfect or easy." she muttered. "But I don't drink because of that."

He nodded, understandingly, and looked back up at the night sky. The moon lit up the whole backyard, making the dew on the grass glisten.

"You knew that demon was going to hurt me..." she accused, looking at him again. "Before we left, you said you had a 'bad feeling'. How did you really know what was going to happen? Also, you seem to only care about what happens to me or what I'm doing...why?"

She suddenly began pounding him with accusations and questions, it kind of caught him off guard, causing him to stammer and chuckle, nervously.

"I just had a feeling; it doesn't mean I knew what was going to happen." he argued, defensively, "A simple thank you would've been just fine. And as for caring about you..." he stopped, deciding not to lie anymore when he looked into her eyes and saw them twinkle under the moonlight.

How could he lie to those eyes? He stepped closer to her, gently placing his hand along her jawline and pulled her into a deep kiss. He half-expected her to push him and freak out but instead, she returned the kiss- falling into easily and contently; as if she'd been waiting for him to do it.

When they finally parted, he pressed his forehead against hers while twirling a red strand of her hair and breathed in.

"I think...I just screw up everything I knew was going to happen." he whispered, trembling.

"What're you talking about?" she demanded, becoming weary of his cryptic remarks.

He looked at her for a few moments, observing her hair color; bleached blonde, past shoulder length, with the seven colors of the rainbow streaked on both sides. He smiled as he wondered how much time it took to make each streak perfect and even.

"Munro...seriously." she sighed, pleading with him.

"Okay." he decided, "First of all my real name is Dean, it's not my nickname at all and my brother's real name is Sam." he chuckled, nervously. "Secondly, we're engaged."

She gave him an incredulous look and backed away, quickly. Was he absolutely insane? He had never even met him before tonight and he was talking about being engaged?

"Not...now." he clarified, somewhat. "In 2011. I'm- Sam and I- are from the future. You and I will meet in 2009, we'll fall in love but you will put up a bit of a fight, first." he chuckled, "Then, we'll save Roxie from being bled out in an apocalyptic ritual, she will eventually fall in love with Sam and together- all four of us- we travel the country hunting and killing monsters."

He left out a few details, like her pregnancy and losing the baby, where the name Munro originated from...and other things. He didn't want to completely freak her out- at least, not anymore than he already had. He didn't want to think about Munro and the demi-God 'destined' to fight him for Heaven's throne. He didn't want to think about how miserable they all were in the future and he definitely didn't want to have her looking forward to it- or dreading it. If she knew everything, she may not even want to meet him at all and everything will change.

Even though, he knew her future would be better off without him, he just couldn't stand to let her go. Kissing her and telling her about their relationship was bad enough, but maybe he can make sure she still meets him by making her fall in love with him a little earlier than planned.

She remained quiet after hearing all this information, her facial expression was calm and thoughtful.

"Is that really possible?" she finally asked, "Being zapped into the past?"

"Yeah, apparently only angels can make it happen." he chuckled, humorlessly.

"Angels now?" she questioned, skeptically. "Really?"

"I know, I didn't believe in them at first either but trust me," he nodded, rolling his eyes, "...they exist."

"This is...impossible." she exhaled, running her fingers through her hair.

She didn't want to believe he was telling the truth but her instincts were telling her to trust him. She suddenly figured out why she felt like she knew him, they were obviously deeply in love (in the future) if she could feel such a strong connection before even meeting him- when she's supposed to, anyway. She never believed in the concept of 'soul-mates' but this here, right now, talking to a guy who claims to be her fiance in the future, it just proved to her that this was real and it was- dare she think it- destiny.

"Impossible..." he whispered, remembering everything they have gone through together.

They've...they WILL face demon-witches together. The spawn of Satan, himself, werewolves and vampires, Cupid and the Fates! The Elements, in human form, a demi-God and his superhuman assistant. Angels and a pregnancy, the loss of a child...and of course the ultimate battle between William and their future son turned angel warrior. It wasn't something he was looking forward to- for her- but he needed her with him to get through it all. Without her...he couldn't survive any of those things.

"Well, what about Mike?" she asked, slightly alarmed. "Do we break up or...does something happen to him?"

"I, uh..." he began, not really wanting to tell her the truth. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry. It could change everything that's supposed to happen- I shouldn't have even told you about us."

"But, you can't not tell me if something bad happens to him!" she exclaimed, scoffing. "If there's something I can do to prevent it-"

"You can't." he slipped and immediately regretted it.

He saw her eyes widen and begin to fill with tears at the seemingly tiny revelation.

"He's gonna die?" she questioned, her voice breaking.

"I'm...I'm sorry." he replied, looking down.

"And there's no way I can stop it?" she asked, "When? How?"

"I don't- I can't...!" he refused, "I'm not going to be the guy who delivers the bad news, you can't make me do that to you."

"Dean..." she pleaded, "I have to know. What is going to happen to him?"

"Look, it was wrong of me to dump all of this on you like this- I probably fucked up everything that was gonna to happen." he told her, "If I manage to find my way back...and you end up not being with me or I find out something happened to you...I don't know what I'll do. I will never forgive myself for telling you the truth."

She could see in his eyes that he really loved her and wanted to be with her no matter what. His hazel eyes were sad and tired, ready to just give up and take whatever life had in store for him, laying down. She couldn't even imagine what she was going to go through with him and she wasn't sure it was a good idea meeting him at all...but knowing how much he cared about her and seeing it firsthand, made her realize she wanted to be with him anyway.

"I'll make sure we meet." she promised, "Just tell me the date we meet and...I'll be sure to make it."

He smiled and nodded at her, relieved to hear her say that. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She sniffled, softly, and closed her eyes as he tightened his hold on her and shivered. It didn't take a psychologist to see he had been through hell and back and was positively traumatized. She wondered what would happen in the future that had been so bad that it left this guy damaged and scared and so determined to be with her.

She pulled away first, taking his hand and leading him to the patio to sit. Once they were comfortably sitting in the chairs, Sunny decided to change the subject a bit.

"So...what am I like as an adult?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Well, you're, uh, pretty much the same as you are now." he replied, chuckling. "Except..."

"Except what?" she wondered, furrowing her brows.

"Your hair is different..." he finished, giving her a half-smile.

She giggled, softly, and then looked at him. They seemed to have fallen into their own little world as they stared at one another because they didn't even notice Sam standing behind them. He cleared his throat and broke their trance, making things awkward between the three of them.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean greeted, somewhat annoyed. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Dean." the shaggy haired hunter called, quietly, in a warning tone.

"It's okay, Sam." Sunny said, "I know almost everything."

"Wh-? Dean!" he exclaimed, "I thought I made it pretty clear that any little interference could drastically change things that are supposed to happen?"

"Relax, Sam!" Dean mused, "She already promised to meet us on the day we're meant to."

"That's not the point, Dean!" Sam argued, "That doesn't mean everything will still be the same! What if she forgets or changes her mind? She has plenty of time to do that and what if-" he stopped, suddenly.

"What if what?" Dean demanded, knowing exactly what his brother was going to say.

"What if she doesn't end up meeting dad? What if he doesn't end up saving her this time?" Sam said, softer this time. "Anything can happen now, Dean. Now that she knows...things can go down a total different route."

Dean hadn't thought of that. He looked away, thoughtfully, and nodded.

"You're right, Sam." he said, "I didn't think of it like that."

"What does your dad have to do with me meeting you in the future?" Sunny asked, frowning.

"He sends you to help us after he saves your life." Sam replied, simply.

"Man, I hope I didn't fuck everything up for us." Dean whispered, neglecting the fact their dad was brought up.

"Hey, don't worry." she comforted him, rubbing his arm. "I'll be extra careful from now until we meet...I promise, I won't change my mind. I like you, Dean, and I wanna make sure that we happen, even if everything else is different for us now, at least we'll be together through it."

He looked at her again and smiled just as the sound of fluttering gained their attention. Dean immediately looked behind him and found Castiel standing there on the patio.

"Cas!" he gasped, getting up quickly.

Forgetting about his wound, he hissed in pain but still made his way over to the angel. Sam joined him, never looking more relieved in his life.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, noticing the bruises and cuts on his face.

"I'll be fine, but right now we have to go back to the present." Castiel replied.

"Is- is this an angel?" Sunny asked, appearing between the brothers to get a better look.

"You told her you're from the future?" he scolded, his voice low and gruff.

"I didn't tell her everything." Dean informed him, defensively.

"You realize now I have to erase her memory?" the angel informed _him. _"Before we leave this time, I have to make sure she has no idea who you both are."

"Well, that's good!" Dean said, "Because now, Sunny and I getting together is a sure thing, right?"

"Wait, he's going to make me forget about you?" Sunny asked, alarmed. "H-How is he gonna do that?

"You'll see, I guess." Sam replied. "Oh, if you're going to erase her memory, you might want to erase everyone else's as well." he added, wincing.

"What?" Castiel asked, gaping slightly. "They all know?"

"No, no...but we did kind of go on a hunt with them earlier." Sam told him.

"Fine." the blue eyed angel sighed before reaching for Sunny's forehead.

"Wait!" Dean pleaded, interrupting the angel. "I just...can I say goodbye?"

"What's the point of that, she won't remember you after her memory of you is wiped clean." Castiel asked, shaking his head.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Sam vouched, turning to enter the house.

"Where's he going?" Sunny asked, slanting a brow in confusion as Dean looked on, smiling. "Oh- He and Roxie, that's right." she remembered, chuckling. "This is so weird!"

Sam rushed up the stairs, to the second floor, and peeked inside the first room on the right. He saw Mike was laying in a bed, sleeping, and closed the door. He, then, poked his head into the room next door and found teen Roxie passed out on the bottom mattress of a bunk bed. Smiling, he stepped inside and crouched down by her side.

"I'm sorry for earlier, Rox." he whispered, stroking a stray chunk of hair from her face. "I just didn't want to risk losing you if I did something wrong."

She moaned, softly, in response, breathing in a long, even pattern.

"You were incredible out there tonight, which isn't really surprising at all, you're still incredible." he added, "You always will be."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss against her forehead, listening to her breathing shift momentarily as he did so.

"I love you, Rox." he hushed, "And someday, I'll ask you to marry me. But right now, I have to go back to our future and hopefully make things right again. Or die trying."

He stayed for another moment longer, watching her sleep peacefully, unaware of what lied ahead of her, completely oblivious to what she about to go through with him, in about ten years. He tried to think of it as her still being able to enjoy these last ten years of happiness but he knew, in his heart of hearts, that she was already dealing with everything he was...in the present and wherever the angels sent her and Sunny.

He stood up and backed out of the room, sighing, sadly before suddenly remembering Shacona and her little sister, who had the camera. He realized Dean would now be on the DVD, instead of Sunny, and would definitely raise some questions when everyone watched it later. He peeked into the last door and found both Shacona and her sister sleeping on the same bed, the camera sat on the table next to her.

Outside, Dean kissed teenage Sunny and told her she'd see him soon, even if she didn't know it. Smiling, she turned to Castiel.

"So, how does this memory-" she started but passed out mid-sentence after the angel pressed two fingers against her temple.

Dean caught her as she fell backwards and carried her inside the house. He found the living room, once inside, and laid her the on over-sized couch. As he was walking back to the patio, Sam came around the corner and gave his a brother a tired nod, holding up the DVD he swiped from the camera. They exited the house together and gave Castiel the okay to erase the others memories. The angel disappeared for a few moments then came back and teleported the brother's back to Bobby's in 2011.

"Thanks, Cas." Sam said, sighing in relief to be home. "For, y'know, finding us and...everything else."

"Save your gratitude." Cas dismissed him, "You've been gone for a week and things have gotten much worse."

"What do you-" Dean demanded, pausing abruptly. "A week? How is that even possible, we were gone a day!"

"What's going on, Cas?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother's frantic response.

"William is scheduled to open the gates in two days, during the full moon." Cas explained, "The Elements are going to try to stall him, since we can't build an army."

"How are they gonna stall him, exactly?" Sam asked, arching a brow in interest.

"By doing what they were made to do." Cas replied, coldly. "In the meantime, I must bring Sunshine and Roxanne back before the battle begins. If William wins Heaven's throne, there will be no more power for the angels and they'll be trapped where they are forever."

"Well, let's go get them." Dean said, "Where are they?"

Castiel looked up at Dean and sighed, heavily.

"I don't know."


	28. Ch22 Twisted Conclusions Part 2

_A/U: So, it seems everyone is in kind of a rut because none of my faves are being updated. =[ I understand a few are already completed and the authors are either taking a break until their next story or they're retiring from fic writing altogether. STILL, I miss reading fanfiction and I don't really have time to go looking for new ones right now. Oh well, enjoy the new chapter!_

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild sexual content, in a couple of scenes (you'll see) and graphic situations/mild gore.**

**Chapter 24- Twisted Conclusions Part 2**

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" Dean demanded, glaring wide eyed at the angel who had just returned him and Sam back to their year in 2011.

"I mean, I have no idea where they are, or when; I should say." Cas mumbled.

"But- but you have to find them!" the older hunter panicked, "You have to bring them back before it's too late, Cas...I-I need to get her back."

"I will continue to search for Sunshine and Roxanne," Cas assured him, with little success of actually helping him calm down. "But right now you need to know what's going to happen within the next 24 hours."

"You mentioned the elements," Sam recalled, stifling a yawn. "Can we expect some major storms?"

"Yes." the angel replied, simply. "Willow and the others will use their distinct powers in hopes to slow William and his league of demons down. Hopefully, they'll buy us more time to figure out a way to destroy him before he opens the Gates."

"What about the book Bobby ordered?" Sam asked, "Has it arrived yet?"

"Where is Bobby?" Dean immediately questioned, remembering he was in his study when the angels abducted everyone. "Is he alright?"

"I'm just fine." the old mechanic chimed from the doorway behind them. "And I got the book two days after you guys disappeared."

"So...have you got any good news for us?" Sam asked.

"Tell me there's a way we can kill this guy..." Dean added.

"Well, it's complicated but not impossible." Bobby nodded, sighing.

"Good." Cas said, "I wish all of you the best of luck. If you need anything, just call and I'll help in any way I can."

"Thanks, Cas." Sam smiled, tiredly. "We will."

"In the meantime, I'll be searching the past for Sunshine and Roxanne." the angel added.

"What about...the future?" Dean asked, curiously. "Is it possible the angels sent them forward instead of back?"

"Yes, it is." Cas replied, sighing. "But my powers are limited because of my rebellion, I am unable to travel forward in time. I was barely able to travel where _you_ were, in the past, it takes a lot of power to do that and I'm still recovering from my previous fight."

Dean exhaled sharply, in fear. He could only pray Sunny wasn't forced into the future and that Cas could bring her back soon...and safely. Wherever she and Roxie were, he hoped they were okay and in a safe place; for who knows what the future looked like right now, other than Sunny and Roxie of course, and he couldn't even imagine how scared and lost they both were if William ends up winning the war.

**#%&**

_**2013**_

Sunny smirked as she looked down at her cards, giving future-Dean the impression she had a really good hand.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating?" he asked her, arching a brow.

"Yeah, that's not a real good poker face, Sunny." Roxie agreed, giggling.

"Hey, how do you know my hand isn't really shitty right now?" Sunny teased, "Just cause I'm smiling, it don't mean I'm holding anything good."

Dean smiled at her and chuckled, softly. She was so terrible at Poker that it was actually funny. She sat across from him, with no chips to throw in because she lost them all, and shook her head at him.

"I hope for your sake you DO have a winning hand because if you lose this one..." Dean paused, biting his lip seductively, "...you're gonna have to pay up in a different way."

"Oh, well in that case...I hope I lose." she shrugged, biting her own lip.

Sam and Roxie glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. They hadn't changed around one another at all, it was like they never parted. Finally, they all placed their cards onto the wooden crate used as a table, revealing their hands one by one. Sunny held hers as the others stared at her, anxiously, waiting to see what she had.

Slowly, the placed the cards onto the table and looked away, squinting her eyes. The others peered down at the hand and automatically began to laugh.

"Holy shit, Sunshine, you were right..." Dean laughed, "That really is a shitty hand!"

It took a few minutes for the hunters to calm down, Sunny's expression remaining relaxed and observant of Dean's movements. She almost felt like she was back in her own time a couple of times; when she laid with him at night and woke up in his arms, when they flirted and teased each other and when they were all together hanging out. She loved that he and Sam hadn't changed too much, even though the world outside the factory was in ruins and whatever humans were left were being ruled by demons and Satan.

"Okay, sweetheart, pay up!" Dean exclaimed, smiling and lifting his eyebrows up and down.

"Fine." she huffed, shrugging a shoulder.

She faked lifting her shirt and slid her hands underneath it, instead. Dean frowned as she unhooked her bra from underneath the shirt then pulled it out.

"Aw, that's no fair!" he whined, "Bra's don't go first! They go AFTER the shirt!"

Chuckling, she tossed the pink, lacy garment at him and replied, tauntingly, "Oops, I must've forgotten how to play fair."

He smirked at her, then snorted as she mirrored him, folding her arms over her chest with that look on her face asking him what he was going to do about it. Sam and Roxie both knew those looks and decided to leave the couple alone.

"Okay, game over for me." Roxie announced, sitting up.

"Yeah, me too." Sam joined her, standing up next to her. "I'm gonna go check in with Josh and see if there's any activity going on outside. Wanna come?" he asked her.

Sunny and Dean stared at each other while waiting for Sam and Roxie to finally leave. They seemed cool and calm on the outside but inside, they wanted to ravage each other with deep kisses and grind against each other like wild animals. Sunny and Roxie had been in the year 2013 for two days now and with little to no privacy they hadn't been able to be intimate with their men.

And it was killing them.

Without taking her eyes off of him, Sunny moved forward and sat on the crate. Dean rested his hands on her bare thighs and squeezed, gently, his hazel eyes gleaming with desire, starved for some Sunshine, and not the astronomy kind- though some real sunlight wouldn't be too bad either, since everyone was practically trapped inside that factory shelter, for fear of being exposed by any demons who decide to wander by and investigate.

She leaned in close, just grazing her bottom lip against his in a hesitant manner. He moved a hand up to her face and pulled her lips, hard, onto his- making her moan softly in his mouth. His other hand slid around her waist and planted itself against her lower back, pulling her even closer to his body and making her straddle him.

Their lips smacked during their hungry and desperate need for each other. Tongues slid and consumed one another's mouth and their hands felt and grabbed at each others wanted body parts. Sweat instantly dripped from their bodies as they peeled their shirts off each other, despite their constant trembling and shuddering.

Dean kicked the crate out of the way and laid Sunny on the floor, keeping his mouth connected to hers and dipping his tongue inside, deep and hard. She moaned again and arched her back in slight surprise, her bare breasts pushed up against his hard chest as he continued to hold her tightly against him by her lower back. He broke away, abruptly, to kiss her neck and shoulders, making her shiver and gasp sharply.

He, then, moved his hand from her back, traveling down to her ass and squeezed, roughly, before hooking his thumb around the side of her panties and tugged downward. He was about to remove them from under her jean skirt, when he suddenly heard someone cry out in surprise.

The couple looked over to find a skinny teenage boy standing by the 'room' entrance, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed, covering Sunny's breasts with his hands. "Don't people know how to knock?"

"Uh- tents don't really...make much of a noise-" he stammered, staring down at the incredibly hot chick lying beneath his 'leader'.

"Well, what the fuck do you want?" Dean demanded, impatiently.

"I- uh, I..." the boy chuckled, nervously, unable to tear his eyes off of Sunny's body as she continued to writhe and grind against him, her hands gripping his wrists tightly.

Dean sighed, heavily, in aggravation toward the little jerk and pulled a blanket over Sunny before standing up and walking towards the perverted teen. He grabbed the collar of the younger boy's shirt and shoved him out of that area of the tent, then released him with a small toss.

"Now..." Dean tried again, "What...the...fuck...do you want, Patrick?"

"R-right, sorry...uh-" the boy named Patrick stuttered, once he caught his balance. "Declan sent me to tell you to meet him in his office...he, uh, didn't say why."

"Alright, tell him I'll be right there." the older hunter sighed and nodded.

Patrick nodded back and quickly left the tent, blushing and sneakily smiling, leaving Dean to shuffle back in his area of the tent in disappointment. Sunny had already gotten dressed before he could tell her they'd have to postpone their fun time.

"It must be about the angel killing knife." he said, sitting down on the crate. "Declan's been obsessing over it since we showed it to him."

He chuckled, softly, as he looked down.

"Maybe he found out where William is." Sunny said, optimistically, trying to make him feel better. "Y'know, you never mentioned how you found out the blade could kill him."

"It was in the book." he answered, simply, standing up. "Remember? Bobby found it on eBay and won the bid?"

"That's right," she chuckled, looking away thoughtfully. "I forgot all about that- so it did end up being useful...?"

"Very." he confirmed, "...except the part where; in order to actually kill him, he has to be vulnerable and he's only vulnerable when he's drained of his powers."

"Oh." she cringed, "Guess I came through a little too late, eh?"

"S'not your fault," he smiled at her, "It's those damn angel's fault for zapping us all in different time zones."

"Well, there has to be someway we can drain his power and kill him." she said, "I mean, sure he made it into Heaven and banished all of God's subjects...and killed the only angel strong enough to even stand a chance- not to mention broke Lucifer out of his cage- but he's not GOD; he has to have some kind of weakness."

"Sam and I have been driving ourselves insane looking in every book we can find- or every book that was left, anyway- and since the internet has been cut off worldwide, our resources have been extremely limited...I mean, REALLY, REALLY limited." Dean scoffed, scratching at the back of his head. "I appreciate the pep talk though, babe."

"That's it?" she asked, exhaling sharply in disbelief.

Was he really giving up? Who was this guy anyway? Because the Dean she knew would never give in so easily...then again, this was two years in the future. She had no idea what he and Sam have gone through, she had no right to question his lack of faith.

He saw the look of utter confusion on her face and sighed, heavily, before he gave her his sexy half-smirk and pulled her into a deep kiss. Once they parted, they rested their foreheads against one another and took turns sighing. Dean understood that she didn't want to give up, that they could still end this and kill William once and for all but before she found her way back to him, he had lost all hope. He and Sam had just accepted that there was no longer anything they could do about the way the world was, literally, ending and were ready to just live life the way they had been until the end came.

Now that she was back and continued to be so optimistic, he found himself wanting to believe in himself again. With his eyes closed, he smiled and chuckled, inwardly; bringing his hand up to her face and caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. If she truly believed they could ultimately win, then he wouldn't give up. He couldn't let her see him that way; a quitter, a failure.

"We'll figure something out, sweetheart." he whispered, "I promise."

He kissed her, gently, and gave her a light smile before exiting the tent and gesturing to Roxie to go on back in. Sam wasn't with her so he assumed he was already on his way to Declan's office tent. Roxie nodded and headed inside, giving her friend a small head tilt upon seeing her sad expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Besides everything?" Sunny scoffed, "I don't know. When I showed Dean the blade, he got really excited and it felt like the world still had a chance...but just now, he seemed...less excited, like whatever hope that had been restored in him just- 'poof'- drained away all of a sudden."

"Hmm." the blonde frowned, "That's not like him at all, is it?"

"I mean, I understand it's been two years of living hell for him and Sam- with losing us and the world- but I never thought..." Sunny trailed off. "It just freaks me out, a little; seeing him like this. I'm not used to it, at all. Don't think I ever will be."

"Yeah, y'know, even Sam was a bit negative when we discussed it last night." Roxie mumbled, looking away. "Said he didn't want to get his hopes up because the blade's power comes from Heaven and 'God's love'- or so it says in the book- but we don't know if there's any power or...love...left in Heaven."

"I guess that makes sense..." Sunny sighed, "William isn't exactly a loveable puppy and who knows where God is or if he even cares about what happens to us."

She looked down, thoughtfully, as she thought about Cas. She and Roxie had tried time and time again to pray and call for him but he never appeared. According to Sam and Dean, he disappeared after William killed Munro. There were doubts he was even alive, or existed, anymore. She found out her uncle Tom was killed shortly after Bobby was and he, too, fought until the end. At least she knew, if they ever found their way back to the present, that he could be trusted after all.

"I really want to know what happened to Cas." she mumbled.

"Well, wherever he is now, I'm sure he's thinking the same about us." Roxie assured her friend and smiled, weakly.

"If he's even alive." the brunette hunter sighed, sadly. "What if William did something to him? I mean, what ever happened to the angels who opposed him? Does anyone really know for sure if they were killed or banished into the same dimension William was? You think he had the ability to turn them all into humans for Lucifer to use as slaves or torture projects? Maybe even turned them into demons and monsters?"

"Uh, those are really creative suspicions, Sun..." Roxie chuckled, very nervously, at her best friend's sudden burst of assumptions. "A lot, actually, but I don't know what to think of all this- of William's capabilities- Hell, I don't even know what to do about what IS happening."

"You're right, Rox." Sunny scoffed at herself, forcing a smile to show her friend she's okay- mentally- and sitting down. "I dunno what I'm talking about or where I'm getting at with it. I was just-...sorry."

"No, don't be sorry." Roxie insisted, smiling sympathetically as she crouched in front of Sunny on the crate. "You're just 'storming the possibilities, it's normal! Really."

"I just don't understand anything anymore." Sunny whispered, "I mean, when was the last time you had a vision, anyway?"

"Well, I didn't see the angel attack coming at Bobby's." Roxie recalled, "They obviously didn't want me knowing they were coming. Before that, I saw Cas appear, all beat up, just minutes before he actually showed."

"You didn't see him give me the angel blade, did you?" Sunny questioned, quietly.

"No." the blonde shook her head. "Cas must've found a way to manipulate that part so the other angels wouldn't catch on."

"That's what I think, too." Sunny mumbled, looking down, thoughtfully. "If they had known he swiped it to give it to us, they would've taken it back immediately."

"Which means it has to still have its powers!" Roxie concluded, "Why would they care that we had it, in this time-frame, if it were useless...right?"

"It's not like there are any angels left to use it on _here_, why else would it be such a big deal to them?" Sunny added, nodding and smirking proudly.

Suddenly, Sam and Dean rushed inside the tent, reaching for their weapons duffel and pulling out their shotguns.

"What's going on, Dean?" Sunny asked, alarmed, after he handed her a rifle.

"Luci and his little posse are on their way here." he panted, cocking his shotgun. "I think they're just passing through but just in case..." he trailed off, looking at her.

He smashed his lips against hers, burying his fingers deep in her hair and grinding his tongue against her. He broke away, roughly, and pressed a hard kiss against her forehead before throwing his duffel over his shoulder and grasping her hand.

"Wait, they're coming here?" Roxie asked, becoming scared.

Sam breathed, deeply, and held her against him- caressing her face with his hand.

"We'll be fine, Rox." he whispered, harshly. "I doubt they even know we're in here- this actually happens a lot- so, don't worry. Okay?"

Roxie could hear in his voice that this certainly did not happen a lot, they had mentioned that stray demons would happen across their hideout but they never mentioned William himself scouting the area. His reassurance didn't help her nerves at all but she took a breath and cocked her own shotgun before giving her beau a loving kiss and following him, Dean and Sunny out of the tent.

The survivors, outside the tent, scrambled quietly and quickly about, preparing for a showdown and carrying weapons of their own. They had obviously been trained and drilled before this, they seemed surprisingly organized and calm as they headed for the hallway- where they climbed up several flights of stairs. Dean and Sam, being the leaders, would have to go last.

"You two go up with the others." Dean ordered, receiving a mixture of concerned and shocked facial expressions from Sunny and Roxie.

"What're you talking about?" Sunny demanded, "I'm not going anywhere without you. Period."

"Yeah, I'm not going either, Sam." Roxie refused, shaking her head, defiantly.

"No, Sunshine, I need to know you'll be safe if anything happens." Dean said, looking her dead in the eye. "I can't fight this guy and protect you at the same time."

"We'll fight him together, Dean." Sunny insisted, through gritted teeth. "I just know the blade will work! You have it, don't you?"

"Yeah, but-" he stopped speaking and just shook his head. "I'll handle it, okay? Just please, go with the others!"

"Sam, you can't be serious." Roxie accused, "We always fight together. Always!"

"I-I know, baby..." he stammered, her eyes teared up and it killed him to see her like that, so worried and frightened. "But this time...me and Dean have to do this without you guys. We'll just get distracted if you stay and fight and that can end really badly for all of us."

"I promise we'll be fine." Dean told Sunny, "You have to trust me."

"I do, Dean." she replied, her voice breaking and her bones quaked under her skin. "I just...I can't lose you. Not again, Dean, I can't! I told you- I always said...if you go, I go with you, no matter what- no questions asked."

"Not. This. Time." he growled, anxiously, as Lucifer came closer and time was running out.

Sunny stared him down, tears fell freely from her eyes as Roxie did the same with Sam; both men held their ground.

"Sunny, I swear to God I will carry your ass upstairs and lock the door." Dean whispered, hating himself for being so harsh during what could be his last minutes with the woman he loved more than anything. "Please, baby...just go." he softened his tone and blinked back tears.

After another short moment of staring, she let out a frustrated sob and ran out into the hallway then up the stairs. Roxie shook her head at Sam, her lip quivering, and exhaled sharply in sorrow. She had such a bad feeling about this but she jumped into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"I love you." she cried, quietly, in his ear.

He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing hot tears to stream down his face as he buried his face in her neck and mumbled,

"I'll love you forever, Rox."

She sniffled as she backed away and proceeded towards the hallway, just as Sunny came rushing back in. She sighed, shakily, and threw her arms around Dean's neck, sobbing softly.

"We never got married." she cried, clutching his jacket.

"We will." he assured her, "As soon as this is all over. I promise to make you my wife."

His smirk made her smile, a little, but she immediately pouted again as she backed away from him, quickly.

"I love you, Winchester." she said, seriously, "You're gonna live though this. I know it."

She turned to Sam and nodded upward at him, keeping her expression serious.

"I'll see you both soon."

Both men smiled at her as she and Roxie disappeared up the stairs but they quickly faded when the sound of rapid voices began to float in from outside- Lucifer and his gang of demons were right out front, looking around the factory, suspiciously. Declan closed the door as soon as the girls left the room and joined Sam, Dean and the large group of fellow hunters waiting behind them.

The brother's stood side by side, awaiting the first monster to poke its ugly face through the door, so they could blow its head off. They glanced at each other, knowingly, and took turns nodding. They didn't need to say a single word to each other, they just knew by the looks that they were saying their I love you's and probably goodbye.

Sunny and Roxie made it to the fifth floor before Sunny had to stop to catch her breath. Both girls were still racked by the fear of losing their men and air was becoming harder and harder to take in. Roxie stopped after passing through the door, leading to the next set of stairs, as Sunny collapsed behind it. Before she could go back to help her friend up, though, the heavy, metal door slammed shut in front of her.

"Sun...Sunny?" she called through the thick door, "What happened, are you okay?"

She tried turning the handle to open it but it wouldn't budge, as if it were locked. Sunny climbed to her feet and stared at it, her eyes squinting in confusion. What the hell was that about? She suddenly felt in her gut that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Sunny, can you open the door?" Roxie's voice barely made it through the heavy material of the door.

"Wh- what?" Sunny stammered, feeling dizzy from lack of oxygen and all of the adrenaline pumping in her system.

"The door, Sunny!" her friend's voice repeated, still muffled and sounding far away. "Can you unlock it or open it at all?"

Without answering, Sunny grabbed the handle and tried to pull it down but it wouldn't even jiggle on her side, either. She exhaled, shakily, and began to pound on the door, weakly. She didn't understand why she couldn't catch her breath or why her insides felt they were suddenly knotting in huge bows.

"Rox..." she breathed, sliding down against the cold, smooth surface of the door. "I can't..."

She sat on the floor with her face pressed against the door, her short, shallow breaths left condensation on the surface.

"Sunshine?" Roxie yelled, "Are you still there?"

She could hear the fear in her friend's voice but there was nothing she could do or say. She sat for a few more moments, allowing herself to calm down and finally feel strong enough to stand up and find another way up to the sixth floor. She looked around the area and saw another door behind her.

"Rox?" she called, loud enough for her friend to hear.

"Oh, thank God, Sunny, I thought something bad happened to you!" Roxie sighed, in relief.

"I can't get the door to open." Sunny told her, "But there's another door behind me, I'm just gonna find another way up. Go on with the others, okay?"

"O...okay." her friend replied, timidly. "Just- just be careful out there... I love you, Sunny!"

"Love you, too, Rox." Sunny smiled, and headed for the other door, located at the other side of the hallway.

She was only halfway there when she heard someone whispering, indistinctly at first.

"_Sunshine..."_

She opened her mouth to call to whomever was calling her but immediately closed it again. What was she thinking? She didn't know who this was or where it was coming from. The voice became stronger and louder as she approached the door. Slowly, she readied her shotgun and carefully opened the door to peer inside.

It was a fairly small room, the walls were made of red bricks and there was only one window, spilling in sunlight. She entered the room, with her gun up and ready for shooting, and scanned the area. She lowered the weapon when she realized nobody was in there with her.

"Hello, Sunshine." the voice greeted her from behind the open door.

Violent shudders racked her body at the familiar sound. She knew that voice. She'd know that voice ANYWHERE- how could she possibly forget a voice she once found comforting, a voice she was once in love with. She would never forget the person that voice belonged to...or once belonged to.

Slowly, dreadfully, she turned around. Her whole body trembled and her mouth hung, very slightly, open in shock. Her eyes widened as they fell on the man she thought was gone, dead, forever.

"Didja miss me, baby?" he asked, his upper-lip curved in a menacing smile.

"Mike." she barely got the name out without throwing up.

He narrowed his eyes, tauntingly, at the name and hesitantly shook his head to one side.

"Uh, no..." he sang, mockingly. "Guess again, cutie."

"D-" was as far as she got before freezing in fear.

He glowered at her, thoughtfully, the smirk still playing on his face, as if it were painted on. He chuckled, softly, at her shocked expression then like a lightening quick blur, he appeared behind her.

"It's nice to see you again, sweetie." he said, reaching over to brush her hair off her shoulder. "And you're probably wondering how I got out of my cage, huh?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, instead he continued to explain.

"Well, as you know, I've got a lot of family members up in Heaven-"

She exhaled, letting out another violent shudder, when she felt his extremely warm fingers graze her skin.

"Well, I HAD a lot of family in Heaven, anyway." he chuckled, dryly. "Mostly...uncles."

He leaned in closer to her and inhaled, deeply, as he slid his right hand around her waist and let it rest on her stomach. Her skin heated beneath his touch but she was too terrified to make any sudden movements. All she could do was take deep breaths and try to remain calm. She held the shotgun in her hand, by her side, but she let him slip it, easily, from her grip.

"None of them liked me very much." he continued, sighing as the metal barrels melted in his free hand. "You know, coz' I'm the devil's kid an' all."

He dropped the rest of the useless pieces on the ground then used that very hand to feel her up on her left side. She closed her eyes and whimpered as it rubbed up her hip, waist and ribs- under her shirt- and stopped just beneath her breast.

"I've got one good uncle, though." he whispered in her ear, smiling at his own choice of words. "Well, maybe not in _your_ sense of the word but...he's rather nice to me. I mean, he raised my dad from his cage and released me from the prison you and your little _boyfriend_ stuffed me in."

His body tensed against hers as he spoke of her and Dean using the sword of Heaven to trap him. The hunters had forgotten about the heavenly weapon, referred to as 'Heaven's Diamond' and never even thought he'd be released from it one day, not even when they realized William and Lucifer were 'close'.

"What? You don't have any smart-ass comments or cute comebacks today?" he teased, smiling against her neck as he smelled her.

She searched for words, for her own voice, but fear had completely immobilized her. She couldn't stop internally panicking, wondering what he planned to do to her to get revenge. She still feared for Dean and didn't know whether to believe he was alive or now dead.

"C'mon, Sunshine..." he pouted, teasing her with his fingernails against her flesh. "It's no fun when you don't fight back."

His breath was hot on her skin but it made her shiver and flinch.

"I, uh..." she whispered, trying to muster up some kind of courage.

"What? What is it, girl?" he mocked, "Tell me what's wrong, Lassie! Is it Timmy? What's little Timmy gotten himself into this time?" he said looking up, innocently.

By Timmy, she knew he meant Dean and somehow she realized he knew what was happening downstairs. He laughed, quietly, into her shoulder and gently nibbled up her neck until he reached her ear.

"You wanna know if your boytoy is still alive?" he asked, inching his left hand closer to her breast.

"I already know he is." she said, matter-of-factly.

"Ohh, do you?" he demanded, hissing as he grabbed her breast.

She grunted, in what she wanted to be disgust, but ended up being another emotion altogether. There was something wrong here...she should be hating his hands on her, his breath on her, his lips and teeth. Instead, she found herself...not hating it. What was happening?

"Are you...sure about that?" he asked, leaning farther to observe her facial expressions and enjoying what he saw.

She kept her eyes closed and sighed, heavily, through her nose, her bottom lip pinned down by her teeth. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was getting hot for him and seeing this was just too good to ignore. He bit his lower lip and smirked, coyly, as he continued to squeeze her.

"Well, well...never mind _him_." he chuckled, "Let's talk about you, Sunshine."

His right hand began to slid down her belly, passing her navel, and digging under the waistband of her skirt- where he stopped. Before she could protest or figure out what he was doing, he threw her on the floor. Panting, she struggled to lift herself up but he appeared, out of nowhere, on top of her and slammed his hands against the old, wooden floors on each side of her. The slamming sent a loud noise echoing though the walls, but she didn't flinch this time- not even a blink- as she stared into his eyes.

He stared at her for what seemed like hours, his face blank and concentrated. Finally, he lowered himself on top of her, allowing her chest to rise and fall against him. He could hear her heart pounding, feel her blood coursing in her veins, and he loved it. He sunk his body onto hers, hovering his lips above hers, as he stared deep into her soul. He maneuvered a bit, to spread her legs and lay between them, expecting her to fight him off, but to his surprise she didn't.

"You look good, Sunny." he finally spoke, his lips grazing hers. "So good, in fact, it's really, REALLY hard...to stay mad at you."

She couldn't understand it, and she hated herself for it, but she realized she desperately wanted him. She found herself being pulled into an undeniably, powerful attraction towards him. Pure lust filled her body and all she could think about was how badly she wanted to feel his lips on hers, feel his tongue inside her mouth, feel his- NO!

She let out a sharp gasp and squeezed her eyes shut as she mentally shook the thoughts away. How could she think about even letting this evil monster violate her in any way? What was wrong with her? It had to have been some kind of spell or curse. Yes, a curse or something he was doing to make her feel so strongly about him because it wasn't love. She knew the difference between them.

"Even though you brutally stabbed me in the heart and drop-kicked my vessel's ass into Hell." he reminded her, chuckling at the end of the sentence. "Actually, that part was pretty funny considering I had already been sucked into that crappy piece of metal...but the look on your face when you realized he was still alive all that time..." he laughed a little harder at that.

"That wasn't funny." she muttered, glaring at him. "You tricked me...made me kill an innocent man...made me believe- that whole time- that I killed him."

"Mhm, yeah...I did." he nodded, smiling proudly. "I also mind fucked you and made you go crazy...Now _that_ was fun."

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and dragged his thumb down the side of her face, his other hand gripped her thigh, squeezing her every few moments.

"In other news, I heard you got yourself...knocked up." he smirked, now tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

Her eyes teared at the mentioning of her pregnancy and her body began to tremble again. For some reason, his expression melted into what seemed to be genuine concern.

"A little gift from God...?" he said in a questioning tone, kissing her jawline softly, "Wasn't such an awesome gift after all, was it, sweets?"

His voice sounded sympathetic but she knew he had to be mocking her, playing with her emotions and waiting for her to snap.

"You still believe your God loves you?" he whispered, harshly, in her ear. "After everything He's done and let happen to you...and Dean... and your little boy? Not to mention your friends?"

What was he doing? Why was he acting this way towards her? She should've been halfway through some kind of brutal torture by now, right? Was he just stringing her along until he was done playing with her? ...Because, he couldn't possibly have actual feelings for her? Right?

"I gave you an offer to join me as my queen, remember?" he asked, kissing her neck, before continuing. "You turned me down...twice, and look what's happened since then. I never would've made you go through such...pain and torture."

She felt her heart skip a beat and her body's trembling shifted from fear back to adrenaline. Was he...?

"Your, uh..." he began, sniffing softly before saying it, "...boyfriend is downstairs right now...dying."

A shocked gasp escaped her lungs at the words. It couldn't be true, Dean couldn't be dying. No. No, he just can't be.

"You're...you have to be lying." she accused, sounding more like begging.

His face remained solemn and dark as his eyes gave her the real answer. He was telling the truth. She knew it was true, deep down in her heart she knew neither Dean nor Sam could defeat Satan himself. And they knew it too, which is why they wouldn't let the girls fight with them. They knew they were going to lose the fight.

Tears fell from her eyes in a single stream, as she looked beyond Damian into space. Thoughts of Dean were all she could see now and no matter how hard she prayed for it all to be a dream, she knew it was real. Not only was she stuck in the future, but now she had lost the only thing that she had left in the world, not just Dean but Sam as well. And how long would Roxie have left before Lucifer found her too? She'd be all alone in a world of destruction and fear and loneliness.

"I'm not, baby." he shook his head, stroking her cheek.

Suddenly, the room went blurry around them and when it came back into focus, she found herself back downstairs, laying right next to Dean. He laid in a pool of blood and stared right through her, not able to see her. He struggled to breathe, only making wheezing noises as Lucifer stood behind him, holding Roxie up by her throat. How did he find her? She noticed Sam laying with his eyes closed at the King of Demon's feet, obviously dead.

"This is how it all ends for them." Damian whispered, now crouching behind her as she lifted herself up by her arms. "They all die bloody and screaming."

Sunny whimpered, softly, at the sight of the bloodied bodies scattered across the floor of the giant room. Blood was splattered along the walls and the tents. Lucifer didn't seem to notice her and Damian were in the room because he never turned around after crushing Roxie's throat and dropping her body on the ground, on top of Sam's. Both of them left lifeless and broken and bloody. She looked back down at Dean, her breath stuck in her lungs. He couldn't see her as she cried over him, unable to be with him physically for his last breath. How was she going to go on without him? How was she supposed to function now that she lost him- lost all of them.

Dean finally breathed his last ounce of life and froze in place, dead. Heavy tears streamed down Sunny's face as she sobbed in her hands. She felt Damian's hands on her shoulders a moment later and for once in her life, she didn't care about being a good guy anymore. What good came from being a good guy? Her whole life she did nothing but protect and save lives, did what she thought was the right thing, never strayed from the 'Light Side' and what was she re-payed with? She lost her mother, her first love, her father was nowhere to be found and the remainder of her family wanted nothing to do with her. The only good thing she ever got was Dean.

And after losing his child to a stupid turf-battle and now losing him, Sam and Roxie...she had nothing to show, or be proud of, for all her hard work and faith. All the sacrifices she made her whole life, all the blood, sweat and tears she shed doing 'God's' work...for nothing.

If Damian asked her to be with him, this last time, she would do it. It seemed better to be evil and have at least one person than to be good and have nothing but pain and misery.

"I can stop this from happening, Sunshine." Damian said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against the back of her shoulder. "I can prevent all of this...from ever happening."

She gasped, softly, as hope began to fill her heart. She immediately turned to him and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, there's a way I can return you to your place in time, so you can stop all of this from taking place." he told her, smiling suspiciously.

She didn't like that smile one bit, it was obvious he wanted something in return. She cursed herself for actually thinking he would do something good out of the blackness of his heart.

"What do you want?" she demanded, sniffling.

He waited a moment, to build the suspense, before answering her. He knew it was driving her crazy inside, knowing he could take her back home but not knowing what it would cost. Finally, he leaned towards her face and replied,

"You."

"W-what?" she demanded, pulling back.

"I'm gonna make you deal." he proposed, "And the only people who'll know about it, is us. No boyfriends, no parents, no angels...it's between you and I."

"Well..." she exhaled, sharply, unable to believe she was about to make a deal with the spawn of Lucifer. "What kind of deal?"

Damian smiled, wickedly, almost seductively, and lowered his voice.

"Five years..." he whispered, watching as her gray eyes widened. "In five years, I'm gonna come get you...and you and I will spend eternity... together."

Sunny's heart slammed against her rib cage and her breathing became erratic and shaky but she looked back down at Dean, then Sam and Roxie, and knew she had to do this. For them. She had to make sure this would never, ever happen. Even if she had to spend an eternity in Hell with Damian to achieve it. As long as Dean, Sam and Roxie were alive and stayed that way for a long, long time...she would do anything.

"Alright." she agreed, turning to face him. "I'll do it. It's a deal."

Damian's smile grew at her answer and without wasting another second, he pulled her close and smashed his lips against hers. She was taken by surprise at first but remembered that was how you seal a deal with a demon, so she let it ride out. But she found herself falling deeper into the kiss, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth and grabbing him by his long, dark hair. He moaned softly in genuine surprise when he felt her grind against him but she quickly recovered and broke away, cursing herself for acting that way again.

"I'll be looking forward to more of that, Sunshine, my queen." Damian breathed, smirking.

"I'm not your queen yet, Hellboy..." she muttered, "Just...take me and Roxie home now. Please."

He frowned at her and arched a brow, causing her to worry a bit.

"Roxie?" he asked, "No, she's dead, honey... and that wasn't part of the deal. She's not going back with you."

_A/U: Before this gets too long, I'm gonna have to cut it right here. (Sorry! But what a cliffie, eh? I suck, I knoooow!) Anyway, don't you fret, there is another chapter in the works so you won't have to wait too long to see what happens next. Hopefully. Lol. Anyyyway, I hope you're enjoying these twists and turns and longer chapter updates! I know I LOVE writing them! Reviewww!_


	29. Ch23 Just Lying To Myself

**A/U: Hey, everybody! I hope you enjoyed the 'Twisted' chapters, they were so much fun to think up and write! I also hope you were pleasantly surprised at the twist ending of Twisted Conclusions 2, I didn't even see it coming until I wrote it off the top of my head, haha! I have to say I really surprised myself during this story- I've really come a long way since writing my very first SPN fic, Her Blood Splattered Past! I'm very proud of how this turned out, though the beginning was very shaky and confusing- I'm not very good at starting a story but once I get into it, I think things get a lot better and more interesting. Anyway, enough of my drawling, here's your new chapter!**

**Chapter 25: Just Lying To Myself**

**Previously on ****Supernatural: The Gift: **

_Sunny's heart slammed against her rib cage and her breathing became erratic and shaky but she looked back down at Dean, then Sam and Roxie, and knew she had to do this. For them. She had to make sure this would never, ever happen. Even if she had to spend an eternity in Hell with Damian to achieve it. As long as Dean, Sam and Roxie were alive and stayed that way for a long, long time...she would do anything._

"_Alright." she agreed, turning to face him. "I'll do it. It's a deal."_

_Damian's smile grew at her answer and without wasting another second, he pulled her close and smashed his lips against hers. She was taken by surprise at first but remembered that was how you seal a deal with a demon, so she let it ride out. But she found herself falling deeper into the kiss, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth and grabbing him by his long, dark hair. He moaned softly in genuine surprise when he felt her grind against him but she quickly recovered and broke away, cursing herself for acting that way again._

"_I'll be looking forward to more of that, Sunshine, my queen." Damian breathed, smirking._

"_I'm not your queen yet, Hellboy..." she muttered, "Just...take me and Roxie home now. Please."_

_He frowned at her and arched a brow, causing her to worry a bit._

"_Roxie?" he asked, "No, she's dead, honey... and that wasn't part of the deal. She's not going back with you."_

Sunny gaped at him, in shock.

"What?" she exclaimed, "But...no! I can't go back without her, Damian!"

"I'm sorry, love." he shrugged, casually, "It's too late for her, she's gone."

"Uh, but- but can't you just bring her back to life?" she asked, frantically. "Like-like go back and, and stop her from dying just in time? Maybe-"

"I can't, Sunny." he cut her off, his expression was serious as he stared at her. "I don't have that kind of power. That's Death's whole deal...not mine. I mean, seriously, Sunny...I'm a Hellspawn not a miracle worker."

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him, pleadingly. Her eyes were wide with the realization that her best friend for life was gone forever. She'd known Roxie since they were only preschoolers, growing up as 'cousins' but feeling like sisters separated at birth. They'd been together for everything, including their first hunt. They'd been through every boyfriend, every breakup, kept every secret, always had each other's back when things got bad. Every demon, vampire, and monster that came their way, they defeated together. Roxie was more than just a sister or a friend, she was Sunny's rock- next to Dean and Sam. The blonde had been there before the Winchesters.

Granted, they had separated after the band's break up, but that didn't stop the girls from loving each other and meeting up every once and awhile. Roxie had been the one thing Sunny had left of her childhood and family that wasn't either dead or estranged or tainted. Now, she was gone and it left a sinking, gaping hole in Sunny's heart that she had no idea what she'd do with or how to fix it. And...

How was she going to tell Sam?

"I'm sorry, Sunny." Damian mumbled, waking her from her catatonia. "Truly, I am."

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes in both confusion and suspicion. He was...sorry? Who was this guy? He had to be playing her, faking all of this nice-ness because the last time she had interacted with this demon, he tried to either kill her or drag her to Hell with him. He was nasty and cruel and dangerously clever. Yet, now he was sitting with her giving her a chance to go back and stop this future from existing, instead of just asking her to go to Hell with him. He could've failed to tell her he could bring her back, knowing she would go willingly with him...but he didn't. Why?

"Why are you being like this to me?" she demanded, sniffling.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, squinting an eye in false confusion- he knew exactly what she meant.

"All of this." she gestured between them. "Being...decent and offering to bring me back when you could've skipped that and tricked me into going to Hell with you. What's your game, Damian?"

He put the serious act on for as long as he could but she was just too damn cute-being all suspicious and endearing. He let out a small chuckle and looked down before replying,

"No game, sweetheart." he insisted, "I just...care about you, okay? And I want you to like me back...and since it didn't work last time around- due to my evil-ness and trying to kill everyone- I figured I'd try a different approach."

"You...you 'care' about me?" she asked, skeptically. "How can you 'care' about me? Why?"

She chuckled in amusement and shook her head in disbelief. How could he like her without having a soul? Demons and monsters don't have feelings or emotions or hearts. He was definitely plotting something...but what?

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, sounding actually offended. "Wh- do you really, honestly think we Hell-folk don't have feelings?"

"Uh, well, kinda." she replied, truthfully, "I mean, it's not exactly like any of...you demons actually showed any emotions other than hate, vengeful, and cockiness."

With an agitated sigh, he looked back down to the floor and fiddled with his fingers.

"So, we can feel bad emotions but not good?" he basically said for her, looking up at her. "You think that makes sense? Honestly, Sunshine, I thought you were smarter than the rest of those bozo hunters you associate with. Guess I was wrong."

He stood up and waited for her to do the same, avoiding her eyes. She couldn't help but actually feel bad. If he was playing her, he was doing a very convincing job of it...but it dawned on her that maybe he was telling the truth. Why else would he give her the opportunity to go back to the present? Even the hurt look on his face seemed genuine. But that could just mean he's an amazing actor.

"You..." she paused, staring intensely at his face as he continued to avoid her gaze. "You really do like me...don't you? Well, I mean you did anyway...before I hurt your feelings."

He noticed that she acknowledged his feelings; that they were really there. He sighed, heavily, and finally looked back at her. Her remorseful expression made him smirk, slightly.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she said, "I just never met anyone from Hell who was nice to me. I mean, can you really blame me for assuming you had no feelings?"

"Fine." he replied, turning his body towards hers and moving in real close. "You're forgiven...let's kiss and make-up."

He leaned in to kiss her but she immediately backed away, holding up a finger at him defiantly.

"Watch it, mister!" she warned.

She wasn't about to let him use anymore of his creepy, seduction powers on her- even though she kind of wanted to kiss him again.

He faked a pout and drooped his head, giving her a puppy-eyed look and making her actually want to hug him. She giggled, accidentally- which freaked her out a little- but recovered quickly by clearing her throat loudly. He composed himself, as well, and tilted his head in observation. Getting her to fall for him was going to be too damn easy, he thought.

"So, why don't you...uh, send me back to 2011 now?" she requested, calmly.

He stared at her some more and nodded, his arms crossed over his chest, then he made his way over to her and slid his arms around her waist. She went to back off again but he pulled her close against him, making her stumble into him, her hands pressed against his chest to catch herself. He chuckled, softly, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I kinda have to...hold you for this to work." he informed her, speaking very softly and making her heart flutter.

"Fine." she said, quickly, trying to ignore the feeling in her gut.

He smiled and leaned in close to her ear before inhaling deeply and speaking some kind of Latin incantation in her ear. She shivered against him in response to the raspy tone of his voice, wondering why she was letting herself feel that way for him. She had to admit this was a much better side of him but he was still just a resident of Hell. The evil son of Satan and nothing more. Nothing more to HER. Still...he did smell really good.

ERG! _Stop it, Sunshine! He's a monster for God's sake! He tried to kill the LOVE of your life and your best friend! He fucked with your head and made your nightmares come true! He tried to bring Hell to Earth and make all humans his personal slaves and torture victims. He was evil! IS evil..IS._

She couldn't seem to get a grip on her thoughts as they continued to go both ways with the situation. Suddenly, without warning, he gently pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows but didn't break away as he opened his mouth to kiss her again. Now she knew THIS wasn't part of any ritual but it didn't bother her.

She sighed, through her nose, and returned the kiss one last time before he did the backing away.

"You're a, uh, very interesting mortal...Sunshine Thornhart." he said, chuckling softly.

"But why?" she asked, exhaling shakily and keeping her eyes closed as they rested their foreheads against one another.

He didn't answer, instead he pulled his head back up and looked at her.

"We're here."

She sniffed and opened her eyes to look around. She recognized the street as Bobby's and looked down it to see the Impala parked in front of the old man's house. She turned back to Damian and saw that he had vanished.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to Bobby's, bracing herself to face Dean and tell Sam what happened to Roxie. Despite her longing to be reunited with Dean from her own time, she dreaded every step she took toward the salvage yard. When she finally reached the porch steps, she swallowed hard and proceeded up the steps and entered the house.

Once inside, she could hear Dean talking about her, saying that he hoped Cas could find her...and Roxie. When she reached the doorway leading to the kitchen, where he and Sam were, she leaned against it and cleared her throat. He turned, immediately, and upon seeing her his whole face lit up with relief. He rushed over and pulled her into a gigantic, tight hug.

"God, am I glad to see you." he breathed, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "Cas found you?"

She hadn't thought of what she'd come up with as an excuse for her return.

"Uh, yeah.." she lied, "Yeah, he did."

She hated lying to him but she just couldn't tell him that Damian had actually brought her back without being bombarded with questions as to why he'd do that.

"Where's Roxie?" Sam asked, from where he was standing; behind Dean.

Sunny pulled away from Dean and looked down, tears forming behind her lashes.

"Sam." she breathed, shakily, looking up and letting her tears fall freely.

"What?" he demanded, staring at her with wide eyes while her blinking became frantic and her lip quivered as she looked away. "Where is she, Sunny?"

"She, uh..." she stammered, her voice breaking and becoming anxious as she shifted her weight back and forth. "She didn't make it, Sam. She was killed. I'm so...I'm sorry."

She broke down into tears and crouched down with her face in her hands, sobbing. Dean exhaled, sharply, and turned to his brother as he slowly processed what he just heard. Sam gasped, softly and looked down, past the floor. How could Roxie be dead? This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. Dean maneuvered around the kitchen table to comfort his little brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him into a heartbreaking embrace. Sam clutched at his jacket and let out a breathy sob, tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?" Dean questioned, as Sam cried into his shoulder. "Where were you guys? How was she-"

He turned his face to direct his attention on Sunny, who sniffed sharply as she lifted her face from her hands.

"We were sent two years into the future." she began, wiping her tears with her arm-warmers. "Where William ruled Heaven and Lucifer ruled Earth and all the humans. We found your future selves shacking up in an old factory building...with tons of other survivors and hunters."

"Wait, the future?" he asked, squinting in confusion. "Cas said he couldn't travel to the future because most of his powers were drained..."

She stood back up, clumsily, using a chair to steady herself then sitting in it. She sniffled again and decided she needed alcohol.

"Well, I don't know anything about that but I do know he was the one who showed up." she insisted.

Dean watched, impatiently, as she got back up and scavenged the refrigerator for beer. She pulled out a bottle and popped it open before taking a huge swig of it and sitting back down.

"What...happened...to...Roxie?" Sam demanded, sniffling and glaring at Sunny.

"Lucifer found your little hideout. He didn't just killed her...he killed you and Dean, too." she sort of snapped.

By the way he was speaking to her, she got the hint that he was blaming her for Roxie's death. Whether it was just his grief or he truly believed it, she didn't care. She didn't like being accused of something- anything for that matter- she didn't do.

"What about you?" he croaked, stepping away from Dean and approaching her, slowly. "Why didn't he kill you? How did you avoid being slaughtered?"

"You accusing me of somethin'...Sam?" she questioned, staring hard into his eyes as they bore into hers while he leaned forward on the table, his palms planted on the surface.

"I just think it's a little funny...how you managed to get back here without a single scratch." he countered.

"Without a scratch, huh?" she retorted, "As if watching my two best friends and the love of my life DIE in front of me didn't _slaughter_ my heart?"

"Alright..." Dean reffed, pressing his thumb and pointer finger against his temples.

"How did you make it out, Sunny?" Sam demanded, ignoring his brother's order.

"I told you...Cas found me." she growled, gritting her teeth.

"Enough!" Dean hollered, causing the two to look away from each other and breathe deeply.

Dean pulled his brother off the table and held his face with his hand, looking into his dark eyes.

"You know she would never do anything to hurt Roxie or us." he told the grief-stricken hunter. "You're grieving and I'm so sorry, Sam- I really am- but Sunshine isn't the blame here. What could she have possibly done to stop Lucifer that we couldn't do?"

Sam thought hard about his brother's logic and sighed, heavily, in remorse. He tried to blink away a fresh batch of tears, only to be defeated by them as they managed to squeeze past his eyelids. He turned to Sunny, who looked down at her bottle and picked at the label.

"I'm...God, Sunny, I'm sorry." he apologized, softly, "I didn't mean to...I know you'd never hurt Roxie. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." she muttered, as more tears sprung from her eyes. "You're not the only one who blamed me. I'll never forgive myself for letting her go up without me. I should've sucked it up- I should've been right there with her. Instead, I had to stop to rest..." she stopped suddenly, before she let herself go too far.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, squinting in confusion.

Sunny looked up at him, her mouth hung open, slightly, as she thought of something to cover her tracks.

"You guys wouldn't let us stay with you...to fight Lucifer." she said, breathing in. "You knew we couldn't win against him...so you sent us up with the other survivors."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other then looked back at Sunny as she finished her explanation.

"Me and Rox went up five flights of stairs before I had to stop and catch my breath." she continued, thinking of the perfect lie to finish with. "She made it through the doorway...where Lucifer appeared and he grabbed her. The door slammed shut before I could try to save her."

"You said you watched us all die." Sam pointed out, becoming suspicious again.

"I did." she replied, thinking up some more b.s. "Lucifer wanted me to suffer before he killed me- for killing Damian, I guess- and...he made me watch as he killed you all...one by one."

"Cas must've found you just in time, then." Dean realized, looking down, thoughtfully.

"Yeah." she nodded, looking at Sam, who seemed to believed her after all.

Now she had to get a hold of Cas and beg him to cover for her. If Sam and Dean get to him first and he denies bringing her back, she'd not only have a lot of explaining to do but she'd also look suspicious to Sam again, and maybe even to Dean too. It would be pretty shitty if they ever believed she could have something to do with their deaths, whether she'd get caught in a lie or not. They should know her better than that. She decided she had to call Cas immediately and excused herself to the bathroom.

As soon as she closed and locked the door, she began praying to Cas to hurry and meet her. Within seconds, he was there standing by the toilet and looking at her with most clueless look on his face.

"Sunshine..." he greeted, the shock in his tone was rather amusing but now wasn't the time for chuckling. "How did you...?"

"It's a long story, dude." she sighed, relieved to be able to cover her tracks more completely. "But I need you to do something for me- something very important, Cas."

"Alright, what it is you need me to do?" he asked, nodding.

"I need you to cover for me." she requested, stepping closer. "Sam and Dean think you brought me back and that's how I need it to stay."

"But I didn't-" he started, becoming even more confused.

"I know, I know you didn't but I need them to believe you did." she clarified, holding her hands up in a begging gesture.

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head. "Who did bring you back?"

"I can't tell you...but just...please, please go along with what I'm asking." she begged, her eyes watering as she pouted at him.

"Fine." he answered, sighing. "I'll do this for you but I must admit, I've never lied to either of you before. I may not be so good at it."

"That's okay, just whenever it comes up and you're asked, just say you saved me just in time." she told him.

"Okay." he said, "Is there anything else?"

She hesitated for a moment, remembering she had to make sure Cas knew everything. She told him the important details and how Roxie, Sam and Dean were killed.

"Roxanne." he sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know how close you both were."

"I know." she whispered, tears threatening to spill again. "Sam is absolutely heart broken and I think he blames me for her death."

She began to cry harder at the hurtful thought. She couldn't imagine Sam hating her or blaming her for such an awful tragedy. It broke her heart so much more than it already was. Her chest, where her heart was located, was sore and felt like it was mauled by a Zusak demon- a demon with razor sharp, 8-inch claws. She just knew it was literally wounded by all of the agony and misery she had been put through her whole life. The last few hours just finished the job.

"Anyway..." she sniffed, "Maybe we can synchronize our story...tell them that the angels didn't actually sent us to the future but sent us to their version of it?"

Cas stared at her for moment, trying to read her mind and figure out why she was so desperate to keep the reason for her return a secret from the Winchesters. How bad was her situation? But for some reason he couldn't read that far into her memory. This not only confused him but disturbed him. The only thing that had the power to block certain parts of a human's brain, was an angel. If that were the case, which angel had she been in contact with? Why would they bring her back and block her memory from being invaded?

"That sounds believable." he nodded, "I'll do my best to keep them from finding out I wasn't involved in your return."

"Okay, thanks, Cas." she sighed, a huge weight just floating off of her shoulders. "Really, I appreciate this so much, you have no idea."

He nodded again and looked down at the floor, thoughtfully. He didn't have any idea...and that's what bothered him. He then disappeared, leaving Sunny to breathe in, deeply, and prepare herself for her return to the guys. She made her way back downstairs and found Sam on the couch, his face cradled in his hands. She decided not to bother him and wandered into the kitchen where Dean had just told Bobby about Roxie. The mechanic looked up at Sunny, his eyes glistened with tears, and circled around the table to hug the brunette.

She returned the hug and sighed, remembering in the future Bobby was already dead. Dean must've took notice to this and asked,

"Bobby was there, too, right?"

Pulling back, she stammered and looked into the older hunter's eyes- unable to tell him he had been killed during the battle between Munro and William.

"Of course." she lied, "Like the soldiers of Hell could keep our Big Bob down."

She chuckled, nervously, and grabbed another beer from the fridge. Dean watched her, intensely, feeling as if something was wrong.

"My uncle, however, wasn't so lucky." she added, actually telling the truth. "He'd been dead for a while when we got there."

She took a swig from the bottle and placed it on the table, firmly. Everything was quiet during the next few moments, as the reality of Roxie's death and the way things were looking for the family of hunters sunk in. Sunny came back with proof that the world was going to end up in ruins in as little as two years.

"It was awful, Bobby." she finally spoke, her eyes glued to the beer bottle. "I think you'd rather be dead than live that way...it was just horrible."

"Well, thank God you made it out." Bobby replied, smiling softly.

"Yeah..." she whispered, looking down. "Thank someone, anyway..."

"You mean, thank Cas." Dean said, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course." she chuckled, forcefully, looking up at him with doe eyes.

Something about her was different, wrong. Maybe it was because she had been traumatized by what she witnessed in the future... or maybe she was hiding something. He would have to do some serious observation to figure out what her problem was. Maybe some sneaky questions and nonchalant behavior to slip her up. If she was indeed hiding something, it was bound to come out sooner or later, he thought.

Before he could say anything else, Castiel appeared by her side.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean greeted, rather loudly, causing Sunny to jump up from her seat. "Where've you been? I figured you would've stopped by after bringing Sunshine here back from the place you said you couldn't travel to."

Cas looked at Sunny, for a split second, before addressing the hunter's remark.

"Something came up after I 'dropped' her off here." he lied, awkwardly but calmly enough to hide it. "And it wasn't the future, exactly. The angels who sent her and Roxanne there, created it. It wasn't real."

"Oh." Dean said, his suspicions suddenly melting away.

"That's a relief." Sunny sighed, slumping back in her seat. "Doesn't really matter though, Roxie's still dead and that's probably pretty damn close to what the future is going to be."

"We can still prevent William from getting through the Gates." Cas replied, changing the subject, gladly. "If you look outside, you can see the storm is beginning to grow. In a matter of minutes William is going to be hit with everything the element's have. Giving us time to get to the Gate's location and beat him there."

"You...you know where the Gates are?" Dean asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes." the angel answered. "With the blade I gave Sunny, we can kill William and avoid his fight with Munro."

Sunny gulped, hard, remembering she had given the blade to future Dean and never retrieved it back. Cas turned to her, expectantly as she looked up at him, sheepishly.

"Uh, what would happen if I...say...left it in the fake future?" she asked, wincing.

"God, damn it, Sunshine." Dean muttered, turning his back on her, frustrated. "How could you leave it behind? Why would you part with it at all?" he scolded.

"I gave it to _you_ to kill Lucifer with, you ass!" she snapped, "So sorry if the last thing on my mind, while watching you die- all bloody and broken- was a stupid fucking knife!"

"That stupid fucking knife was our last shot at winning this thing, Sunny!" he countered, "Come on!"

She sighed, shakily, and avoided eye contact as she cursed herself. She literally screwed the planet and Heaven, big time.

"Not exactly." Cas jumped in, "There is another blade in Heaven."

"Well, good!" Bobby said, patting Dean's tense shoulder. "All you gotta do is fly up there and get it, right?"

"Flying up isn't gonna be the problem," Cas began. "It's getting into Heaven that's gonna prove to be difficult."

_A/U: There's only two more chapters left until this story is finally finished! (This one is short, I know, but that's only because the last two are going to be pretty long.- I hope. I'm writing all this freehand so there's no telling how long they're going to be. The scenes and images are in my head, it's up to how I word them to see how long they end up. Lol. Anyway, it may take a bit longer for the next chapter to be published but I won't stop writing! =D Review my pretties!_


	30. Ch24 Weight Of The World Part 1 Finale

A/U: A couple of loose ends will be explained in this chapter, which is the beginning of the end for our heroes- so to speak. Prepare for Part 1 of the finale! Also, I kinda muffed up with the chapter numbers along the way, counting the two, three and four parters as separate chapters when they shouldn't be...so, yeah ignore the chapter numbers on the pages before this and go by the chapters in the scrollbar directory- on the top and bottom right of the pages. Thanks and sorry for more confusion!

**Chapter 24: Weight Of The World, Part 1**

Sunny laid in bed, upstairs, and thought about everything that's happened between leaving future Dean and making her deal with Damian. She felt just awful lying to Dean and the guilt had been eating at her, leaving the huntress to feel paranoid and jittery.

She just knew Dean could feel something was up and she appreciated him not grilling her about anything more having to do with the future. Her brain hurt as much as her heart did and laying in bed, alone, was all she could do to keep from having a total meltdown.

To make things worse, they'd be shipping out to the Gates of Heaven in just a few short hours. The Element's storm had brewed into a monstrosity of tornadoes, hurricanes, blizzards and earthquakes. They were all hitting the same spot, where William was making his way through it all, slowly. He was determined to arrive at his final destination before getting into Heaven and fighting Munro.

Normal people of the world were baffled by the 'natural disasters', not knowing whether to board up their houses and stay put or to evacuate their homes altogether. It wasn't like the storm was aiming for them but William had to be stalled and if a few thousand people suffered because of it, it was worth saving the entire population.

Sunny sighed, heavily, and desperately thought about something else- anything else- to keep her from tearing her hair out. She involuntarily thought about Damian and how he was able to control her emotions, not to mention the fact that he confessed his feelings for her. Then, something occurred to her.

In the future he had been released from his prison inside of the sword, Heaven's Diamond, but in the present he was still locked in it. It didn't make sense that he'd make a deal with her, and bring her back to a time when he was still imprisoned, giving her a chance to keep William from taking over Heaven. If she, Dean and Sam were successful, he won't be freed and therefore, he won't be able to collect her soul. If they could stop William from getting to the sword, he'll still be locked up and the deal won't exist. This confused her, troubled her, but also gave her hope that Damian could've possibly screwed up. But she knew he wasn't stupid and that's why it troubled her.

She got up and made her way downstairs to Bobby's study to look for the book that held every piece of information on Damian. She opened it up, sitting at Bobby's desk, and frantically searched the contents. She didn't know what exactly she was looking for; making deals with Damian, summoning Damian, whatever. She didn't notice Dean standing in the doorway, staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Looking up something?" he asked, walking in.

She looked up from the book and gave him a half-smile, then looked back down.

"Uh, yeah, just catching up on some stuff to refresh the cranium." she lied...again.

She couldn't decide if it was getting easier to lie to him or getting harder. Either way, it was stressful.

"It's also good for killing some time before...y'know." she mumbled, hating herself.

"Yeah." he said, softly, stuffing his hands into his front pockets and looking to the floor.

She stood up from her chair and stepped in front of him, tilting her head to meet his eyes. He looked up and let her nuzzle up against him, quietly. He pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaving soft kisses along her neck as they held each other.

They didn't need words to express what they were feeling during moments of fear and loss of hope. It wasn't that they _had_ lost hope, things just seemed so hard and one-sided. No other hunter dared step up and help save the world, it always had to be Sam and Dean Winchester and their girlfriends.

And now Sam had lost his, leaving him more vulnerable than ever and at such a rotten time. Tom was nowhere to be found and wasn't answering his cell, as well as John Winchester and Gage Thornhart. Dean almost expected his father to make a last minute appearance, like last time, and help them out but something told him he was on his own for this one.

Sunny could see Dean was deep in thought and he wasn't thinking happy thoughts, either. She took his face in her hands and lifted herself by the tips of her toes to kiss him, softly, on his lips. Dragging his hands down to her lower back, he returned the kiss, adding a little angst to it and squeezing her tight.

He would've thrown everything on Bobby's desk onto the floor, and made love to her right on top, if she hadn't pulled away and motioned that someone was behind him. He spun around and came face to face with Bobby, giving them a stern and squinty-eyed look.

"Hey, Bobby, I was just borrowing a book from your library." she said, backing away and chuckling, nervously.

She took the book from the desk, closed it, and held the front against her chest, so they wouldn't see the cover and find out what she was reading about, then gave Dean an awkward look before rushing out of the room with her eyes looking down. Dean looked after her, in confusion, then at Bobby- who gave him a shrug and shook his head.

Sunny was almost down the last stair when Dean ran down behind her and grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Hey, what's going on with you lately?" he demanded, seriously.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" she asked, frowning as she proceeded down the last step and headed for the kitchen.

"Ever since you got back you've been acting- I dunno- strange...?" he pointed out, "Did something else happen in the future that you're too scared to tell me?"

"I told you everything, including how you, Sam and Roxie died." she reminded, "There couldn't possibly be anything scarier than that."

"Than what is it?" he pressed, "I know there's something, Sunny- I can just feel something is wrong here."

"Well, it's not coming from me." she insisted. "If anything, I'm just tired and anxious and- let's face it- traumatized."

He looked down, sadly, and realized she had to be right. Why would she lie or hide anything from him? He knew then that whatever it was that was bothering him, was just in his head and nothing more. Sunny wouldn't keep anything from him and that was the truth, as far as he knew. That's what he believed. He loved her and trusted her with all his heart, if she said nothing else happened, then he was going to believe and trust her.

"Yeah." he whispered, looking at her. "You're right. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

He pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed her neck as she returned the hug with her free arm and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt like the scum of the earth, a fraud, a horrible, terrible fiance'. She had to find out what was up with Damian, so she could tell Dean what she 'almost' did, if the demon was unable to collect her upon her expiration date. She'd feel so much better then.

She pulled away and sighed before telling him,

"I'm gonna go out for more booze, okay?"

"You want me to come with you?" he asked, with subtle hope.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go solo," she said, "I just need to clear my head and kind of pay tribute to Roxie's memory...reflect, y'know?"

"Yeah, yeah...no, go ahead." he nodded, smiling. "Just be careful and pick up some of the good stuff, alright?"

He pulled out his keys to the Impala and handed them to her, along with twenty bucks. She looked up at him, in shock and stammered,

"Uh, why...why are you giving me your keys?"

"Because I trust you." he said, simply. "You know how to drive stick now, you should get a chance to really drive it before..."

"We'll beat this guy, Dean." she told him, after a moment of silence. "I know it. And thanks, I'll be careful."

She gave him a kiss, then spun on her heels to make her way to the door just to turn back around,

"I love you, Dean. You know that, right?"

A smile spread on his face as the words he missed hearing reached his ears.

"Of course I do." he replied, nodding. "I love you, too, babe."

She smiled at him and exited through the front door, clutching the book as she hopped over the steps and made her way to the Impala. She unlocked the driver's side door and slid in the seat, enjoying the warmth the sunlight brought through the windshield and on the seats. It was just after 12 but it felt so much later. The storm had moved faster than actually possible and it made her feel like it was an average, normal day.

She turned the key in the ignition and sighed, heavily, as the engine roared to life. She spotted Sam out in the salvage yard, just standing there with his back facing her. She waved to Dean, who stood on the porch, and pulled out into the street before driving away.

Once she was out in the liquor store parking lot, she opened the book and looked up the section on summoning Damian. Luckily for her, Sam and Dean had everything she needed for the ritual packed in the trunk of the car. She contemplated going through with the summoning, fearing he would actually show up. But that would raise such a sticky question; how was he able appear in this time if he was still locked in his prison? Would that mean he really wasn't locked up at all, if he ever was at all?

She decided she had to find out and began driving to an old, abandoned barn. She popped the trunk and gathered the things she needed to complete the summoning ritual; candles, chalk to create the circle, sigils, and the devil's trap- of course. She carried everything inside the barn and set everything up before reciting the incantation.

When she finished the chant and nothing happened, she sighed in relief. But her relief turned tense as the voice she was hoping to never hear again sounded nearby.

"Just couldn't stay away, huh?" he teased from behind her, away from the trap.

Sunny closed her eyes in dread and inhaled sharply- she was definitely screwed. Big time.

"Dammit." she growled, in an almost inaudible whisper.

She stood up and turned around to face him, an exasperated look on her face.

"Actually, I was hoping for a no-show." she admitted, smirking.

"Aw, I could never ignore your calls, darling." he cocked his head to the side and smirked back. "But I'm guessing it finally dawned on you that I was never locked up in any silly sword."

"It might've came to mind." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why did you lie?"

"Um, because that's what demons do...?" he answered in a form of a question. "Actually, I was testing your intelligence. You get a B+ -because I like you- but really for taking so damn long."

He chuckled, in amusement, and began to walk towards her.

"I guess when you hang around morons for a long enough time, you start becoming slow yourself."

She scoffed at the insult towards Dean and Sam and backed away as he came closer. She was happy to find her emotions were in check and the seduction he had over her was gone. She found herself being disgusted by him again and that was a good thing, she thought. She then figured after fearing Dean would die by Lucifer's hand in the future, she made herself vulnerable and then when she saw him die, her grief overwhelmed her. The concepts of right and wrong were no longer something she cared about anymore. She convinced herself Damian had taken advantage of her.

"What?" he taunted, "Don't you like me anymore? I thought we were making some...really good progress earlier."

"Ha!" she laughed, "I don't know what you did to make me feel so...weird before, but I can assure you there is nothing like-able about you."

"What I did?" he scoffed, "I didn't do shit to make you feel hot for me, that was all you, baby."

"Yeah, not in a million years." she retorted, shaking her head.

"No, no...only five." he grinned, making her swallow hard. "That's all I need. And yeah, I'm still here- deal's still on. Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, I'm more than disappointed, trust me." she muttered, looking away.

"Go ahead, honey." he whispered, using his mojo to keep her from backing away as he came unbelievably close to her. "You can deny how much you want me all you want, but we both know the truth. There was a connection between us, when you let me touch you...kiss you. Or, when you were grinding me like a deleted scene from a hardcore porno..."

"If there _was_ a connection, it's only because you reside in the body of my first love!" she exclaimed, defensively. "We didn't exactly break up."

"Hah, no you just cut m...**his** head off then shoved him into a Hell portal...twice!" he shot back.

She felt her face grow hot and knew she was visibly blushing, especially because his smirk grew into a grin and he held her face with his hand. He opened his mouth to speak and by the look on his face it was going to be something venomous but he held his tongue, closing it abruptly. Instead, he chuckled and looked down her body, his thumb caressing from her temple down to her chin.

"Whatever you say." he whispered, harshly in her ear. "Oh, and what really happened was, my soul took the first flight back to Hell. I've just been laying low..."

He seemingly leaned in to give her a kiss but only dragged his thumb down her bottom lip softly, his lips just inches away from hers.

"I'll see you around, Sunshine." he rasped, before backing away then vanishing.

Sunny sighed, very heavily, closing her eyes and internally cursing herself; the feelings had come rushing back and suddenly she wished he had kissed her. What the fuck was wrong with her? It doesn't matter, she had to go back to Bobby's and prepare for the life or death fight that was going to take place in less than two hours.

Cas still had to sneak into Heaven- through the Gates- and retrieve the other angel-killing-blade, without getting caught. Then, they'd all wait for William to arrive so they could kill him and Nikolai. Then, they could go home and fall asleep. It sounded like an awesome plan and she hoped it would go down that way but obviously wasn't expecting it. Hopefully, once Will and Nik were dead, the demon posse would retreat and scatter like a bunch of roaches.

If only things could just go as planned. Unfortunately, she was Sunshine Thornhart: fiance' of Dean Winchester, whose brother is Sam Winchester. Nothing ever works out the way these three hunters plan and frankly, they were sick and tired of it.

She practically sped all the way back to Bobby's, parking the Impala neatly in it's place and entering the house with the paper bag full of booze. Dean sat at the kitchen table and welcomed her back with a small smile.

"Find the place okay?" he joked, hinting that she had taken a bit longer than he expected. "Or did you forget where the package store was?"

"I, uh..." she started, thinking of more lies to throw in his unsuspecting face. "...couldn't decide what nips to get. So many flavors...so little time."

He really was unsuspecting of her bullshit. He smiled and chuckled at her, shaking his head as she silently loathed herself for being such a lying douche-ball.

"How's Sam doing?" she asked, desperately trying to think of something else- anything else. "I mean- dumb question..." she chuckled, incredulously.

"He hasn't spoken to me since he got the news." he sighed, unscrewing the nip's cap with a loud crack. "He's...he's really messed up over losing her."

"Yeah." she whispered, sitting on Dean's lap. "I can't believe it myself, it's just so...surreal. I mean, I know being a hunter, we all have our own expiration dates stamped on our feet but...when it actually happens to one of us, you don't want to believe it's real. "

Dean tossed his head back as he gulped the shot, then tossed the empty bottle in the trash can across the room before kissing Sunny's temple and wrapping his arms around her, tightly.

"She was all I had left from my past- the good parts of it anyway." she continued, "She was more than my 'bff', she was the sister I never had, the rock I thought I didn't need throughout my teen years and even after I met you and Sam. I told her things I've never even told you, cried on her shoulder after we'd get into an argument and bitched her ear off when you'd piss me off..."

She trailed off as she thought more about how much Roxie meant to her, her eyes looking past the walls of the house. Dean listened, quietly, despite the nagging urge to ask her what things she had told Roxie that she couldn't tell him. He pressed his lips against her shoulder and held the pose as she sighed, heavily. She wanted to cry, scream, curse, kill something.

"Sam..." she whispered, tears forming behind her eyelashes. "He thinks I'm responsible for her murder."

"No." he insisted, kissing her shoulder as he lifted his face up to her ear. "He's angry and hurt and he can't do anything about it- it's making him insane. He needs someone to point a finger at but he doesn't blame you, alright?"

"I'm not so sure, Dean." she admitted, "But I do know I love you both and I won't lose anyone else."

She stared into his eyes with a dead serious look on her face, her arm- she draped over his shoulder- tensed up. He looked back at her and took a moment to observe her, seeing the love and devotion in her glistening gray eyes.

"Nobody is losing anybody, baby." he assured her, burying his hand in the thickness of her hair and pulling her closer. "I promise."

He crashed his lips into hers, forcefully shoving his tongue into her mouth and lifting her up by her waist- with his free arm- so she could straddle him on the chair. She returned the kiss, hungrily, grabbing both sides of his face as he moved his hands down to her ass. They alternated sighing with soft moans and grunts as the kiss intensified, turning into a turbo-charged make-out session with dry humping and rough grinding.

Suddenly, Sam cleared his throat, loudly, seemingly taking offense to his brother and Sunny's lack of respect for Bobby's kitchen but they both knew he was upset because they weren't as visibly depressed and sulking over Roxie's death like he was.

The couple immediately stood up and composed themselves, straightening out their clothes and Dean adjusting his erection, the best he could. Breathing, heavily, they gave Sam a nervous chuckle but the younger Winchester rolled his eyes and avoided eye contact with both of them.

"It's almost 2:00." he muttered, sticking hid hands into his front pockets. "Cas'll be here soon. We better get ready to go."

"Uhh, right!" Dean huffed, excitedly. "Yeah, we should...get ready to rumble, huh?"

"Wow, Dean." Sunny drawled, squinting an eye at his awful joke. "Really?"

Her giggle made him smile and he nodded proudly.

"Anything to make you giggle like that." he retorted, then mocked her giggle before play-attacking her neck- smothering her with kisses and light nibbles.

"Seriously, guys?" Sam scolded, "There will be time for that after we save the world...unless you guys think you'll be too distracted by each others uncontrollable hormones...?"

"You don't have to be cruel, Sammy!" Dean cried, actually hurt by his brother's bitterness though he couldn't blame him.

If he had lost Sunny the way his brother lost Roxie, he didn't know what he'd do or how he'd act towards other couples who would grope and play in front of him. He knew he should've paid a little more respect, at least while in Sam's company.

"Whatever." Sam muttered, rolling his eyes as he turned around and headed for the stairs.

Dean glanced at Sunny and gave her a tight-lipped smile before following his younger brother up the stairs to help him get things together for the big show. Sunny sighed, heavily, and sat down with a beer in hand, from the fridge.

"How ya holdin' up, kiddo?" Bobby asked, entering the kitchen.

"Not so good, Bobby." she sighed, again, "Not so good."

He sat down next to her, at the table, and gave her a sympathetic smile. She shook her head and smiled back as she stared at the liquid in the dark, transparent, glass bottle in her palm.

"I don't know where I went wrong." she said, shrugging. "I mean, I've been through some really...shitty shit and it's always had this pattern of occurrences; one after another, just a long string of shit-storms-and-fuck-ups but...nothing ever came close or hurt as much as anything that's happened the last couple years. I'm starting to think I'm jinxed again, if I ever stopped being one, anyway. And I keep dragging the people I love down with me."

"It's not just you, darling." he chuckled, morbidly amused. "That's being a hunter. We can never catch a break. It's like being forced to take the gift with the purchase when you don't want it."

Sunny smiled at that.

"You know, a part of me just wants to...sit back and let everything go to shit." she confessed. "Sometimes I think the world would be better off if it ended."

Bobby gave her a troubled look; furrowing his brows and sticking his bottom lip out, thoughtfully. He lifted his hat to scratch his head and sighed, heavily.

"I think every hunter feels that way every now and then." he told her, unconvincingly.

She gave him a skeptical look, arching her brow with half-open eyes and a smirk on her lips. Who was he kidding? He thought she was crazy. She didn't blame him though, it's not exactly a healthy thought- the world ending being a GOOD thing- now was it?

"I know, Bobby." she chuckled, "It's nucking futs. I can't really help it though. I've lost so many loved ones following this path of righteousness and slaying evil, blah blah blah. It's all so...pointless. No matter how many demons we exorcise or monsters we vanquish...there are always 10 more behind it, somewhere else, killing and eating and using people. Just...do you honestly see it all ending _without_ having the world be destroyed?"

Bobby couldn't give her an answer because he never got one himself, when he came up with the realization a long, long time ago. He just knew he could never give in or give up, he couldn't and wouldn't, as long as he breathed air and could pull the trigger of his gun.

"And what happens when we all die- whether it be during a job or saving the world or being hit a bus- what happens then? Who'll stop the apocalypse then?" she added, shaking her head and raising her shoulders. "Bobby, I know this is just an occupational hazard but...is it so wrong to wanna just...sit one out for once?"

"How do you think I feel?" Bobby asked, "Or Dean or Sam? We've saved this world multiple times before you even came around. We're all sick and tired and sore, Sunshine, and it'd be real nice if someone else could step up and do the damn job but there ain't no one else but us, every time. It's always just us and we do it anyway- just us."

Sunny could see he was trying to get the message out to her but she didn't want it. She knew she had to do it and she never said she wasn't going to. When she signed up to be a hunter, she didn't skip the fine print or pencil in some vacation time or holidays off. She knew it was a 24/7, yearly job with very minimum wage and way too much overtime. She knew she could die anytime by anything and normalcy was absolutely impossible.

She already learned that firsthand and she wasn't about to go through that again. Ever.

All she wanted was to vent and she couldn't even have that.

"Never mind." she said, quietly, standing up. "It was just a bunch of babbling. It means nothing, okay?"

Without giving him a chance to answer, she made her way out the front door and wandered through the salvage yard. She walked until she came to the very back of the yard and leaned against one of the rusted and dented trucks. She finished the last of her beer and tossed the bottle in the air, watching as it sailed back down and smashed against the gravel rocks on the ground.

"What, don't you know how to recycle?" Dean's voice teased as he approached her, slowly.

She gave him a serious, not in the mood, look then turned her attention to her shoes as she kicked at the sharp rocks under her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning on the truck, beside her so his shoulder touched hers. "I heard you're feeling a little...depressed all of a sudden. You seemed fine when I with you, care to explain?"

"I'm fine." she insisted, keeping her gaze adverted. "Got a lot goin' on, you know."

"Yeah, yeah I do." he sighed, struggling to make eye contact with her. "But we'll be alright...we always manage, don't we?"

"Mhm." she nodded.

He looked up, groaning at her miserableness, and spun to the front of her.

"Come here." he mumbled, pulling her arms toward him by entwining his fingers with hers.

He pulled her upright on her feet and brought their hands down to their sides as he kissed her, his lips felt soft against hers. She barely returned the kiss, or it seemed that way since he came on a bit stronger than her. They enjoyed a moment of gentle, non-tongue, open mouth kissing- making Sunny feel a little better about having to go stop another apocalypse because Dean would be with her through it, every step of the way. He always would be...

But there was still the deal she made with Damian and that dread wasn't about to go away- whether they won the battle or not- because either way she was going to end up in Hell with Damian, without Dean, for eternity. The only difference was: when she'd get there. If they won the fight today, there was a chance she could live out her last five years- assuming she didn't get killed during a hunt or natural causes or because of the damn bus. If they lost, she'd go straight to Hell. The way she saw it, even if they beat William and saved the world and Heaven, she'd still lose.

Dean held her in his arms and realized she was shaking against him, her eyes looking out to space as she struggled to not think about Damian and her limited time with Dean.

"You...you sure you're alright, Sunshine?" he asked, frowning as he held her tighter.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." she blinked away the poisoning thoughts, "As long as I have you with me...I'll be fine."

Her demeanor disturbed him terribly, as his arms squeezed around her shoulders and his lips pressed against her neck. His eyes looked straight ahead while he tortured himself with questions of why she was acting so...afraid. She wasn't showing it but he just knew something was wrong with her. Something was very wrong.

"Guys." Sam's voice came from behind them, making them turn to him. "Cas is here. It's time to go."

_A/U: Aah, such suspense! My story is coming to an end! How will I end this one? Will there be a happy ending? What will my twisty twist be? Find out in Part 2, the last chapter, coming soon! (Just know the AU will be a little long to do some thank yous and shout outs, maybe a tiny speech- you know, all that crap. Lol.) Reviews are still loved! Come on, guys, I think I deserve a little more love after this one [story] don't you think? Please? Por Favor? =D Don't make a sister cry now!_


	31. Ch24 Weight Of The World Part 2 Finale

A/U: This is the big finale! Sorry it took so damn long! I'm soooo excited and happy to finally get this far in my writing 'career' and I'm so happy to have so many readers *coughwhodon'treveiwcough*** **and to have that one awesome author who always reviews! She knows who she is! I am only merely one of her own readers/reviewers, haha! Anyway, I want to thank her and everyone else who've either been with me from the beginning or have just stumbled upon me half-way through, I really appreciate every one of you and I hope I never let you down when it came to entertaining you and keeping you interested!

Speaking of which, if you'd like to take a peek at what's in store for Fic #3, there is a list of potential spoilers to give you an idea of what to expect after our heroes save the world! If you want to remain completely surprised, I suggest you scroll down the page right after my last AU/Warning and leave a review. (pwease?) The notes could be pretty revealing while still keeping the a lot of the plot points hidden. So...without further ado, I give to you...

**Chapter 24- Weight Of The World, Part 2**

The three hunters hurried back to Bobby's house, greeting the obviously anxious angel on the front porch. Bobby stood with him, his hand patting his shoulder comfortingly but gave the others an awkward look of aggravation.

"I expected you all to be ready when I got here." Castiel growled, quietly, glaring at the three stiff hunters before him. "We must go now."

With a quick nod, Dean grabbed his duffel and handed Sunny hers before rushing to the Impala and packing everything into the backseat, for convenience. Sam hefted his in front with him, in the passenger seat, keeping his thoughts to himself and remaining silent.

He wanted to focus on the battle ahead of him but thoughts of Roxie plagued his brain. He was conflicted about her cause of death and whether or not Sunny was hiding something involving it. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with her.

Dean on the other hand, was able to push his feelings about it down and pass it off as trauma on Sunny's part, for being through so much in the future and witnessing his and Sam's death, then losing her best friend. The older brother climbed into the driver's seat, once Sunny was settled in the backseat, and started the car. Castiel appeared next to her in the back, his expression was grim as he stared ahead.

"You're gonna be okay, son." Bobby assured Dean, leaning against the Impala's driver side door and talking to the hunter through the window. "All of you will be, I know it."

"Yeah." Dean exhaled, glancing at Sam as the younger hunter stared off into space in silence. "We'll see."

With that, Bobby tapped the hood of the car and backed away, waving as it pulled away and sped down the street. He watched after it until it disappeared around the corner and the roar of the engine was a dull rumble.

"God, let them be okay." the mechanic muttered, taking his hat off to scratch his head.

Silence fell over the Impala, as everyone mentally scrambled to prepare for what lied ahead for them. What was to be expected during this confrontation? How were they supposed to win against an all powerful former-God who still possessed quite a lot of power. Not to mention his right hand man, Nikolai, who was promised to be dealt with by Tom- who was M.I.A. He wouldn't return any of Sunny's phone calls or texts and it made her believe he had backed out or maybe got himself into trouble and was either dead or seriously injured.

Sunny pressed the buttons of her cellphone and sent another text to him, sighing in defeat. Cas looked over at her, intently, observing her demeanor and taking notice of her bouncing knee. She seemed distraught as she stared at her cellphone screen.

"You're afraid." he pointed out the obvious.

Scoffing, softly, she looked at him and gave him a look.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." she mumbled, shaking her head.

She smiled, skeptically, but it faded as she looked into his blue eyes, so intense and oblivious to the real reason of her fear.

"Aren't you?" she questioned, curiously.

He paused, awkwardly, not wanting to admit the words. He'd never been in a situation this dire- this severely important. He had also never felt so strongly for a human. Sunny had put him in an unfamiliar position, asking if he was afraid. He wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"I am...conflicted." he finally replied, returning to his gaze ahead of him. "I have...never been in such a situation where I constantly pray to God for safety of those others than myself or my family."

"Huh." she pondered, narrowing her eyes at him, thoughtfully. "And what...still no answer?"

"No." he said, quietly, looking down.

"Figures." she muttered, looking down as well, then lifting her eyes back up at him. "Well, for what it's worth, thanks...for, like, everything."

Dean watched through the rear view mirror, quietly, as the angel looked at Sunny and forced a small smile.

"I mean, uhh..." she stammered, chuckling softly. "You're the only angel who genuinely cares about what happens to us and the world, not to mention all your help during the past couple years...with the pregnancy and keeping me as safe as possible, arranging the meeting with mine and Dean's son after he was... and now helping to prevent him from fighting this William guy. You didn't have to stick around after your 'job' was done and you certainly don't have to sneak back into Heaven and risk your life helping us save the world. You could've totally joined your family and turned us away."

"You're right." he admitted, "I could have done that...but I don't think that's what God would've wanted me to do. I may not know where He is or if He will ever return but I can still feel Him...His love- His faith- inside me at times. Sometimes, He even sends me signs and speaks to me."

"God speaks to you?" Dean chimed in, a little agitated. "What does he have to say about all this? Y'know, the apocalypse...our son being ripped away from us and being forced to train and-and fight for His selfish kid's enjoyment?"

"Dean..." Sunny interjected, softly, but the hunter barely heard her over his steaming anger.

"He doesn't converse with me, Dean." Castiel explained, "It's more of a cryptic message and it's not often. I'm not sure what He's saying to me but somehow it's comforting...I believe He'll be there to watch over us today."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should tell Him not to bother." Dean suggested, snidely. "We've been doing just fine without His help, so forget it."

Sam listened, quietly, keeping himself calm and collected during his older brother's heated opinions and Sunny's pleads for him to stop. Believe it or not, Sam once believed God was watching over them and that in the end, would help and protect them during their attempt to avoid the apocalypse. He couldn't say it to Dean because he knew the older Winchester would dismiss him and ridicule his unshaken faith in the Lord.

But now, with Roxie so brutally killed and taken away from him- so suddenly and mercilessly- he decided he was being a fool all along. Roxie had been the very thing that kept his faith and hope alive, just barely, but indefinitely and now that she was gone- dead- he didn't believe in anything anymore. Not in God or himself. He used his anger toward Lucifer, William, God, the angels, his life and his dad, for dragging him into it, to fuel his want- his need- to stop the world from coming to an end. He didn't care about anything else, anymore. He would do whatever it took to save the world and he didn't care if he died trying. In fact, a part of him was hoping on it...to be reunited with Roxie and stay with her forever.

"I understand you feel afraid and hopeless, Dean." Cas said, breaking the young Winchester's train of thought- he didn't realize his brother and the angel had been going on, back and forth the whole time. "But you must have faith- if not in God- then in yourself, in Sunshine and in Sam. Most importantly, for your son- who is an innocent within all this."

"And in Cas." Sunny added, smiling at the angel. "He might as well be God...to us."

She scooted closer to the trench coat clad angel and rested her head on his tense, stiff shoulder. She shifted her eyes to the mirror, to Dean's- who soften in realization. He swallowed, hard, and looked away from her.

"He's the only one who believed in _us_ when...when Damian threatened to bring Hell on Earth." she reminded, wincing at the demon's name. "And he believes in us now, he's here with us now...after walking away from his whole family, his duties. After being threatened and beat up...he was kicked out his home!"

Dean nodded, solemnly, feeling rather ashamed that he didn't realize how much Cas really sacrificed for him and his family. He knew Cas had been there for them and that he was willing to stand by their side and fight with them until the end but he never took the time to take in consideration how much this angel really cared about them.

"You're right, Sunshine." he rasped, biting his bottom lip.

"I know." she acknowledged, smirking. "And I understand you're angry at God but if Cas truly believes He's watching over us...then I think we owe him that much to believe. I mean, if Cas hasn't given up on Him- after everything he's been through to help us- then there's no reason we should. At least, not just yet."

"Okay, babe." Dean chuckled, "If you believe...and Cas believes, than I do, too. 'Kay?"

"How 'bout you, Sam?" Sunny asked, leaning between the front seats to talk to the younger brother.

Sunny took notice of how silent her good friend was the whole time and was surprised he hadn't thrown his point of view their way. Considering he was struggling with his girlfriend's death, she didn't expect him to be this withdrawn.

"You keepin' the faith over here?" she asked, hesitantly..

"Uh, yeah. Sure." he forced a smile, though he mentally cringed through it.

He hated smiling, knowing the love of his life was no longer breathing nor with him to fight by his side. He didn't want to feel happiness or even fake it for fear of forgetting her or getting over her death. He wanted her back, desperately.

Sunny could see right through his empty smile and gave him a sympathetic look as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sam." she said, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears. "Roxie...she should be here with us. There hasn't been a moment where I haven't thought of her and...blamed myself for not protecting her."

"No...Sunny." he sighed, shaking his head. "What could you have done against Lucifer? If anyone here should be sorry...it should be me. **I **should've been here to protect her from the angels and **I** should've been there for her when Lucifer..." he trailed off, sniffling as he turned away.

"Roxanne's death was unfortunate." Cas chimed in, glumly. "If there was a way I could bring her back, I would."

"Thanks, Cas." Sam whispered.

"I don't get it." Dean muttered, staring ahead at the road as they came closer to their destination. "Shouldn't there be a way to get her back if we win this thing?"

Sunny frowned, thoughtfully, trying to understand what he was trying to say, as Sam turned a thoughtful, yet hopeful, eye on his older brother.

"What do you mean?" the younger hunter asked, furrowing his brows, slightly.

"I mean, if we win and Luci is never released from the hole..." Dean started, leaving the comment open for his brother to finish, "Then there's no way he could kill her in the first place."

"Yeah, the problem with that is; present Roxie was killed, not future Roxie." Sunny pointed out, raining on the guys' parade a bit.

"Right." Cas sighed, "Which is why, I can't bring her back."

"And future Roxie? What about her? Did you ever find out where your future counterparts where?" Sam asked, studying the brunette hunters face.

"Uh, all Dean told me was that Cas couldn't find us." Sunny replied, shrugging. "And you guys had went two years thinking we were dead- starting from the day the angels separated us."

"That's so weird." Dean said, chuckling incredulously. "Then where are 'future' you and Roxie?"

Sunny only answered with a shrug and sighed when she saw they were only a few yards away from the path leading to the Gates' location.

They had been following Cas' directions, from Bobby's in South Dakota, all the way down to a forest in Colorado. Dean parked the Impala in front of a small opening among the bushes. The hunters sat for a moment, in dread, anxiousness, and having no idea what to expect once they entered the forest and stood their ground against William and Nicolai. With a deep, heavy sigh, Dean opened the car door and stepped out, the others following, hesitantly.

"So, this is it, huh?" Sunny asked, chuckling nervously as she dug her hands into her back pockets and looked up at the tall, lush trees.

"Yes." Cas answered, also staring up at the gigantic trees. "The location of Heaven's Gates are in the heart of these woods, in a long abandoned graveyard."

"There's a graveyard in there?" Sam questioned, frowning.

He glanced at Dean and they exchanged pensive looks before looking over their shoulders at Sunny- who stared past the woods, deep in thought. Dean popped the trunk and began handing everyone their weapons; shotguns loaded with salt rounds, Holy water, Sunny's wrist blades and hunting knife. Cas had warned them, before, that no mortal weapon would be able to injure the ex-God but they were sure he'd be bringing along some demons- at least, those of which who had fought through the Elements storm without getting blown away or frozen over.

It was possible the weapons could harm Nicolai but since he was superhuman, he would most likely be able to regenerate and heal any wounds. Sunny pulled out her cell one last time, to check if her uncle had messaged her back, but her box remained empty and she stuffed it back into her pocket, angrily.

"Still no word from Tom?" Sam asked, checking his gun to make sure it was loaded.

Sunny shook her head and sighed. It looked like Dean had been right all along about him and she felt stupid for not taking his side when he told her he didn't trust him. Dean glanced at her and she gave him a knowing look, smiling forcefully.

"Let's get going, then." Dean sighed, allowing Cas to lead them through the bush entrance.

They hiked through the woods for what seemed like forever, climbing over fallen trees and wading through a knee-deep stream along the way. Birds called, frogs croaked and bugs buzzed around the hunters and their angel leader, until finally they came to a dirt path. As they, cautiously, followed the path, the hunters noticed that the upcoming trees were becoming more and more lifeless. The bushes were dry and brittle and no other forms of plant life existed- other than the bare trees and extremely flammable skeleton bushes.

Finally, Cas led them to the 'heart' of the forest. The deserted cemetery spread out ahead of them, filled with very small headstones upon dead grass and dirt patches. It looked as if people had stopped burying the deceased in the yard hundreds of years ago and was completely neglected ever since.

"Nice digs." Dean muttered, sarcastically, as he scoped their surroundings.

"No one has been buried here since the early 1800s." Cas revealed, staring ahead at four people standing side by side.

The others recognized Markus and Willow, the water and earth elements, and figured the other two were wind and fire.

"Elena." Cas greeted, nodding. "I'm glad to see you were able to find a new vessel strong enough to detain your essence."

The fire element, smiled modestly, and blushed. It was clear she had a thing for the blue eyed, trench coat wearing angel. The vessel's cheeks flushed with the color of her true element, fire, as she looked down and swayed sweetly.

"I, uh, assume the storm is effective in slowing William and his men down?" he asked, clearing his throat, loudly.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be slowing him down enough." Willow interceded, "He'll be here very, very soon. We have at least an hour."

"That's good." Cas assured her, "I'll have enough time to sneak into Heaven and retrieve Lucifer's Sword."

"The angel killing blade?" Sunny asked, curiously. "That's what it's called? Lucifer's sword?"

She had never known that, she only just referred to it as the angel killing blade.*

"Yes." Willow nodded, slowly, clearly annoyed at the human's ignorance.

The earth element shifted her eyes to Dean and gave him a bold smile, causing him to flush and look away- since his fiance was standing right there. Sam caught on and rolled his eyes, here we go again. He was lucky Sunny was there otherwise Sam would've ripped into him, hard this time. His older brother was real damn lucky to still have his love by his side while Roxie was gone forever.

Sunny narrowed her eyes at Willow, then switched it to Dean, crossing her arm in front of her chest. He just shook his head and shrugged, signing he had no idea what that was about between him and Willow. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and continued to listen to Cas talk.

"If my assumptions are correct, the archangels will be standing behind the gate, waiting for William to arrive." Cas continued, looking intently at the four elements before him. "You four are to wait here and protect these hunters at all cost."

Three of them nodded, in agreement, but Willow just stared, looking at Dean in the corner of her eye. Sunny could feel the tension radiating off of Dean and just knew there was something going on with the earth element. This infuriated her further, knowing this...thing had the nerve to openly yet secretly flirt with her man, her fiance, and not even consider the fact that his woman was right there. She didn't trust Willow with her life and as for Dean, she decided to play the game too.

"I know Markus won't let anything happen to me- er- us." she chimed, giggling at her 'mistake'.

Dean's face dropped at this and he cleared his throat, loudly, as he stepped closer to his bride-to-be-someday. She let him wrap his arm around her and gave Willow a subtle sneer as the element looked on.

Cas turned to the hunters and inhaled, sharply.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he promised, "I just hope the weapon storage area isn't too heavily guarded. If it's being watched by angels who joined me before, there's a chance they'll let me take the sword."

"Here's hoping, Cas." Sunny sighed, pulling away from Dean and giving Cas a tight hug. "Be careful, okay? I...I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you. I love you, Cas."

The angel felt his vessel stiffen at the words he had never heard from a human's mouth before- at least not to him, personally. He found himself conflicted but he knew she didn't mean she loved him like she loved Dean but rather like she loved Sam. He knew the difference after spending so much time with the mortal hunters and being accepted by them as family. He realized, he too would be stricken with grief if he lost his friends during the battle.

He awkwardly pulled back and gave her an appreciative nod before looking to Dean then Sam. Then, he was gone.

A whoosh of breath escaped Sunny's lungs, her body shook under her skin and she felt her emotions acting up again as the fear of losing Cas consumed her. She turned to Dean, tears lining her lashes and slid her arms around his neck, tightly..

"Dean..." she whimpered, "What if...what if we lose him?"

Dean sighed in her hair before kissing her head and rubbing her back, vigorously. He loved Cas like family and wouldn't hesitate to do anything for the angel- for he had done so much for them, including turning his back on his true family, risking his own existence and the wrath of God, supposedly. He knew the angel wasn't used to thinking for himself or doing things his own way- being an angel who always took orders and never asked questions- so he knew the poor guy was probably just as scared as they were. Maybe more.

"I...I honestly don't know." he replied, truthfully.

He could feel his own emotions beginning to erupt but swallowed them back. He had to be strong. For Sunshine. For Sam. For his son, Munro. He wasn't going to break this time. He was not going to lose his family, anyone who'd threaten them would go through him first. That was the Dean Winchester way. Period.

Sam watched the couple embrace, Sunny sniffled against his older brother's shoulder, and he couldn't help but stop being angry at Dean... and Sunny, too. He just couldn't see her lying about Roxie's death or hiding something from his brother and him. He realized, he had let his grief and anger take over too much of his sanity and decided Sunny was telling the truth. He felt some of the weight lift off his shoulders and suddenly, he could kind of breathe again.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Sam asked, questioning nobody in particular.

"We wait." Dean replied, his expression grim.

Sam nodded, solemnly. The elements began to walk toward the shaken the hunters, in hopes of cheering them up. Markus was the first to speak.

"How've you guys been dealing?" he asked Sunny and Dean, his eyes were sympathetic.

"We're, uh, doing much better." Sunny nodded, after releasing Dean and turning around to face the friend.

"Uh, yeah, yeah- No, we're getting there." Dean added, trying to be a part of the conversation.

He still had that lingering jealousy of the water element, since the incident at the beach.

"Good, good." Markus smiled down at the brunette, then up at her fiance. "I'm glad to hear that. I remember how...upset you both were- during the time we met."

"Yeah." Sunny said, looking down.

"Anyway," he chirped up, motioning to the other two elements. "This is Elena, as you know, the fire element. And that there is Blaine, the wind element."

Blaine waved, giving the hunters a small smirk and receiving a nod in return from the group. He had light brown hair, cut short, and piercing gray eyes. His clothes were baggy and samurai-like. Around his neck was a charm necklace with a white orb and strapped around his shoulder was a long sword- fitted inside its holster.

Suddenly, Elena's eyes shot wide open in fear.

"Oh no..." she hushed, sharply, and looked to Markus. "He's getting closer...fast."

"What?" Willow cried, "How? He was just miles away...our storm should be keeping him from going any faster..." she trailed off as she, too, began to feel William's presence getting stronger.

"Well, what do we do?" Sunny demanded, "How long until he gets here?"

"Definitely sooner than an hour." Markus replied, concentrating on the demi-God's power as it grew with each step closer to his destination.

"We're just gonna have to pray Cas gets back in time." Elena said, "Otherwise, we won't make it through the first two minutes of his arrival."

"She's right," Blaine added, "We need that blade- it's our only shot."

"And we gotta stab him with it before he enters Heaven." Willow pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. "It'll be the only time he's vulnerable to attack."

Sunny looked at Dean, his hazel eyes refused to falter as he gave her a reassuring nod and took her hand in his.

"We'll be alright, Sunshine." he promised, "Cas'll get here with the blade, before Will does, and we'll kill that sonuvabitch."

He smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her forehead. As he rested his chin on her head, he prayed he could keep that promise. He didn't want to let her and Sam and everyone else down again. Not like he had been for the past few years. He needed this to go as planned so he could finally feel like he did something right. So he could feel like Sunny's hero again and be someone his brother could look up to again- figuratively speaking.

Castiel stood in a different forest, alone, looking up at the sky. No sounds could be heard, not even wind, as he prayed to one of his brothers- an angel who didn't partake in anything his family organized. A lone angel who only went by his own set of rules and took to himself for the most part.

"Balthazar," Cas prayed aloud, "I need your help. It's urgent. Please."

Cas waited in silence until he decided his brother wasn't going to respond, when suddenly he felt a presence.

"Cassie." a voice greeted, in amusement.

Cas turned to find his brother, Balthazar, smiling at him.

"It's been too long, baby brother." he added, his eyes twinkling.

"Balthazar...you came." Cas acknowledged, sighing. "I don't have much time..."

"Yeah, yeah I know; big battle on the horizon, very exciting," Balthazar quipped. "Except you forget, I'm not one to pick sides...especially not the losing side."

"I'm aware of that, Balthazar." Cas nodded, "But I'm not asking you to join me in the fight."

Balthazar narrowed his eyes in confusion at the blue-eyed angel and took a step closer.

"Then what do you want?" he asked, his voice low.

"I need to get Lucifer's Sword from the weapon's artillery." Cas answered, "But I can't get it without being attacked by the archangels guarding it."

"Ahh, you want me to sneak past them and retrieve it for you, eh?" Balthazar smirked, arching a brow.

"Yes, they won't question you if you go in." Cas said. "You're known for your disposition within the family- that you're out for yourself...they won't suspect that you're helping me."

Balthazar stared at Cas for a moment, observing him and realizing his brother was desperate to win this war against the demi-god, William. Despite how powerful the guy was, how ruthless, he could see Cas wanted to do what it took to avoid the Winchester offspring from having to fight. Though, Balthazar refused to get involved with the situation, he was aware of what was going down; Cas' betrayal against his family, the Winchester child being taken to fight against the once banished, then released, demi-god, who wanted to rule Heaven, he knew everything.

"You know, Cas, this isn't just another apocalypse." he pointed out, shaking his head. "This is THE apocalypse to end all apocalypses. William wins...Heaven loses. William loses...Heaven still loses. Either way, with God M.I.A, we're all pretty much screwed."

"That's not true." Cas argued, "If William loses, the angels won't be forced out, Lucifer won't be released and Earth will remain in one piece, as will our home."

"Why do you care so much about the humans, anyway, Cas?" Balthazar demanded, squinting in confusion. "I mean, really...? One way or another, they're going to die and there's nothing anyone can do about it. If they happen to die a little sooner than destiny intended, than so what? Why not just go deep underground and wait it all out? Stay out of the loop for once, Cas."

"They're my friends." Cas said, looking up from the ground and into Balthazar's eyes.

With a defeated sigh, Balthazar shook his head. He couldn't believe the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"Fine." he gave in, "I'll get the stupid sword for you..."

"Thank you, Balthazar." Cas sighed, relieved.

"But you have to do something for me in return." Balthazar added, his eyes lit up mischievously.

Back at the Cemetery, time was running out for the hunters as the elements began feeling William get closer and closer to them. Sam, Dean and Sunny pulled out their weapons and continuously looked around for any type of sudden movements. By the way the elements were acting, they feared the demi-God would appear at any time, and without Cas and the angel killing blade, they knew they didn't stand a chance.

Cas finally appeared with the blade and automatically felt William's presence nearing.

"He's approaching fast." Cas stated, looking around intensely. "And the storm is dying down."

"We couldn't hold it for much longer." Willow told him, "We're still one element short, since William stole Elena's powers."

"He'll be here any minute." Cas realized, turning to the hunters. "I don't need to remind you of the risks..." he trailed off.

"We know, Cas." Dean nodded, inhaling sharply. "We're in this until the end."

"Together." Sunny added, smiling weakly.

"How sweet." William's voice creeped from behind them. "You came to see the show."

The blue eyed demi-god smiled, standing just feet away, with his arms crossed. Nicolai stood beside him, a smirk played on his lips as he stared at the group. Four demons stood behind them, their eyes black, with twisted scowls on their faces.

"No." Castiel replied, moving to stand in front of the hunters, the blade hidden in his coat's sleeve. "We're here to stop you from entering Heaven."

"Oh, you're gonna stop me, are you?" William scoffed, dryly. "That's cute but I don't have time for playing around. I have a previous engagement to uphold..."

He looked at Sunny as he referred to the fight with her and Dean's son. She glared at him with pure loathing and snorted. As he continued to look at her, his facial expression changed from taunting to pure interest.

"Well, well..." he chuckled, "This is new- I would've noticed before..."

They all looked at him in confusion, not having the slightest idea what he was talking about. Sunny exhaled, heavily, knowing exactly what he saw. He could see her soul was tagged by a resident of Hell.

"Who's got you on lay-away, Sunshine?" he asked, curling his lip up into an amused smirk.

Dean shifted his eyes from the demi-god to Sunny, furrowing his brows in utter oblivion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, playing the innocent card.

It was obvious to William that she hadn't told her precious boyfriend or anyone else about her deal. He could see she was terrified of them knowing about it and as much as he would've loved to pick that subject apart,- and cause tension between her and the others- he only had so much time to get through the Gates before they moved again.

"Whatever." he muttered, taking a step forward. "If you wanna fight, then be my guest. Nicolai and the boys will be more than happy to oblige. I, on the other hand, have much bigger fish to fry."

Markus and Blaine went to defend the ritual site but William used his godlike powers to keep all four of them still, then sent a string of fire around them that swallowed them whole then disappeared. The hunters watched, wide eyed, as the elements disappeared with the flames while William began to move around the group. Cas stepped in front of him, again, glowering at the demi-god, determined to keep him away from the Gates.

"Not before going through me...buddy." the angel refused, awkwardly using a term he had heard Sunny and Dean use- sarcastically- when dealing with others who weren't actually buddies of theirs. He didn't actually understand sarcasm fully but for some reason, it felt right saying it this time.

He received an amused look from William, giving Cas the opportunity to slip out the blade and prepare to thrust it in William's chest. Before he could drop his arm to stab the demi-god, though, his body froze in place and the blade fell from his hand. Cas looked up at William's now glowing, white eyes and struggled to break free of the paralysis, with no success. Suddenly, the angel was thrown to the side and rolled through a thick bush before crashing into the stump of a dead tree.

"Cas!" Sunny called, moving to aid the angel but was interceded by a demon, who moved lightening quick and punched her in the face.

Dean was attacked next, before Sunny even hit the ground, receiving a drop kick to his lower back and dropping to his knee. His gun was ripped from his grip and tossed somewhere in the brush. Sam dodged a sucker punch from the third demon, and rushed over to his brother to help him up. Sunny climbed back on her feet, to find her assaulting demon, circling her. Somehow, she had been separated from Dean and knew if she ran for him, the demon would catch her first. She held onto her wrist daggers, tightly, awaiting the demons next attack.

Her eyes stayed glued to the demon's inky ones, as it shifted back and forth, preparing to lunge. The demon Sam previously dodged, came up behind the taller hunter- wrapping its arms around his shoulders- and heaved him away from Dean, who clumsily found his way back on his feet. He looked around for Sunny and realized how far she away from him she was then saw the demon closing in on her. The second demon snuck up behind him and before the hunter could go to his fiance, he endured another assault- this time in the face by a hard fist.

Infuriated by the second sneak attack, Dean reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out another gun; the Colt. He waited for the demon to approach again, listening for footsteps to indicate where it was coming from. When he heard a twig snap beside him, he quickly stood up and pointed it at the demon's face, shooting it in the forehead. The demon's host body began to flicker orange light until it finally fell to the ground, dead.

Staring down at it, Dean sighed heavily, and looked back up to where Sunny was fighting off her demon. It had knocked her down, again, using its super speed, and she was now crawling backwards to get away from it. It rushed forward at her but she used her foot to stop it from getting too close- planting it in its stomach as it jumped on top of her.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" the demon hissed, leaning closer to her face but keeping a safe distance from her blades- that she held up in an X as a shield. "Damian's one lucky bastard."

She whimpered as its weight on her became too heavy to hold up. She tried to kick at the ground to get away but the demon held her by her thighs, brutally squeezing her. She closed her eyes and waited for pain the demon would soon be inflicting upon her but instead, she heard a gun shot and the weight of the demon was lifted. Breathing fast, she opened her eyes and saw Dean standing over her, the demon's 'body' lay lifeless on the ground next to her.

She wondered if he heard what the demon said to her about Damian but instantly blew it off when she saw Sam struggling with the last two demons. Dean pulled her up and immediately ran over to his brother, shooting the first demon and killing it- after it socked Sam in the jaw. The demon holding Sam down hissed in anger and let the dark haired hunter drop to his knees- he had taken a pretty severe beating prior to Dean's chivalry.

The demon lunged at Dean, who jumped back and evaded the attack then shot the demon in the heart before it could attack again. It flickered as it slumped to the ground and died, instantly. Sunny helped Sam to his feet, struggling under his weight and height. Despite her efforts, the gigantic Winchester brother still remained hunched over in pain and dizziness.

Dean glanced at his brother and fiance before looking over at Nicolai, who watched the whole thing with a smile. The hunter aimed the Colt at the smirking super human and pulled the trigger. The bullet hurled toward the man in black, who didn't even flinch, and entered his body, penetrating his suit and dress shirt.

To Dean's dismay, the man didn't collapse in pain or flicker from the inside; he wasn't at all phased. Instead, the round bullet forced its way back out of Nicolai's body and dropped to the ground at his feet. With a heaving sigh of aggravation, Dean lowered the gun and stared Nicolai in the eye as the super human villain walked towards him, intimidatingly.

Dean stood his ground, swallowing hard, as Nicolai closed the space between them- his eyes boring into the hunters evilly, his smile still pasted on his face.

"Did you really thing that _toy_ would hurt me?" Nicolai asked, amused.

"Eh, more like 'prayed' it would." Dean chuckled, nervously but truthfully.

"Uh-huh." the dark haired man nodded, thoughtfully. "And where has praying gotten you thus far, Winchester?"

Dean caught William's image out of the corner of his eye and realized he was in the middle of summoning the Gates to open. He could barely make out the chant the demi-god was uttering as the wind picked up and the clouds departed, the sky began to brighten above them. He shifted his eyes back to Nicolai just in time to be swatted away with a single wave of Nicolai's hand. He slammed, backwards, into a wide tree and slowly slumped to the ground, groaning in pain.

Sunny gasped, softly, at the sight then continued to rouse Sam from his semi-unconsciousness. Cas crawled from the bare bushes and made his way towards the blade he dropped, to recover it. It was at least ten feet away from him but may as well be miles since Nicolai was standing right in front of it. Fortunately, the super powered man's focus was on Dean, who was struggling to get back on his feet after the harsh assault he endured from the tree. Cas took the opportunity to teleport behind Nicolai and reached for the weapon, just to have it kicked away from him.

Cas looked up to find Nicolai smiling down at him then took a kick to his face. It didn't prove harmful to the angel but the impact sent him rolling into another set of bushes. Nicolai chuckled at Cas' rolling form but was cut off when Dean hit him with a thick, long branch- cracking it in half over his back. Nicolai fell forward, his slicked hair coming undone over his face as he regained his balance. He turned, swiftly, in Dean's direction and scowled for the first time since arriving.

Dean raised his brows and chuckled, nervously, as he backed away; dropping the remains of the branch as Nicolai stomped over to him. Sunny stood up and rushed over to gain Nicolai's attention and take the focus off Dean, baring her blades as she closed in on him. She swiped at the assailant, leaving a long, deep slash on the side of neck and achieving his attention. He turned his head and glared at her, black liquid pouring from his wound.

Suddenly, the cut closed, leaving no sign he was ever wounded. The anger on his face, however, didn't change as he switched direction and walked towards her. She backed away, whimpering as she bumped into a tree, trapped. He closed the gap between them and lifted his arm to backhand her but before he could unleash the attack, he let out a loud yell and fell to his knees in front of her.

Bewildered, Sunny looked up from him and found her uncle standing a few feet away from them, his arm outstretched and his hand held up. Sunny side-stepped away from Nicolai and quickly made her way to Dean, who held her close against him, sighing in relief. Sam regained his stature and joined the couple, coughing and wheezing softly as he bit back the lingering pain in his abdomen and his jaw.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, inspecting his brother's face for visibly broken bones but only seeing bruises and cuts.

"Yeah." Sam replied, breathing hard, "I'll be fine."

"Sorry, I'm late, gang." Tom spoke, approaching the group. "Had to do a little last minute training...I, uh, lost track of time."

"Did you lose track of your cellphone, as well?" Sunny demanded, resting her temple against Dean's chest as she spoke.

"Had to get rid of it, actually." her uncle stated, looking on as Nicolai began to climb back to his feet.

"Better late than never, I guess." Dean added, tilting his head to the side and shrugging.

Nicolai stood up and angrily turned to Tom, who held a proud smirk on his face.

"Tom Thornhart." he laughed, slicking his long dark hair back in place. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough, trust me." Tom countered, cracking his knuckles as he positioned himself to fight.

"Might I recall the last time we fought?" Nicolai sighed, looking up. "Good times."

"You tried to kill me and steal my powers." Tom reminded him.

"I proved unsuccessful then..." Nicolai smiled, "Luck had been on your side...but this time, it won't be."

With that, Nicolai threw a deadly ball of fire at Tom. It hurtled toward the patriarch, who stood still and folded his hands in front of him as the ball blasted into an invisible force field. Nicolai stared in surprise for a second but recovered and and chuckled, softly, at the discovery. Tom smiled and shook his head in mock-disappointment.

"After all these years, you'd think your powers would've gotten stronger not weaker." he taunted. "Do you even have a force field?"

"Never needed one." Nicolai quipped, his pride covering his worry of losing.

Suddenly, Tom used super speed to appear behind Nicolai and pressed his hand on the back of the man's neck. Nicolai screamed in pain and his eyes turned white. Tom grimaced as Nicolai's power began to merge with his own, leaving the once intimidating, powerful superhuman an average, powerless man.

Tom pulled his hand back as Nicolai fell to his knees, no longer possessing any powers, and stared passed the forest in shock and horror. Without a second to waste, Tom pulled out a pistol and shot Nicolai in the head, killing him. The hunters looked on at the scene and flinched as Nicolai's lifeless body landed fully on the ground with a thud. Normally they were against killing humans but this guy was the ultimate exception; first, putting a pregnant Sunny into a coma for William to steal the baby's power and kill them both. Then, for stealing Roxie's god given powers to break William out of his prison. Lastly, for almost killing them during this fight.

Sam noticed Cas in the bushes and rushed to help the angel up. He lifted Cas up and hefted his arm around his shoulder to help him walk.

"The blade..." Cas pointed to the weapon, where Nicolai kicked it. "We must obtain it and kill William before he finishes the ritual."

"Got it." Sam breathed, sitting the angel against the base of a tree and making a break for the blade.

He scooped it up and looked over at William. The demi-god had his arms outstretched and lifted high over his head as he yelled in Latin, the sky was getting brighter and the wind whipped around him in all directions, stinging any bare skin and making his eyes tear. In front of William, an outline of a door began to flicker and crackle- Sam assumed it was a portal or 'the Gate' leading into Heaven. Without another thought, the taller Winchester ran over to him and prepared the blade for insertion.

He was merely inches away when his body suddenly stopped mid step and paralysis took over. Without turning, William chuckled and shook his head,

"Nice try, Winchester." he mused, before continuing the ritual chant.

Sam grunted, struggling against William's hold as the blade fell from his hand. Blood trickled from his nose and sweat dampened his forehead from William's evil power consuming and trapping his body. Cas appeared behind Sam and placed two fingers on his shoulder, releasing the hunter from the paralysis. Sam nodded his thanks and quickly retreated to let Cas have a try at killing the demi-god.

Cas picked up the blade and proceeded toward William, retracting his arm as he came closer to his back. He stopped suddenly when he realized the ritual was complete and the Gates were beginning to open in front of him.

"No..." he whispered, harshly. "We're too late!"

Suddenly, a bright white light washed over the area- and the hunters- as a large opening began to grow before William, who laughed in triumph. They all closed their eyes due to the stinging of the powerful light and were forced to wait until the light finally died down. They, cautiously, opened their eyes to find the gates fully opened and glowing with William looking back at them, smiling.

"You might wanna step back a bit," he warned, "The next few minutes is going to be pretty brutal."

The three hunters and rogue angel didn't move, they couldn't decide if they were paralyzed from fear or if they were too stubborn to retreat- even when they were clearly losing. They were finally shaken awake when a loud, thunderous wave sounded and William was hurtled backwards violently.

The impact sent the hunters flying backward as something sped by by them and hit William again. The hunters shielded their eyes from the strong gust that send dirt and leaves whipping at their faces. Castiel stood up, immediately, and looked on at William with wide, fearful eyes.

"It's him..." Cas gasped, softly, turning to Dean and Sunny. "Munro is fighting William."

The parents stared up at Cas, stunned and speechless, with big eyes, breathing shakily and fast.

"What? Right now?" Sunny questioned, climbing to her feet, using Dean's shoulder for leverage.

Dean remained on the ground, looking down in defeat as he worried for his son's life. He still didn't know what happened to angels when they die and it terrified him that his son could lose the war and the world would end in ruin and bloodshed.

"There's gotta be something else we can do." Sam said, standing beside Sunny. "Cas? What can we do?"

"It's too late, Sam." Cas admitted, shaking his head. "All we can do now is...wait. Wait for the battle to end...and pray it ends with Munro defeating William."

"No." Sam argued, "I can't just sit back and wait, there's gotta be a way to help Munro kill this guy. Maybe we can distract William, get him to trip up or something."

"If we intercede, the archangels will kill us all." Cas replied, grimly.

"You know what...let them try." Sam shrugged, tired of feeling helpless and useless. "That's m brother's son and my nephew out there risking his life to save ours so...I'm gonna risk mine, helping him."

Dean looked up at Sam and swallowed hard, the lump increasing as he listened to his little brother's desperate words, feeling his need to fight beside his family, his blood. It touched him that Sam cared and loved Munro as much as he and Sunny did. He fought back forming tears and pulled himself to his feet to stand between his brother and his woman.

"I'm with you, Sammy." Dean agreed, "I don't care what it takes, I'm not letting my son fight alone."

Dean took Sunny's hand and walked past Cas, Sam trailing close behind. Pure anger and determination fueled the hunters' path to their stolen family piece, neither knew what in the world they were about to do or how they were going to do it but they were blinded by their sudden burst of courage. They marched to where William had Munro by the throat, about to send a powerful ball of who-knew-what into his body.

Suddenly, the demi-god was hit by a rock, right on his head, causing him to break his focus and turn toward the hunters. He saw Sunny smirking and assumed it had been her who threw the stone and quickly threw the ball in their direction.

It missed them by a few feet but they wouldn't let that scare them off. Munro managed to slip out of William's grasp, making the villain growl in frustration.

"Back off, hunters!" he hollered, moving to use his paralysis on them but their angel son hit him with a ray of burning power.

The heat of the ray began to melt William's skin, making it break out and crack. His eyes started to glow red with anger and he screamed loudly as he charged at his enemy again. William followed Munro up into the air and the two exchanged blows, kicks, energy balls and more. They kept managing to evade each others power surges and only enduring physical attacks until finally William threw Munro to the ground.

The young angel hit the ground, leaving a deep trench as he slid about 25 yards- breaking down trees and rooting bushes in the process.

"N-" was all Sunny could make out as she started for her son's seemingly lifeless form buried in the dirt.

Dean attempted to hold her back, in case William decided to finish the job with a bang but she slipped from his grasp and quickly made her way to the fallen angel. Sam and Dean followed close behind, coughing as dust filled the air around the site.

Sunny dropped to her knees and immediately began digging Munro out, pushing past pounds of soil to get to her son's face. When she finally uncovered her offspring's face, she realized he was unconscious. Not knowing what else to do, she caressed his cheek and tried to wake him up.

"Hey..." she whimpered, patting him softly. "Hey, you gotta wake up, sweetie...it can't end like this, please."

Sam and Dean stopped, suddenly, upon seeing the youngest Winchester laying motionless in the ground, unresponsive to his mother's beckoning. He looked defeated, weak, drained. It was more than Dean could take as tears began to fall from his widened eyes. Sunny began shaking Munro's shoulder, pleading for him to wake up, but he remained quiet and unconscious.

"I suggest you fools move out of the way." William's voice boomed above them. "I'm about to bring new meaning to the words 'big bang'...This will be the beginning of a whole new world."

Sunny didn't even look up at the threatening soon-to-be new God, her focus stayed on her son and trying to get him to wake. She couldn't let herself believe it was over and he was gone forever, she couldn't let herself let go of everything she had done to get to this point in her life. She looked up at the sky as tears streamed down her face.

"Please." she prayed, closing her eyes as she whispered up at the cloudless, bright blue sky. "Please wake up."

"Have it your way, hunters." William called, as he raised his arm and summoned a huge ball of fire and readied to hurtle it down to earth and finish the battle.

Sam and Dean glanced at one another, guilt and fear swelling in their eyes as they sighed, heavily and shakily. This wasn't what Dean wanted for his little brother, it never was. He always knew he was doomed to live his life hunting monsters and living out of motel rooms, never having that option to walk away and live a normal life but Sammy...he had once been given that chance when he left home to go to college. He had almost made it out and Dean had pulled him right back into it.

Dean had never forgiven himself for dragging Sam back into the hunting life and somehow, Sam knew this.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean rasped, looking down. "I should have never gone back to get you...I shoulda left you alone, dealt with things myself...Everything that's happened...is because of me."

"No, Dean." Sam insisted, shaking his head. "I wanted back in. None of this is your fault- none of it. You're a damn good brother and an even better father than ours ever was."

Dean smiled, weakly, and chuckled softly in modesty during the chick flick moment that would apparently be their last.

"Thanks, Sam." he said, looking into his brother's eyes. "I mean it...not just for, y'know this... but for everything. What you said earlier about helping your nephew...that was..uh...well, thanks."

"No, problem, Dean." Sam chuckled, knowing how his brother hated those moments of the intimate variety.

The ground began to quake as William's fire ball became bigger and hotter. Dean kneeled behind Sunny and slid his arms around her waist, hooking his fingers together against her stomach as she cried. Realizing that he wasn't getting up and they were about to perish within William's humongous fire ball, she leaned in and gave her son a kiss on his forehead. As she rose, a single tear landed on his face and slid down the apple of his cheek. Sunny turned towards Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly, bracing herself for her ultimate death. Sam crouched beside his brother and rested his hand on his shoulder, giving Sunny a smile.

"Dean." she whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, baby?" he whispered in reply.

"I'm scared."

He looked over her shoulder, into space, as he held her close, her words hitting him hard in his heart. He kissed her shoulder then pulled her away enough to kiss her lips, passionately. She returned the kiss and suddenly felt a growing sensation in her belly. She figured it was fear and anxiety from being seconds away from being blown into pieces mixed with her love and dedication to Dean- as well as losing him and Sam- but it became stronger and stronger with every movement of hers and Deans lips pressing together. She didn't realize Dean was feeling the same sensation inside him, as well.

Suddenly, the two hunters began to radiate blasting heat while a bright light surrounded them and the wind swirled around them. Sam watched in confusion and worry as his brother and 'sister in law' were engulfed in an aura that made them glow.

"Uhh, guys?" he stammered, realization they were burning the air surrounding them after trying to reach out and touch them.

When the two finally parted, the realized they were vibrating and radiating tremendous power. They looked around, freaking out, and grasping onto each other.

"Dean, what's going on?" she asked, gripping onto his shoulders, tightly.

"How the hell should I know?" he demanded, his voice cracking.

"Guys!" Sam tried again, finally grabbing the attention, as he pointed to Munro.

The parents turned to look and saw their son was glowing white. Stunned they stared in disbelief, trying to figure out what in the world of fuck was going on. Up in the sky, William decided his ball of fire was finally ready to be unleashed and whipped it toward the earth. The ground began to quake more violently as the ball neared its destination and the three hunters shielded their eyes, preparing to die- Sunny hid her face in Dean's chest as he and Sam used their forearms to cover their eyes.

They waited for pain, death, anything for moments- which felt more like hours- but nothing happened. The brothers worked up the courage to open their eyes and figure out what was happening and discovered Munro's body was gone and William was no longer in the sky, above them.

Sunny pulled away from Dean and looked around, also, only to find Castiel standing behind Dean.

"H-hey..." Dean hushed, shaking her shoulder to get her attention.

She followed his gaze and found William standing behind her, he had a twisted, shocked expression as his hair fell limp all over his face. Sunny saw that something was sticking out of his chest and realized Munro was behind the demi-god. William fell to his knees then landed face down on the ground, the angel killing blade lodged in his back.

After staring down at his fallen enemy, Munro looked up at his parents and began to walk toward them.

"He won." Cas said, almost sounding surprised. "William is dead."

"Th-that's it?" Sunny asked, hopefully, "It's over?"

"Yes, Sunshine." Cas smiled, relieved. "The war is over and the threat is diminished."

Munro stopped in front of his parents and watched as they all stood up. Neither was sure of what to say, they were still in shock and confused as all hell.

"I knew you could do it, sweetie." Sunny finally said, hesitantly hugging her son and sniffling. "You saved us all...the whole world and Heaven...you're a hero, honey."

"No." he whispered, standing back to look her in the eye. "It was you. You and my father, your love for one another is so powerful- you're true soul mates. That's why I was needed to fight the former God William."

"That's what all that weird crap was?" Dean asked, exhaling sharply. "The heat and weird fuzzy feelings?"

"Yes." Cas stepped in. "It's very, very powerful but also extremely rare. I didn't even recognize it and I'm an angel of the Lord. It is indeed, God given and very special."

"So...the whole soul mates deal...it actually exists?" Sam asked, incredulously, automatically thinking of Roxie.

"It does." Munro replied, nodding. "But like Cas said, it's very rare; only few people in the world end up with their destined partner."

Sam looked down, deep in thought, and wondered if he and Roxie were soul mates and if not, who were their real soul mate? Sunny looked up at Dean and smirked, causing him to mirror the gesture.

"We're soul mates." he teased, nudging her shoulder with his. "That's awesome."

She giggled and nudged him back before looking to her son and frowning.

"So...what do we do now?" she asked, her eyes became sad.

"We return to Heaven." Cas answered, standing beside Munro, who looked disheartened.

"Really?" Dean demanded, "Th...that's it? You're just gonna...leave?"

"We must." Cas told them, "We must restore order in Heaven and address those who have betrayed God's will."

"Right..." Sunny nodded, "The angels who faked this whole prophecy...they're going to be punished? Like, severely?"

"Unfortunately, it is not up to angel to punish...that's God job." Cas revealed, "It's 'God's Wrath' not 'Castiel's Wrath."

His attempt at a joke was rewarded with light chuckles and the angel was actually proud of that.

"Well, will we ever see you again?" Sunny questioned, her hopeful eyes searching Cas'. "And what about our son? I mean, is this the last we're ever going to see of him?"

"I promise you, Sunshine, Dean, you will see Munro a lot sooner than you think." Cas promised, smiling softly.

"What's that mean?" Dean demanded, confused. "Is he gonna visit us from time to time? Coz' that's be really awesome. We may be able to play catch after all."

Tom came up from behind the group and cleared his throat loudly. The hunters looked back at him and nodded their thanks, in turn, he nodded back.

"This is your great uncle." Sunny introduced Munro to Tom.

Tom gaped at the angel warrior and smiled. Munro nodded and looked to Castiel before saying goodbye.

"I'll see you soon, mom. Dad." he said, "Uncle Sam." he smiled.

Sam looked up and smiled back, his heart fluttering at the sound of his nephew addressing him as uncle Sam- it was unreal.

Then, they were gone- leaving the hunters to breathe in relief and let what had happened sink in and settle in their minds. They had survived another apocalypse and walked away in one piece, despite convincing themselves prior to the fight that they were most likely going to die. They had managed to surprise themselves yet again and were now ready to start living again.

Tom went his separate way and the trio checked into a motel room for the remainder of the night. The only thing they had the motivation to do at that point was sleep and start fresh in the morning, as best as they could anyway. They were still a long way from healing after the last two years and now Roxie's death but almost dying had opened their eyes and made them realize that life is too short, too precious to dwell on the bad things and be depressed all the time.

But now that the worst was over, Sunny had no choice but to think about the deal she made with Damian. She had 5 years left on Earth, with Dean, and it haunted her. Guilt of hiding it from Dean ate at her from inside and she hated herself for lying to him and Sam, both. She had no idea how she was supposed to break the news or when she should either.

She decided to hold off on telling the truth and just try to live what little time she had left with Dean without stressing him or hurting him.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Sunny unzipped her duffel bag and carefully placed her pistols and blades inside before packing her extra clothes on top of them. Her clothes bag was full so she was forced to stuff the rest of her clothes in her weapon bag.

Sam and Dean were out in the salvage yard, enjoying a cold beer and fixing up the Impala. They were getting ready to leave for Ohio where a job was waiting for them and once the car was ready, they'd be heading out of Bobby's and back on the road.

Sunny zipped her back closed and hefted it over her should as she turned for the bedroom door when she bumped into something solid.

"Cas?" she gasped, backing up quickly and glaring at him in shock. "What the hell?"

"Sorry." he apologized, blushing. "I didn't mean to-"

She didn't let him finish, her arms were around his neck before he could end the sentence. He stood, awkwardly, as she hugged him and waited for her to pull back before speaking to her.

"What's up?" she asked, "How's Munro and everything else in Heaven?"

"He's fine...Heaven is back to normal- more or less." he replied, shrugging a shoulder- a gesture he learned from Sunny.

"Okay, so what do I owe the pleasure of your random visit...after not seeing or hearing from you in a month?" she asked, muttering the last part under breath, rapidly.

"God." he answered, simply.

"God..." she echoed, nodding and furrowing her brows in confusion.

"He spoke to me- directly to me." the angel reported, "He came to me with a gift...for you."

Sunny slanted an eyebrow, incredulously, at Cas' news. She didn't know whether to be excited or terrified.

"Yeeeah, the last gift he gave me ended with me being a sappy, emotional mess." she recalled, flatly. "I haven't been the same since, Cas."

"I understand, Sunshine, but this is different." Cas assured her, "This was God, Himself, speaking to me and giving me something to give to you and Dean."

Sunny's eyes widened as she realized what that gift was but she let him go on.

"He's giving back what was taken from you." he revealed, "He's going to reincarnate Munro through your next child."

"Wha..." she breathed, "Wh-when?"

She felt her heart begin to beat faster and harder in her chest with anxiety. She couldn't get pregnant again, not now. Not after making a deal to go to Hell and be with Damian for eternity. How could she do that to Dean and their child? It was bad enough she had to betray Dean by not telling him- and when he does find out, he'll be so...hurt and broken up- but to bring a child into this world just to leave him without a mother in a few short years? That'd just made everything that much worse.

"As soon as possible, whenever you want." Cas answered, "Perhaps we should wait for Dean-" 

"No!" she blurted, cutting him off. "Cas, I can't...I can't get pregnant again, not now- not ever."

Cas furrowed his brows at her in confusion and tilted his head. He thought she'd be happy to have a chance to get her son back- after everything she and Dean had been through- yet she was turning this chance away. Why?

"I don't understand." he said, shaking his head. "I thought this would be something you'd want."

"God, Cas, you have no idea how much I want it." she whispered, tears building in her eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely worried.

She sniffled and looked away, knowing she had to tell Cas the truth. She took a deep breath and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"In the future, where Roxie and I were sent by the angels..." she began, inhaling shakily, "Damian came to me and offered to bring me back...if-"

"If you made a deal." he finished, his eyes fixed on hers.

"You can't tell Dean, you can't tell anyone, what I did, Cas." she whispered, tears fell from her eyes. "You can't tell them about the deal I made and you can't tell Dean about what you came here for."

"Sunshine..." he started, trailing off.

"Promise me." she ordered, her eyes begging his. "Please."

After a moment, he sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I promise; I won't say anything to anyone." he agreed. "But, if you do change your mind..."

"I won't." she assured him, "I can't bring a child into this world knowing my time on this earth is running short. I can't do that to Munro and I can't do that to Dean."

"How long do you have?" he asked, looking down.

"4 years, 11 months." she replied, sniffling.

He nodded in understanding and looked at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine." he said, "I wish there was something I could do to help but...I can't."

"It's okay, Cas." she chuckled, "I dug my own grave...I don't need any help burying myself. You know, you never told us how you were able to get the blade from Heaven." she changed the subject.

"I asked an angel for help." he answered, absently, still fixed on her situation.

"Which angel?" she pressed.

"Balthazar."

"Neat." she nodded, forcing interest, anything to get her mind off of her deal.

"He wouldn't help me without receiving something in return, however." he admitted, awkwardly.

"Well, what did he want?" she asked, now interested for real.

"A date with Elena." he replied, mumbling.

"Aw, sucks." she chuckled, sympathetically. She knew Cas had the tinglies for the element, it must've felt awful having to set her up with his brother.

"Good bye, Sunshine." he smiled, weakly.

Cas gave her one last long look before disappearing. Sunny sniffled one last time before drying her eyes and collecting herself, it was almost time to hit the road and she didn't need Dean knowing she had been upset. She had to act like everything was okay and normal even though she was getting closer and closer to an eternity in Hell, with the son of Lucifer, with every heartbeat.

She picked up her duffel bag from the floor and swung it over her shoulder before heading out into the hallway, descending down the stairs, making her way through the kitchen, bidding goodbye to Bobby and meeting the guys outside at the car- with a fake smile on her face.

Knowing Dean was oblivious to everything she knew; the deal she made, selling her soul, refusing to take God's gift and give Munro the life he should've had...she knew if he learned all these secrets, he would never forgive her. He'd be hurt, angry, betrayed, maybe worse than she ever assumed. All she knew was, she had to make him as happy as possible before leaving him forever.

"Hey, sexy." Dean purred, pulling her against him by the belt loop of her jeans and kissing her, lustfully. "Ready to hit the road?"

"Always." she whispered, before returning the passionate kiss.

**END**

_A/U: I hope you enjoyed how I ended this and it didn't disappoint anybody! I worked so hard on this story (as well as the others in my Sunnyverse Series) and I did it all not just for myself and to evolve as a writer but I did it for you guys, my readers! You are the reason this series went as far as it has! I do intend to continue the Supernatural: Twisted fic, so don't fret about it just being dropped because I vowed to NEVER drop a story (after I was forced to drop my Buffy fic, anyway. And now my Degrassi fic too.) I know how it feels to really love a story, just to have it be dropped completely with no explanation or message back...Anyway! I enjoyed reading the reviews and getting the alert/fave mails for all my stories and I hope to gain more readers during the third installment of the series! _

_As promised, here are some of my rough draft notes/ideas for Supernatural: My Soul To Take, the two-part trilogy to the Sunnyverse Series! They are considered spoilers so if you are not interested in knowing what to expect, then quickly scroll down this page right now and REVIEW! Even if you never have before and wanted to wait until the very last chapter, review what you thought about the whole story! It'll please me, tremendously! Thanks! Okay, here's your spoilers!_

_**Supernatural: My Soul To Take, Part 1** is the third installment to the** Sunnyverse Series** following **Her Blood Splattered Past, Cupid's Chokehold** and **The Gift**. (**Cupid's Chokehold** isn't a full length story so wasn't given an actual place other than as a bonus feature.) In the first part of the drama/thriller, Sunshine Thornhart is, again, the focus of the story but won't take up the whole plot like the last two full length fics. Sam and *Roxie will take up as much 'screen time' as Sunny and Dean will. _

Continuing where 'The Gift' left off, the reality of the deal Sunny made with Damian will begin to sink in and the petite huntress will literally become completely wrecked, emotionally. Meanwhile, Dean tries to be as affection and comforting as possible- to help her deal with her best friend, Roxie's, death. This will ultimately trigger the guilt she's hoarding over lying to her fiance' about what really happened in the year 2013 and how she was truly brought back to 2011. (Along with the secret she's keeping about God's gift that she turned down) Sam's struggle with dealing with the death of his beloved girlfriend, Roxie, drives him into the brink of 'almost insanity' as his suspicions of Sunny grow with her self-destructive behavior. Also, while Dean's not looking, Sunny will encounter her deal-holder, Damian- the son of Lucifer- several times and will learn something shocking about him and his past relationship with her. His revelation will cause her to become conflicted with her feelings. The blue-eyed angel, Castiel, plays a small role in this part of the story but will be more present in part 2 when the 'big, bad guy' arises. (A teaser for part 2 will be posted during the middle of part 1.)

Here's what to expect in Part One of **My Soul To Take**.

***Sunny's guilt causes her to behave self-destructively causing Sam to become suspicious and Dean to worry.**

***Castiel will find Roxie, alive and well, but something will be very wrong with her.**

***Sam will struggle with a stubborn Roxie but won't give up on her, causing her to become annoyed with him.**

***Dean will struggle with Sunny's new attitude and will try to make her remember how much she means to him- and vice-versa- but his pushy attempts to make her feel loved only worsen her guilt. She'll continue to withdraw from him and out of frustration, he will lash out at her.**

***Sunny is threatened by someone close to her and is given a heartbreaking ultimatum.**

***Dean will make special plans for him and Sunny, prompting her to make a drastic decision.**

***Cas will let a secret slip to Dean.**

***Dean will find out something shocking about Sunny, that will devastate him.**

That's all I can give you for now! I hope it gets you excited and wanting more because believe me there is sooo much more than just what's listed up there! SO. Much. More. Indeed! After a short break, I will post on my profile when I'm ready to post the first chapter! (Trust me, even the beginning will be exciting!) TTFN, Ta-ta for now!


End file.
